


The Perfect Omega (YiZhan)

by UchihaSakuraa



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lazo roto, M/M, Omegaverse, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 130,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaSakuraa/pseuds/UchihaSakuraa
Summary: Cuando eres la perfecta definición del omega imperfecto, pierdes todo pensamiento positivo dealgún día encontrar al amor de tu vida.Xiao Zhan tiene veinte años, un hijo de tres y un lazo roto debido a su ingenuidad ¿Qué alfa querría encargarse de cortejar aquello a lo que todos le huyen? ¿Sabes realmente quién tiene el poder cuando se trata de amor?© justbromance 2020
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Prólogo.

—No olviden que para la siguiente clase necesito que me traigan un ensayo detallado sobre el origen de la fotografía, doce páginas como mínimo. Eso y estudien para el primer parcial del ciclo, pueden retirarse.—Solté un largo suspiro después de anotar en mi celular las palabras del profesor, aquel debilucho de menos de metro sesenta que era acosado por los alfas en la entrada, mi grandioso tutor y profesor de historia.

Me levanté de mi lugar, esperando pacientemente en que el salón se desocupe lo suficiente, las chicas de mi clase solían salir desesperadas hasta fuera de las instalaciones, era tan patética aquella dependencia por los alfas, sin embargo tan necesaria. Solté un largo bufido y una vez el salón se vacío, giré hacía el profesor, despidiéndome antes de salir de ahí, caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la salida, aunque si se terminaban yendo todos primero antes que yo, mucho mejor.

Mi Universidad era una de las mejores de China, o eso se decía, a mi punto de vista todo era simple publicidad por ser la primera Universidad con una nueva ideología para separar los géneros y así evitar muchos inconvenientes que ocurren en la mayoría de instituciones, sean educativas o laborales. Antes de que iniciaran con este nuevo ¿Régimen? —Si puedo llamarlo así.— Era tan caótico todo, al tener nuestro lado alfa, beta u omega tan desarrollado,diferente en cada persona, diariamente se tenía que afrontar peleas a muerte, discusiones, incluso escenas sexuales en pleno salón de clase, era algo tan rutinario pero a la vez impedía el progreso en quienes de verdad deseábamos salir adelante. Es decir, por estos mismos pasillos por donde camino, antes podía encontrarme con dos grandes alfas de tamaño colosal peleando a muerte por alguna omega bonita y hueca, claro, entre peleas de alfas, nadie podía meterse, cuando el gruñido no resultaba, se iban a los golpes, salvaje pero cierto, e increíble que todo eso suceda entre chicos que apenas estaban cumpliendo la mayoría de edad, o profesores, recuerdo que también existían aquellos problemas de profesores que asistían a sus centros laborales en celo para lograr idiotizar —Como yo le digo.— a cualquier omega que ande cerca de su celo, vaya, sexo gratis, viva. Estúpidos.

En fin, debido a tremendo caos y a muchos líderes exponiendo su punto de "Oye, pero son omega, ellas y ellos deben dedicarse a hacer crecer las masas, no a tener pensamiento propio", se creó este... Proyecto. Básicamente cada estudiante de las dos sedes era una bonita rata de laboratorio para el gobierno. Soy su rata de laboratorio, pero estudio y sinceramente este proyecto me favorece, estoy cansado de tener que soportar alfas con sus feromonas, sus chistes malos, su poco desarrollada voz de alfa y sus aires de superioridad haciéndome la vida más horrible.

Ser un omega chico, si bien ya no es algo de que avergonzarse, el mundo ha avanzado lo suficiente como para que a los alfas no les venga a importar si eres chico o chica, podemos lubricarnos solos, somos carne fresca para cualquiera y así tiene que quedar. Pocos son los omega que encuentran a su alma gemela, sobre todo en un mundo tan corrompido como este, y además, es la mitad de esa cantidad de omega la que puede decir que tiene una vida feliz. Pensándolo bien, creo que estoy siendo demasiado positivo con las cantidades.

No me refiero a que los lazos no sean algo bueno, cuando te muerden, es una sensación de calidez que te embriaga y hace a tu omega lloriquear de infinita felicidad. Te sientes una omega de quince años viviendo tu primer amor, ese que piensas será como los cuentos de hadas, que van a vivir juntos para siempre, tendrán hijos, serán la perfecta pareja de los comerciales de televisión hasta el último de sus días, pero no.

Un lazo se considera bueno, sin embargo no somos animales, no por completo, en mi pensamiento, creo que bueno fuera no tener la capacidad de sentir y entregarnos al primer alfa o beta que nos reclame, pero somos personas, los sentimientos suelen interferir con los géneros, muchos omega nunca terminan enamorados de sus alfas después de conocer sus verdaderas personalidades luego de la mordida, otros alfas ya no sienten suficiente a sus omega después de que el cortejo funcione, como quien dice, ya no te divierte. Quedan ligados juntos para toda la vida con el único fin de procrear, se vuelven almas tristes, infelices, gruñonas, pero ojo, todo eso está muy bien visto para la sociedad, así tiene que ser y así ha sido siempre. 

Tuve suerte de haber tardado tanto en el baño, cuando salí de la Universidad, ya casi no encontraba almas en las calles, mordí y tironee de mi labio inferior, asqueado por tal cantidad de olores en el aire, podía aún sentir a las omega mojadas a causa de los alfas fuera de la institución. Oh sí, olvidé mencionar algo importante, la sede de la Universidad exclusiva para Alfas, estaba a apenas una calle de la exclusiva para omega y betas, básicamente después de clases los alfas con feromonas a tope, venían y disfrutaban de elegir entre la cantidad de omegas que se pavoneaban para ellos.

No los culpo, es necesario, si bien la mordida es algo que a todo el mundo actualmente le preocupa, a los omega nos viene el celo cada tres meses, siendo una Universidad con tantos estudiantes, la mayoría de las chicas que su temporada de celo este próxima, necesitaban a alguien para cumplir sus necesidades sexuales, lo mismo pasaba con los alfa, aunque realmente ellos tienen un celo cada seis meses, un celo de apenas día o día y medio, suertudos, no tienen idea de lo que es pasar el celo de tres días con dolores tan infernales como estar dando a luz.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, solté un largo suspiro de tranquilidad, fue un buen día, nadie molestó, nadie me dijo nada en las calles, creo que esos supresores funcionan bien, si no fuerantan caros, ellos harían de mi vida la cosa más fácil y genial del mundo, me convertiría en un tipo de beta, sin aroma, sin preocupaciones, no un omega que suelta más feromonas de "Hey,cógeme Alfa, estoy disponible", tan desesperante.

Negué con la cabeza para dejar mis pensamientos atrás, metí la llave en el picaporte y entré, escuchando al instante los gritos animados de A-Yu. Mi pequeño corrió tan rápido como sus pequeñitas piernas se lo permitían y sin dudarlo me coloqué de cuclillas, recibiendo el frágil cuerpo de mi hijo, sí, mi hijo de tres años de edad.

—Llegas tarde ¿Pasó algo otra vez? —Oí y cuando alcé la cabeza, me encontré con mi hermana A-Ling sacudiendo su cabellera hacía un lado, para evitar que la tira de la mochila lo aplaste, ella era tan hermosa, una perfecta chica omega de cabellos negros, aunque ahora rubios, y hermosa mirada café. Cargué a mi pequeño entre mis brazos, mientras A-Yu separaba sus pequeñas piernitas y colocaba sus manos en mi pecho, acomodando después su cabeza en mi cuello, llenándose de mi olor, o buscándolo quizás, sabía que a mi hijo le agradaba la forma como olía, le daba paz, nueve meses en mi vientre creaban un fuerte lazo, sin embargo a causa de los supresores especializados para camuflarme, quizás el pobre debía acercarse y buscar olerme más de cerca, muy, muy cerca.

—No, por suerte todo bien, salí al final, nadie en las calles. Gracias por los supresores, A-Ling.

—Oye, cumpliste veinte hace pocos meses y te debía un regalo, A-Zhan, mereces tener tus días de paz también.

—Eso supongo. —Dejé un dulce beso en la mejilla de mi pequeño, observando su gesto enfadado, seguro continuaba buscando más de mi aroma característico. —Lamento hacerte quedar demasiado, sé que a papá y mamá no les gusta que vengas a verme y bueno... —Me quedé callado, lo demás estaba sobre entendido.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa? Eres mi hermano, A-Zhan, y la niñera de A-Yu estando en periodo de celo ¿No? Puedo encargarme de él un viernes, es tuyo mañana y pasado mañana.

Asentí, mientras me acercaba a uno de los pequeños sofás para dejar mi mochila en este, aún sin querer bajar a mi bebé, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Además, pasar tiempo con A-Yu es genial, es un alfa tan hermoso que no hay forma de no divertirse con el pequeño que sacará adelante a los Xiao.

—A-Ling, tiene tres años, no sabremos si es un alfa hasta los catorce, por lo menos.

—Hermano, no es que ame contradecirte, pero tú, yo y cada persona que observe a tu hijo sabe que tiene más madera de alfa que cualquier persona, incluso que tú.

—Soy un omega, no necesito madera de alfa. — Y aunque intenté que aquel sonido fuera tal cual un gruñido, más fue una queja o un simple gimoteo, sentándome en el sofá con mi pequeño sobre mi muslo, observándolo jugar con mis cadenas.

—Bueno, eso es verdad. — A-Ling se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, despidiéndose cariñosamente de su sobrino. —Nos vemos pronto ¿De acuerdo? Llámame cualquier cosa, deja de hacer que la que te llame sea yo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Una vez me quedé solo en la casa, pasé el resto de la tarde jugando con A-Yu en nuestro cómodo hogar.

¿Mi alfa? ¿El padre de A-Yu? No hay, no existe. Yo cometí aquello que se puede considerar el peor error de un omega, a mis cortos dieciséis años, teniendo apenas un año y medio después de descubrir mi género, terminé dejándome marcar por un compañero de clases, a mediados del último ciclo escolar. En la graduación, el chico me dijo que todo fue una apuesta, sí, ese tipo de apuestas realizaban chicos de dieciséis y diecisiete años. Él rompió el lazo, todo alfa tiene el poder de hacer eso, mejor aún si nunca sintió una respectiva atracción por el omega o por el beta. Yo fui el iluso que se entregó a cualquier persona que le pintaba la luna y las estrellas, fui aquello que de lo que tanto me quejo ahora. El chico aquel, nunca se enteró de mi embarazo, incluso hasta casi los seis meses, A-Yu podía pasar como una gordura o simplemente un descuido a mi físico, cuando terminé el colegio, nadie supo nada, nadie se enteró de que aquel del que tanto se burlaron por entregar su virginidad, tanto por la mordida como por mi primera vez, ese mismo tipo más fácil que la tabla del uno, como dicen ellos, hoy es considerado como la perfecta definición de omega imperfecto.

Nadie quiere a un omega imperfecto en su vida, y yo no quiero a ningún alfa de regreso en la mía. Estoy solo, así será siempre. 


	2. Capítulo 01.

-¡Papá!

Solté un largo quejido al oír a A-Yu hablarme, su voz se escuchaba tan distante, mientras abría mis ojos lentamente para regularlos a la cantidad de luz de la habitación, observando el cuerpo de mi hijo entre mis brazos, con esos preciosos ojos marrones observándome enojados, aunque cuando me vio despertar, su carita se iluminó por completo, acercándose para dejar un suave beso en mi mejilla.

De acuerdo, quizás no era normal que mi hijo sea quien me despierte, pero un sábado en la mañana, prefería dormir hasta no poder más o hasta que mi pequeño me avise que tiene hambre.

A-Yu es un niño muy inteligente, a veces he despertado y lo encuentro simplemente admirándome dormir, sin hacer ruido, sin moverse, él solo me mira tan cariñosamente que siento mi corazón encogerse.

Él me salvó la vida desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos. Como persona, no me interesó mucho perder al idiota padre de A-Yu, yo no estaba enamorado, puedo decir que fue una fantasía adolescente al fin y al cabo, pero la supuesta "relación" que teníamos, también era algo extremadamente tóxico que al final aprendí a tolerar, nunca a apreciar. Por mi mente pasaba la idea de convertirme en esos tipos de omega que solo sirven para tener hijos y estar en casa, incluso la había aceptado, hasta que me enteré lo de la apuesta y el chico rompió su lazo conmigo, mordiendo a otra omega, claro, una linda, tierna y totalmente virgen.

Si bien mi lado consciente no sufrió mucho, mi omega se dedicaba a darme los peores momentos de mi vida, me retorcía en mi cama por los fuertes dolores de cabeza y la depresión, los doctores dijeron que no había mucho que pudieran hacer, era bien sabido que cuando un alfa abandona a su compañero, este puede hasta morir debido a su abandono total a cualquier razón para mantenerse con vida, en los noticieros eso era algo que pasaba todo el tiempo, yo era como un grano de arena más, así que todo dependía de mi suerte y de que tanto mi lado omega se haya compenetrado con su ex alfa.

Pero eso cambió el día que A-Yu nació. Recuerdo haberme enamorado de esa tierna mirada café apenas sus ojos se abrieron. No creí que sea posible, pero puedo decir que mi omega desarrolló un lado maternal aquel día, y desde entonces, no le hizo falta tener a su alfa a su lado para ser feliz, siendo que su lado protector nos llevó a seguir viviendo. Yo no podía abandonar a A-Yu, mis padres me dieron la espalda cuando se enteraron que fui tan fácil de dejarme morder por un idiota, eso me llevó a ser la deshonra para la familia, si me hubiera dejado morir, mi hijo estaría completamente solo para este momento.

Salí adelante, conseguí un trabajo como fotógrafo de una de las revistas más conocidas del país, anteriormente había llevado un curso gratuito de fotografía, y si hay una sola cosa que puedo agradecerles a mis padres es la cámara profesional que me compraron. Lo demás es historia, puedo pagar la Universidad debido a una media beca que gané porque ésta tuvo un convenio con mi escuela secundaria, después solo era cosa de sacar notas altas y mantenerlas. Mi sueldo se iba básicamente en mi hijo, la casa y comida, no es que fuera pobre, pero tampoco era una persona que malgastaba su dinero, si tenía algo ahorrado, amaba comprarle cosas a mi pequeño con tal de hacerlo feliz.

-¿Quieres leche chocolatada o jugo de manzana? Hoy tenemos ambos, así que eres libre de elegir, jovencito. - Rocé mi nariz con la suya y mis dedos pasaron a su pequeña pancita, dejando que se deslicen por su piel, sacándole unas cuantas carcajadas, amaba esas risas, podía sentir como me conectaba con mi omega y ambos estábamos de acuerdo en que era el sonido más hermoso existente.

-Jugo. -Dijo después de que su respiración se tranquilizó. Sería un buen día, lo íbamos a pasar en casa, seguro le volvería a poner la película del Rey león, vaya que A-Yu era un gran fan de todo lo relacionado con Disney.

[⛅]

-Oh, vamos ¿Me estás jodiendo?-Gimotee al escuchar la voz del otro lado de la línea. Tenían que estar bromeando, se supone que iba a ser un día tranquilo, en casa, con mi hijo y absolutamente ningún alfa de las horribles calles de China.

-¡Papá!

Mi cabeza giró para hallar a mi pequeño al lado del mueble, él me miró con su ceño fruncido y llevó su pequeño dedo a sus labios, en posición vertical, hizo un sonido parecido al típico "Shh" y reí, dándole un suave beso en la frente antes de concentrarme de nuevo en la llamada. Un evento, debía fotografiar un evento ignorado por error en la lista de artículos que saldrían el lunes a primera hora en la revista. No tenía ganas de salir de casa.

-Sí, entiendo que es importante, pero escuche, si desea mañana a primera hora le hago una entrevista a cada persona que asistió, no lo sé, una sesión fotográfica, yo voy a sus casas, solo... -Solo siento que hoy no es un buen día.

Gemí de solo escuchar la voz de alto mando de mi jefe, Xiu Qing, tenía suerte de estar hablándole por celular, aquel sujeto no se había ganado ser el dueño de la revista más conocida de China en base a su esfuerzo, sino por ser un buen alfa con una voz tan increíble, que podía hacer doblegarse hasta a los de su mismo género. Él hablaba y esa orden se acataba, no era mala persona, sin embargo, solo odiaba cuando las cosas salían mal o tenía que encargarse él, como ahora.

-De acuerdo, iré, señor.

Corté la llamada, dejando mi celular a un lado y observé a mi pequeño niño meter por milésima vez su manita en su frasco lleno de galletas miniatura de vainilla, él las amaba, y disfrutaba de cómo estas se deshacían después de chupar mucho, aunque debido a eso cepillarle tres veces al día los dientes no era suficiente, sino siempre cada después de comer sus galletitas.

-¿Tabajo?

-Sí, campeón. -Me encargué de tomarlo en brazos y sentarlo sobre mi regazo, con sus piernitas pequeñas a los lados de mi cuerpo, mientras me miraba atento, aun moviendo sus pequeños labios de lado a lado, seguro disfrutando de una galleta. -Vendré temprano ¿Si? Lo prometo, antes de que te duermas. Le dices a la tía MeiLing que no te haga dormir, de eso me encargo yo.

-Sí, papá.

Él se acurrucó en mi pecho mientras yo tomaba de nuevo mi celular para llamar a mi hermana, esperando que pudiera quedarse con A-Yu o de lo contrario tendría problemas, no me gustaba dejar a mi hijo con tanta niñera, hasta el momento solo confiaba en una, y mi hermama tuvo que darme un discurso de que la necesitaba, porque de lo contrario no habría accedido.

[⛅]

Observé el gran lugar al que estaba entrando, mostré mi pase de fotógrafo en la Revista "Chronicle Live" y así entré a aquel mundo de ricos que me daba tanta antipatía, aunque siendo sincero a estas alturas de mi vida no negaba ser una persona malhumorada en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No era falta de sexo, porque eso era algo que se me daba muy bien. Cuando tenía un tiempo entre toda mi vida, digamos, un fin de semana o algo parecido, me atrevía a salir a bares con tal de un poco de diversión, eso una o dos veces al mes cuando mucho. No tenía problema, los alfa no solían propasarse o no me querían para más de una noche, yo tampoco, ni siquiera los beta eran tan tontos como para desear formalizar una relación después de que les decía "Oye, escucha, tengo un hijo y un lazo roto, puedes ver la cicatriz de la mordida en mi cuello aún, entonces ¿Salimos el lunes?", era hasta gracioso el nivel de repulsión que sentían por alguien con un lazo roto, aunque la mayoría de veces no era ni siquiera necesario hablar, a los bares no se iba para encontrar al amor de tu vida, pero bueno, siempre existen aquellas personas que quedan hipnotizadas después de un buen juego en la cama.

Tampoco es que me gustara salir a hacer eso durante el celo, no, jamás me mostraría ante nadie como el celo me mostraba, como un animal hambriento de un buen pene, jadeando, gimiendo y casi implorando por placer. Para eso tenía mi casa, mis cuatro paredes donde yo mismo me encargaba de mí durante esos tres largos días.

Y aunque hace ya casi tres meses no salía a bares debido a estar corto de dinero y no tener para comprar los necesarios suspensores anticonceptivos, sabía que mi mal humor no se debía a falta de sexo, sino al simple hecho de ser un omega roto, de esos que ya nadie quiere, el mal humor se vuelve parte de tu personalidad con el tiempo. Sí, ese soy yo, el clásico omega imperfecto que puedes querer en tu cama pero nunca más de una vez en ella.

Tomé un par de rápidas fotos a la entrada, antes de adentrarme con totalidad entre la gente, admirando las hermosas obras colocadas estratégicamente en las paredes, bueno, algo genial debía de sacar de esto, considerando que era un buen amante del arte. Caminé observando detalladamente todo el perímetro y una vez listo, empecé con las fotografías. No fue difícil. Vamos, son los alfa, beta y omega con dinero que amarían que su foto sea una de las escogidas para salir en la revista, así que cuando me acercaba con la gigantesca cámara, ellos mismos se encargaban de posar con su mejor sonrisa, mostrando aquellos dientes blancos y cada bordado o detalle caro de sus peinados y vestimentas.

Una vez tomé cierta cantidad, decidí darme mi merecido descanso, apagando la cámara, tomé una de las copas de lo que fuera y la llevé a mi boca, sintiendo el líquido caliente llenarme, sabía que no tenía ni idea de bebidas, pero esta cosa quemaba peor que un afrodisíaco. Entregué la copa en otra bandeja de los hombres beta que iban y venían, sintiendo mi cuerpo caliente, quemaba, esa cosa de verdad me hizo entrar en calor en segundos.

Relamí mis labios, intentando conservar la calma, caminé hasta el baño y me metí en uno de los enormes cubículos, respirando hondo. Mordí mi labio inferior con insistencia, seguro teniéndolo rojo ya, saqué mi teléfono, marcando el número de mi hermana.

-Hey, Zhan Di ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya regresas?

-No... Aún no, A-Ling. -Apoyé mi cabeza en una de las paredes, vaya, aún sentía el inminente calor. -MeiLing... Creo... Creo que estoy en problemas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tomé algo, no lo sé, creo que tenía más alcohol del que estoy acostumbrado, hermana. -Reí amargamente, _siempre tienes que hacerle caso a tu lado omega, Xiao Zhan_ , me dije mentalmente, él me había dicho que no fuera, que no era un buen día para salir, que algo malo iba a pasar, pero el empleo y mi jefe jugaron en mi contra. -El punto es que... Aún faltan unos días para mi celo, no te lo dije porque planeaba tenerlo todo controlado pero esa cosa que tomé me ha movido las tripas y... Dios, Xiao MeiLing, hace calor.

La escuché maldecir en la casa y pude estar seguro que se estaba preocupando, incluso, si no estuviéramos hablando por teléfono hasta diría que sentía el aroma a omega en pánico en el baño. No, alto, esa no era A-Ling.

Mi olor. Mi maldito olor estaba llenando el baño, me encontraba teniendo principios de un celo adelantado en el baño de una exposición de ricos y soltaba mis feromonas como omega desesperado, no tenía supresores, ya no me quedaba ni un maldito supresor entre mis cosas.

-Zhan Di, Xiao Zhan ¿Me escuchas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?

-Por mucho que amaría esa idea, tienes que cuidar a A-Yu. A-Ling, hazme un favor. -Jadee, escuchando pasos de alguien entrando al baño, mierda, si sentía mi olor y era un alfa, estaba acabado, en caso de que aquel sujeto use su voz de alfa conmigo, me tendría en su cama en dos segundos. -Dile a mi bebé que no podré llegar a la hora, que lo amo y que se acueste ¿De acuerdo? No sé cuánto me tome rodear las calles centrales y... Tengo que irme.

Colgué antes de escuchar más gritos preocupados de mi hermana, suspirando, acomodé mi cámara de una mejor manera, para que cuelgue al lado de mi cuerpo, saliendo del pequeño espacio y enfrentándome a lo que fuera. Mierda, en serio hacía calor, necesitaba salir de ahí a como diera lugar.

Cuando abrí la puerta del cubículo, observé que tenía razón, una persona había entrado al baño, un hombre y desprendía olor a alfa por todo el lugar. Mordí mi labio inferior de nuevo e intenté no hacerme notar, algo imposible considerando el espejo gigante que se encontraba delante de nosotros, él me observó a través de el reflejo y pensé que definitivamente estaba acabado, mi omega jadeo ante la potente mirada negra de aquel sujeto, mientras yo me encontraba muerto de miedo, desprendiendo más feromonas que nunca simplemente por no saber controlar mi pánico.


	3. capítulo 02.

Si me permitía ignorar por unos segundos el pánico que me estaba consumiendo, aquel sujeto era extremadamente hermoso. No podía tener más de veinticinco años, aunque esa barba de dos o tres días lo hacía ver como un completo alfa de posición económica. Una piel ligeramente bronceada, los labios finos y rosados, un tamaño ligeramente menor del promedio aunque estuve agradecido por eso, y un cuerpo de total Dios griego mostrándose a través   
de aquel traje negro ¿Dónde había estado escondido aquel hombre cuando estuve tomando las fotos y porque no se presentaba a los bares que yo frecuentaba? En un día normal podía   
bien desear estar bajo ese precioso cuerpo, aunque ahora no fuera un día normal.

-Disculpe.

Internamente desee golpear a mi omega por ese estado de sumisión, me disculpé con un completo extraño por mantener la mirada conectada con la suya o por escanearlo con mis   
ojos, mejor dicho. Sabía que mi omega salía a flote debido al celo, pero él no era más que yo para que me disculpe, tampoco es como si él no hubiera estado haciendo lo mismo conmigo,   
aunque estoy completamente seguro que se debe a mi olor.

Di un par de pasos torpes hasta la entrada, rogando internamente porque el alfa se mantenga quieto en su lugar, y aunque por un segundo consideré que lo estaba logrando, antes de que   
mi cuerpo pase por la puerta principal del baño, sentí una fuerte mano tomar mi antebrazo, deteniendo mi andar.

De acuerdo, estaba acabado.

-¿Vas a salir así? -Escuché su aguda pero cargada voz. Mierda, mierda, mierda, el tipo estaba excitado. Sin embargo, su mirada no mostraba alguna señal de que me iba a meter a un cubículo y violarme, él me mostró una sonrisa prepotente que no lo diría en voz alta pero Dios, amigo, necesito que vengas a los bares que frecuento.

-Hueles demasiado fuerte ¿Realmente piensas salir?

Cuando lo oí de nuevo, mi cabeza hizo un clic y consideré sus palabras, tenía razón ¿A quién engañaba?Definitivamente yo no regresaría a mi casa esa noche, a cada segundo el celo   
incrementaba en mí ser, mi omega pedía con urgencia atención y afuera se encontraban millones de sujetos que con una simple mirada me tendrían restregándome contra ellos. Ahora   
consideraba ¿No era mejor quedarme y permitir que este tipo me haga lo que sea que quiera hacerme antes de salir y permitir que cualquiera de los de afuera lo hiciera? Él al menos   
tenía una buena apariencia, afuera me arriesgaba a que me toque hasta la peor persona.

-Creo que no es una buena idea. -Dije.

El hombre hizo más suave su agarre hasta que su mano en mi antebrazo pareció solo una leve caricia, observé sus delgados dedos sobre mi piel y mi omega gimió complacido y feliz   
con tener a un alfa tocándome, se sentía tan bien. Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, sabía que me había calmado, su dulce tacto fue una especie de arrullo y no pude   
agradecerle más, a menos ahora no parecía un ambientador de feromonas de omega asustado para toda la exposición.

Continué con la mirada sobre sus zapatos negros, se veían caros, aunque para ese momento no los observaba por interés en la marca o en donde los había comprado, lo hacía porque no   
podía mirarlo a los ojos, no me nacía mirarlo a los ojos a menos que él me lo permitiera.

Vaya, esto es tan patético.

-¿Tu nombre es? - Al fin habló, de nuevo no pude contener aquella felicidad de saber que no se iría, temía que se fuera ¿Por qué rayos temía que se fuera? Sí, porque para este segundo   
mi omega estaba más que ilusionado con disfrutar más de ese dulce tacto que me entregaba en mi brazo. Relamí mis labios, no dejando que pasen más segundos sin hablar, podía ser de   
mala educación.

-Xiao Zhan - Murmuré, y tras no escuchar nada, consideré que quizás él esperaba una respuesta un poco más larga. -Xiao Zhan. Soy fotógrafo de la revista- Mmm. -Las suaves yemas de   
sus dedos bajaron por mi piel hasta que su mano tomó la mía con firmeza, acercándome un poco más a su cuerpo, impidiéndome recordar siquiera lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Bueno, Xiao Zhan, te sacaré de aquí. -No respondí, solo asentí con la cabeza, permitiendo que ese hombre, del que deseaba tanto saber su nombre, me guiara hasta la salida del baño, caminando por la galería. No me gusta   
exagerar, aunque a veces lo hago, sin embargo no en este instante cuando digo que apenas nuestros cuerpos fueron visibles para el público en general, todas las miradas se enfocaron   
en nosotros y por puro instinto me acerqué más a él, apoyándome ligeramente en su espalda, reconociendo muchas de esas miradas como puro hambre alfa deseando al dueño de semejante olor: Yo. Incluso algunos estaban a nada de atacar, de acercarse, yo ya no estaba marcado, no olía a un omega marcado y jamás en mi vida había deseado tanto tener una mordida en mi cuello con tal de alejarlos. Ellos no pueden tocar a un omega marcado, son las reglas.   
Me sorprendí cuando un gruñido me sacó de mi nube de miedo, regresé a la realidad y era él, el chico con quien estaba tomado de la mano, él le gruñó a uno de los tipos que se encontraba más cerca de nosotros. Pude observar la confusión en el rostro del chico, incluso luego otro hombre se acercó, dando dos pasos con cautela, aunque este parecía definitivamente mucho más seguro de sí.

-Yibo ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Lo escuché decir, refiriéndose al chico que yo estaba usando como escudo. Así que se llamaba Yibo, era un bonito nombre, me gustó o por el ligero sonido que emitió mi omega, imagino que a él también.

-Me lo voy a llevar.

Hubiera deseado evitar aquel gemido complacido cuando dijo eso, y recé internamente porque solo él lo haya escuchado y solo él note como ahora me encontraba totalmente apoyado   
en su espalda, disfrutando de su olor, de su calor, no fue buena idea, sentí como mi cuerpo se calentaba de nuevo, aunque ahora no se debía al vino, y lo podía confirmar por como tuve   
que contraerme para evitar que mi ano empiece a lubricar.

Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos, entregándome a la calidez de la suave tela de la ropa de Yibo, hasta que escuché la voz de una chica y me atreví a observar, la situación no había   
cambiado, las personas a nuestro alrededor nos observaban, mientras el tipo que habló se debatía entre que decir, aunque ahora una preciosa omega de ojos marrón y cabello castaño con ondas, se acercaba a nosotros.

Yibo no se movió, no se tensó tampoco, supuse que la conocía. Una corriente de tristeza me invadió y culpé a mi omega de sentirse celoso por un alfa que acababa de conocer hace menos de una hora.

-Bo-Ge -Habló ella, aparentemente mucho más segura, ahora solo se encontraba a unos pasos, había avanzado más que cualquiera en la habitación, tremendo espectáculo nos estábamos montando. -¿Qué haces? No le hables así a tu padre. -Bueno, todo tenía sentido. -Ven, deja   
a ese chico y vamos, la subasta está por comenzar y recuerda que tu mamá desea que le compres un cuadro.

-Tú puedes comprarlo. -Escuché a Yibo y volví a cerrar mis ojos, hice una ligera presión donde se encontraban nuestras manos entrelazadas, temiendo que ceda ante las palabras de la bonita y delgada chica vestida con un caro vestido de color azul metálico. -Encárgate tú, Lu En Jie. Me llevaré a Xiao Zhan conmigo. -De nuevo solté otro gemido de gusto y sentí el pulgar de Yibo acariciando el dorso de mi mano.

La voz llena de autoridad y decisión con la que habló, hizo temblar a la chica, lo noté, porque incluso mi omega me pedía arrodillarme ante semejante alfa, para mi suerte y autocontrol,   
mis piernas no iban a obedecer, está bien que esté haciendo ya una escena digna de salir en la revista donde trabajaba, pero eso no significaba que iba a doblegarme como un perfecto   
omega totalmente sumiso entrando al celo, aunque eso sea, al parecer.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido, nadie dijo nada más, nadie intervino, nadie lo detuvo, Yibo me sacó a paso acelerado de la exposición y no me soltó hasta que estuve seguro en el asiento del copiloto, era un hermoso Ferrari negro el que conducía, él se subió y arrancó sin más, escuché el delicioso ronroneo del motor y pensé que ni aunque trabajara nueve vidas podría comprarme un auto igual.

Ya sintiéndome más tranquilo, considerando que tan tranquilo podía estar cuando me encontraba al lado de un alfa completamente desconocido, yo teniendo principios de un celo adelantado y con mi omega gimiendo y casi implorando que mi cuerpo obedezca a sus órdenes, al querer lanzarme sobre el alfa y pedirle que me tome, que detenga el auto para hacerme suyo. Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y consideré que quizás lo estaba haciendo hace un buen rato, dejé a A-Ling preocupada, solo que entre tanta adrenalina no pude notarlo antes.

-¿Por qué no contestas? -De nuevo la voz de Yibo me hizo reaccionar y bajé la mirada apenas nuestros ojos se encontraron por una fracción de segundo. Quería contestar pero prefe-   
ría dejar mi cuerpo así tal cual, ya era suficiente el calor que me provocaba saber que estaba a mi lado, mirándome por los segundos que la carretera se lo permitía. -¿Quién es? -Gruñó.

-Mi hermana. -Contesté al instante, encogiéndome un poco en el asiento, coloqué mis manos sobre mis piernas juntas y empecé a mover mis dedos, tratando de relajarme un poco, una   
luz roja me hizo saber que estaría observándome por lo que esta cambiara a verde y eso me ponía ansioso, deseaba cumplir los caprichos de mi omega y preguntarle si íbamos a su casa o a un hotel, quizás rogarle que fuera cualquiera de las dos opciones.

-¿Dónde vives? -De nuevo habló cuando el auto arrancó otra vez y mordí mi labio inferior, tironeando suavemente de él con mis dientes, repetidas veces, hasta que mi voz salió y le indiqué mi dirección, no creí que fuera a dejarme en mi casa hasta que su perfecto auto estaba aparcando justo al frente de mi hogar. Lo detuvo y apagó el motor.

-Yo...

-Puedes... ¿Puedes siquiera explicarme que hacías por ahí sabiendo que ibas a entrar en celo en cualquier momento? -Se escuchaba enojado, no deseaba hacerlo enojar, sin embargo otra parte de mí se preguntaba porque estaba él enojado, no era problema suyo al final, aunque le debía la vida por haberme traído a salvo hasta mi casa, me preguntaba porque demonios no hizo lo que cualquier alfa haría teniendo un omega en mis condiciones. Jadee cuando sentí mi entrada contraerse al subir la mirada, encontrándome con sus ojos oscuros, enojado. Yibo estaba enojado conmigo.

-No me tocaba, uh, aún no me tocaba. En unos días, sí.

-¿Y no eres irregular? -Cuestionó, relajando las facciones de su rostro.

-No. Fue el vino. -Bajé la mirada de nuevo, observando la puerta de mi casa, sin desear bajarme del auto. -Yo, bueno tú... Puedes pasar si quieres. O podemos, ya sabes... Es que... -Removí mis piernas, incómodo con saber que me estaba humedeciendo en mi parte trasera, él no dijo nada, y realmente por primera vez desee que se quedara así, que sus ojos me comunicaran lo que él no decía, él también quería. Yo deseaba engañarme creyendo que tam-   
bién deseaba tomarme tanto como yo ansiaba que lo haga.

-Entra a tu casa. -Ordenó, acomodando su cabello según el reflejo de su espejo retrovisor.

Gimotee por unos segundos, hasta que el lado sumiso de mi omega obedeció e ignoró su capricho con ser follado. Iba a salir del auto, cuando, tal cual en aquel baño, Yibo tomó mi ante brazo y me jaló hacía él, aprovechando que justo yo acababa de quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

Mi boca y la suya se unieron en una fracción de segundo, gemí, gemí disfrutando de como su lengua entraba en mi cavidad tan rápido que la sensación me abrumó, mi cuerpo entero se estremeció y estaba seguro que para tal momento ya me encontraba tan lubricado como   
para ser tomado en ese mismo instante.

Sus labios mordieron los míos, tomó mi nuca y me acercó incluso más, mientras su otra mano rodeaba mi cintura aún a pesar de estar separados por el espacio de la palanca de cambios. Su tacto quemó, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo   
solo me cegaron hasta tal punto que estuve a nada de sentarme sobre su regazo, cuando se detuvo, tironeó de mis cabellos hacía atrás para apartarme y solté un gemido de queja, ambos jadeando, con la respiración entrecortada, mirándonos a los ojos.

-A tu casa. -Lo escuché murmurar.

-No, por favor, Yibo.

-A tu casa, Xiao Zhan.

Y obedecí. Me bajé de su auto caminando hasta la puerta de mi hogar, metí la llave, sintiendo aún su mirada sobre mi cuerpo hasta que estuve dentro y solo entonces se fue, arrancó el auto. ¡Se marcho! Después de besarme solo se marchó y yo... Dios... Yo necesitaba ayuda, de no ser porque mi hermana ya estaba abrazando mi cuerpo con tal nerviosismo, yo hubiera   
salido y lo habría seguido, juro que sí.

-A-Zhan ¡Oh, gracias al cielo! Creí que... Creí que no estarías bien, yo... Te juro que estuve a nada de llamar a la policía, aunque sé que no sirve de nada, tenía miedo y...

-A-Ling, hermana, escucha, tienes que llevarte a A-Yu, estoy a nada de volverme loco y necesito quedarme solo ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, ya tengo sus cosas listas, me lo llevaré a casa, no te preocupes. - Ella me mostró una sonrisa comprensiva, se lo agradecí.

Quería ver a mi hijo, sabía que para ese punto ya debía estar dormido, y que había roto la promesa que le hice aquella tarde, pero no podía, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba aliviar aquella presión que sentía en mi cuerpo, aquel dolor en mi entrada, esa ansiedad que me había dejado Yibo, suficiente de sus feromonas en mi cuerpo como para ayudar a la causa, pensé, enojado.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y dejé que la tortura comience, escuchando el auto de MeiLing partir, seguramente con mi pequeño A-Yu durmiendo en la parte trasera.


	4. Capítulo 03.

Cuatro días después del incidente, me encontraba con A-Yu jugando vídeo juegos, miércoles por la tarde, las tareas ya las había acabado y el evento que me tocaba fotografiar lo tenía para el día siguiente, me encargué de dormir bien después de llegar de clases y luego fuimos solo A-Yu y yo por lo que restó del día, riendo cuando mi hijo señalaba emocionado los gráficos moviéndose, no sé porque A-Ling le compró un PS2 para su tercer cumpleaños, solo teníamos juegos de carros donde A-Yu casi nunca entendía nada o uno didáctico, ese sí que le agradaba, aunque cuando estaba con él, nos reíamos de ver como su auto chocaba, o el mío explotaba, lo que fuera, sus carcajadas llenaban mi casa, haciéndome sentir extremadamente bien.

—A-Yu, debes de ser el peor jugador de la historia, y por encima de todo, el único que se ríe cuando queda en último lugar.

Mi pequeño me observó curioso pero me continuó mostrando esa sonrisa con dos preciosos hoyuelos marcados a los lados, la cual desapareció cuando ambos escuchamos el sonido de mi celular. Iba a maldecir, pero preferí morderme la lengua hasta que observé el nombre en el identificador "Yu Bin" aparecía en letras grandes.

—Tranquilo, tigre, es el tío Yu Bin.

Observé a A-Yu sonreír al escuchar el nombre de su tío, y luego sus manitas tomaron el control de nuevo. Inicié otra partida para que se divierta mientras pegaba el celular a mi oreja, oyendo la voz alegre que tanto caracterizaba al rojizo omega.

—¡Xiao Zhan! Hombre ¿Por qué no contestabas?

Conocí a Yu Bin en la Universidad, él es un omega relativamente normal, tiene un carácter muy agradable, aunque nunca sabe cuándo callarse, él cuenta con todas las facilidades para tener un beta o un alfa cuando desee, sin embargo no ha tenido una cita hace mucho, mucho tiempo, eso según me dijo. Nos conocimos un día saliendo de clases, cuando detuve el ascensor para él y empezó a contarme la vez que se quedó atrapado en este, fue gracioso, al final terminé invitándolo a mi casa. Era un omega, no tengo porque temer que me haga algo.

Lo curioso es que no tengo muchos amigos, Yu Bin contaría como uno de los pocos y el único cercano de la Universidad ¿Por qué? No me llama la atención conocer personas, tanto así que de la Universidad paso a la casa, o del trabajo a la casa, no salgo a citas, si voy al bar es con un único fin, entonces muchas personas me considerarán poco sociable, me imagino. No me importa, Yu Bin es como esos chicles de los que no te puedes separar así quieras, puedo intentar desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra por una semana, y Yu Bin es del tipo de persona que te llama todos los días hasta encontrarte. Él te busca, porque le aburre esperar, y sinceramente se lo agradezco, de no ser por ese agradable detalle de su persona, yo no tendría absolutamente ningún amigo.

—Yu Bin. Es que estamos en un gran momento padre e hijo. —Lo escuché reír, él siempre era tan alegre.

—Bueno, dale besos de mi parte ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro, de tu parte y el triple de la mía, ya sabes.

—Perfecto, pero Zhan Zhan, no es por A-Yu por lo que llamé esta vez.— Escuché que suspiró y preparé mi oído, seguro él también estaba tomando aire. —¡¿Cómo es eso que estabas con Wang Yibo en la exposición del sábado?! Dios, no puedo... Si quiera ¿Desde cuándo salen? ¿Te está cortejando? ¿Te ha mordido? ¿Es tan genial como parece?

Wang Yibo, sí, suena bien. El perfecto nombre para un alfa idiota engreído que se cree la gran cosa por su posición social y por ello no folla a omegas pobres y débiles aunque estén en celo y desesperados. Sí, Wang, el apellido de un cretino, juro que lo único bueno que he sacado de estos días en celo es saber que mi omega debe olvidarse de él de una buena vez, no chillar de felicidad por saber su apellido como ahora. Suspiré, apoyando mí cabeza en el respaldar del sofá, debería ya haber cesado esta ansiedad por él ¿No sirve que haya pasado todo mi celo con su imagen en la cabeza? ¿Con su aroma? El pensar en su tacto y sus labios... Oh Xiao Zhan, contrólate.

—¿Zhan Zhan? ¿Me escuchas?

—Sí, sí, lo siento, Bin, es que no sabía el apellido del chico ese.

—¿Chico ese? Zhan Zhan, es Wang Yibo, el dueño de la empresa de marketing y publicidad más conocida de China ¿Te suena "W-Alfa"? La W es por su familia ¿Comprendes? Oye... ¿Si quiera lees los artículos de la revista para la que trabajas?

—Pues... La verdad... —Dejé que él interpretara mi silencio, mientras una de mis manos buscaba la pequeña manita de mi hijo, quien me miró al instante y me sonrió, separando sus pequeños labios, señalando hacía dentro de su boca con su dedito.

—Hambe —Lo escuché decir, con sinceridad no estaba escuchando nada del largo sermón que me daba Yu Bin, solo me paré y fui a la cocina para buscarle algo de comer a A-Yu, revisé bien, hallando huevo, sí, podíamos comer huevo frito con arroz ese almuerzo, claro, él sin yema, la yema era mala por algo que ni siquiera me interesa. Suspiré, tomé la sartén y le coloqué aceite, mientras encendía la estufa, prestándole al fin atención a mi coqueto amigo del otro lado de la línea.

—Bin, hombre, eres peor que mi padre ¡Vamos! ¿A quién le importa? Fue solo un alfa reclamando a un omega frente a otras personas, nadie hizo un escándalo ¿Tú por qué lo harías?

—Es que no es solo un alfa, Zhan Zhan, es Yibo. ¿Sabes que viene rechazando a toda persona que se cruza en su camino? Es uno de los solteros más codiciados de China. Rayos, Zhan Zhan ¿Estás seguro que no vives bajo una piedra o algo así?

—No lo hago, solo no le tomo atención a cosas que no me interesan.

—¿Y entonces qué hacías con él en dicho evento? ¡Encima dicen que dijo que eras suyo y que eras su nuevo omega! ¡Esto es una colosal!

—Las revistas exageran, Bin. Solo hizo su obra de caridad y me sacó de ese lugar, fue una idiotez mía, tomé alcohol y como no estoy acostumbrado, mi organismo reaccionó, estaba cerca del celo, así que se adelantó. Él se encargó de que no me devoren ¿Entiendes ahora?

Aquel tema de conversación me desesperaba un poco, no porque Yu Bin fuera insoportable, esa fase de nuestra amistad ya estaba superada y había aprendido a tolerar el extrovertido carácter de mi amigo, sino porque no me agradaba mentirme a mí mismo aún en mi propia casa, pero menos me gustaba el admitirle al mundo, o en este caso a Bin, lo desesperado que estaba por volver a ver esos ojos oscuros, o que mi omega no dejaba de jadear y gemir emocionado simplemente con escuchar el nombre de aquel idiota.

Hace mucho, muchísimo que no pasaba por algo así, un tipo de flechazo que quería superar, no me sería fácil sabiendo que ahora el tipo ese era un empresario, hijo de papá, dueño de tanto dinero y que yo había sido su pequeña obra de caridad a la que asco le dio cogerla. De acuerdo, no es la primera vez que le doy asco a un beta o a un omega, y sé que muchas otras vendrán, pero él no sabía ni mi historia, ni se tomó el tiempo de verme el cuello y admirar la pequeña cicatriz que dejó el lazo roto, nada, él simplemente me tuvo asco por no ser de su misma clase social, eso me hacía reventar pero de la rabia.

—¿Y solo eso, estás seguro? —Al parecer había logrado calmarlo.

—Sí, Bin, vamos ¿Por qué te mentiría?

—Bueno pero dijiste que tu celo se adelantó ¿No? Ustedes hicieron... Algo o...

—Nada. Hermano, parece que olvidas con quien hablas. Soy el omega imperfecto ¿Recuerdas? El terror de los alfas, el bicho que nadie toma en serio.

—Zhan Zhan, sabes que no me gusta que te expreses así de ti.

Sentí hasta ternura por la lástima de Bin hacía mi persona, él, siendo un precioso y perfecto omega, muchas veces me había dicho que lo espere en otra vida, que vendría como un perfecto alfa y me mordería, sin importarle que sus padres lo mataran por eso. Yu Bin era un niño pequeño en un mundo de grandes, jamás dejaría de decirle lo agradecido que estaba con él por tenderme la mano, aun siendo como soy, cuando él podría burlarse de mí o hablar sobre mi caso a mis espaldas, como imaginaba muchas de mis compañeras y compañeros omegas hacían. "Oye, no vayas tan rápido con tu pareja, no creo que quieras terminar como Xiao Zhan." Sí, eso decían.

—Tengo que dejarte, Bin, voy a darle de comer a A-Yu y luego tengo que ir a trabajar muy temprano, hay una rueda de prensa que desean que fotografíe ¿Nos vemos pronto?

—Espero, el que se desaparece eres tú, Zhan Zhan. — Bueno, tenía razón.

—Te llamaré, lo prometo.

—Saludos a A-Yu, dile que le llevo chocolates escondidos pronto.

Después de que cortamos la llamada, regresé a la sala mientras soplaba sobre la comida, sentándome al lado de mi pequeño y dejando el celular al otro lado, ignorado, realmente odiaba la idea de recibir llamadas, peor ahora que Yu Bin ya se había comunicado, significaba entonces que las siguientes serían del trabajo o de MeiLing, así que o eran malas noticias, o noticias laborales.

—A ver, chanchito, vamos a comer.

A pesar que él estaba entretenido con su juego, observó la comida y su vista se iluminó, dejó de importarle su auto en la televisión de la sala y se giró, arrodillándose en el sofá, abriendo su pequeña boquita de par en par, esperando que le dé la primera cucharada, él ya sabía comer solo, y lo hacía cuando teníamos la visita de MeiLing o cuando salíamos a pasear, pero en nuestra intimidad, estando solo ambos, A-Yu sabía que me gustaba mimarlo e incluso a veces complacía a mi omega dejándome continuar dándole leche mientras lo arrullaba, como un pequeño de meses de nacido.

Le di la primera cuchara cuando escuché el timbre. Solté un largo suspiro ¿Cuándo dejaría de molestarme el exterior? Me levanté, permitiendo que A-Yu coma solo mientras observaba por el pequeño espacio que servía como ojo mirador, en mi puerta. Era un repartidor, un beta repartidor, mejor dicho. Abrí la puerta, encontrándome con un chico algo nervioso, que me miró entre con curiosidad o coquetería, quizás aún no se iba por completo el aroma de mi celo.

—¿Xiao Zhan?

—Sí, ese soy yo.

No le devolví la sonrisa, no tenía muchas ganas tampoco de coquetear con alguien, estaba con mi hijo. El chico al parecer lo comprendió, después de unas cuantas miradas de su parte, lo observé retirarse para traer desde su auto un ramo de flores rosadas, era enorme, estaba perfectamente decorado en una canasta con listones rojos, cubierto con una bolsa transparente y también con unos cuantos puntos entre rojos y blancos, pequeños, tal cual una ligera lluvia de chispas. Me entregó el ramo que tomé con esfuerzo, haciéndome firmar después un papel y retirándose. No servía de nada que le preguntara quien lo mandó, ellos no tenían derecho alguno de dar información, lo sabía porque había visto muchas películas románticas donde pasaban a cortejar, si el alfa deseaba que sepas su nombre, te lo diría en su momento o en el ramo, sino, nadie te lo informaría por respeto a las técnicas de seducción, si se puede decir así.

A-Yu se bajó del sofá emocionado, admirando con cautela el ramo que dejé sobre el suelo para que él pudiera observarlo, me gustó la sonrisa llena de emoción en su rostro, sin embargo se me revolvió el estómago cuando fui capaz de observar una tarjeta entre las flores.

_"Espero hayas sido bueno y obediente. WY."_

Bueno, de no ser por Yu Bin, me hubiera confundido con las iniciales, aunque ahora me quedaba más que claro quien las había enviado. Suspiré y dejé el ramo en ese lugar, en medio de la sala, seguro cuando MeiLing llegara sabría qué hacer con él, a mí nunca me habían regalado algo así. Quería ignorar mi corazón, deseaba ignorar a mi omega saltando de felicidad y por sobre todo intenté que la sonrisa en mis labios no apareciera, pero fue imposible, estaba sonriendo peor que una quinceañera en cumpleaños. Mierda, esto es tan patético.

Después de unos minutos, me acerqué de nuevo al ramo y tomé las flores para ponerlas en agua, se iban a marchitar si no lo hacía. Me dije mentalmente que solo las estaba cuidando por darle un buen final a aquellas pobres flores recortadas de seguro un hermoso jardín, sin embargo, puedo decir que no dormí en toda la noche cuando las conté. Eran doce rosas rosadas. Entré a internet para confirmar lo que había leído alguna vez cuando estaba más joven, sonrojándome al instante, estaba seguro ya que sentía calientes hasta mis orejas.

"Una docena de rosas, de preferencia rosas o rojas, deja el mensaje claro. Doce, simboliza "Quiero que seas mía" con letras grandes, no hace falta decir más, el número de rosas habla solo."


	5. Capítulo 04.

-Prométeme que no te vas a alejar mucho.

-Pometo.

-Por la garrita, A-Yu.

Mi bebé estiró su manita y me mostró su pequeño meñique, yo estiré el mío y entrelacé ambos antes de asentir con la cabeza, dándole el permiso para que salga corriendo hacía los juegos para niños pequeños. Viernes por la tarde, tenía un tiempo para salir a pasear con mi pequeño antes de volver a casa y enviarle las fotos seleccionadas al editor, ya él se encargaba de elegir cuales irían para la revista, y si necesitaba algo más, me lo diría.

Hasta el momento todo marchaba bien, aunque sabía que ese día había tomado el último supresor de los que me regaló MeiLing y no contaba con el dinero para comprar más, estaba bien, fue una buena semana, quitando el hecho de los primeros días con un celo altamente insoportable, me consideraba lo suficientemente estable en ese momento como para sobrevivir a los idiotas que seguro empezarían a molestarme el lunes por la salida, en la Universidad.

Admiré a mi pequeño caminando hacía la cantidad de niños, A-Yu era un niño tan sociable, incluso en eso mi hijo parecía superarme, aparte del hecho que ya conocía y que MeiLing me había mencionado hace poco, A-Yu tenía más madera de alfa que nadie, y no podía estar más orgulloso. Mi bebé sería alguien grande.

Sentí que alguien se sentó a mi lado y suspiré, odiaba el contacto innecesario, habiendo tantas bancas en el parque ¿Qué necesidad? Yo había tomado ese día mi último supresor, así que no fue exactamente mi olor, o eso esperaba. Sin embargo, había algo diferente, por el hecho de que estábamos en un espacio abierto, me fue un poco más difícil definirlo, pero eso no evitó que su delicioso aroma entrara a mis fosas nasales y en menos de dos segundos todo mi ser gimiera de puro gusto. Mierda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Logré decir, queriendo sonar tan amenazante como un león, aunque un gatito llorando sonaba más peligroso que yo. Lo observé sonreír y aparté la mirada, no iba a enamorarme de esa preciosa sonrisa, o del modo como sus ojos se achinaban un poco y las arruguitas en sus ojos. Dios, Zhan, contrólate.

-Oh ¿Ya no me tratas de usted? ¿Debo sentirme mejor porque tomas confianza?

-No, yo... -Su tono irónico no me gustaba, pero tampoco puedo decir que me disgustaba, simplemente me dejaba sin habla, y mi omega, bueno, él ya se habría colocado en cuatro en este punto. -¿Me estás acosando? ¿Te debo algo por salvarme ese día?

-No, al contrario. -No comprendí a que se refería, sin embargo no me llamaba la atención hablar, menos cuando cuidadosamente su rodilla tuvo contacto con la mía, enviándome una corriente de placer que pasó tal cual una descarga por todo mi cuerpo. Quise encogerme, desee alejarme de ese contacto pero por el contrario ronronee a gusto, divisando aún a mi pequeño A-Yu a una distancia prudente, hablando de sabrá Dios qué con los pequeños niños que lo rodeaban.

-Yibo ¿Qué...?

-Zhan, mírame. -No tardé ni dos segundos en obedecerlo, aunque hubiera deseado lo contrario, anhelaba observar aquellos hermosos ojos que no salían de mi cabeza, o esa boca que me robó el mejor beso de toda mi vida. Su piel, su rostro, de verdad estaba aquí a mi lado, sentado, rozando y frotando suavemente su rodilla contra la mía. -¿Te gustaron las rosas?

-Sí, gracias.

Mordí y tiré suavemente de mi labio ¿Entonces era verdad? ¿Yibo me estaba cortejando? ¿En este punto debía saltar de alegría o decirle de una vez mi situación para apartarlo lo antes posible y no salir herido? Suspiré y sentí un lado de mí romperse al recordar mi situación, yo no soy material para cuento de hadas, soy Xiao Zhan, el imperfecto omega. Observé a A-Yu a la distancia y con un ligero silbido lo llamé, él ya conocía aquel suave sonido que tanto había practicado con él, así que me miró y mostró una de sus más hermosas sonrisas, corriendo hacía la banca, casi cayendo al ir tan rápido y lanzándose sobre mí, aterrizando en mi rodilla, así que al fin me separé un poco de Yibo, lo suficiente para acomodarme y sentar a mi pequeño sobre mi muslo contrario.

Yibo nos observaba atento, no dijo nada, no se movió, no preguntó, él solo admiraba a mi pequeño, quien le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y luego se encogió en mis brazos, A-Yu no estaba acostumbrado a ver alfas, yo jamás llevaría a alguno a mi casa, no era un buen ambiente para mi pequeño, así que seguramente tantas feromonas lo abrumaron. Incluso enterró su carita en mi pecho, pero aún mirada de re ojo a Yibo, totalmente atento.

-¿Papá?

Una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios cuando sentí a Yibo tensarse ante la vocecita de mi pequeño, ante su palabra más bien. Imaginé que no se esperaba algo así, e incluso lo pude sentir analizando mi cuello con cautela, pero siendo algo discreto, digo "algo" ya que es lo que normalmente hacían los alfa cuando se enteraban que tenía un hijo ¿Quién tiene un hijo y no cuenta con una marca de la mordida de pertenencia? Sí, este bicho raro.

-A-Yu, mira, él es Yibo. ¿Recuerdas las rosas del otro día? -A-Yu subió su mirada a mí y asintió, volviendo a mirar a Yibo después. -Yibo las envió, te gustaron mucho ¿No? ¿Qué se dice?

-Gacias.

-Y... Uhm, Yibo, él es A-Yu, mi hijo.

A-Yu jamás sería algo de lo que yo me avergonzara, podía odiar mi pasado pero no cambiaría ni una partícula de él si eso me llevaba a no tener al pequeño ángel de mi vida conmigo, e incluso, a pesar de saber que iba a perder al mejor alfa que me había cortejado en lo que llevaba de existencia, era una de las pocas veces que mi omega y yo tuvimos el mismo pensamiento, A-Yu por sobre todo, incluso por sobre aquellas ganas que tenía de lanzarme sobre Yibo y devorarle la boca.

-Mucho gusto, A-Yu.

Después de eso, permití que mi pequeño se levante para volver a ir a jugar, él al comienzo no lo quería así, pero después de prometerle que pronto iríamos a casa y entrelazar nuestros meñiques, él se alejó a paso lento, a sus cortos tres años ya tenía su sentido protector tan desarrollado. Suspiré cuando me quedé de nuevo solo al lado de Yibo, ninguno dijo nada por los segundos más eternos que me había tocado vivir, así que consideré que lo mejor era empezar a hablar, aunque no tenía idea de que decir ¿Debía contarle mi historia? Quizás él solo esperaba que me levantara y me fuera.

-Bueno, creo que yo debo irme ahora. -Y rogué que me detenga, cosa que hizo, aunque aún no dijo palabra alguna, su mano se colocó sobre mi muslo, manteniéndome sentado sobre la banca, esperando lo que sea, solo... Que me hablara. Háblame, lo necesito.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Tres.

-¿Y tú...? ¿Su padre? -Me pareció escuchar la voz de Yibo dolida, triste y quise que sea así, desee sentirme comprendido en aquel sentimiento de vacío que se alojaba en mi pecho a cada segundo ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Qué me había hecho este hombre? Lo que fuera, debía alejarme de él, era demasiado peligroso para mí sentir tanto por un tipo que veía por segunda vez.

-Su padre soy yo. -Dije, aunque estuve seguro que él no estaba del todo contento con esa respuesta. -De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-Tiré mi cabeza hacía atrás y tensé los músculos de mis manos, no tenía idea de cómo empezar, pero lo mejor era terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. -El alfa que me embarazó era un idiota. A mis dieciséis años cedí ante sus palabras y perdí mi "pureza" con él, me tomó y mordió, para luego decirme en la fiesta de graduación que fui una apuesta, es todo. A-Yu no tiene padre que no sea yo, él tipo ese jamás se enteró de mi embarazo. Nos separamos oficialmente cuando mordió a una omega, si te acercas, puedes ver aún una pequeña cicatriz de sus dientes, tengo un lazo roto ¿Entiendes? Soy... Soy un omega imperfecto.

El omega imperfecto. No era puro, tenía un hijo y un lazo roto, soy el típico omega que las madres de los alfa les dicen "Aléjate de él", soy como el peor cuento de terror, no me merezco absolutamente nada que no sea ser el juguete sexual de alguien, aunque me engañara a mí mismo una y otra vez, diciendo que no necesitaba a nadie que no fuera a A-Yu en mi vida, la verdad era que yo sabía que nadie jamás desearía tener un contacto permanente conmigo. Me arriesgo a decir que me digo eso como un auto consuelo.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y a mi omega llorar, no podía hacerlo, quería parecer lo más firme posible a pesar que nunca me dolió tanto contar mi historia, en mi vida. Ni siquiera lloré cuando mis padres me dieron la espalda, no lloré cuando aquel sujeto me dio la espalda y no lloré cuando todo el mundo me dio la espalda. En cambio ahora... Ahora....

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. -Me levanté de la banca cuando su mano se quitó de mi muslo, estiré disimuladamente mis músculos, dando un par de pasos para irme, aunque me detuve, vaya escena dramática. -Y... Uhm, gracias por lo de aquel día, te debo mucho, Yibo. -Incluso el no salir de mi cabeza, aunque eso no sea tu culpa.

Ya sin decir más, me alejé, lo dejé sentado en aquel lugar, tomé a mi pequeño en brazos y caminamos de regreso a casa. Apenas llegamos, cerré bien la puerta y A-Yu pasó sus pequeñas manitos por mis ojos, no sé en qué momento de todo el camino, pero yo ya estaba llorando, la primera vez en mi vida que lloraba por el rechazo de un alfa, uno que había taladrado en mí ser de una forma sorprendente.

Esa noche dormí con A-Yu, claro, igual que todos los días, pero él se quedó cuidándome hasta que su metabolismo no pudo más y se durmió en mis brazos. Yo solo lloré, lloré muchísimo, no sabía porque Yibo causó tanto en mí o si esto era causado por haberme vuelto un vaso que se rebalsó por la cantidad de rechazos recibidos, solo sabía que esa sería la última vez que vería al alfa y una parte de mí se encontraba feliz por ello, feliz porque si esto continuaba, no sabía que pasaría conmigo; ni siquiera con mi primera historia "de amor" que se convirtió en una pesadilla, ni ahí sufrí tanto. Pero al igual que aquella vez, me aferré a lo más importante que tenía y no me dejé ir solo por él, porque A-Yu siempre sería mi todo.

[⛅]

El lunes por la mañana, las cosas ya estaban normales.

De acuerdo ¿A quién podría engañar? Nada andaba precisamente normal, por suerte MeiLing no hizo preguntas, no hacía falta, desde el día que regresé de la exposición, sabía que ella pudo oler en mí el aroma de un alfa, aunque no me dijo nada, ella jamás se metía en cosas de las que no quería hablarle y aunque a veces me regañaba por ser tan cerrado, solía respetarme, se lo agradecía mucho, por cierto.

Pero aunque por fuera intentaba parecer lo más normal que unas ojeras y ojos hinchados pudieran ser "normales", por dentro sentía un vacío sobre-humano, quería ser capaz de partirme en dos y golpear a mi omega para que supere aquel enamoramiento tan prematuro que estaba viviendo, aunque por otro lado, deseaba también abrazarlo porque era el único que entendía como me sentía para ese momento.

Salí de la Universidad con ánimos de llegar ya a casa, cuando escuché las gruesas y escandalosas risas de alfas acercándose y suspiré ¿Es en serio? ¿Justo hoy? Oh, claro, no había tomado ningún supresor esa mañana.

-Pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí. -Si no mal recordaba, aquel alfa de cabello rojo y ojos color azabache, se llamaba Liu Chao o algo así, iba unos años más adelantado que yo aunque claro, por ser alfa estudiaba en la otra sede de la Universidad, según como Yu Bin me había contado la primera vez que aquel chico se puso a molestarme. -Pero si es la puta presente, parece que el horario nocturno te cayó mal, si estás horrible.

Bufé, si tenía un poco más de creatividad con sus insultos, le iba a dar un punto en originalidad, como si no me hubieran dicho puta antes. Continué caminando, ignorando sus burlas y las de todo su mar de amigos, e incluso las risas de una que otra omega que colgaba del brazo de aquellos alfas sin cerebro, cuando uno se puso delante de mí, uno que no había visto antes.

-Oh, Xiao Zhan. -Escuché la voz de Liu Chao, mientras yo analizaba la mirada hambrienta de aquel alfa gigante de ojos claros, él me miraba como una presa, incluso relamió sus labios de un modo descarado que hasta me causó repulsión. -No te conté, él es mi primo, Chen, resulta que está en primer año y no pudo evitar interesarse por tu olor, no entiendo porque, hueles a chocolate y ese aroma es tan dulce que me da ganas de vomitar, pero bueno. -Liu Chao hizo una pausa, gemí ante lo siguiente que vendría, incluso mi omega empezaba a temblar ante sus palabras, él hablaba en serio, era un alfa, estos sujetos no tienen corazón. -Así que nos preguntó quién eras, le dije que la puta más usada de toda la Universidad, espero no te moleste que quiera divertirse un rato contigo, quiero decir... No es como si ya antes no se hubiera divertido contigo media ciudad.


	6. Capítulo 05.

—Oh, vamos, Chao ¿Puedes dejarlo ya? Lo estás asustando.

Escuché la voz de Yu Bin y lo divisé a un lado de todo el escándalo, estaba rodeado por unos cuantos adolescentes mirones, mientras Liu Chao y todos sus amigos continuaban riéndose, seguro de mi rostro asustado. Chen era alto, muy alto, y cuando tomó mi brazo, no pude evitar gemir de dolor, no porque doliera en sí, sino porque no quería que me tocara, me sentía de nuevo el estúpido omega que se dejaba llevar por todo. 

—Vamos, Zhan, no te resistas, no quieres que use la voz y te veamos mearte en los pantalones ¿No? Chen entrará en celo muy, muy pronto, puedes servirle bien, además según las revistas bien sabes servir hasta a millonarios ¿No?— Mi mirada viajó por la gran cantidad de personas que nos rodeaban, incluso ahora sabía porque Yu Bin no se acercaba, dos amigos de Liu Chao lo tenían bien sujeto de los brazos, impidiéndole avanzar ¿Quién más abogaría por mí? Incluso los profesores se alejaban de escenas como esta, nadie se mete con un alfa cazando a un omega, yo era el omega, Liu Chen el alfa y su mirada era el perfecto método para hacerme doblegar. 

—Chao ¡Basta! —La voz de Yu Bin ya parecía algo distante, la mirada de Liu Chen me estaba consumiendo, sentía mi cabeza doler, era yo luchando contra mi omega, tratando de la forma que sea no doblegarme ante aquella mirada. E incluso cuando el brazo de Liu Chen rodeó mi cuerpo, lo sentí quemar, no de la buena forma, aquel contacto me repugnaba tanto, pero ya era tarde, mis pies se estaban moviendo para cuando quise decir o hacer algo. Él ganó, el alfa siempre obtiene lo que quiere, porque eso es lo que soy, una cosa que sirve para aliviarlos, ni siquiera una cosa que deseen mantener a su lado. 

Caminamos a paso tranquilo hasta donde los alfa esos tenían sus autos, suspiré, mis pies se movían por inercia propia mientras mi mente solo se llenaba de la imagen del único alfa con el que quizás aceptaría subirme a su auto, y de hecho, me había subido a su auto sin chistar aquella noche. ¿Cómo estaría Yibo? Bueno, era rico ¿No? Seguro se alimentaba bien, comía bien, dormía bien y tenía una vida de sueños. 

Si lo pensaba con la cabeza un poco más fría, cuando me estaba acercando a vivir una de las cosas más desagradables de ser la parte más baja del régimen genético, debí de haberme imaginado que algo así pasaría, quizás habría evitado esto si hubiera traído puesta la ropa donde aún tenía algo impregnado el fuerte olor de Yibo, no solo para protegerme, sino también porque lo extrañaba, y sinceramente sonaba enfermizo no haber lavado ese conjunto de ropa solo para mantener su olor, pero era lo único que me quedaba de él. 

Cuando ya estábamos a nada de subirnos a uno de los coches, escuché un auto viniendo a velocidad y luego un hermoso Ferrari negro ya conocido para mis ojos se estacionó rozando el parachoques del coche donde se supone iba a entrar. Mi corazón se detuvo y después lo sentí palpitar con fuerza, incluso mi omega estaba aullando de felicidad, si es que eso era posible. Yibo, era mi Yibo. 

Bueno, solo Yibo. 

Él bajó del auto cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe y se paró justo frente a nosotros, sentí su enojo, el fuerte olor que desprendía estaba seguro que nos asustó a muchos, Yibo estaba más que enojado, parecía colérico y la mueca en su rostro solo me confirmaba mi teoría. 

Jadee cuando estiró su mano hacía mí y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomé, me liberé del agarre de Liu Chen para coger la mano de Yibo mientras este rodeaba mi cuerpo después. Mi cabeza se apoyó en su pecho e incluso me atreví a frotarme contra la tela, mientras su agarre en mi cintura se hacía más fuerte, sin embargo Yibo no bajaba la mirada para verme, continuaba observando a Liu Chen sin siquiera pestañar. 

—Es mío. —Gruñó Yibo y sentí el golpe sordo de cosas cayendo, observé por el rabillo del ojo a una o dos omega que se encontraban entre tanto alfa, ellas se arrodillaron ante el gruñido salvaje que soltó el chico que ahora me mantenía contra él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Liu Chen relamió sus labios, parecía pensar muy bien que decir en ese momento. 

—No tiene tu marca. —Habló, sí, habló, no rugió, no gruñó, él ya había cedido, retrocediendo un par de pasos ante la mirada intensa de Yibo. 

—No, pero es mío, vuelvo a ver alguno de ustedes sobrepasándose con él y juro que me encargo personalmente de cada uno de ustedes. ¡Largo ahora!

Después de eso solo escuché el sonido de los pasos de todos, rodearían la calle seguramente, o esperarían a que Yibo se fuera, al final sus autos estaban a espaldas de nosotros, no tenían como irse sin ellos. Rodee suavemente la cintura de Yibo con mis brazos, aun restregándome contra su camiseta, llevándome su olor, disfrutando de como sus feromonas se encargaban de calmar a mi omega, de relajarme a mí, de hacerme sentir tan en paz que, como él dijo, nadie podría tocarme ya. 

—¿Acabaste? —Escuché su dulce voz y no pude evitar sonreír, ya no sonaba enojado, ni molesto o fastidiado con lo que yo estaba haciendo, y por el contrario, ahora sus dos manos rodeaban mi cintura mientras yo continuaba llenándome de su olor. 

—No, un poquito más.

Ronronee y una gran sonrisa apareció en mis labios cuando escuché su dulce risa, era cálida, muy bonita, y podía convertirse en mi segundo sonido favorito, porque A-Yu siempre sería el primero. Recordar a mi hijo solo me trajo a la realidad, separándome lentamente del cuerpo que no deseaba soltar nunca, subiendo la mirada lentamente, admirando los ojos preciosos de Yibo. 

—Lo siento. —Mordí mi labio inferior cuando retrocedí otro par de pasos. —Lo siento es que... Yo... Bueno... Creo que mejor me voy. —Sí Zhan, toma tu orgullo y vete, no cedas, no cedas, el tipo se cree la gran cosa salvándote la vida dos veces. Vamos, sí se puede. 

—Espera, Zhan.

Solté un largo suspiro cuando detuve mis pasos, sentí los suyos y después ya tenía su mano tomando la mía, guiándome hasta su auto. Entré según como él me indicaba y antes de decir algo, arrancó, alejándonos del perímetro de mi Universidad. 

—¿Cómo sabías que estudio aquí?

—No sabía, fui a buscarte a tu casa y una señora me abrió, le comenté que quería hablar contigo, me dijo que estabas en clases, cuando le pedí el nombre de tu Universidad, muy amablemente me la dio. —Yibo sonrió, observé encantado la media sonrisa que apareció en sus labios, sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse de nuevo. 

—Genial. La única mujer a la que le tengo confianza para que cuide a A-Yu y le da mis datos a cualquier persona, definitivamente conseguiré a alguien más.

—No seas tan duro, creo que sabía quién soy o algo así, de lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho.

—Ajá, y no tiene nada que ver que seas un alfa con la mirada tan penetrante que ella podía darte hasta la fórmula secreta de las Cangreburger con que solo la mires ¿Verdad? 

—Bueno, quizás ayudó. —Hicimos una pequeña pausa en la que me acomodé mejor en el asiento, apoyando con totalidad mi espalda en la pared, observando que íbamos directo a mi casa, al parecer él ya conocía muy bien la dirección. —Espera ¿Dijiste Cangreburger? ¿Miras Bob Esponja?

—Creo que debería sorprenderme más yo ¿No? Digo, tengo excusas, soy un adolescente y tengo un hijo de tres años ¿Y la tuya?

—No lo sé ¿Aburrimiento?

Quise preguntarle cómo es que el dueño de una empresa podía pasar momentos de aburrimiento, teniendo absolutamente todo lo que quería a sus pies, pero por sobre todo, desee que aquel sentimiento lleno de confort y tranquilidad desapareciera de mi pecho, no estaba bien sentirme tan a gusto al lado de un alfa que solamente me buscaba para.. Bueno, para lo que sea que me esté buscando Yibo. 

—Zhan. —Parpadee repetidas veces para volver a la realidad y lo observé, él no me miraba, estaba muy al pendiente de la carretera como para hacerlo. —Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió ese día en el parque... Solo, me tomaste por sorpresa, no sabía que decir.

—No te disculpes. Los alfa no deben disculparse con los omega, menos un alfa como tú, con un omega como yo ¿Qué importancia tiene? No eres ni el primero ni serás el último que reaccione así, Yibo, no te preocupes.

Quizás mi voz sonó un poco más apagada de lo que deseaba, pero era la verdad, disimular no sentir dolor por el desprecio de los alfa era una cosa muy diferente a intentar hacerlo frente a Yibo. De repente solo desee llegar a casa ya para poder bajarme del auto y olvidarme de todo esto, cada segundo a su lado eran más esperanzas para mi pobre corazón y no ansiaba vivir un encanto amoroso, de hecho no quería tener nada que ver con la palabra con A. 

—No digas eso, nadie tiene porque tratarte así, no eres menos que nadie, Zhan.

—Creo que llegamos.

Era cierto, Yibo detuvo su auto justo en el mismo lugar que aquella noche, mientras yo soltaba un largo suspiro y me desprendía del cinturón de seguridad. Tomé la manija de la puerta para girarla, cuando otra vez fue su mano sobre mi brazo lo que me impidió continuar con mi dramática salida, o quizás la hizo incluso más dramática. 

—No bajes aún, estamos hablando.

—Yibo, basta ¿Si? Tengo que bajar, A-Yu me está esperando y debo hacer unos ensayos para mi clase de mañana, no tengo tiempo para... Lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer. 

—¿Para lo que sea que esté haciendo? Zhan, solo intento que hablemos ¿De acuerdo? Por favor, quédate un poco más.

Alejé mi mano de la manija y asentí suavemente, mirando hacia el frente, la larga pista poco transcurrida que separaba la cuadra de mi casa de la otra horizontal. Sonreí amargamente cuando más de esos pensamientos me llenaron, las palabras que había escuchado absolutamente toda mi vida, no iba a llegar nadie a sacarlas, porque eran parte de mí, yo sabía lo que era y lo que merecía por ser eso. 

—¿No podemos...? No lo sé ¿No puedo...?— Las frases entrecortadas de Yibo me causaban cierto grado de ternura, digo, no es normal tener a un alfa de la magnitud de poder que él tiene, tartamudeando como un omega en plena exposición y que sufra de pánico escénico. —Llamarte. Ya sabes, salir, hablar... Pasar tiempo juntos.

—¿Y cuál es el fin de eso?

—No lo sé ¿Conocerte mejor? No creo que sea un delito.—A pesar de lo cargada de desesperación que estaba la dulce voz de Yibo, una parte de él intentaba marcar un lado cómico en   
todo esto, como cuando hablamos de Bob Esponja, sentía que intentaba disminuir la tensión. 

Recordé que aún tenía su dulce tacto tomando mi brazo, no lograba pensar en ni una sola vez que haya sido amigo de un alfa ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que llevar las cosas? Digo, mi papá siendo un alfa, yo jamás aprendí a llevarme bien con él, incluso en el colegio o en la Universidad, para mí eran solo sujetos con cero neuronas que se creían la gran cosa por una posición por la que ni se esforzaban, solo nacían con esta y ya. 

El único amigo alfa que tuve en mi vida, se encargó de cortejarme por unos cuantos meses y cuando le di lo que quiso, me volví lo que soy ahora. No, tener amigos alfa no estaba entre mis planes de vida. 

—¿Por qué quieres conocerme mejor? 

—Supongo que porque eres diferente ¿Sabes? 

—Lo sé, Yibo. —Sonreí, rodando los ojos. —No soy precisamente el prototipo de omega que las madres de los alfa consideren una pareja de ensueño. Soy diferente, estoy descompuesto y al tanto de eso.

—No hablo de eso. —Yibo soltó un gruñido de frustración y estuve a dos segundos de disculparme, creo que sobrepasé los límites de la confianza, sin embargo intervino antes de darme la oportunidad. —Zhan, tienes apenas veinte años y haz sacado adelante a un niño de ya tres años, estudias en la Universidad absolutamente todas las mañanas, mientras también te encargas de ser el fotógrafo principal de una de las revistas más importantes del país ¿Eso no te hace diferente a todo lo que yo haya conocido hasta ahora?

No mencionó mi lazo roto, y se lo agradecí. Sí, ese tipo de cosas eran las que yo me decía absolutamente cada noche antes de dormir, tratando de sentirme orgulloso de mi capacidad de superarme día a día, aunque todo se nuble por la simple idea de saber que no era un omega normal por mi culpa, por mis estupideces, si la vida se la había agarrado conmigo fue simplemente por mis acciones. Si era duro, era porque yo me lo merecía. 

—Solo permíteme acercarme a ti, por favor. —Repitió en al parecer, su último intento. 


	7. Capítulo 06.

—Listo, señora Mao, ahora debo irme. Por favor, cualquier cosa me llama al celular.

Intenté no gritar demasiado fuerte, aunque la niñera de A-Yu se encontraba en la cocina y yo ya estaba en la puerta, cargando con mi gran trípode en mis manos y la cámara colgando hacía un lado. Todas las mañanas, antes de ir a la Universidad, me tocaba decirle las mismas palabras a la mujer, ella era muy linda y sencilla, sin embargo había descubierto que a pesar de no pasar de los cuarenta años, la pobre tenía el sentido del oído muy poco desarrollado, a veces había que repetirle las cosas unas dos o tres veces hasta que las entienda.

Debido a que las clases iniciaban muy temprano, casi nunca lograba encontrar a mi pequeño despierto para despedirme, solo me encargaba de comerlo a besos antes de irme y ya era cuando estaba de regreso que pasábamos el tiempo disfrutando, eso si no tenía ningún evento que fotografiar o sesión fotográfica que hacer para la revista. Una vez escuché una aprobación de parte de Mao, salí de mi casa y cerré con seguro la puerta.

—Ven, te ayudo con eso.

—Yibo, no pesa tanto, puedo ponerlo yo solo en la parte trasera del auto.

—O puedes irte sentando y colocando la calefacción, hace frío ¿No crees?

Bufé, obedeciendo muy a regaña dientes, le entregué el trípode y fue él quien se encargó de acomodarlo en los asientos traseros, colocándole incluso el cinturón para que no se moviera de su lugar. Me senté en el lugar del copiloto e hice lo que me indicó, no me tomó mucho encontrar el botón, ya otras veces lo había visto colocándolo cuando me recogía de clases.

Sí, digamos que aquel día acepté su propuesta, ahora soy el "amigo" de Wang Yibo, el gran heredero de la empresa W-Alfa, una de las más conocidas en el país y seguro fuera de este también ¿Cómo pasó? No tengo idea ¿Qué si estoy feliz? Bueno, ignorando el hecho de tener a mi omega llorando de felicidad cada que Yibo me sonreía o simplemente me hablaba de cosas triviales, digamos que lo estoy tomando tranquilamente bien.

Después de una larga charla sobre cuándo o que días vernos, mejor dicho, le expliqué que yo no contaba con un horario fijo, no sabía que días me necesitaría la empresa y tampoco sabía si tendría demasiadas tareas en la Universidad como para salir con él, eso además de contar con un pequeño de hermosos ojos marrones y cabello castaño que me robaba muchísimo tiempo, aunque yo encantado le entregaba cada segundo de mi vida a mi pequeño A-Yu.

Yibl hizo los cálculos, me pidió mi horario de clases y al día siguiente me lo encontré estacionado fuera de mi casa, esperando para llevarme a la Universidad, luego me recogió, eso hace ya una semana. Él aún no entra a mi casa, no le he dado la oportunidad, es el único alfa que ha podido conocer a mi pequeño y no quiero apresurar absolutamente nada. Venga, Zhan ¿Qué vas a apresurar si solo son amigos?

Solté un largo bostezo, despejándome un poco, mientras el auto iniciaba con su típico recorrido, ahora que iba con Yibo, llegaba mucho más rápido a la Universidad, pero eso no evitaba que me levantara todos los días a la misma hora, al final ya estaba acostumbrado, así que de vez en cuando observaba a Yibo tomar los caminos largos antes de llegar a nuestra parada, no me molestaba, nunca le dije nada, siempre era bueno estar a su lado, aunque me estuviera ilusionando, se sentía muy bien.

—¿Cansado?

—Algo. Uno de mis profesores me dejó una tarea gigante, creo que he dormido solo unas dos o tres horas, me siento muerto.—Otra de las cosas que admiraba de nuestra relación actual, después de una semana de esto, era mi capacidad de ya poder hablar con él sin ponerme nervioso o sin sonrojarme como una colegiala. O era muy bien actor o las cosas me estaban saliendo peor de lo que esperaba y mi omega en vez de alejar el sentimiento, a cada segundo conseguía más comodidad con el alfa de Yibo.

—¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Puedes bajar el asiento con la palanca de ahí.— Señaló hacía un lado, pero negué con la cabeza.

—La Universidad no está tan lejos como para dormir.

—Unos minutos de sueño no matan a nadie, Zhan.

—¿Sabes? Solo lo voy a intentar para probarte que no es tan simple como acostarse y dormir, uno tarda muchísimo en perder el conocimiento ¿Comprendes? Para entonces ya estarás estacionándote fuera del edificio.

—Veamos.

Aunque me indigné por ese tono chulo y superior con el que me habló, obedecí y moví completamente la palanca del lado del asiento del copiloto, logrando que este caiga hasta tener contacto con el asiento de atrás del vehículo. Suspiré, acomodándome de lado en el espacio, cuando sentí una de sus suaves manos tener contacto con mi muslo, tensándome por completo. 

—¿Yibo?

—Duerme, Zhan.

El suave movimiento que iba y venía sobre la tela de mi pantalón fue suficiente, obedecí, cerré mis ojos y me entregué al gran sueño que me consumió en cuestión de segundos. Su mano se sentía bien, todo lo que tuviera que ver con Yibo me transmitía una calidez y una tranquilidad increíble. Ronronee, mi omega ronroneo y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que Yibo debería arrullarnos todas las noches.

[🍃]

Caminaba por los pasillos de la Universidad con mucha tranquilidad, no quería admitirlo, pero después de las palabras de Yibo aquel día, todos los omega me miraban con respeto e incluso los profesores ya no me llamaban para que responda en público, no era algo que me gustara, se portaban como si fuera el nuevo rey de la Universidad cuando no había cambiado, yo continuaba siendo el mismo omega imperfecto del que todos hablaban mal antes, no he cambiado solo por Yibo, sigo siendo yo, tira de hipócritas.

—Hey, Zhan.

Oh, y si vamos a hablar del más hipócrita de los hipócritas...

—Hola, Hao Xuan. —Mostré mi mejor sonrisa, aunque estuve seguro que él no era tan idiota para no notar que no me agradaba su cercanía.

—¿Qué hay? ¿Te puedo acompañar a la siguiente clase? Tenemos curso de semiótica visual juntos.— O quizás sí.

—Claro, vamos.

Dicen por ahí que en el mundo de hipócritas, los sinceros somos los malos ¿No? Bueno, tampoco es que deseara ganarme el odio de nadie en mi Universidad, y caminar o hablar con Hao Xuan no tenía por qué cambiar nada, aunque el chico siempre ande con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que tenía a más de un alfa o beta babeando por él, Hao Xuan era de aquellos que te hacían desearlo hasta caer de rodillas a sus pies, y no es por nada que se ha ganado esa reputación, él ponía a sus pies hasta a los más grandes alfa con solo su complicado plan de seducción.

—Entonces ¿Cómo está tu hija?

—Hijo.

—Oh, sí, eso. Lo siento.

—A-Yu está bien, está en casa.—No vi necesidad de darle más información, menos de un tema tan personal para mí como lo era mi pequeño.

—Ya veo.—Hao Xuan hizo una larga pausa hasta que tomamos asiento en nuestros lugares, al parecer hoy se sentaría a mi lado, normalmente entre los omega de la Universidad, sentarse cerca de mí sería algo así como ir con malas juntas, pero desde Yibo, creo que no me dirán nada malo. —¿Y Yibo? Oye ¿Es cierto que sales con él? ¿Qué te corteja?

—¿Yibo? ¡No! Solo somos amigos.

Y por mucho que hubiera amado decir que sí, que Yibo estaba intentando conquistarme ¿A quién engañaba? Él dijo que quería conocerme más y ser mi amigo, estoy probando esta rara teoría de ser amigo de un alfa y por ahora va bien, aunque tampoco tengo mucha idea de que se hace con un amigo, solo tengo a Yubin, y él mayormente hace todo mientras yo solo me río de sus chistes.

—¿En serio? Dios, las chicas tendrán que pagarme, yo se los dije pero ellas no me creyeron, son unas ilusas. —Hao Xuan sonrió triunfante y de hecho sentí un poco de molestia ante sus palabras.

—¿Por qué "ilusas"? ¿Quiénes?

—Las chicas. Las omega que andan cuchicheando por ahí, dicen que Yibo te corteja, pero son unas tontas, quiero decir, él jamás cortejaría a alguien como tú, Zhan.

Dicen que muchas verdades suenan peor cuando no vienen de ti, sino de alguien más, puedo confirmar eso por la opresión que sentí en mi pecho y aquella encogida en mi corazón, incluso intenté llevarme una mano a mi pecho para asegurarme que seguía latiendo, pero traté de no mostrar expresión alguna, como si no molestara la forma como se había referido a mí.

—Oh, pero no te ofendas.—Su sonrisa y aquel movimiento de su mano restándole importancia me dieron ganas de golpearlo. —Otra cosa que demuestra que no te corteja es tu cuello.—Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi cuello, cubriendo el lado derecho, justo donde quedaba la cicatriz casi invisible de la marca anterior.

—¿Qué tiene mi cuello?

—Yibo no te ha mordido aún ¿No?

—¿Y? Puede ser porque yo no quiero que me muerda, esto no indica nada, Hao Xuan.

—Venga, Zhan, no te conozco pero creo que no eres idiota.— Él abrió su cuaderno cuando observó al profesor entrando, aunque yo no me encontraba muy conforme con esa respuesta. —Si un alfa como Yibo me cortejara, créeme que no podría ni dormir pensando que no me ha mordido. ¿No lo has pensado? Ahora mismo Yibo puede estar rodeado de cientos de chicas omega sentándose en sus piernas y restregándose para él, sin una mordida ¿Cómo tienes seguridad de que no te anda engañando?

—No me corteja.—Además, una mordida ya no asegura nada.

—Lo sé, ya lo dijiste.

Solté un largo suspiro mientras el profesor saludaba e iniciaba con su clase. Apoyé mis brazos sobre la carpeta y escondí mi rostro en el espacio bajo ellos, no tenía ganas de atender hoy, por alguna razón ahora solo quería llegar a mi casa y que A-Yu me mejore el día, mi pequeño tenía ese poder mágico sobre mí.

[🍃]

Cuando Yibo vino por mí ese día, realmente desee decirle que mejor se fuera, que me iba por mi lado; desee pedirle que se aleje, que ese circo que estábamos creando en querer ser amigos no hacía más que hacerme mierda por dentro al pensar que nunca seríamos algo más. Pero a pesar de todo lo que desee, me subí a su auto y coloqué el cinturón, observando a los alfas caminando hacía mi Universidad, seguro para cortejar a sus debidas omega.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy?—La voz calmada de Yibo me llevó a sonreír, aunque la sonrisa desapareció poco después, desee solo dejarme llevar por aquel dulce sonido que me lograba hacer ronronear.

—Mmm.—Emití un pequeño sonido, atreviéndome apenas a enfocar mi mirada en él.

Mi corazón se detuvo en una fracción de segundo cuando lo observé detenidamente. Su cuello, el cuello de Yibo tenía un poco notable pero aún visible beso de lápiz labial, ahora en el auto podía observarlo mejor que cuando él salió y me abrió la puerta al subir. Mordí mi labio, tironee de él con tal fuerza que consideré hacerme daño, mientras sentía mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas y ni siquiera había una razón.

Hao Xuan tenía razón, Yibo jamás cortejaría a alguien como yo.

Yo no soy nadie, soy la perfecta definición del omega imperfecto.

Y sin saber cómo ni por qué, ya me encontraba llorando, frente a Yibo, en su auto. 


	8. Capítulo 07.

Después de unos segundos Yibo aparcó su carro a un lado, fuera de una tienda, no pude ver cual, porque él ya había movido su asiento para hacer más espacio y me subió a su regazo,  
dejando mis piernas encogidas a un lado de su cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura, atrayéndome hacía él, eso sin contar la forma como mi corazón latió con tal fuerza que consideré se saldría  
de mi pecho, o como su acto solo ayudó a aumentar las lágrimas que no dejaban de escapar de mis ojos.

—Zhan, A-Zhan, bebé, escúchame.

Su voz sonaba tan bien, era música para mis oídos a pesar de aquel tono lleno de tristeza, mis manos apoyadas en su firme pecho y mi cabeza escondida en su cuello, del lado contrario a donde estaba la mancha de lápiz labial, él olía bien de ese lado, no quería ni tocar el otro, sentía que me quemaría encontrarme con el aroma de Yibo combinado con otro de alguna  
omega bonita, destrozándome el corazón.

—Zhan, ya, deja de llorar.

Pero no me detuve, no paré incluso aunque mi omega deseaba callarse para obedecer a Yibo y hacerlo feliz, yo solo me quedé llorando sobre sus piernas, escondiendo cada vez más mi  
rostro en su cuello, llenándome de él, deseando que el dueño de aquel tan delicioso aroma sea mío para siempre.

[🍃]

Cuando abrí mis ojos, lo primero que observé fue el cristal que me permitía admirar las calles oscuras tan conocidas para mí, estábamos en mi vecindario. Quise apartarme para observar mejor todo, pero unos fuertes brazos me continuaron manteniendo cerca, sin permitirme moverme de donde sea que esté. Mi cabeza giró lo suficiente para observar a quien le pertenecían aquellos fuertes brazos y entonces me sentí morir cuando me encontré con la mirada oscura de Yibo, observándome atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi rostro se encendió  
seguramente, por el calor que sentí sobre mis mejillas y el leve mareo también, cuando mi olfato despertó lo suficiente, me sentí aún más mareado, las feromonas de Yibo llenaban  
todo el auto, y no era que me molestara, de hecho sentí mi cuerpo excitarse solo de saber lo mucho que debía estar oliendo a él para este segundo.

—¿Yibo, qué...?

—¿Estás bien?

Al fin sus brazos me liberaron lo suficiente para apoyar con firmeza mis manos en su pecho y alejarme un poco, admiré todo el panorama, se había hecho de noche y nosotros continuábamos en su auto, él me observaba tan atentamente e incluso pensé que quizás no me había  
bajado de su regazo en todo el camino hacía mi casa, aunque eso era imposible ¿Cómo manejó conmigo inconsciente sobre sus piernas?

Una de sus manos pasó a acariciar mi mejilla y me encogí ante la dulce caricia, mi omega ronroneó e instintivamente luego mi rostro se acercó más a su mano, permitiendo que continuara acariciándome, moviendo su pulgar sobre mi piel, mientras yo cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Cuando mi mente hizo clic, me aparté tan rápido que de nuevo sentí aquel ligero mareo, y Yibo tuvo que sostenerme para que no girara la manija del auto y me lanzara contra el suelo.

—Yibo, espera, es que A-Yu, él no sabe nada de mí y Mao se iba a ir temprano y...

Las palabras salían tan atropelladas de mi boca que ni siquiera consideré que yo mismo me entendería, pero antes de decir algo más, Yibo atrajo de nuevo mi cabeza hacía su hombro y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, gustoso me volví a frotar contra él, cerrando mis ojos suavemente, olvidándome de absolutamente todo.

—La señora Mao está adentro con A-Yu, ya les avisé que estás aquí. Tranquilo.

Su voz relajada me transmitió aquella seguridad y afirmé con la cabeza, rozando mi nariz con la piel de su cuello.

—¿Estás bien ya? No me respondiste.

—Sí... Estoy bien.

Recordé mi conversación con Hao Xuan y la mancha en su cuello.

Definitivamente yo no estaba  
nada, nada bien.

[🍃]

—Hey, hola campeón.

Me arrodillé, dejando caer la mochila de la cámara al suelo y el trípode por suerte fue sostenido por Mao antes de impactar también contra el piso, hubiera sido horrible tener que  
escuchar tremendo estruendo, además no eran baratas esas cosas y si la rompía, seguro tendría mi ataque de rabia luego; la cámara por suerte estaba seguro en su estuche contra impactos. A mí no me importó absolutamente nada, solo atraje el cuerpo de mi pequeño hacía mí y dejé que su calor me llenara, Dios, hasta habiendo dormido la mayor parte del tiempo separados, lo había extrañado tanto.

—Papi.—Oí su hermosa voz y me aparté para mirarlo. —Papi huele raro.

—Lo siento, amor, no es mío este olor. ¿No te gusta? ¿Me ducho ya?

—Es raro.—A-Yu se encogió de hombros, sin embargo no se apartó de mí, volvió a esconder su cabecita en mi cuello mientras lo alzaba en mis brazos, caminando hasta sentarme sobre  
el sofá. Mao dejó el trípode apoyado en la pared de la entrada, sonriendo con tranquilidad, mientras terminaba de empacar sus cosas.

—Me alegro que esté bien, joven.—Subí la mirada ante la mujer y le sonreí en agradecimiento.

—Cuando no llegaba, nos preocupamos mucho, hasta que abrí la puerta y observé el auto del señor Wang en la entrada, él fue muy amable, dijo que usted estaba cansado así que se  
quedó dormido.

—Siento mucho que te hayas tenido que quedar más tiempo del normal, Mao.

—No es molestia.

—Si quieres puedo darte algo más de dinero por este día ¿Te parece?

—No, el señor Wang ya lo intentó, no es molestia, joven, en serio.—La mujer colocó su bolso bajo su brazo, caminando lentamente hasta la entrada. Arquee una ceja, aun mirándola. —Me acerqué a él y le dije que quizás lo mejor era acostarle a usted en su cama, que A-Yu se encargaba de cuidarlo, es un pequeño muy inteligente. Sin embargo él negó con la cabeza y me ofreció dinero a cambio de cuidar a A-Yu unas horas más.

—¿Por qué se negó? ¿No era más fácil hacer lo que tú dijiste?

—Él dijo algo como "No lo pienso soltar hasta saber que está bien". Si me permite decirlo, joven, el señor Wang estaba soltando tantas feromonas que asustaba, en los pocos minutos que bajó la luna de su carro para hablarme, me dejó algo aturdida.

—Sí... Cuando me desperté las sentí, creo que nos encerró en el auto, no entiendo por qué.

—Creo que yo lo sé.—Mao le puso su pequeño suspenso, mientras la observaba alejarse y abrir la puerta de salida, volteándose a verme. —Olía a un alfa entrando en pánico, estaba  
muy preocupado por usted. Pienso que ningún alfa quiere ser olido cuando huele a algo tan patético como preocupación, ansiedad o pánico ¿No? Y el señor Wang olía a todo eso... Junto.

Esa noche preferí no bañarme para ahorrar agua. Inventé esa excusa en mi mente cuando mi omega prácticamente luchaba contra mí e intentaba guiarme lo más lejos del cuarto de baño, él no quería desprenderse del olor de Yibo y por una noche lo consentí, al final, yo  
tampoco quería dejar de oler a Yibo.

[🍃]

A la mañana siguiente me levanté de un mejor humor, intenté creer que no tenía nada que ver con aún sentir a Yibo tan cerca que incluso creí había dormido conmigo, aunque despertar y encontrarme con el cuerpo pequeño de mi pequeño también era una gran, gran  
vista. Me alisté para ir a clases, intenté no mostrar mi decepción cuando me di una ducha y me vi obligado a cambiarme de ropa, ni tampoco quise mostrar lo desesperado que estaba  
cuando apenas dejé que el agua me tocara en aquel baño, queriendo de alguna forma mantener a Yibo conmigo durante todo el día.

Después de despedir a Mao, salí de la casa y encontré a Yibo ahí, parado apoyado en su coche mientras se quitaba sus lentes de sol, sí, al parecer sería un día caloroso en China  
pero ¿Qué necesidad de verse tan bien quitándose unos simples lentes? ¿Por qué todo lo que hacía este hombre tenía que verse tan sexy?

—¿Dormiste bien?— Observé atentamente su cuello y sonreí al ya no encontrarme con ninguna marca de lápiz labial, aunque de igual forma, el día apenas comenzaba.

—Sí, dormí bien ¿Y tú?

—Perfecto.

Cuando subí al auto, él cerró mi puerta y subió del otro lado, tardando absolutamente nada en arrancar. Se le veía feliz y quise preguntarle porque, sin embargo no me sentía con la  
confianza para hacerle ninguna de las preguntas que pasaban por mi cabeza, como: ¿Por qué tenías esa marca en tu cuello anoche? ¿Por qué te ves como cachorrito feliz recibiendo su  
hueso? ¿Por qué continúas llevándome y recogiéndome todos los días? ¿Por qué tienes que verte tan malditamente bien solo quitándote unos lentes de sol? ¿Por qué aceleras mi corazón de esta forma? ¿Por qué sigues adentrándote en mí y volviéndome loco? ¿Por qué me  
besaste ese día? ¿Por qué no me besas ahora? ¿Por qué quiero besarte?

—Oye, Yibo.

—¿Mm?

—Ayer nos quedamos por un largo tiempo fuera de mi casa ¿No? Te lo agradezco pero... No tenías que hacerlo, me imagino que tenías muchas cosas que hacer en tu trabajo y ya es bastante con recogerme en mi casa y llevarme hasta ella todos los días.

—Está bien, solo cancelé unas citas, nada importante.

¿Nada importante? ¡Cancelaste unas citas de negocios por mí, tonto!

—En serio lo lamento.—Mordí mi labio, conteniendo aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas escapar de mi boca.

—Zhan, está bien. Es más, si me permites decirlo, me hiciste un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—¿Recuerdas a Lu En Jie?—Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar el nombre de la chica de aquella vez, sin embargo asentí, mirando rápidamente hacía el camino, evitando la mirada curiosa de  
Yibo, porque sabía y sentía, él me estaba observando.

—Ella no me interesa, Zhan.

—Oh... Bueno.

Relamí mis labios para contener la sonrisa que apareció en mi boca cuando dijo eso, e incluso cuando lo encontré sonriendo de la misma forma.

Busqué con cuidado el botón para bajar  
un poco la ventana, empezaba a hacer calor o era solo mi rostro.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa.

—No estoy sonriendo.

—Lo haces ahora.

—Que no, Yibo.

—Y ahora te sonrojas.

—¡Basta!

Llevé mis manos a mi rostro para evitar que me continuara viendo, cuando sentí como una de sus manos tomaba las mías y las apartaba, aún sus dedos continuaron haciendo contacto  
sobre mi mano más cercana, hasta que lentamente la guió a la palanca de cambios, dejándola ahí, colocando la suya encima, mientras sus dedos encajaban entre los míos y sentía mi corazón latir ferozmente al notar que nos iba a dejar así, por lo que restaba de camino.

—No te cubras, Zhan. Tu rostro es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida.

—¡¿No se supone que me ibas a contar algo?!—Intenté cambiar de tema, sintiendo calientes hasta mis orejas.

Este chico va a matarme, lo juro.


	9. Capítulo 08.

—Te decía que me salvaste, Zhan.— Arquee una ceja, normalizando ya el color de mis mejillas y el acelerado ritmo de mi corazón. —Ayer cuando volví a mi casa, Lu En Jie me estaba esperando ahí, mis padres la dejaron entrar porque ella y sus padres son buenos amigos de mi familia, pero En Jie estaba a poco de entrar en celo, así que anduvo muy cariñosa cuando  
me encontraba en mi oficina y al llegar a mi casa lo intentó también.

 _¡Por eso la marca de labial!_ Pensé, pero no lo dije, simplemente me quedé admirándolo, esperando que continuara hablando, aún yo no entraba en el tema de conversación así que no veía porque lo había salvado si lo único que hice fue llorar como un cachorro abandonado y dormir en sus brazos.

—Cuando volví a casa, ella reconoció tu olor en todo mi cuerpo y ni siquiera quiso acercarse, después simplemente se fue.

Mi rostro seguramente enrojeció de nuevo a causa de las palabras de Yibo, aunque no me sentía mal, estaba feliz de saber que le quité encima a la chica esa y por la sonrisa con la que él venía, me imaginé que también.

—¿A ella le gustas?

—No lo sé, supongo.— Se encogió de hombros, deteniendo su auto en la entrada de mi Universidad. —Somos amigos desde hace mucho, nuestros padres viven pensando que seríamos una pareja perfecta, imagino que tanta presión hace que ella lo considere también.

—¿A hecho cosas como esta antes?

—Sí, muchas veces.—Yibo se acomodó mejor en su asiento, apagando el motor del auto. —Pero no es como que me importe, normalmente lo hace cuando está cerca de su periodo de celo,  
luego se disculpa. Es una buena amiga si quitas las ganas que tiene de lanzarse en busca de un alfa.

—Creo que es en busca de ti, no de cualquier alfa.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, no estoy interesado en ella y mi alfa tampoco.

—¿Y siempre es así? ¿Tu alfa y tú suelen estar de acuerdo con sus gustos?

—Nos llevamos mejor de lo que crees, le entrego mi confianza y él no me decepciona.

Yibo hablaba con una naturalidad increíble, no me imagino que pasaría si le cedo el mando a voluntad a mi omega, seguro para este segundo ya estaría besando los labios de Yibo, o  
rogándole que me lleve con él, que no quiero apartarme ni un segundo de su lado, que quiero que me...

No, no quiero que me muerda.

Nadie me va a morder nunca más, primero muerto.

—Debe ser lindo llevarse tan bien con ese otro lado.—Suspiré, recargándome en el asiento, observando como cada vez la cantidad de personas que llegaban a la Universidad iba aumentando.

—¿Nunca lo has hecho?

—Solo durante el celo, nunca a voluntad.

—Ese otro lado no es malo, Zhan.— Su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano y solo entonces recordé que aún su mano tomaba la mía, fue increíble, me sentía tan a gusto que casi ni lo consideré. —No es como que tu omega vaya a ir y suicidarse, solo hace lo que tu corazón  
quiere y no te atreves a hacer por miedo.

—A veces el miedo es bueno, Yibo, me salva de muchas cosas.

—Confía en tu instinto, tu omega por voluntad propia nunca te llevaría a que hagas algo malo.

¿Qué diría Yibo si le dijera que mi omega a voluntad ahora quería besar sus labios más de lo que deseaba siquiera respirar?

[🍃]

Mi cabeza descansaba sobre la carpeta, con mi mano evitando que tenga contacto directo con la madera y permitiéndome disfrutar más del delicioso aroma de Yibo. Era tan patético pero tan necesario ¿Qué diría él si supiera que cada día que nos vemos o que puedo llevarme  
algo de sus feromonas, las huelo hasta que el olor se haya ido por completo? ¿Se reiría de mí o me pondría como alguna de sus fans? Como esa tal Lu En Jie, la chica era hermosa y no despertaba nada en él, era increíble pero tan triste, si ella no podía ¿Qué hacía yo intentando participar en ese juego? Quedaba en último lugar.

—Amigo, esto es serio.—Escuché el rechinar de una silla en movimiento y luego una rojiza cabellera olfateando mi mano. Me sorprendí, estirándome al instante y alejándome lo suficiente de Yu Bin. —Tu mano huele a alfa.

—Uh... Mm, supongo. No sé ¿No te han dicho que es malo acercarse así a las personas?

—¿No te han dicho que pareces una omega de diez años soñando con su príncipe azul?

—De acuerdo, tú ganas, Bin.

El pelirojo me mostró una de sus más alegres sonrisas antes de que ambos rompiéramos a carcajadas, era un ambiente totalmente diferente al que vivía cuando estaba cerca de Hao Xuan o de alguien más, con Bin era yo mismo, y no me importaba mostrarme así tal cual, además, la charla con Yibo y aún sentir su olor me servía muchísimo para que mi humor esté increíblemente alegre y relajado.

—¿Ya conoce a A-Yu?

—Claro que no, tonto.—Dos de mis dedos acariciando el dorso de mi mano opuesta, justo donde aún sentía la dulce caricia de Yibo. —Bueno, de hecho lo conoce pero solo una vez y fue porque era necesario, a A-Yu le asustó, nunca había estado cerca de un alfa en sus tres años.

—¿Tú papá no es alfa, acaso?

—A-Yu no conoce a mi papá. A veces ha visto a mi madre porque bueno, ella no quiere ser considerada ante sus amigas como una madre que abandona a su hijo, así que de vez encuando va a mi casa y se queda por unos minutos.

—¿Cada cuándo es "De vez en cuando"?

—No sé ¿Una vez al año? Quizás dos.

—Tus padres son tan complicados, abandonarte solo por un error.—Yu Bin bufó y observé como instintivamente frunció el ceño. Sonreí, colocando mi dedo justo en medio de sus dos cejas,  
admirando como él subía la mirada, buscando encontrar el punto hacía donde mi dedo señalaba.

—No tienes que enojarte por esas cosas, no me tocaron los mejores padres del mundo ¿Y? Tengo el mejor hijo del mundo y un buen amigo ¿Qué otra cosa me hace falta?

—¿Un buen alfa que te quite tu frustración sexual, quizás?

—Retiro lo de buen amigo, eres un cerdo.

Ambos reíamos ante nuestras palabras, aunque realmente desee haber encontrado ya a esealfa, y que sea el mismo que venía a recogerme todos los días, pero yo no podía ser un omega  
normal de veinte años que creía en el amor, en vivir la vida de cuento de hadas, eso ya noexistía para mí, no podía volar sabiendo que ahora la caída sería mucho más dolorosa que  
cualquier otra vez.

[🍃]

Al salir de clases, me sorprendí de no encontrar el coche de Yibo estacionado donde siempre, miré hacía todos lados buscándolo, pero nada, ni un solo Ferrari negro entre tanto auto y tanto alfa alrededor. A lo lejos, admiré como el grupo de Liu Chao y sus amigos se acercaban y quise rodear la Universidad para irme hacía mi casa, pero ¿Qué tal si Yibo venía después?  
No quería que se quede esperándome pensando que seguía adentro, y tampoco es como que deseara verlo ser admirado por las niñas omega tontas de mi Universidad.

Iba a empezar a buscar a Bin para decirle que si venía Yibo que le explique las circunstancias, confiaba en Bin más que en mí, así que todo saldría bien, cuando sentí un brazo jalarme y luego como mi espalda impactó contra un duro pecho, giré mi cabeza al instante, observando los ojos penetrantes de Liu Chen y como su mano se colocó con más firmeza sobre  
mi antebrazo, estaba seguro que ahí quedaría rojo.

—Chen, suéltame.— Jadee, volteándome y tirando de mi brazo para que libere mi cuerpo, cuando de un rudo y firme tirón, mi pecho impactó contra una de las paredes de la Universidad, sacándome un gemido.

—Te crees la gran cosa cuando ese alfa está cerca ¿No?(Rugió y sentí con claridad su enojo,mordiendo mi labio inferior, cerré mis ojos, tratando de ignorar como su cuerpo se pegaba  
al mío, mientras él acomodaba mis brazos llevándolos a mi espalda, sosteniendo mis dos muñecas con una de sus grandes manos. No tenía por qué ser tan tosco, yo ya estaba temblando de miedo para este punto. Chen estaba enojado, lo sentía hasta en su respiración.

Era normal que los alfa sean territoriales, pero yo no le pertenecía a este idiota como para que venga a enojarse o tratarme de esa forma solo porque no había conseguido lo que quiso aquel día. Gemí una vez su entrepierna se empujó con dureza contra mi trasero, sintiendo  
su erección. Me intenté liberar del puro pánico, pero su mano tiró más de mis brazos y eso solo me llevó a otro gemido de puro dolor.

—Me haces daño, suéltame.

¿Saben que era increíble? Increíble era saber que estaba siendo acosado de esta forma por un alfa afuera de mi Universidad y que las personas salían y caminaban fuera de esta sin  
siquiera mirarnos, no sé si pensarían que era una simple discusión de parejas, un alfa cortejando de manera dura o les importaba una mierda. Creo que la última.

—Daño te voy a hacer si no obedeces y vienes conmigo hoy.

—Pero... Tu celo fue hace...—Me guie por las palabras de Liu Chao aquel día, ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que él se tranquilizara con sus hormonas.

—Mi celo está esperando por tu culo, Zhan.

—Mierda ¡Suéltame!

Solté un chillido de puro asco cuando sentí sus labios besar mi cuello, mojarlo con su saliva, mi omega deseaba tanto apartarse de aquel asqueroso acto, era repulsivo y repugnante, no puedes esperar que un omega disfrute de un acto sexual cuando está temblando y muerto enpánico. La larga y áspera lengua de Liu Chen pasó por todo el largo de mi cuello, hasta mi oreja,  
donde mordió y sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _Quiero a mi alfa_ , escuchaba a mi omega gritar. Y aunque no tenemos un alfa, yo sé muy bien a quien se refería.

—Parece que se te acabó tu cuento de hadas, puticienta.

Oí la voz de Liu Chao a lo lejos, imaginando que él y sus amigos admiraban con detalle como yo era doblegado ante las asquerosas caricias de Chen. Increíble, tanto salir adelante y palabrería mía de superación, cuando no podía hacer absolutamente nada con un alfa besando mi cuello y mordisqueándolo a su total antojo.

El mundo era, es y siempre será una mierda.


	10. Capítulo 09.

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo antes de lo que hubiera querido, apenas sentí el tacto de Chen alejarse de mí, me dejé caer hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con el piso y abracé mis brazos, hecho un ovillo en mi lugar, desee que de una vez me dejaran tranquilo, desee morirme de una maldita vez y detener esos acosos, esos abusos ¿Por qué tenían que meterse conmigo de esa forma? Nunca les hice nada, solo soy una persona que cometió un jodido error, eso no  
les da derecho de nada.

Intenté pensar en cosas felices, en cosas buenas, deseaba alejar esas horribles ganas de vomitar que me estaban volviendo loco, pensé en A-Yu, pensé en MeiLing, pensé en el hermoso  
chico de ojos oscuros que deseaba continuar viendo diario; pensé tanto en las cálidas manos de Yibo, que una triste sonrisa apareció en mi boca, definitivamente jamás había sido más  
patético en mi vida.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que solo oí golpes, en realidad tampoco me importó lo suficiente como para moverme de mi lugar, estaba asustado y no dejaba de temblar, sentía a mi  
omega como un pequeño cachorrito presintiendo su final cerca, cuando unos brazos me tomaron y fue diferente, ese no era Chen.  
Esos fuertes brazos me alzaron hasta que estuve completamente parado, ni siquiera alcé la mirada, solo bastaron unos segundos para que el temor dejara de nublar mis sentidos y permitir que aquel delicioso aroma inunde mi olfato, cerré mis ojos y mis brazos rodearon la  
cintura de aquel firme cuerpo, mientras sus brazos hacían lo mismo conmigo, pegándome tanto a él que pensé en lo mucho que deseaba fundirnos en uno.

Mi Yibo. Yibo vino por mí.

Restregué mi cara contra su cuello, sin detenerme, ya no me importaba absolutamente nada más, e incluso olvidé mi nombre cuando sus labios besaron suavemente la piel de mi cuello y liberé un ronroneo, eso se sentía muy bien.

—Hueles mal.

Escuché sus dulces palabras y quise alejarme, aunque por como sus brazos me atrajeron denuevo y soltó un ligero ronroneo, comprendí que no era que yo oliera mal, él tenía la cabeza enterrada del mismo lado donde Chen me había estado besando, obviamente no olía comonormalmente debía hacerlo.

—Yibo, yo...

—Tranquilo, yo me encargo.

Aunque no comprendí a lo que se refería, mi cuerpo obedeció y me relajé en sus brazos, hasta que sentí como sus labios de nuevo tenían contacto con mi piel, al igual que la punta húmeda  
de su lengua pasaba por esta e incluso sus dientes rozaban mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Mis manos subieron hasta aferrarse a la tela de su remera, camisa, lo que fuera, apreté  
mis parpados cerrados y jadee una vez mordió justo en los mismos lugares donde Chen anteriormente había hecho de las suyas.

—Yibo.—Gemí, eran mordidas suaves, dulces, pasaba su lengua con tal cuidado que sentí me rompería ante el dulce contacto, e incluso sus finos labios buscaban llenarme de tantos besos como le fuera posible.

En ese momento desee que el mundo se detuviera, que solo fuéramos Yibo y yo, que todo dejara de existir y vivamos este momento eterno en el que él se estaba encargando de limpiarme, de quitarme aquel olor para impregnarme con el suyo. Y definitivamente yo prefería oler a Yibo, amaba oler a Yibo.

En el segundo en que giré mi rostro, observé al fin la escena que tanto había ignorado en mi ataque de pánico, Chen estaba en el suelo, sin embargo ya se encontraba incorporándose, observé la línea de sangre escurriendo desde su boca, por todo su mentón, y aquellos moretones apenas rojos por todo su rostro, además de como él tenía una mano sosteniendo su costilla; los demás ya no estaban, no dudé que fueran tan cobardes para abandonar a uno de  
los suyos ante el peligro, pero de igual forma me sorprendió lo patéticos que eran.

El cuerpo de Yibo se tensó y me apartó lo suficiente para notar a donde se enfocaba su mirada, una de mis manos pasó a su pecho, mientras Chen lo observaba con temor, pero a  
la vez con enojo, Yibo estuvo a dos segundos de lanzarse encima del otro alfa cuando me coloqué frente a él en un movimiento y paró en seco, casi impactando contra mi cuerpo.

—Zhan, quítate.—Me ordenó, sin embargo no me moví.

—Yibo, basta. Está herido, lo vas a matar si pelean.

—¡Él te hizo daño! —Rugió, apartando su mirada de mis ojos y enfocándose en el chico que supuse continuaba detrás de mí, a una distancia prudente.

—Sí, pero no vas a matarlo por eso.

Él no parecía ceder, su mirada cargada de enojo y rabia, tan roja, en medio del color oscuro, noté y pude jurar que Yibo estaba dispuesto a matarlo, o que quizás era su alfa a  
quien no le importaba acabar con una vida. Mordí mi labio y sin pensarlo dos veces, pues sabría me retractaría, me acerqué a su cuerpo y dejé que una de mis manos descansara en su pecho, acariciándolo, mientras su brazo me volvió a rodear, aunque aún sentía la tensión emanando de su ser, sus feromonas se disparaban indicando su enojo contenido.

—Ya, ya Gege —Mi mano acarició dulcemente su pecho, dejando un beso a la altura de su nuez, acariciando la parte baja de su espalda también. —Ya pasó ¿Si? Estoy bien. Estoy aquí, contigo. Deja que se vaya.

Debí de haber considerado buena idea cuando mi madre me quiso enseñar, de más pequeño, a aprender a arrullar a un alfa, pero tampoco era algo que me interesara a mis cortos catorce  
años; ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, sonaban pésimas mis palabras, aunque disfruté del momento en que los hombros de Yibo se relajaron.

Él aún miraba a Chen, pero ahora ya no estaba tan tenso, sentí su respirar largo y profundo, seguro intentando calmarse él mismo, mientras mi mano no dejaba de subir y bajar por su  
pecho.

—Ven. Bésame, por favor.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo diciendo eso, aunque no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí la dulce presión de sus labios sobre los míos, una de sus manos tomó la mía, que acariciaba su  
espalda y entrelazó nuestros dedos. Gemí de puro placer al sentir su lengua penetrar en mi boca, volviéndome completamente loco, había pasado tanto tiempo desde el otro beso, y sin  
embargo sentía aquel encuentro tan cálido, como si nuestras bocas hubieran sido hechas para encajar juntas.

No sé qué fue de Chen después de eso, tampoco me importó, cuando nos separamos, solo le susurré un:   
—Llévame a casa. Y subimos a su auto, con mis mejillas tan calientes, mi cuello  
tibio y el rostro de Yibo con un gesto serio, pero él ya no estaba molesto, olía bien. No me atreví a mirarlo después, hasta que me dejó en mi casa. Esa noche dormí tan bien que me sentí mal.

[⛅]

Y así, llegó la mañana del viernes, debo agradecerle a Yibo que no tocara el tema del beso, no iba a ser feliz para mí mentirle y decirle algo como que fue mi omega deseando calmarlo el que exigió el beso, aunque así fuera, no lo desee precisamente por eso, yo anhelaba los  
labios de Yibo cada segundo desde que lo conozco, aun así, por mi propio orgullo y por no hacer la situación incómoda, esa era mi excusa, la había pensado toda la mañana, y él no  
comentó ni dijo absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegué a clases, me costó un poco explicarle las cosas a Bin, ya que él solo se la vivió gritando a todo pulmón las marcas de besos que tenía en mi cuello y estoy seguro que ya  
toda la Universidad sabía quién me las hizo, incluso Hao Xuan se acercó a confirmarlo. En eso sí no iba a mentir, menos teniendo a Hao Xuan cerca, estaba harto de aguantar sus descaradas palabras para bajarme la autoestima.

Temí un poco que llegara la hora de salida, pero cuando por fin pisé las calles fuera de la Universidad, el carro de Yibo estaba ahí, esperándome. No vi a Chen, de hecho a ninguno   
de sus amigos, Chao o los otros, tampoco me molesté en buscarle una explicación a la situación, solo me monté en el Ferrari y Yibo arrancó.

—¿Cómo te fue en clases?

—Bien, bien... Me preguntaron por las marcas en mi cuello.

Siendo sincero, yo pude ser un poco menos descarado y haberme puesto un cuello de tortuga con el único fin de esconder aquello ante los demás, pero increíblemente no quise, y me sentí  
feliz con mi decisión.

—¿Les dijiste que fui yo?

—Síp.—Mordí mi labio inferior en clara señal de nerviosismo, esperando que eso no le molestara.

—Bueno.—No fue una gran respuesta tampoco, pero noté con claridad la curva en forma de media sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, apenas veía su perfil, así que era difícil para mí saber si sonreía completamente.

—Uhm, oye.—Aproveché una luz roja cuando su auto se detuvo, era ahora o nunca, tenía que decirle lo que estaba pensando desde mi charla con Bin. Escuché un suave sonido de su  
parte, indicándome que continúe hablando. —Verás, mañana es sábado y no tengo trabajo pendiente, las tareas son pocas, puedo terminarlas hoy así que quería preguntarte, bueno...  
Si querías... No lo sé, no tienes que aceptar si no quieres, es algo tonto, creo... Pero es importante, ¡Digo! No es que para ti tenga que ser importante, para mí lo es, y no estoy queriendo comprometerte diciéndote que es importante, solo que... Oh mierda, esto salió mal.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí, por favor.—Aclaré mi garganta, ondeando mis ideas. Dejé que una de mis manos acomode mi cabello antes de mirarlo directamente, respirando hondo. —¿Quieres hacer algo  
conmigo y con A-Yu mañana? Tenemos tiempo y llevo días sin salir con mi hijo.

Su rostro se contrajo en un serio gesto, hasta que escuchamos el sonido de la bocina del auto trasero y ambos notamos que el semáforo había cambiado a verde. Él arrancó y por el resto del camino no dijo absolutamente nada ¿Eso era un rechazo? Podía considerarse un rechazo ¿Verdad? Claro ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué alfa aceptaría salir con un omega en algo que no es una cita con un hijo que no es suyo? Yibo era un alfa, buena persona o lo que sea, aún tenía un alfa interior que le recordaba aquel orgullo cavernícola de todo alfa.

Suspiré, apoyé mi codo en el reposabrazos de la puerta, mi barbilla en mi mano y miré por la ventana lo que restó del camino, consideré cambiarme el nombre a Idiota, porque realmente eso era lo que era, las ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza no podían ser más estúpidas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me apresuré en salir del auto, aunque de nuevo, su mano impidió que algo que no fuera mi pierna saliera del Ferrari. Voltee, observándolo mirarme tan  
intensamente que mi piel se puso de gallina en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Podemos hablar un segundo?  
— Asentí, volviendo a meterme con totalidad en el auto y cerrando la puerta, esperando que continúe.  
—Lamento el silencio, es solo que no me lo esperaba.

—Está bien.—Solo sentí ganas de llorar, Yibo, no es nada del otro mundo cuando se trata de ti, pensé.

—¿Paso por ustedes temprano? ¿Debo elegir yo el lugar o tienen algún sitio donde vayan con frecuencia?

—No, realmente somos de variar mucho.—Me encogí de hombros.

—A las diez ¿Esa hora está bien?—Su firme agarre en mi brazo se suavizó un poco y sonreí, él aún me observaba, aunque también bajó la mirada a mi piel siendo acariciada por su dulce tacto, yo hice lo mismo.

—Sí, a las diez, aquí mismo.—Iba a bajar del auto, aunque me giré de nuevo a verlo cuando lo escuché titubear y como su mano volvía a agarrar con insistencia mi brazo.

—Crees... Bueno, tú crees que yo... ¿Crees que le agrade?

Quise lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo tan profundamente, hasta quedarme sin labios, Yibo tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro e incluso noté la inseguridad en su mirada. Él estaba  
preocupado, temía no agradarle a mi pequeño de tres años.

—Lo veremos mañana ¿No?


	11. Capítulo 10.

« **Yibo»**

  
—¡Yibo! Yibo ¿Estás escuchándome?

Despegué mis ojos de la laptop cuando observé el rostro de Cao Xi Ge tan cerca que de un cabezazo seguramente podía romperle la nariz. Me alejé para evitar hacerlo y aunque siempre me había enojado cuando me sacaban de mis momentos de concentración, no quería que iniciáramos otra pelea, mi familia ya estaba cansada con nuestros arrebatos y de tener que arreglar mi oficina por como la dejábamos después de eso.

Xi Ge es mi mejor amigo desde que estuve iniciando la secundaria, él era un alfa como yo, sin embargo de algún modo logramos encajar después de molernos a golpes un par de veces,  
no es que me queje, así eran las clases debido al constante deseo por ser mejor que todos tus compañeros de tu género, Xi G y yo comprendimos que no había necesidad de llegar eso, hemos sido amigos desde entonces y aunque cuando no compartimos pensamiento, podemos irnos a los golpes, nunca pasa de eso, aquí el que gana la pelea, tiene razón, fin de la historia.

Mi familia lo contrató para que sea como mi ayudante, mi mano derecha. Ellos se la pasaban la mayor parte de sus años viajando y todo lo que fuera en China quedaba en mis manos, así que me trasladaron a su oficina hace un año, no me quejo, es mucho más grande que la anterior. Ser el único heredero de una de las compañías más conocidas a nivel nacional e internacional puede ser algo de demasiado estrés para cualquiera, yo que nací en esa cuna  
de oro, ya estaba completamente acostumbrado y sabía cuándo permitirme vagar e ignorar el trabajo, y cuando no.

Por ejemplo, cuando recogía o llevaba a Zhan, ahí me podía permitir ignorar el trabajo solo para después esforzarme el doble, no dejaría que todo se me junte como aquel jueves donde las cosas se salieron de mis manos, aún me hervía la sangre de solo pensar que no acabé con ese desgraciado.

—Xi Ge ¿Exactamente a donde les gusta ir a los niños de tres años?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a saber yo eso?

—No lo sabes, perfecto. Entonces deja de joder y permite que la máquina me responda.

Él rodó los ojos y se sentó en la silla corrediza frente a la mía, separados por mi gran escritorio, continué buscando entre las páginas las actividades favoritas de pequeños de esa edad,  
aunque todas las opciones que me daban me parecían tan cliché que quise hasta mandarle mi carta a los usuarios de yahoo para que se vayan a la misma mierda con sus respuestas tan  
obvias e inútiles.

Es importante agradarle a A-Yu, no es que tuviera experiencia en niños o en cortejos, pero Zhan amaba a su hijo y si realmente deseaba llegar a algo con él, necesitaba poder agradarle a lo más importante en su vida, esa bolita con piernas y brazos que responde al nombre de Yu.

Sonreí al recordar aquel día que lo conocí, ese temor que creció en mi pecho cuando Zhan me abrió parte de su vida y me contó su historia, pero por sobre todo, recordé esas ganas que tuve de seguirlo apenas tres minutos después de que se fue. Yo no iba a renunciar a mi omega solamente por un pasado oscuro, no sería igual que cualquiera, porque necesitaba a  
Zhan en mi vida tanto como necesitaba respirar. Así es, he oído de estas historias tantas veces, pero jamás creí vivir una.

Como a cualquier niño pequeño, las historias que me contaban antes de dormir hablaban sobre dragones, príncipes y princesas amándose para siempre por tener un lazo destinado a  
existir, uno no suele creer en esas cosas cuando creces, ves que la realidad se basa en morder a alguien y ya, pero cuando yo lo vi aquel día en el baño, me di cuenta que quizás los cuentos  
no siempre son solo cuentos.

Zhan era mi pareja, mi omega, mi otra mitad, lo sentí y algo dentro de mí me dice que él también lo hizo, aunque para mi sorpresa no se lanzó en mis brazos de buenas a primeras, descubrí que gracias a mi padre tenía más autocontrol que cualquier otro alfa que haya conocido, debía agradecerle luego, de no ser por él hubiera devorado a mi pequeño en el auto, cosa que no estaba del todo bien, aunque mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos.

Él no es un omega normal, pero creo que eso lo hace tan especial para mí, tan perfecto a su manera, Zhan es un omega perfecto por no cumplir con los estándares de cómo deben ser ellos, él es fuerte, trabajador, protector y jodidamente sexy, sin duda, cuando hable con mi padre él estará orgulloso de saber que mi omega no es una tipa escuálida sin cerebro.

—Amigo, estás actuando muy extraño.

—Mmm.

—Y no lo sé ¿No será que tu celo se acerca? Siendo así dímelo, no quiero que se repita la experiencia de la última vez, mejor voy llamando a algunas señoritas de una vez, a ver si esta vez sí te gusta alguna.

—La última vez no fue tan grave.

—¿Tan?

—Solo arrojé a una chica a la piscina, tienes que superarlo.

—Claro, y te faltó mencionar que la lanzaste desde tu habitación, por la ventana. Quinto piso, Yibo.

—No es mi culpa, yo les dije que no quería ver a nadie.

Recordar aquella experiencia no me hacía bien, aún tenía algunos estragos de culpa por lo que hice con aquella chica, de hecho hasta tuvimos que pagarle a los padres de Lu por  
los posibles traumas causados a su hija, pero yo avisé que no deseaba a ninguna omega esa vez, son ellos los que persistieron con llevarme chicas a mi habitación y así concluyó la historia.

Aunque en ese momento no comprendí porque no sentí aquel deseo sexual de poseer a cualquier omega, tiempo después entendí que me estaba guardando para alguien especial que por suerte ya había encontrado.

¿Cuál "tal vez"? Definitivamente ya lo había encontrado.

—Yibo ¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí, verdad?

—Hay dos posibilidades, o son mis padres o es En Jie ¿A quién viniste a hacerle el favor ahora? —No me importó lo tediosa que sonó mi voz, estaba lo suficientemente enojado por  
no encontrar lo que deseaba como para que me importe ser suave con Xi Ge .

—En Jie.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Bueno, al parecer ella está muy al pendiente de tu celo, así que desea que te convenza de que esta vez la dejes intentarlo.

—Sabes la respuesta. —Gruñí. —No estoy interesado en EnJie o en ninguna chica que quieran traerme, además, no sé qué parte de dile-que-me-mudé-a-Perú, no entiendes.

—¿Por qué Perú?

—No lo sé, en las películas nunca nadie menciona Perú, quizás ella ni sepa dónde queda y me deje tranquilo.

—Dios, hermano, eres un caso.—Xi Ge rió, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacía la salida, no sin antes, decirme; —Le diré de nuevo que lo haces para protegerla de tu lado animal.

—Sí, sí, como sea. ¡Mierda! Estúpido internet. —Gruñí, alejando la laptop para apoyar mi frente contra el escritorio de cristal, no se me ocurría absolutamente ningún lugar para llevar  
al pequeño hijo de Zhan.

[🍃]

Aparqué mi auto fuera de la casa de Zhan, observando mi reflejo en el espejo antes de respirar hondo, estaba tan ansioso y preocupado porque todo saliera bien. Esperé a que fueran las diez en punto para salir del auto y encaminarme a la puerta, quizás era muy desesperado, pero no deseaba ser impuntual ni tampoco demasiado exigente, las diez en punto estaba  
bien, ni un minuto más ni menos.

Golpee la puerta de su casa un par de veces, me sorprendió el hecho de que nunca antes había hecho eso, lo normal siempre era dejar a Zhan y observarlo hasta que él entre en su hogar, ahora me encontraba frente a este y cuando él abriera podría admirar un poco de aquel sitio al que tanto deseaba entrar, debía estar completamente lleno de las feromonas de Zhan.

Escuché unos pasos y dejé sonar mis nudillos, permitiendo que aquel sonido me relaje, por raro que parezca, era tranquilizante.

—¡Papi! ¡Yo quero abrir!

Una voz ligeramente grave y altamente infantil se escuchó del otro lado, mordí mi labio ansioso, respirando profundo para calmar la inseguridad que me estaba consumiendo, no podía apestar las calles con mis nervios. Mierda, soy Wang Yibo, tengo que calmarme.

—Cuando llegues a tocar la cerradura, te dejaré ¿De acuerdo? —La dulce voz de Zhan me tranquilizó, incluso en el momento en que abrió la puerta sentí tantas ganas de atraerlo hasta que mis brazos lo tuvieran como prisionero, de quedarme con su delicioso olor todo el día como había sucedido otras veces. —Hola, Yibo.

—Hey.

—Hola, Yiibooo. — Esa fue, definitivamente la forma más deforme como había oído mi nombre en mis veinticinco años, pero bueno, no es que haya estado tan cerca de otro niño pequeño antes, siendo hijo único también, eso no ayudaba mucho.

—Lo hace bien. —Le regalé una sonrisa a A-Yu, quien, después de comprobar mi expresión se acercó más a la pierna de Zhan.

—Lo practicamos un poco antes de que llegues, está muy emocionado con que le digas a qué lugar vamos a ir.

—¿Quieres saber, A-Yu?

El pequeño, que hasta entonces me dio la oportunidad de notar su bonita vestimenta, una remera manga corta de color gris con un dibujo animado en frente, junto con unos jeans y unas zapatillas, sí, eso estaba muy bien para el lugar donde iríamos.

—Síp. —Escuché su tierna voz, prestándole atención. —Papi huele a ti, a veces. Quero, uh. —Su expresión se puso seria mientras tomaba aire. —Quiero, sí. —Después de asegurarse de pronunciarlo bien, me miró de nuevo. —Quiero talarines.

—Yu. —El tono de regaño con el que Zhan habló me causó un poco de gracia, al instante su pequeño lo miró e hizo un puchero, agarrándose mejor de la tela del pantalón de Zhan.

—Lo siento, es que no comió de lo ansioso que estaba, te dije que hace ya un tiempo que no salimos y bueno... Tiene hambre. —Él se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba a A-Yu en  
brazos, noté que Zhan ya llevaba puesta una bolsa, diferente a la que usaba para la Universidad, así que imaginé que eran las cosas de A-Yu. —¿Le dirás a dónde vamos? Quizás así se  
calme un poco.

—No los voy a secuestrar, si es que te llama la atención la idea.—Bromee, encantado con notar la expresión de sorpresa y luego como las mejillas de Zhan se teñían de un suave tono rojizo,  
A-Yu lo miró y colocó su dedito en su cara.

—Papi... Estas cariente.

—Caliente, A-Yu. —Habló bajo, ronco, completamente avergonzado. Mierda, hasta su voz podía causar tantas cosas en mí. —Es con "L", caliente.

—Cariente.—Repitió el pequeño, concentrado en el movimiento de los labios de su papá.

—Sí... Bueno, practicaremos eso luego. —Quizás muchas personas consideren que esto es un tanto extraño, es decir, si ya encontré a mi omega y sé que es él, debería morderlo sin importarme el lazo roto que tiene y aceptar mi destino de esta forma, no es que me molestara esa idea tampoco, pero había algo en Zhan que evitaba que me abalanzara encima de él y lo obligara a que sigamos lo que se supone, se  
debe hacer; él no es como cualquiera, es especial y perfecto, aunque se diga lo contrario, es por ello que mi forma de cortejarlo y reclamarlo tiene que ser especial y perfecta también.

Quizás que seamos novios, casarnos, tener más hijos e incluso para ese entonces no lo mordería si él no lo desea. Siento que él es quien tiene las completas riendas de a donde se dirigirá lo que sea que estemos haciendo, y no me molesta que tenga el control total, esto se vuelve entretenido y encantador si puedo ganarme su confianza, poco a poco.

Está herido, lo sé, mi alfa aúlla de dolor de saber que su omega está tan roto por dentro al punto de no confiar en nadie, aunque sé que si Zhan se dejara llevar, su omega no tardaría mucho en aceptarme, me interesa que sea su parte racional la que me quiera con él para siempre, lo deseo completamente, ansío reclamarlo y hacerlo completamente feliz.

—Entonces ¿Nos vamos?— Pregunté, mucho más decidido a ganarme por completo al hermoso chico frente a mis ojos, empezando por conseguir gustarle a la razón de su vida, su hijo.


	12. Capítulo 11.

—A-Yu, amor, en serio tienes que quedarte quieto.

Tomé la pequeña cintura de mi hijo y lo volví a colocar a mi lado en el auto, yo ya estaba acostumbrado al Ferrari de Yibo por todas las veces que me llevaba a clases y me traía de regreso, pero para A-Yu, un auto tan bonito interiormente no pasaba desapercibido, esta era como la tercera o quizás cuarta vez que lo volvía a sentar, ya sea evitando que quiera entrar entre el asiento del piloto y del copiloto para llegar a los botones o queriendo apoyar   
sus pies sobre el asiento trasero, sea como sea, no deseaba que ensucie o rompa algo que definitivamente costaría más que mi vida.

Por decisión mía, me senté en la parte trasera con él, Yibo estuvo de acuerdo para que cuide de A-Yu, pero quizás debí considerarlo mejor, en este tipo de autos era extremadamente complicado estar sentado atrás, porque de por sí eran, en su mayoría, modelos deportivos, donde solían tener más espacio los asientos de delante, eso sumándole que encima algunos Ferrari  
ni asientos traseros tenían, por no mencionar que este solo contaba con dos puertas, no cuatro, como los vehículos comunes.

—Quizás para la próxima lo deje conducir.

Arquee una ceja ante el raro comentario, Yino estaba tan relajado, con un brazo colocado sobre el apoyabrazos de su lado y el otro sobre el timón, él miraba al frente, pero sabía que su oído estaba más que atento a lo que sucedía con mi hijo.

—Claro, lo que digas.—Respondí irónico, ganándome una mirada por su parte, aunque usó el espejo retrovisor para conectar sus oscuros con mis ojos marrones.

—Está bien, Zhan, no seas controlador, deja que A-Yu se divierta.

—Si lo suelto, te hará chocar.

—Él solo quiere tocar, creo que si lo dejas, ya le quitarás la curiosidad.

—Sí, claro. —Rodé los ojos y acomodé a mi pequeño por no sé qué número de vez. Escuché a mi hijo bufar y retorcerse para que lo deje, quejándose con sus constantes "Papáaa", era tan  
adorable. Lo acerqué a mí y le di un pequeño piquito en los labios, sacándole una sonrisita cuando por fin se quedó quieto y lo senté sobre mi pierna, más relajado. —¿Y cómo se supone que sabes tanto sobre bebés?

—No lo sé, solo estoy suponiendo cosas. —Respondió Yibo después de un largo silencio.

Ignorando el ambiente algo incómodo que se formó, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana del precioso auto, Yibo me había comentado que era un 612 Scaglietti, Sessanta o algo así, me dijo que fue creado por el presidente de la compañía Ferrari, también Yibo dijo que tenía otros autos en la casa de sus padres, pero que este era como su consentido, no quise preguntarle por los otros, seguro mi billetera lloraría de solo imaginarse los precios de los demás vehículos.

Si lo pensaba mejor, ni siquiera tenía idea de a dónde nos estaba llevando, quería preguntarle y sacarme de dudas, lo hice, de hecho, pero más de una vez me calló con movimientos de cabeza y sonrisas cómplices que no entendía, así que al final solo subí a mi hijo y a mí en  
la parte trasera y dejé que nos lleve hasta el fin del mundo, daba igual, un paseo era un paseo.

Cerré mis ojos por lo que consideré fueron unos segundos, aunque al parecer estaba equivocado, sentí el ligero movimiento en el auto y cuando abrí los ojos, Yibo ya no se encontraba  
en el lugar del piloto. Me desperecé rápidamente y cuando volví a ver a mi pequeño A-Yu, él me señaló hacía un lado.

—¡Ahí ta! —Dijo con su apenas ronca voz, volviendo a removerse en mis brazos, queriendo bajarse.

—Tranquilo, niño. —Bromee y mi hijo me miró con un pequeño puchero. Besé su naricita, observando a nuestros alrededores, definitivamente estábamos en un garaje más que gigante, rodeados de muchísimos autos iguales de caros que la Spagetti de Yibo, como me  
gustaba decirle cuando pensaba en el caro vehículo.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando vimos a Yibo volviendo, reconociendo que antes había estado hablando, al parecer, con el vigilante de este garaje. Escuché la puerta abrirse y Yibo adelantó el asiento para darnos pase y salir. A-Yu, quien hasta el momento había estado más movido que una bala, se lanzó a los brazos de Yibo con el único fin de librarse de mí y este lo cogió, cargándolo con uno solo de sus brazos, mientras A-Yu le lanzaba una  
mirada seria, entrecerrando sus marrones ojitos.

—Papá no reja jugar.—Se quejó, sacando su labio inferior para hacer un puchero, señalándome a mí aún dentro del auto.

—¿Eso hace? Es muy aburrido de su parte ¿No?

—¡Síp!

—Luego nos vengaremos de él, A-Yu ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Síp! —Yu alzó los brazos mientras con esfuerzo yo salí del auto, solo ¡Solo! Mi hijo me estaba quitando la atención de mi... Bueno, no mí, pero de Yibo.   
—¡Vengazaaa!

—Genial, los dejo solos dos segundos y ya conspiran en mi contra.

Yibo me mandó una pequeña mirada en disculpa y estiró su mano libre, mientras A-Yu buscaba con la mirada algo que le llamara la atención, yo tomé la mano de Yibo y sus dedos lentamente se entrelazaron con los míos. Sentí una pequeña corriente por todo mi cuerpo,  
una que preferí ignorar, mientras él empezaba a caminar, guiándonos hacía sabrá Dios donde.

—¿Ya me dirás dónde estamos?

—¿No es acaso más divertido verlo por ti mismo?

Subimos unas escaleras, observando la gran luz que resplandecía del otro lado, Yibo soltó mi mano para bajar a A-Yu y él, ni corto ni perezoso, empezó a correr hacía la luz como si su vida dependiera de eso. Estuve a dos segundos de correr detrás de él, con mi omega tan preocupado como yo, cuando sentí un ligero tirón en mi brazo y bueno ¿Ya eso no es una  
costumbre nuestra?

—Hey, está bien.

—¡Pero se ha ido corriendo! Y no te ofendas, solo no tengo ni idea de si nos estás llevando al fin del mundo o quizás a...

Solté un ligero ronroneo cuando sentí las manos de Yibo colocarse tiernamente en mis mejillas, sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos en una fracción de segundo, ni siquiera tuve fuerzas ni ganas para apartarme de él, sentí el gemido lleno de felicidad de mi omega mientras cerraba los parpados y me entregaba completamente al dulce sabor de su boca, disfrutando de los lentos movimientos de su lengua delineando mis labios, mientras mi   
cuerpo empezaba a relajarse tanto ante su tacto. Una de sus manos bajó a mi cintura, acercándome a él, pegando nuestros pechos y se lo hubiera agradecido, de no ser porque estaba  
más que entretenido en algo más.

Ladee mi rostro mientras permitía que su lengua invada mi cavidad, solté un pequeño y vergonzoso gemido cuando sus dedos en mi espalda bajaron un poco, solo un poco, mientras mis manos subieron hasta casi tomarle el cuello, quería más, necesitaba más de él, más de eso, lo que sea, solo... Más.

—¡Papá!

El grito de A-Yu nos separó, pero no fue por el susto, mi hijo se escuchaba más que contento llamándome del otro lado, así que solo fue un amable recordatorio de que no estábamos en el lugar correcto como para pedirle más y que se supone debía estarle pidiendo explicaciones por besarme de esa manera.

—Solo confía en mí.—Me sorprendió cuando me habló, como si hubiera podido leer mi mente o algo por el estilo.

—¿Qué?

—Ibas a empezar a dramatizar... Y no sé cómo hacerte entender que solo confíes en mí.

—¿Me besaste solo para callarme?

—No.—Respondió rápidamente. —Pero a veces hablas demasiado.

Mordí mi labio inferior con suavidad, sintiéndolo tan húmedo y caliente, no recordaba que Yibo lo haya mordido, sin embargo se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. Sentí su mano tirar  
de la mía y lo seguí con mucha más tranquilidad, si mi omega fuera un perro, en este momento yo estaría regañándolo por tirarse panza arriba y moverle la cola a Yibo, porque así me sentía, sus labios de verdad me habían calmado, tal cual él dijo.

Después de unos pasos y enfrentarme a la luz, que al parecer se debía solo al potente sol del día, me encontré justo a un lado de un gigantesco estadio, las sillas rojas rodeando todo el inmenso campo, estábamos justo en una de las entradas de las esquinas, observando a lo lejos a A-Yu ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo había corrido tanta distancia? ¿Cuánto nos entretuvimos antes de salir? ¡Mi hijo estaba casi del otro extremo del lugar!

—¿Estamos en el Wembley?

—Sí ¿Te gusta? Lo reservé un par de horas para nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?!

Me maree ante la cantidad de ideas que mi cabeza quería procesar, no solo Yibo nos había llevado en su auto a un lugar lejano que ni mi hijo ni yo conocíamos para jugar fútbol con él, no ¡Era el Wembley! ¡Y había reservado semejante estadio por dos horas solo para nosotros tres!

—¿No te gusta? — La duda en su tono de voz fue suficiente para que mis piernas se tambaleen en un segundo ya esté apoyándome sobre su pecho, evitando así caer. Buena táctica, Zhan.  
Sí, claro.

—Oh por Dios.—Subí la mirada para encontrarme con su rostro lleno de preocupación, relamí mis labios, sonriendo suavemente. —Exceso de riqueza, lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado.

Yibo sonrió ya mucho más tranquilo y me permití quedarme tan acurrucado con él como fuera posible, hasta que observé a una persona hablando con A-Yu, no me preocupé porque mi hijo estaba relajado, confiaba en sus instintos también, además, nos encontrábamos en el Wembley ¿A dónde podría ir un secuestrador de niños?

—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé.—Me aparté más de fuerza que de ganas de su cuerpo y ambos empezamos a caminar hacía el hombre y A-Yu. —Sé que es el trabajador que enviaron para entregarnos el balón,  
pero no sé su nombre.—Solté un suspiro apenas él completó su oración.

—Tranquilo Zhan, A-Yu está a salvo. —Y le creí, le creí como solo podría creerle a él y a nadie más.

Una vez llegamos a la altura de A-Yu, el sujeto, al que reconocí como un beta por no tener ningún tipo de olor, ya se había marchado. Mi hijo tenía una pelota grande y seguramente  
dura en sus manos, una buena pelota, no esas de hule con las que él jugaba en su casa. Sus bonitos y resplandecientes ojos nos miraron con emoción cuando dejó caer el balón al césped y con su pequeño piecito le dio una patada inestable, dejando que la pelota rodara hasta casi nuestra altura, un poco menos.

A-Yu hizo un puchero que lo reconocí como un claro "¿Qué pasó?" cuando notó que la pelota no giró todo lo que deseaba. Yibo me miró y luego lo observó a él, y tras una mirada clara sobre lo que haríamos, ambos nos acercamos más para empezar a jugar con mi bebé, quien al instante sonrió emocionado, empezando a saltar sobre su sitio, esperando una pequeña patada que Yibo le dio a la bola y entonces él la devolvió.

Estaba seguro que no usaríamos ni la mitad del campo, ni un cuarto realmente, quizás ni la  
octava parte, pero escuchar las ruidosas carcajadas de A-Yu hizo que toda mi vida valiera la pena, todo, cada mal rato, cada momento que sentí deseaba morir y solo eso, todo se resumía  
al maravilloso sonido de la felicidad de mi hijo.

Me detuve unos segundos a mirar como Yibo le sonreía y daba señales, explicándole, diciéndole que no coja la pelota con las manos o era una falta, mientras A-Yu atenía tan animado y concentrado.  
Mordí mi labio, esto no estaba bien.

Lo que sentí en mi corazón ya no se trataba de mi omega feliz, de la atracción sin escala que sentía por Yibo, ni tampoco del deseo que emanaba de mi ser cada que lo tenía cerca. Lo  
que sentí en mi pecho, cada latido acelerado hasta que solo pude escuchar a mi corazón bombear y nada más, eso me dejó más que claro que esto estaba yendo más allá de lo que cualquiera habría logrado en mí.  
Y eso estaba más que jodido.

Estaría acabado si cada latido acelerado es lo que creo que es, porque entonces ¿Qué quedará de mí cuando esto acabe? ¿Al menos restarán pedazos rotos o me consumiré completamente cuando Yibo se aleje de mí? Cuándo encuentre a alguien más, cuándo él se enamore de  
alguien tanto como yo estaría ya enamorándome de él.


	13. Capítulo 12.

Como siempre, solté un suspiro lleno de molestia cuando llegué antes que la profesora de fotografía industrial. No tenía idea porqué siempre llegaba a la hora exacta cuando ella se encargaba de dejarnos esperando en el pasillo del séptimo piso, con el frío aire de las mañanas, puesto que los pasillos no tenían ventanas, sino que la estructura estaba hecha para la buena ventilación. Al ser una Universidad grande era buena, aunque si te pones a pensar y meditarlo un poco, cuando observas la cantidad de alumnos que hay en una simple Universidad de omegas y betas, te das cuenta que lo único que eres es un grano en el mundo, que no importas, un granito de arena, uno más entre infinidad de personas.

¿Cuántos como yo habrían cometido errores en su vida? ¿Cuántos omegas estarían pasando por lo mismo? Ser excluidos, ser maltratados y nombrados como una abominación tantas veces, que ya no hay forma de que no te lo creas; muchos lo considerarán exagerado, pero pocos comprenden lo que es el tener un pensamiento tan adentro en tu subconsciente que no importa cuánto te quieras sentir hermoso o normal, no eres normal, yo no lo soy, porque soy una persona que cometió un error y ahora me tratan como el peor pecador existente.

Me acurruqué en la gruesa polera verde de Yibo, él la llevó en su auto exclusivamente para que yo la use cuando volvimos del estadio, realmente con él todo ha salido relativamente bien. Yibo se empeña en hacerme sonrojar o en decirme lo hermoso que me ven sus ojos, además que A-Yu y él se llevan tan bien que parece mágico, creo que pronto podrá entrar a mi casa y quedarse por unas horas sin ningún problema.

Siempre es bonito pensar en Yibo, eso me da muchísima calidez.

Levanté la mirada solo cuando la profesora Munroe llegó, como siempre, pidió disculpas por su tardanza. Todos entramos al salón, congelándonos de frío y entonces me senté, tal cual cada una de sus clases, en el asiento del final de la segunda fila, cerca de la puerta de salida.

Odiaba las clases de los viernes, no porque fueran malas, realmente la fotografía industrialme llamaba la atención como cualquier otro curso, sino porque no me tocaba con Yu Bin, ni siquiera con el idiota de Hao Xuan, que, sea como sea, me platicaba y sabía que contaba con él para emergencias, como por ejemplo...

—Bueno, alumnos. El trabajo de hoy es grupal, así que quiero que formen grupos de cuatro o de cinco, en unos minutos paso para indicarles que deben hacer.

Sí, esta es una emergencia.

Observé como mis compañeros, tanto los omega y los beta, se agrupaban con sus amigos, soltando risas escandalosas y dejando que sus sillas chillen mientras las acomodaban. Suspiré, sintiendo de nuevo esa tristeza querer consumirme, respiré hondo para evitarlo y pensé en Yibo. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando me sorprendí a mí mismo pensando en Yibo, no en A-Yu como siempre hacía, al parecer este alfa estaba entrando tan profundo en mi corazón que debía resignarme a la idea, intentando olvidar que algún día debía dejarlo ir, cuando consiguiera a una omega digna para él y se olvide de su capricho para que seamos buenos amigos.

Tomando aire, observé un grupo de cuatro chicas, todas omega. Asentí con toda la motivación que podía sacar y me levanté de mi lugar, caminando hacía ellas, conocía a una, sabía que se llamaba Lisa porque tuve otras clases con ella anteriormente y nunca la he visto tratándome mal, quizás ahora tendría algo de suerte.

—Hey, hola. —Aclaré mi garganta, sonaba tan tonto con el típico tono asustado, solo esperabano empezar a soltar feromonas o se volverían a reír de mí.

—Hola. —Me saludó una amiga de Lisa, no la había visto nunca, pero se veía lo suficientemente tímida, con los típicos lentes gruesos y cabello cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

—Lo siento, es que no tengo grupo, y vi que son cuatro, entonces...

—No, estamos llenos.—Habló una tercera, mirándome inexpresivamente.  
—Pondremos el nombre de un compañero nuestro que no ha venido, así que somos cinco, lo siento.

Después de una cínica sonrisa, volvió su atención a su celular.

—Lo siento.—Me dijo Lisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, está bien. Gracias igual.—Ignoré ese lado mío recordándome que la profesora había dicho que se hicieran grupos con los alumnos presentes, no con los que faltaron, simplemente sabía que no me querían ahí y no iba a estar rogando, aún me quedaba algo de orgullo, o eso esperaba.

No me atreví a acercarme a ningún otro grupo y me fui a mi lugar.

Pasados otros diez minutos, más o menos, en los que me dediqué solo a observar el rostrode mi A-Yu en el fondo de pantalla de mi celular, tuve el coraje suficiente de levantarme de nuevo, amaría decir que un trabajo más o un trabajo menos sin hacer, no importa, pero yo tenía una calificación promedio que mantener y no podía darme lujos como esos. Caminé hasta el escritorio de la profesora, aclarando mi garganta antes de hablarle, ahora con más calma, captando su atención.

—Uhm, profesora Munroe.—Ella asintió, colocando sus manos sobre la madera de su pupitre,esperó mientras yo acomodaba mis palabras de la mejor forma posible. —¿Me podría colocar en un grupo? Por favor, es que ya todos están completos... O puedo hacer el trabajo solo,pero si usted me lo permite.

—No, es mucho para que lo hagas solo, Zhan.—Ella se levantó en su lugar y observó cada uno de los grupos formados, más o menos ocho o nueve por toda el aula. Me removí incómodo cuando me indicó que la siguiera y caminamos hasta uno de los más cercanos. —Chicos, ustedes son tres ¿No? ¿Por qué no dejan que Zhan ingrese aquí? No tiene un grupo y necesita la calificación.

—No, profesora, nuestros compañeros ya vienen, solo tardaron.

—¡Los de allá! ¿Tienen espacio para uno más? —Gritó, indicándole a un tercer grupo de ahí.

Al final opté por mirar a cualquier otra dirección, aunque gracias a mi buen oído me fue fácil escuchar la excusa tonta por la cual tampoco me dejarían ingresar ahí. Así fue durante otros tres o cuatro grupos más, cada vez me sentía más pequeño y horriblemente enfermo, quizás así me veían, como un tipo con una enfermedad terminal y por ello no me aceptaban en ningún círculo, todo por cometer un error, un error que para mí, ya no lo era, tenía al más hermoso hijo que pudiera imaginar.

Bueno, quizás mi problema no era el tener un hijo, sino el no tener a mi alfa a mi lado, eso,sumándole el hecho de ser amigo de una persona conocida como Yibo y de que para este punto, todos estaban enterados de la pelea que tuvo con Chen afuera de la Universidad, no sabía si me tenían miedo o realmente me veían como alguien tan extraño o repelente.

Al final, me senté en un grupo de tres más, aparte de mí, una chica omega, sumisa, linda,maquillada y bien vestida, como las típicas chicas que buscan mantener a su pareja a gusto con ellas, o buscan pareja en tal caso, aunque por su olor, estaba casi seguro que tenía novio.

El otro era un beta, un chico más bajo que yo, no se le veía tan mal y por cómo estaba sentado, estoy seguro que es buen amigo de la omega. La última era una beta también, pero aquí había algo diferente, noté su desagrado por mí desde que tomé asiento, viéndola mascar su chicle con exageración.

—Hola. — Me saludó la omega, le sonreí, ya estaba cansado de tantos "Hola" durante el día, solo deseaba que sea la hora de irnos y retirarme de una vez. —Mi nombre es Akame, él es Li y ella es Xia.

—Oh, bueno... Yo soy...

—Zhan, sí ¿Quién no te conoce? Eres la mejor descripción de fácil en el diccionario ¿Podemos empezar a hacer el trabajo ya? —A pesar de su tono hostil, intenté tranquilizarme un poco, no es como si en los pasillos no se dijeran cosas de mí anteriormente, además de que ella estaba irritada, debía comprenderla, no es lindo cuando alguien llega a ingresar automáticamente en tu círculo o tu zona de confort, aunque siendo sincero, yo sería un poco más amable en su lugar.

—Bueno, necesitamos ideas para hacer lo que indicó la profesora.—Dijo Akame.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo pensé en una buena toma!

—¿Y alguien te preguntó? —Mi mirada viajó a Xia de nuevo, quien me observaba con el suficiente odio para poder matarme con los ojos. —Nadie dijo que podías hablar, Zha.

—Ella dijo que quería ideas, yo solo tenía una. —Me removí incómodo en mi silla, subiendo la mirada, Akame y Li me miraron con tanta compasión y pena que sentí mis ojos nublarse un poco. Suspiré, volviendo la atención a lo que ellos decían.

Después de que ordenaron sus ideas, me entregaron las hojas en blanco para que yo dibujara los bocetos de como realizaríamos el trabajo, Xia dijo que porque no hice nada para ayudar, "que no pensé", cuando realmente no me dejaron ni hablar. Empecé a dibujar lo que ellos me habían indicado, cuando sin querer doblé una de las puntas de las hojas, apoyando mi brazo en la carpeta, Li lo notó y con cuidado levantó mi codo para indicarme, le dediqué una mirada de disculpa, mientras trataba de arreglar la esquina de la hoja.

—No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera sabe dibujar algo sin joderla ¿Por qué eres tan torpe?

—Xia. —Continué arreglando lo que había arruinado, sin mirarlos, pero sabía que Li era quien le había llamado la atención.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo vas a defender? Pero si es un inútil, Li, ya te diste cuenta, no piensa, no sabe hacer nada bien, ni siquiera deberíamos poner su nombre en el trabajo final, o decirle a la profesora que es un bueno para nada.

—Xia, en serio, ya para. —Ahora fue la voz de Akame, cuando la esquina de la hoja se vio bien, empecé a dibujar de nuevo, sin mirarlos, no quería mirarla, no quería subir la mirada.—Ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar para aportar ideas, ahora le estás dejando que dibuje todo ¿No podemos hacer un boceto cada uno y ya? Para eso somos cuatro.

—Nosotros dimos las ideas, él no, yo no voy a hacer nada.

—Haces que se sienta mal.

—¿Y? Es su culpa, todos conocemos su historia y aquí es un jodido hipócrita que se jura no mata ni una mosca. ¿Qué tal, Zhan? ¿Te vas a graduar de Testigo de Jehová en vez de fotógrafo? Mira que eso de joder a las personas puerta por puerta te iría mejor.

—Xia, ya.— Akame alzó la voz.

Un repentino silencio se hizo presente, supuse que ellos se estaban comunicando con miradas o con gestos, mientras terminaba de dibujar lo que me ordenaron. Cuando acabé, levanté la mirada por fin, entregándole los dibujos a Akame para que ella los reparta, tomé mi celular y busqué desesperado el número de Yibo, los dedos me temblaban de la rabia, por eso odiaba los trabajos grupales, por eso odiaba a la gente y por eso odiaba hablar con más personas, me hacían sentir tan miserable, tan... Tan diminuto.

Me encontré con un mensaje de buenos días de Yibo, teclee una respuesta, un rápido _"Buenos días ¿Sabes? Te necesito mucho."_ Y esperé que no me respondiera, no quería leerlo, sabía que si tenía alguna noticia de él iba a terminar engriéndome y rompiéndome en lágrimas, queriendo llorar en su pecho como tantas veces lo había hecho ya.

—A lo mejor es todo lo que sabe hacer, estar en el jodido celular.—Escuché la voz de Xia de nuevo y me encogí más en mi lugar. —Oh vamos, ya dejen de mirarme así, chicos, él sabe que solo estoy bromeando ¿No, Zhan?

—Claro—Murmuré, recibiendo al instante una respuesta de Yibo, en mi celular.

Bajé la mirada, no sabía si leerlo sería una buena opción, pero antes de considerar el dejarlo para después, mis dedos ya estaban tocando la pantalla en la opción de "Ver mensaje", al abrirse, leí _"¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"._ Sonreí apenas, pero muy seguramente de que lo hice, mientras mis ojos terminaban de llenarse de lágrimas y pasé mis manos por todo mi rostro, intentando disimular como me aseguraba de que aquellas muestras de debilidad no escapen.

—¿Creen que debería dejarlo? —Rió Xia. —Digo, no se vaya a suicidar luego. —Volvió a reír, mientras la mirada de todos estaba sobre mí, los sentí y los miré con un gesto, encogiéndomede hombros al instante.

—¿Estás bien, Zhan? —Escuché a Li.

—Sí, no me importa lo que ella diga.

—¿Hablas con Yibo ahora? —Esta vez fue Akame.

—Oh por favor.— La sarcástica y ruidosa voz de Xia captó toda nuestra atención de nuevo.—Escucha, Yibo hace su obra de caridad con Zhan, lo entiendo pero ¿Crees que le va a dar su número de celular? Eso no lo tiene nadie, es muy... Reservado. —Rodé los ojos cuando su tono de voz se suavizó y al instante soltó una cantidad de feromonas tan asquerosas, olía a flores, no me gusta cuando algo huele a flores, pero supongo que es algo suyo cuando claramente habla del amor platónico que siente por alguien, en este caso, Yibo. Solo bastaba mirarla para notar como calmamos a la fiera hablando de él.

Teclee _"Ya casi acaba la clase, solo abrázame cuando llegues ¿Vale?"_ y guardé el celular, apoyando mis manos en la carpeta, los tres miramos a Xia volver de su burbuja.

—¿Creen que Yibo sea tan sexy y controlador como Christian Grey?

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Zhan? Son amigos. —Oh vamos, tienen que parar, prefería solo observarlos hablar y ya ¿Por qué ellos se empeñaban en meterme en las conversaciones?

—¿Cómo va a saberlo Zhan? Deja de alucinar, Akame. —Mientras ellos continuaban hablando de Yibo y de sus cosas, me dediqué a ignorar los constantes empujones que me daba Xia cuando no les prestaba atención o cuando deseaba simplemente molestarme, al parecer Akame y Li se cansaron de intentar tranquilizarla, así que al final solo se unieron en risas cuando hacía comentarios sobre mi forma de vestir, mis cabellos o de mis grandes ojeras bajo mis ojos.

Yo me pregunto ¿Cómo alguien como yo puede considerarse siquiera atractivo cuando me pasan cosas como esta? Sé que Yibo me regañará, pero es la verdad, encuentran defectos en mi persona que ni siquiera yo había considerado. Tenía tantas ganas de tener a mi pequeño A-Yu en brazos y acurrucarme contra su cuerpo, quizás sentir los brazos de Yibo también, y dormir juntos, tranquilizarme con esa dulce calidez, el único lugar donde sentía mi corazón en paz.

Al salir de clases, me apresuré a llegar hasta Yibo, él ni siquiera terminó de saludarme cuando mis brazos lo rodearon en un fuerte abrazo, no me importaba si Xia o cualquiera nos veía, yo no deseaba molestarla o cerrarle la boca, solo quería eso, ansiaba eso, los brazos de Yibo rodeándome y atrayéndome más contra su cuerpo mientras yo cerraba tan fuerte mis ojos, tratando de no llorar ahí mismo, no debía afectarme tanto, debería estar ya acostumbrado pero aún no encontraba la fórmula para ser de piedra. Aún.

—Zhan ¿Me dirás que pasa, bebé? —Negué con la cabeza, pasando mi nariz sobre su ropa mientras recordaba que yo tenía su polera verde puesta. Sonreí suavemente, sintiendo como todos los pedazos míos que se habían quebrado durante las horas de clase, se reparaban, uno por uno en su lugar, todo gracias a un simple abrazo de la persona correcta.

—Solo fue un mal día... Solo eso.—El problema de mi vida es que todos son malos días, no estaba seguro de cuanto más podría aguantar de eso, pero al menos mientras tenga a mi hijo y los abrazos de Yibo, sobreviviría con estas pequeñas cosas. Eso... Hasta que Yibo se fuera.


	14. Capítulo 13.

—¿Seguro que nada te pasa? —Sonreí apenas cuando lo escuché preguntar por cuarta vez desde que habíamos subido a su coche, el problema con la beta esa se encargó no solo de bajarme los ánimos, sino también de recordarme que tenía algo importante que decirle a Yibo, algo que seguramente, si es que me quería siquiera, le vendría tan mal como a mí desde que lo recordé.

—Estoy bien, lo prometo.

—¿Por la garrita?

—¿Hmm? —Alejé mi mejilla del cristal de la ventana, mirándolo con un claro signo de interrogación en mi rostro ¿Garrita?

—La garrita. —Repitió, sin mirarme, aunque estaba seguro que él se hacía una idea de mi confusa expresión. —Te escuché durante ese día, en el estadio, le decías a A-Yu que hiciera algo y hacías que te lo prometa por la garrita ¿No? ¿Qué es eso? —Asentí, volviendo a apoyar mi cabeza en la puerta, ni siquiera sabía que tanta atención nos había prestado, pero saberlo, me hacía sentir muy feliz.

Mordí mi labio para reprimir una sonrisa, mientras mis manos empezaban a jugar entre ellas, sabiendo lo que vendría después de mi respuesta.

—Es el juramento más importante que existe. —Aclaré, mirándolo de re-ojo. —No se puede mentir o romper, la garrita es sagrada.

—Entonces ¿Me prometes por la garrita que todo está bien? —Llevé una de mis manos a mis labios y tironee ligeramente de estos, jugando con el inferior mientras pensaba exactamente qué decirle.

No podía comentarle lo de Xia, era una de las tantas veces que me habían tratado así y debía aprender a ya no reaccionar ante ese tipo de personas, pero había algo más y siendo honestos, Yibo merecía saberlo.

—Salgo de vacaciones el miércoles.—Lo solté y suspiré. Sí, esa era la principal razón de todo mi mal ánimo, no porque no extrañara mis vacaciones, de hecho antes de conocer a Yibo contaba día a día, hora a hora o hasta los minutos para terminar con el ciclo de lo que es el infierno, o Universidad para los que no son tratados como yo; sin embargo, ahora había algo, Yibo me llevaba y traía de clases todos los días, no es que yo necesitara transporte, me había sabido valer por mí mismo desde que mis padres me dieron la espalda, la única verdad detrás de todo era que yo usaba esta excusa para ver a Yibo diario; ahora, sin Universidad, no hay ida y vuelta, no hay Yibo.

No quiero perder a Yibo. Quiero a Yibo. Necesito a Yibo.

Rodé los ojos ante las palabras que me mandaba mi subconsciente. Sí, estúpido omega, yo lo sé, yo sé en lo que nos hemos metido y no podemos estar más jodidos, habernos vuelto dependientes de un alfa que ni nos corteja, considerando que nos acelera el corazón como aquinceañeras y que ahora se me acaben las excusas para verlo ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—¿En cuatro días?

—Sí.— Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue dar respuestas cortas, de esta forma evitaba que mi voz se quiebre o terminar, de nuevo, llorando entre sus brazos, por mucho que me muriera por tenerlo calmándome, tampoco es que fuera un niño llorón. Mierda, soy Xiao Zhan, siempre he estado solo ¿Por qué ansío tanto que estos brazos me abracen?

Mierda, mierda y más mierda. ¿Qué hiciste conmigo, Yibo?

—Es bueno ¿No? Ya te merecías un descanso. —Asentí con la cabeza, queriendo abrazar mis piernas y llorar acurrucado en ese espacioso lugar de su auto. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pensé en A-Yu. A-Yu, amor, eres lo único que me salva de soltar feromonas y que Yibo huela mi dolor, mi pánico, o que comprendiera lo asustado que estaba ante la idea de perderlo.

Observé hacía el frente, faltaba la mitad del camino para llegar a mi casa. Vaya que ese sería un viaje largo y doloroso, consumiéndonos ambos por ese tenso e incómodo silencio que llenó el auto.

[🍃]

—¡A-Yu! —Llegué a mi casa completamente cansado, me despedí de Mao y tomé en brazos a mi pequeño. Sí, eso era lo que tanta falta me hacía ¿Cómo mi vida había cambiado en apenas unas semanas? Tiempo antes le habría jurado al mismo Dios que si no me separaba de mi hijo, yo podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, y ahora estaba liado hasta el fondo con un alfa que ni siquiera era mi alfa, sino un amigo. Ugh, sigue sonando ridículo.

Bueno, se diría que no es normal entre los amigos el darse besos o cosas de ese tipo, pero si razonamos la parte animal de cada individuo, si juntas a un alfa y a un omega en un lugar, y el omega se pone mal, es misión del alfa ayudarlo, no hace falta mucho razonamiento, lo mismo si el alfa está agresivo, el omega tiende a intentar calmarlo, con esto podemos explicar dos de nuestros tres besos, y el primero, pues quizás también fue el alfa de Yibo queriendo salir, o algo parecido. Es instinto, no es amor, no es que él quiera hacerlo, es algo que te nace hacer, más considerando que Yibo me dijo lo mucho que se fía de su alfa. Así que, pensando de ese modo, podría decirse que solo somos dos amigos en este mundo de mierda, caso cerrado. ¡El tribunal ha decretado que el veredicto es: Zhan es un idiota ilusionado con Yibo. Sí, merezco ir preso por eso.

Quizás tengo que dejar de ver series policiales en la madrugada.

—¿Papá? ¿Tas bien? —Sentí la cálida y pequeña mano de mi hijo sobre mi mejilla, no recordaba que apenas había llegado, me había sentado en el sofá y lo coloqué a él sobre mis piernas, mirándome. —¿Cariente?

—No, bebé, esta vez no caliente. —Suspiré, mirando encantado el hermoso rostro de mi pequeño, sus preciosos cabellos castaños, con sus grandes e inocentes ojos marrones y sus cejas arqueadas hacía abajo, claramente preocupado. —Estoy bien, campeón.

—¿Garita? —A-Yu estiró su meñique hacía mí y reí. ¡Chicos! ¡Tienen que dejar de jugar conmigo!

—Tengo una mejor idea. —Besé la punta de su dedito, mirándolo a los ojos. —¿Qué tal si dejas que papá te dé tu leche hoy y luego nos dormimos temprano? Mañana es sábado ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¡Casssh! —Crash Team Racing, sí, la nueva obsesión de A-Yu.

Reí cuando él alzó sus brazos con emoción ante mis palabras. Lo cogí de su cintura y lo bajé de encima, dejándolo sentado a mi lado en el sofá, A-Yu se quedó quieto, mirándome atentamente hasta que recordó bajar sus bracitos y lo hizo.

—Primero leche, tigre. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Síp! —Nada me calmaba más que darle su leche en biberón a A-Yu, claro que ya no podía hacerlo seguido, había sido regañado por A-Ling y por la misma Mao cuando mi hijo les contó que aún amaba sentarme en el sofá, que él se acueste sobre mis muslos, apoye su cabecita en mi pecho y reciba la mamadera. Así que con el tiempo dejé de hacerlo, ahora bueno, era una emergencia, si nadie controlaba a mi omega, seguro terminaría teniendo un ataque de pánico por todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Terminé de preparar el biberón y volví al sofá, A-Yu ya sabía qué hacer, así que sin mucho cuidado, se apoyó en mis piernas y se tumbó, mostrándome una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. Dejé que tomara con su pequeñita boca el chupón del biberón y entonces todo, todo estuvo bien, escuchar como trago a trago mi pequeño disfrutaba de su leche me arreglaba la vida. Mi pedacito de cielo, el ángel que me salvó sin siquiera darse cuenta, A-Yu era mi pequeño súper héroe, mi mejor amigo y el mejor confidente del mundo.

Sonreí al sentir su manita colocándose sobre la mía que sostenía el biberón, sus ojitos estaban puestos en mí en lo que empezó a acariciar el dorso de mi mano y me regaló una preciosa sonrisa, aún con el chupón en su boca y en su inocencia de un pequeño de tres años, él sabía que algo no andaba bien e intentaba arreglarlo.

[🍃]

Escuché el molesto sonido de mi celular. Gruñí, odiaba tener tan buen oído, A-Yu y yo nos dormimos temprano, a cosa de las ocho y media o un poco después, estaba seguro que iba a tomar el largo sueño que me merecía cuando ese odioso sonido irrumpió a mitad de mi inconciencia. Si era una emergencia del trabajo, juro que iba a fingir que me cortaron una pierna con tal de no ir, estaba suficientemente cansado emocionalmente como para moverme de mi cama.

No podía ser Yu Bin y Yibo no me llamaba, él normalmente enviaba mensajes, imagino que por lo mismo que jamás sabemos cuándo me toca trabajar y cuando no, igual pasa conmigo, no suelo llamarlo, por no decir que nunca lo he hecho. Incluso a veces tengo miedo de quien podría contestarme del otro lado si alguna vez llego a hacerlo.

Fuera de eso, tenía a A-Yu a mi lado, podía ignorar el molesto sonido, de no ser porque mi pequeño empezó a removerse a mitad de su sueño, así que tomé el celular y contesté, no iba a permitir que quien sea que esté llamando despierte a mi bebé.

—¿Diga? —Mi voz salió más deforme que nada, una combinación entre un intento de gruñido feroz y ronca debido al sueño. O sea, el lobo feroz con gripe, algo así.

—¿Estás durmiendo tan temprano? Vaya, no me sorprendería si ya te han botado del empleo ese que tenías, con lo vago que has sido siempre.—Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y en dos segundos ya estaba sentado sobre mi cama, totalmente despierto, sintiendo un ligero mareo por la agresividad de mis movimientos. De acuerdo, primero lo primero ¿Qué hacía llamándome?

—Hola, mamá.—Respondí con ironía, si es que a ese tipo de personas se les puede llamar madres. —¿Papá ya te dio permiso de llamarme o lo estás haciendo a escondidas de nuevo?

—Que mal agradecido. —Ella bufó del otro lado.

Parte de ser de una sociedad un poco más antigua, es conservar las creencias de antes, mis padres siempre habían creído que los alfa lo eran todo y los omega eran los sumisos que andaban a su lado para ser lucidos o usados, las conexiones son eternas y con eternas significa tener al omega de criado en tu casa pariendo hijos y cuidándolos, mientras el alfa es quien sale por el pan de cada día.

Sí, que rayos, ese pensamiento era tan enfermo que me fastidiaba. No soy ni nunca seré elesclavo o el juguete de casa de un alfa con ese pensamiento.

—Sabes que tengo razón. —Dijo ella y yo arropé mejor a mi pequeño en la cama, prestándole poca o nada de atención a la explicación de mi madre de por qué no me había llamado hasta ese momento. —...En fin ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues... Me han violado unas quince veces, me extirparon un riñón para venderlo en el tráfico de órganos y me amputaron una pierna la semana pasada.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que usar las ironías conmigo? Eres un malcriado.

—Claro, claro. —Rodé los ojos, odiaba este tipo de charlas, sobre todo porque sabía que a ella no le interesaba como me encontraba, mi madre solo amaba conservar las apariencias de familia feliz y si quería saber algo, MeiLing bien podía decirle que me encontraba entero.

Bueno, con el corazón más o menos entero, pero definitivamente mi pierna y mis riñones estaban en su sitio.

—Si sabes para que llamo ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerla tan larga?

—No lo sé, tú fingiste querer saber cómo estaba. —Encogí los hombros, aun sabiendo que ella no podía verme. —Pero me pregunto ¿Por qué tienes que venir? ¿No puedes simplemente fingir que lo hiciste e irte a pasear por ahí? Hay muchos sitios que deben llamarte la atención.

—Que gracioso, Zhan, yo no soy una mujer mentirosa. —No, pero sí eres una madre que abandona a su hijo por cometer un error, fachosa y que ama ser el centro de atención.

—Claro.

—Como sea, iré en dos semanas.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Y por qué me avisas tan pronto?

—Para que te asegures de no tener trabajo ese día, no quiero que sea como la última vez y tener que hablarle a tu empleada como si fuera alguien importante. —Cerré mi mano en un fuerte puño, odiaba, en serio odiaba cuando denigraba a los demás. —Y también, estoy esperando que esta vez me sorprendas con un alfa, al menos uno que no sea imaginario.

—Sí, mamá... Soñar es gratis, calma.

—Insolente.

—Ajá. También te quiero. Hasta dos sábados, madre. —Corté la llamada antes de siquiera escuchar su respuesta y me volví a la cama, no tenía ganas de preocuparme por nada más, al final era mi madre y no sería tan importante, una persona más o una persona menos a la que le parezca inútil, no hace la gran diferencia.


	15. Capítulo 14.

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto el carrito de los juegos? Si sabes que no arrancará nunca ¿Verdad?

—Mueve así. —Mi pequeño se quedó parado y empezó a tambalear su cuerpo de adelante hacía atrás, me acerqué más, asegurándome que en una de esas no termine cayéndose por perder el equilibrio.

—Sí... Supongo que solo es mi envidia por ser demasiado grande para subirme a eso. —A-Yu y yo reímos ante mi último comentario, era un domingo muy tranquilo, el día anterior lo usé para no pensar en nada que no sean los gritos y las carcajadas llenas de alegría de A-Yu cuando su carrito chocaba o explotaba, definitivamente apenas entendería debía explicarle que ese no era el propósito del juego, pero por mientras, que él sonría era mi mayor logro, todo por verlo reír.

Regresábamos de hacer las compras de la semana, dejé que él cargue la bolsa que traía la caja con leche chocolatada, de hecho no la quiso soltar desde que la cogió de su estante, y estaba bien, no pesaba tanto, sin embargo la bolsa enorme en lo que la habían metido, obstruía la visión de mi pequeño, así que tenía que asegurarme de ver por donde caminaba para que no choque con nadie.

—¿Qué quieres comer hoy? Puedo hacer desde un estofado a... —Me fijé apenas un segundo en los ingredientes que traía en mi enorme bolsa, cuando A-Yu chocó con alguien y al segundo siguiente ya estaba mi hijo en el suelo, cayendo sentado y tirando su cajita de leche, haciendo un puchero.

Lo primero que hice fue levantarlo mientras él llevaba una de sus manos a su traserito, sobándose al parecer. Gruñí y estuve a dos segundos de lanzarme sobre la otra persona por hacerle daño a mi pequeño y no disculparse, pero fue mi descuido, así que respirando hondo, subí la mirada para enfrentarme a unos penetrantes ojos marrones, que me observaban de arriba hacia abajo.

Un tipo todo enternado con su celular en la mano y su portafolio en la otra. Cargué con mucho cuidado a A-Yu, sosteniendo bien la bolsa con las compras, aunque la de la leche quedó en el suelo.

—Oye, lo siento, no fue su culpa, no podía ver al frente. —Hablé con todo el buen ánimo del mundo, aunque apenas ese sujeto me barrió con la mirada, mi paciencia empezó a agotarse lentamente.

—No importa ¿Te quitas? Ya estoy lo suficientemente cabreado con la idea de que por poco esa leche caiga sobre mi traje.

—¿Qué? Te estoy diciendo que no fue su culpa, es un niño ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué pasa contigo que aún no te quitas? ¿No ves que mi tiempo sí vale la pena? Dedícate al mocoso y deja de ser tan descuidado.

—¡Iriota! —Ambos volteamos hacía mi pequeño en brazos, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, arrugando su barbilla y mandándole pequeños gruñidos. No pude evitar querer reír, aunque lo siguiente fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Iriota? ¿Este engendro acaba de llamarme "idiota"? —Y fue el colmo. No me tomó mucho el pensar qué podía hacer para realmente hacerle daño a ese imbécil, cuando noté que sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente separadas, sin más ni menos, le metí una fuerte y bien dirigida patada justo al medio de estas y no fue hasta que el sujeto chilló que retrocedí.

—Imbécil.—Logré decirle antes que el mismo instinto me lleve a correr lo más lejos que pueda, cargando a A-Yu y la bolsa mientras el tipo se encogía cubriéndose sus partes, incluso su portafolio y el celular cayeron al suelo, no me importó voltear después de eso.

Corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas me empezaron a quemar y entonces doblé en una esquina, tomando un respiro, observando como A-Yu se removía en mis brazos, sacando su cabeza de lo escondida que había estado en mi cuello y mirándome, con un puchero.

—¿Tas bien?

—Sí... Dios, A-Yu ¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra?

—Tía MeiLing. —Sonrió.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Le regalé una cansada sonrisa y apoyé mi espalda en la pared más cercana, observando mi pecho subir y bajar escandalosamente, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, ese idiota se lo merecía por haberse metido con A-Yu cuando fue un accidente, pero sabía que había captado mi olor y podría hasta perseguirme si era un buen alfa, así que tampoco podía quedarme ahí mucho tiempo. —Eso fue extremo ¿No? —A-Yu ladeó lacabeza. —Que fue genial, peque.

—¡Síp! —Celebró feliz.

—Ven, ahora vamos a casa, si seguimos aquí no viviré para contarlo.

[🍃]

—¿Y no sabes su nombre? —Ya siendo lunes, Yibo me había ido a recoger a la hora de siempre y ahora estábamos dirigiéndonos a la Universidad, la verdad es que el ambiente se había relajado muchísimo, después de todo un fin de semana con A-Yu o metido en la sesión fotográfica que me tocó hacerle una pareja a punto de casarse, me sentía un poco menos angustiado.

Aún sabía que debía despedirme de Yibo en poco más de dos días, quién sabe si cuando inicie clases de nuevo él ya no quiera llevarme o quizás ya hasta se haya conseguido una novia.

—No, no me paré a pedirle su nombre después de haberle metido una patada en los huevos, lo siento. —Yibo sonrió de medio lado. Venga, yo sabía que había sido un gran comentario.

—Tienes que tener cuidado, Zhan.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme solo, gracias.

—Lo sé. —Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo, Yibo volteó a mirarme y no le mantuve la mirada por más de tres segundos, no porque sus ojos no fueran lo más hermoso en este mundo, sino porque me transmitía ese sentimiento, él de verdad creía que yo podía defenderme solo.

Me sentía halagado, cohibido y ¡Dios! de nuevo las mejillas calentándose. Malditos sentimientos.

—Uh... Uhm. —Me removí en mi lugar, mirando por la ventana. —¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿El fin de semana? —Asentí. —Bien, tranquilo. Xi Ge y yo no hemos tenido demasiados problemas, de hecho cerramos un contrato importante hace poco. Se podría decir que nos va bien.

—¿En serio? ¡Felicidades! —Me ahorré la pregunta de ¿Quién es Xi Ge?, no soy su novio, solo un amigo, y si él no tiene planes de decirme quien es, no debo obligarlo, no debemos, porque aquí el curioso era yo, y el que prácticamente chillaba queriendo saber era mi omega. Cálmate, Zhan.

—Sí, gracias.—Yibo se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar. —Xi Ge es mi mejor amigo, si se le puede llamar así, es como mi mano derecha. Alfa también. —A veces sentía que exponía tanto mis emociones, aunque considerando que Yibo aún no ha dejado de venir a recogerme, puedo decir que soy un maestro en ocultar mis ansias por besarlo o por restregarme contra él para que me haga suyo de una vez.

—Entiendo. —Observé que ya estábamos cerca de la Universidad y maldije al ver a Yu Bin en la puerta, seguro esperándome. —Rayos ¿Por qué tengo que tener un amigo tan chismoso? —Solté al aire, pero fue dicho lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Yibo lo escuchara.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, es que... —Voltee a mirarlo, suspirando. —Ayer me llamó para hablar con A-Yu, y le conté que había llamado mi madre, me dijo que hoy me interrogaría o algo así.

—¿Es tan importante que llame tu madre?

—Es, sin mentir, un suceso que ocurre cada medio año.

—¿Por qué es eso?

—A ella no le importa cómo me encuentro yo o algo de eso, pero cada cierto tiempo se siente con la obligación de venir a visitarme para asegurarse que esté entero, imagino. —Me sorprendí a mí mismo hablándole a Yibo sobre el tema de una manera tan fluida y relajada, para cuando lo noté, ya no podía parar. —El problema es que ella es insoportable, era una gran omega en sus tiempos y tenía a todo alfa cortejándola, quería que sus hijos seamos iguales, pero no pasó, MeiLing es muy dura para ser como ella y yo pues... Soy un caso perdido ya.

—¿Yu?

—Sí, Yu. —Me acosté más en el asiento de Spagetti, queriendo evitar que Yu Bin me viera. —Aunque fue mi culpa el contarle, no esperaba que le importara tanto, ya que no fue nada del otro mundo, básicamente es mi madre diciéndome que espera ver un alfa que no sea imaginario esta vez.

—Directa.

—Sí y tonta, no voy a conseguir un alfa solo para que ella me apruebe, aunque sería demasiado genial el cerrarle esa gigante boca que tiene. —Sí, de hecho hasta había pensado el contratar un alfa para que mi mamá me deje tranquilo de una vez, y eso sonaba bien, en el trabajo tenía unos cuantos conocidos que podían servir, pedirles que actúen por una noche o hasta pagarles, sin embargo, mi madre era demasiado lista y seguro nos haría un montón de pruebas que no quería ni intentar, empezando por un beso, ya no me podía imaginar besándome con nadie que no fuera el guapo chico que conducía ahora el auto donde estaba sentado, o que lo estacionaba, mejor dicho.

Así que lo más fácil y práctico era simplemente soportar a mi madre por otra visita, no era tan malo si pensaba que después de eso no la vería por otros seis largos meses.

—¿Cuándo dices que irá?

—El sábado, no este que viene, sino el de la otra semana ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, me estoy imaginando a una mujer como la señora Puff enojada, o algo así.

—Oh, Dios. —Fue lo único que pude exclamar antes de romper a carcajadas en el auto, siendo acompañado por las tranquilas risas de Yibo. Sí, mi madre podría ser exactamente así, y ser tan jodida como esa mujer pez también.

Lo extrañaría tanto, que a veces dudaba poder sobrevivir durante mis vacaciones, o tal vez toda la vida que siguiera luego de ya no vernos.

—Siempre diré que tu risa es preciosa. —Dejé de reír al escuchar su comentario y respiré hondo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido ¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacerme sonrojar todo el tiempo?

—¿Cómo son tus papás, Yibo? —Intenté cambiar de tema, y por su expresión, estaba seguro de que lo había logrado. Su rostro se relajó muchísimo y apoyó por completo su espalda en el respaldar del asiento, mirando hacia el frente.

—Mi papá es increíble. —Dijo al fin. —Él es muy importante para mí, es fuerte, exigente y no pierde ese toque que hace que sea una persona tan admirable y carismática. Te agradaría si algún día te animas a conocerlo. —Conocer a uno de los dueños de W-Alfa, sí... Eso no entraba en mis futuros planes, quizás para Yibo sea alguien especial y único porque es su padre, un alfa respetuoso y capaz, además de que solo él y su esposa habían sacado adelante una compañía magnífica pero... No me imaginaba siendo presentado como el amigo de su hijo, seguro no perderían la oportunidad de humillarme, eso o separar a Yibo de mí, haciendo que él abra los ojos y viera que personas como él y personas como yo, nunca van juntas, ni siquiera como amigos.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Ella es... Diferente. —Oh no, ese tonito yo lo conocía muy bien. —Es particular, pero es una buena mujer, créeme que se volvió una mejor persona cuando conoció a mi padre.

—Es genial, debe ser muy hermosa.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Oh! Porque... Uhm, bueno, tú... Ya sabes, quiero decir... —Miré hacía todos lados, encontrándome con Yu Bin tan cerca del cristal de un momento a otro. Pegué un salto hacía el asiento de Yibo, sosteniéndome de su brazo. Amaba que mi amigo llegara a sálvarme de la vergüenza de decirle a Yibo lo hermoso que lo veía ¡Pero no de esa peculiar forma!

Por otro lado, Yibo se sentía tan bien.

Escuchamos como tocó el vidrio como si estuviera tocando una puerta y me voltee hacía Yibo, quien me miraba con una media sonrisa, al parecer más que entretenido con la escena.

—Debo bajar.

—Claro.


	16. Capítulo 15.

Y así, el "encantador" miércoles llegó más rápido de lo que habría querido, sentí que en un parpadeo ya estaba en el auto de Yibo, volviendo a casa después de un largo día donde solo pensé en alguna forma para detener el tiempo y evitar tener que separarme de él.

El lunes lo supe llevar, el martes estuve más que distante y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo hablarle, sentía incluso a mi omega llorar pidiendo que me colocara de rodillas y le rogara que no se fuera, era algo dramático, sí, pero seguro cualquier otro omega en mi posición lo habría hecho, sin embargo Yibo y yo éramos amigos hasta que él deseara acabar con ese ridículo nombre, no puedes ser un amigo tan cercano de un alfa, no se puede.

En mi mundo, si eres cercano a un alfa es o porque te está cortejando, o porque ya estás ligado con él y no te queda de otra, una marca y listo, atados para siempre. No existen las amistades, los omega y alfa apenas sirven para ser conocidos o personas que se saludan en sus centros laborales. Todo el mundo nota cuando un alfa está detrás de un omega y se alejan, no hay amigos en esta pirámide de géneros. Los alfa son amigos de otros alfa, los omega de otros omega y los beta son los únicos que se pueden pasear sin sentirse limitados, la mayoría de las veces porque existen casos que los celos alfa impiden que un beta se acerque al omega que cortejan.

En pocas palabras, si vives en este mundo lo comprendes, pero si no, es más fácil verlo que explicarlo, son simples instintos de supervivencia: No te acerques a la presa de otro o te romperá el cuello, fin. Aunque bueno, quizás usar la palabra presa sea algo dramático, el punto es entendible.

Volviendo a mi realidad, yo no he tenido ningún problema con ello, o sea, no tiene caso hacer marchas o quejarnos de algo que no dicta el gobierno, sino que está en nuestra sangre, naces con eso, no cambia. Lo único que yo deseo que se termine de entender es que los omegas no somos menos que ellos por estar al final de la pirámide, somos iguales, tenemos distintas funciones, pero eso no nos priva de los derechos fundamentales.

El ser cortejado debe ser bonito, el único idiota que lo hizo conmigo fue por tan poco tiempo que pienso que eso también fue un cuento de hadas para quitarme lo virgen, sin embargo, se siente bien, pero es todo, una cosa es ser cortejado y otra muy diferente el ser obligado a tener hijos o estar con alguien porque esa persona lo quiera ¿Y el amor? La palabra novios se usaba solo en una relación que sabes que termina en mordida, y los casamientos son tan escasos, las iglesias se dedican a tocar puertas ya que ya casi nada se rige en la palabra de Dios, sino en el instinto animal. Eso está mal.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En que la sociedad es una mierda. —Parpadee repetidas veces para volver a la realidad cuando noté la respuesta mecánica que salió de mi boca ante las palabras de Yibo. Me acomodé mejor en el asiento de su auto, notando que ya estaba estacionado fuera de mi casa.

Genial, mis últimos minutos con él y me la pasé pensando en cosas que no tiene sentido razonar.

—¿Por qué lo es? —Hubiera cambiado de tema de no ser porque la mirada tranquila y serena de Yibo me indicó que él quería que le explique, él deseaba escucharme, nadie nunca me escuchaba, ni siquiera MeiLing, ella siempre decía _"A-Zhan, pero así son las cosas"_ y ya, solo tenía a A-Yu y tampoco es que pudiera debatir con él, aunque era muy, muy bueno escuchándome.

—¿No es un asco acaso? A veces me pongo a pensar cuantos como yo están pasando por lo peor de sus vidas ahora, ya sabes, el tráfico de omegas, la venta de estos, subastas, incluso simples adolescentes que un día salen a la calle y al segundo siguiente vuelven preñadas y con una mordida de un sujeto cualquiera al que les gustaron ¿No es jodido todo eso? Saber que no puedes salir a la calle y pensar que regresarás sano y salvo, o que esto del "Juntos por siempre" no se aplica a las personas enamoradas.

—Es una mierda.

—Lo es, odio vivir en un mundo como este.—La mano de Yibo se colocó con sumo cuidado sobre mi muslo, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, por ello lo rígido que me puse cambió rápido a un semblante mucho más relajado. Él presionó cálidamente, dejándome en claro que era una señal de apoyo. —No quiero un mundo así para A-Yu ¿Sabes?

—Pero A-Yu será un alfa, no un omega.

—Ya sé, pero sea alfa, omega o beta, igual le tocará adaptarse a todo esto. —Suspiré, apoyando de nuevo mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana. —¿Qué tal si mi hijo quiere encontrar a su persona indicada? ¿Qué tal si sus "amigos" le incitan a que follar chicas omega y morder a cuantas sea posible lo hará un ser superior a los demás?

—A-Yu no haría eso.

—Y vaya que lo sé, pero ¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Por qué seguir un prototipo? ¿Por qué A-Yu no puede vivir siendo un alfa feliz que espere pacientemente a su pareja que el destino le disponga? ¿Qué tal si le hacen bullying por ser pequeño? ¿O por no tener padre alfa? ¿Te imaginas si le hacen bullying por pensar diferente? ¿Por mi culpa? Cuando digo que esto es una mierda, no hablo solamente de lo que viven los omega, sino todos.

—Zhan ¿Estás dudando de tu hijo?

—¡Claro que no! Yo solo...

—A-Yu sabrá que hacer, creo que tengo más fe en él que tú mismo. —Mordí mi labio, iba a responderle, no me importaba discutir con Yibo, él no era como los demás. —La clave está en enseñarle que no tiene que dejarse consumir por los demás, él puede ser una de las primeras personas que marquen la diferencia ¿Quién te dice que no hay más personas que piensen cómo tú o cómo yo?

—Somos como una aguja en un pajar.

—¿Y? Pero existimos por algo y se puede hacer el cambio, es difícil, pero no imposible.

—Tienes una visión demasiado soñadora para alguien que es empresario. —Lo halagué, aunque dudé un poco que comprendiera el halago, su media sonrisa me dejó en claro que lo cogió, así que pude respirar tranquilo.

—¿Has notado que eres un par de centímetros más alto que yo? —Me soltó directamente.

Asentí, aún no muy seguro, lo noté la primera noche que lo conocí, sin embargo ahora no le tomaba mucha importancia.

—En mi primaria era un alfa tan pero tan alto que una vez me golpearon por ser así, ya que aparte de eso, era muy escuálido. —Separé mis labios de la pura sorpresa, aunque no dije nada, parecía que él aún tenía mucho que contar. —En la secundaria, me quedé de ese tamaño mientras los demás crecieron y me golpeaban por otra razón, pero el mismo concepto, ser diferente. —Yibo sonrió, miró al frente, aún sin apartar su mano de mi pierna. —Yo soy hijo único, siempre fui muy consentido en todo sentido. Mi madre, cada que me veía llegar con un ojo morado, me decía que esperaba que yo les hubiera arrancado una oreja como mínimo. —Yibo soltó una risa algo silenciosa, para mí no era sorpresa que los alfa también tengan algunos estándares y exista el bullying entre ellos, tan normal como pasar por el bullying de ser un hombre y ser omega, algo que me pasó durante la secundaria también, pero no tan marcado como para que llegue a los golpes, en aquellos tiempos vivía bajo el cuidado de mi padre, siendo un alfa muy reconocido, él podía bien hacer de las suyas si se enteraba de que alguien nos tocaba un cabello, sea a MeiLing o a mí.

—¿Y lo hacías? —Murmuré al ya no escucharlo hablar.

—No, no les llegaba a dar ni un solo golpe, imagínate lo frustrado que me sentía. —Asentí, podía bien darme una idea. —Hasta que a mitad de la secundaria mi madre me inscribió en un curso de defensa personal, siendo alfa, no tardé en adaptarme y aprender cómo defenderme. Lo más gracioso era que ella siempre me llevaba y me decía _"¡Para que luego golpees a esos idiotas!"_ , y cuando salía de clases, siempre me recogía mi papá, él me llevaba por un helado, diciéndome algo completamente diferente.

—¿Qué era?

—Él decía: _"Yibo, hay algo que sé que entenderás, que quizás tu madre no entienda aún."_ , me miraba a los ojos con esos cafes tan claros y me decía " _En esta vida, las cosas no se rigen por ser alfa, beta u omega, ni siquiera por quien es más fuerte y quien no, aquí solo existen las personas buenas y malas, y depende de ti elegir que camino deseas seguir. Míralo así, ser una persona mala te dará el poder de conseguir todo, todo lo que quieras con la facilidad de dar algunos golpes, serás poderoso y temido, además de alguien respetado por el terror de que mates a otros; pero el ser una persona buena, te regalará aquello que las personas malas nunca, pero nunca encontrarán."_

 _—_ ¿Qué es?

—Es gracioso, yo le dije "¿Más golpes en la cara y una nariz rota, papá?", él rió y me respondió "Seguramente, seguro te golpearán hasta dejarte cansado o humillarán hasta que incluso tu corazón sienta que no tiene ganas de latir, pero nunca obtendrán paz ni felicidad siendo una persona mala, y a la hora de la hora, para cuando tus puños dejen de servir y ya nadie te tema ¿Qué te gustaría tener? ¿Una familia con pequeños corriendo por ahí, un corazón feliz y una pareja que no te abandonará hasta el último de tus días, o la soledad y tristeza, además de todos los golpes que alguna vez diste siendo más joven?"

—Lo primero. —Murmuré, no estaba seguro de que ese fuera el discurso más motivacional del mundo, pero me había dejado en claro que clase de persona era Yibo y su padre, además de comprender un poco mejor porque se solía diferenciar del típico estereotipo de alfa poderoso y demandante.

—Y me repetía eso cada día después de mis clases de defensa personal, una vez hasta discutió con mi madre por ello, ella le dijo que me estaba enseñando a ser un marica, mi papá le dijo que me estaba enseñando a tener corazón y a aprender que se siembra lo que se cosecha. —Respiró. —No es malo ser diferente, Zhan, eres hermoso por ser diferente, cultiva tu mentalidad y estoy seguro que A-Yu será el mejor alfa que la humanidad pueda conocer.

—Espera, espera. —Arquee una ceja, algo confundido con sus palabras. —Pero golpeaste a Chen y casi lo matas ¿No estás rompiendo tus principios haciendo eso?

—No, yo sé que no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sé que mi padre, o yo mismo, me permito perder la cabeza si alguien está dañando a alguien que me importa más de lo que me importo yo mismo. —Mi corazón empezó a latir con tal fuerza ante sus palabras y su mirada intensa posada en mí.

Recordé que sería la última vez que lo vería en un muy, muy largo tiempo, así que, culpa de mi omega o de lo que sea, me quité el cinturón de seguridad para pasarme rápidamente a sentarme sobre sus piernas, besando sus labios con suavidad, rompiendo el contacto visual solo cuando ambos cerramos los ojos para fundirnos en aquel gesto, ronroneando apenas su lengua tocó mi boca, pidiendo permiso para entrar en mí y robarme hasta el último aliento.

Mis manos temblaban, todo mi cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose ansioso mientras buscaba entre tanteos tontos el inicio de su remera, quería quitársela, él estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con mi boca, yo podía... Podía solo tocar más. Quería más.

Gemí cuando sus labios mordieron el inferior de los míos y sus manos tomaron mis muñecas, impidiéndome continuar bajando hasta el final de su remera, iba a apartarme para mirarlo, saber qué había hecho mal, pero no me dejó, acomodó mis manos sobre sus hombros y tiró de mi cuello, impidiendo que me separé de su boca mientras ladeaba su cabeza y continuaba besándome, profundo, tosco, escuchaba el húmedo sonido de los constantes besos, o disfrutaba de las caricias de su lengua.

—Zhan. —Jadeó cuando nos separamos, observándome a los ojos con un brillo especial, uno que definitivamente jamás había visto en los ojos de absolutamente nadie. —¿Sabes realmente quién tiene el poder cuando se trata de amor?

[🍃]

—A-Ling, creo que voy a morir. —Observé a mi hermana mirarme desde la entrada de la habitación, ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con un gesto preocupado, cargando ya la bolsa con las cosas de A-Yu, se lo llevaría también por tres días, al parecer algo no andaba bien conmigo.

Era sábado, había empezado a presentar los síntomas desde la noche anterior, pero ya tras aguantar otras veinticuatro horas más, no podía, mi cuerpo entero estaba tan caliente como si me hubieran colocado algún afrodisiaco justo entre las nalgas. Sin exagerar, mi primer y único celo adelantado en lo que llevaba de vida y era mucho peor que los programados, sentía que si MeiLing no se iba pronto terminaría actuando frente a ella y esa no sería una buena imagen para mi hermana.

—Sigo pensando que esto es una locura ¿No tendrás algo en el estómago o los idiotas de la Universidad o del trabajo te habrán puesto algo en tu bebida o lo que sea? A-Zhan, hace menos de dos meses que fue tu último celo ¡Esto no tiene lógica!

—Créeme cuando te digo que no tengo ni puta idea. —Me removí, apretando mis piernas, sintiendo mi pene tan duro y mi entrada tan mojada. Mierda.

—¿Estás seguro que está bien que te dejé estos días solo?

—Sí, he sobrevivido a esto antes.

—Sí, pero esto no es normal ¿Por qué se te ha adelantado un mes entero? ¡Debes ir al médico!

—Hermana, estás jodida de la cabeza si piensas que voy a salir para ser comido por cualquier alfa ¿Te das cuenta que huelo a una puta necesitada?

—Uh, algo. —MeiLing sonrió, aguantando una carcajada colocando su mano sobre su boca.Venga, no lo dije para que se riera ¡Era verdad!

—Como sea... Joder... Solo cuida mucho a A-Yu y... —Dejé de hablar cuando ambos escuchamos el sonido de mi celular. Estiré mi mano para excusarme con mi jefe cuando me encontré con que no era él, ni Yubin. Yibo, en letras mayúsculas como lo había agentado la vez que me dejó su número el día del estadio. Mordí mi labio y de repente experimenté otra corriente que me hizo encogerme, contraje mis músculos, más los de mi parte baja. Terminaría mojando la cama, demonios.

No había vuelto a saber de Yibo desde el miércoles cuando nos despedimos, él y yo nos besamos hasta que mi celular sonó, con una llamada de Mao para asegurarse de que yo estuviera bien.

Fue un "Adiós" sin más, de hecho, si no nos hubiéramos desviado tanto del tema principal, sé que le habría pedido que nos viéramos algún día de la semana, lo necesitaba tanto. Conteniendo mi emoción frente a mi hermana, contesté y acerqué el teléfono a mi oreja.

—¿Yibo?

—¿Aló? ¿Hablo con Zhan? —Me olvidé por dos segundos de mi estado cuando escuché una voz masculina del otro lado y no precisamente de Yibo. Iba a soltar un sonido humillante ante las ideas e imágenes que empezaron a llenar mi cabeza, cuando la otra persona volvió a hablar.

—¿Lo eres? Siento si no es así, pero Yibo tiene agendado este número con ese nombre, es una emergencia.

—¿Emergencia?

—Sí ¿Eres Zhan?

—Sí, soy yo ¿Qué emergencia es?

—Zhan, soy Cao Xi Ge, el mejor amigo de Yibo. —Solté el aire de mis pulmones cuando reconocí el nombre, aunque esa felicidad me abandonó en dos segundos, siendo reemplazada por un temor que me dejó congelado. —Él está en problemas... Creo que tienes que venir urgentemente o algo malo le pasará.


	17. Capítulo 16.

—¿Qué tiene? ¡Dime que tiene Yibo! —MeiLing se acercó a la cama cuando me retorcí a causa de un fuerte tirón en mi parte baja, ella me volvió a recostar, ni siquiera noté el segundo en el que me había sentado, pero sí, definitivamente necesitaba calmarme, aunque para ese momento estaba en pánico, aterrado y casi llorando de la angustia, más con la eterna espera en lo que aguardaba que Xi Ge continuara hablando.

—¿Entonces sí lo conoces? — ¡Oh Dios! ¡Debe estar jugando!

—Sí... Somos... Bueno, uh, amigos, creo.

—Es bueno saberlo, después de esto le explicaré a golpes a Yibo que ser mejores amigos significa que me cuente sobre sus ligues.

—Amigo. —Suspiré, llevando una de mis manos a mis ojos, estaba metiendo en problemas a Yibo, si él no quería contarle a Xi Ge de mi existencia, yo no tenía razón para hacerlo. —Y no lo golpees. —Jadee, mandándole una mirada a la confundida MeiLing.

—Wow, controlador, no sabía que Yibo tenía amigos de ese tipo, claro, aparte de mí. —Quería gruñirle a ese tonto, estaba evadiendo el tema tratando de sacar más información de mí, no hacía falta pensar mucho para darme cuenta.

—No soy controlador, soy solo su amigo ¿Puedes decirme que le ocurre, por favor? —Hablé con el único pedazo de paciencia que me quedaba y de no ser porque este sujeto tenía el celular de Yibo, ya le habría cortado y llamado al mismo para asegurarme de que esté bien. ¿Qué tal si Xi Ge solo me estaba haciendo una broma?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo me estaba divirtiendo. —Xi Ge dejó de sonar tan contento cuando escuché los gritos de una chica de fondo.

—Xi Ge ¿Qué está pasando?

–Dios... Otra más. —Iba a matarlo, en serio, iba a golpearle las bolas del mismo modo que golpee al sujeto que se metió con A-Yu por ser tan tonto ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esperar tanto? ¿Quién demonios era esa chica? ¿Dónde estaba Yibo?

—¿Xi Ge?

—¡Oh cierto! ¡Zhan! Sigues aquí.

—¿Me puedes decir de una maldita vez qué está pasando?

—Vale. —Xi Ge rió ¡Rió! Definitivamente yo iba a matarlo. —Yibo está en celo.

—¿Qué? —Me quedé helado por unos segundos, minutos, no lo sé, Yibo nunca me había mencionado que tenía su celo cerca, o quizás es que nunca hemos hablado de celos respectivamente, pero ¿Por qué habían mujeres ahí? ¿Es que acaso él estaba...?

—Eso. Entró en celo desde que despertó hoy, al comienzo estaba tranquilo, hasta que le llevamos unas omegas y como que enloqueció...

—Espera ¿Le llevan omegas? ¿Chicas? —Por un segundo pude olvidar la molestia en mi cuerpo para enojarme con Xi Ge por hacer eso, incluso con Yibo por ceder ante ello, sabía que habían mujeres encargadas para esas cosas, pero si tuve la charla con Yibo de que odio que por ser omega seamos vistos como objetos ¿Se trata esto de una doble moral o qué mierda? Yibo por su propia cuenta podía conseguir a la persona que quisiese, a mí también, de hecho ¿Qué necesidad de llevarle mujeres para que lo tranquilicen durante el celo? Yo no le pago a ningún alfa o beta para que me ayude con esto, eso sería desagradable.

—Sí, la familia de Yibo está impaciente por que él consiga a alguien, así que aprovechamos cuando está en celo y no se encuentra en todos sus sentidos racionales. Le llevamos mujeres para ver si alguna logra cautivar sus dos partes, ya sabes, alfa-Yibo y a Yibo-Yibo.—Bueno, eso cambiaba un poco el panorama, aunque el tono irónico con el que Xi Ge me hablaba no se sentía bien, sobre todo cuando en pocas palabras, se aprovechaban de la inestabilidad de Yibo para meterle chicas a la cama

—De acuerdo. —Respiré hondo, no podía meterme mucho con el pensamiento asqueroso de los ricos, así que no servía ir y darle una charla de moral a Xi Ge cuando a él le importaba una mierda lo que yo quisiera decir. —¿Y? ¿Para qué me necesitas si Yibo ya tiene a esas chicas?

—Ese es el problema. —Me removí en mi cama cuando escuché como Xi Ge cambiaba su tono de voz, ahora podía sentir su preocupación, así que algo no estaba andando como siempre.

—¿Qué es?

—Desde su celo pasado, Yibo no ha actuado como siempre, normalmente se tranquiliza cuando ve a alguna omega dispuesta, como cualquier alfa en celo, pero la última vez las echó a todas y... Con una la cosa fue peor. Sin mentirte, destruyó su habitación completamente, tuvimos que reemplazar hasta las ventanas, y considera que es un penthouse. —No sabía si sorprenderme porque Yibo vivía en un penthouse, aunque parte de eso ya debía de imaginármelo considerando que era el heredero de W-Alfa, sin embargo, mentalizarme un lugar tan grande como ese, totalmente destrozado, me alteraba los nervios, sabía de lo agresivos que podían ser algunos alfa pero... Eso iba a otro nivel.

–¿Le hizo daño a la chica?

—No... Bueno, nada grave... Creo. —Suspiré, era irónico la forma como me estaba enterando más cosas de Yibo mediante su mejor amigo que mediante él mismo, alguna vez tendríamos que tener una charla al respecto. Claro, eso si volvía a verlo.

—Sigo sin saber la razón para que me llames...

–Oye, tranquilo, Zhan.—Xi Ge rió —¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un tanto impaciente? —Sí.

—No.

—Bueno, lo eres. —Bufé, lo único bueno de esta conversación era que MeiLing ya se había aburrido de esperar y fue por A-Yu, seguro sí lograba escuchar lo que Xi Ge me decía, pero como buena hermana,estaba respetando mi privacidad, aunque lo que también era muy probable era que luego atacara con las preguntas, incluso más acusadoras que las de Yubin.

—De acuerdo. ¿Me explicas ahora?

—Yibo ha actuado ahora igual que en su último celo, hasta yo diría que peor, le llevamos chicas, una por una, ya no en cantidad para asegurarnos que su alfa se concentre en una sola persona, pero las chicas salen de su penthouse gritando completamente asustadas, dicen que él está... Irreconocible, incluso amenazó a una con algo, no escuché bien.

—Xi Ge...

—Ya sé, ya sé. El punto es que una de ellas jura haberlo escuchado decirle algo, claro, entre gruñidos y gritos para que se larguen, ella dice que mencionó a un Zhan, no lo creí posible pero viendo en su agenda, te tenía a ti.

—¿Solo a mí?

—No hay ningún otro Zhan aquí. —Al parecer estaba revisando dicho cuaderno. —Pero claro, no es como que tenga muchos números, solo el mío, el de sus padres y el tuyo. Su agenda denegocios es otra y la manejo yo.

—¿Y qué dijo, según la chica esa?

—Algo como: "Tú no eres Zhan" o no sé ¿Sabes sobre eso? ¿Sales con Yibo o te corteja?

—...No.

—Porque eso explicaría su celo algo adelantado, él ha estado muy metido en los negocios últimamente, casi no salía de su oficina ni para comer, quizás desarrolló una ansiedad o algo así ¿Lo has venido a ver? O ¿Se han visto?

—No, no. —Negué con la cabeza, como si él pudiera verme. —No lo veo hace... Hace días.

—¿Ves? Es como te digo. Joder, yo debí ser médico o psicólogo ¿Me contratarías como psicólogo?

—¡Xi Ge!

—Sí, sí, lo siento. —Llevé una mano a mi abdomen, acariciándolo, tratando de relajarme, con la noticia de Yibo llamándome ya me estaba calentando nuevamente y eso no era bueno, eran solo las conjeturas de una chica, todo podía ser coincidencia hasta aquí.

—¿Estás diciendo que por no verme, se ha puesto así? Eso es una locura, ni siquiera me está cortejando, solo somos amigos.

—Cuando dices amigos... ¿Qué tan cercanos son con ese "Amigos"? Mira que hay algunos amigos que no parecen amigos sino algo más que amigos, ya sabes, no amigos-amigos, sino folla-amigos, o algo así.

—Lo sé, pero él y yo somos solo amigos, a secas.

—Yo tengo amigos, Zhan, y no grito su nombre cuando siendo que moriré si no follo a alguien.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Por eso digo que esta es una locura! —Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

—Entonces ven y comprobemos que tan loco es esto.

—¿Para eso me llamaste? ¿Para que vaya a servir de muñeca inflable para tu mejor amigo? Son solo 24 horas, dices que ya sobrevivió la otra vez sin follar a nadie ¿No? ¿No pueden aguantarlo y ya?

—Si fuera tan simple, créeme que no estaríamos hablando. —Observé a A-Yu aparecerse por la puerta y correr hasta la cama, dejando un besito sobre mi mejilla, me miró con una sonrisa y por ese momento, me desconecté de la llamada, concentrándome en mi pequeño.

MeiLing ya debía llevárselo, así que ignorando el parloteo de las razones por las cuales no era tan simple, dejé el teléfono sobre la mesa y llené de besos a mi bebé, susurrándole que se cuide muchísimo y que nos veríamos en tres días para ir juntos al parque, o a comer un helado a una tienda genial, donde servían bolas de crema más grande que sus manitas.

—¿Vas a estar bien? —Me murmuró MeiLing.

—Mm. —Le señalé con la mirada al teléfono, ella sonrió.

—Alfas, ya sabes cómo son.

—Te quiero, Zhan. —Después de verla irse, volví al teléfono y Xi Ge continuaba hablando, vaya que se había pensado unas buenas excusas para llevarme hasta Yibo, sin embargo, él seguro no contaba con que estaba hablando con uno de los pocos omega que no se venderían ni porque el alfa los tuviera en las nubes, como en este caso, por ejemplo.

—...Además Yibo puede hacerse daño en el proceso de esto, apenas son las siete, tiene más de cinco horas antes de que sea mañana y otras cinco antes de que acabe oficialmente.

—Sí, sí. —Suspiré, pasando una de mis manos por mis cabellos. —Sucede, querido Xi Ge, que no puedo salir de mi casa, es mi primer día de celo y siendo un omega, como sabes, si salgo terminaré siendo carne fresca para cualquiera de tu tipo.

—Pero es aún mejor ¿No? Estás en celo... Yibo también... Tú entiendes.

Arquee una ceja ante su tono, hablándome tan lento que seguro me pensaba de retrasado.

—No voy a follar con Yibo solo para calmarlo, estás jodido si crees que lo haré.

—Zhan ¿Quieres a Yibo?

—¡Claro! Oh, uhm. —Enterré una de mis manos entre mis piernas. Yibo, pensar en Yibo se sentía bien. —Lo quiero mucho.

—Bueno, te necesita, eres tú o nadie y si lo quieres, no creo que desees saber que por no ayudarle, podría hasta matarse por no aguantar el dolor ¿Sabes cómo es? Por ser omega pasas por eso tres días, pero imagínate ello en solo 24 horas. Todo ese calor, junto. —Me quedé callado, al fin Xi Ge decía algo coherente y que no me había puesto a pensar, si lo que él decía era verdad y Yibo estaba pasando por ello, hasta yo tomaría un pedazo de vidrio y me cortaría las venas, no me imaginaba algo tan sofocante que hirviera hasta los poros.

Yibo debía estar pasando el mismo infierno.

—¿Y si no dijo mi nombre nunca y me termina haciendo daño? ¡Joder! ¿Por qué lo estoy considerando? ¿Has pensado que puede morderme? ¡Puedo hasta quedar embarazado, Xi Ge! No es cosa de ir, follar e irme.

—Nosotros nos podemos encargar de eso, te daremos todos los supresores que necesites para no embarazarte, créeme que aquí compramos solo de calidad y...

—¿Y si me muerde? — Murmuré, no estaba seguro de si Xi Ge me habría escuchado, pero ese temor era más mío que de cualquiera. Yibo podía morderme con ambos en ese estado y si eso pasaba entonces... Entonces estaba acabado.

—No puedo asegurarte nada sobre eso. —No me sentí mal por el tono ligero con el que Xi Ge habló, él no comprendía las cosas. —Pero ¿Es tan malo? Quiero decir, si Yibo te llamó es porque su alfa te quiere ¿No? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿No quieres tener un lazo acaso? Es lo que todos los omegas desean ¿Verdad?

—No... No puedo.

[🍃]

Suspiré, escuchaba a Xi Ge hablar desde el otro lado de la línea, la verdad no le estaba tomando la atención que debería. Mis piernas no podían estar más encogidas y juntas. Agradecí que hayan mandado un par de betas a buscarme, si hubiera visto a un alfa no estaba seguro de cuál sería mi reacción o su reacción, mi celo iba en aumento mientras más pasaban los minutos y yo solo podía removerme en mi lugar, deseando que la fricción del jeans tuviera algo que ver con él, con el único alfa que me estaba consumiendo física y mentalmente.

Dios, sentía mi agujero contraerse y humedecerse de imaginarme los oscuros ojos de Yibo sobre mí, deseándome, tocándome como si fuera el último omega en el mundo.

—Ummm. —Dejé de prestarle atención a Xi Ge del otro lado de la línea y observé el enorme cuerpo del beta que conducía, no sabía si eran trabajadores de Yibo, aunque era lo más probable. —¿Ya vamos a llegar? —Cuestioné, mientras uno me miraba por el espejo retrovisor y mostrándome una sonrisa que casi no quise ni interpretar, al final solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Falta poco. —Respondió a secas. Entre cerré los ojos y volví mi ojera a la voz de Xi Ge, debía dejar de pensar en Yibo o sería vergonzoso el frotarme contra el asiento con más descaro de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Me repites cómo haremos? —Le hablé y él no tardó en responder.

—Te dejarán justo frente al elevador del penthouse de Yibo, no es difícil, ellos tienen la tarjeta para su piso, solo tienes que llegar y entrar a su habitación, él está encerrado ahí... Creo que aún hay una chica con él.

—¿Qué?

—Sí... Fue nuestra última opción, solo debes sacarla de ahí, yo prefiero no estar presente y ninguno de los trabajadores alfa tampoco, no quiero olerte, debes estar apestando terriblemente ahora. —Rodé los ojos, quizás no fue buena idea contarle desde un inicio que a mí también me había agarrado el celo, a la par con Yibo.


	18. Capítulo 17.

Observé el gran edificio desde el auto ya estacionado fuera. Suspiré cuando los dos hombres se bajaron de este y uno de ellos me abrió la puerta; él me tendió la mano pero negué con la cabeza y me tomé mi tiempo para salir del coche, ya había cortado la comunicación con Xi Ge cuando entendí, más o menos, lo que tenía que hacer.

Estaba emocionado, tan excitado pero tan aterrado a la vez, además de que tenía mi cabeza llena de dudas, de tantas preguntas que deseaba Yibo contestara, aunque sabía que cuando lo viera, él no desearía articular palabra y seguramente yo tampoco.

Aún no estaba seguro de si Xi Ge había oído mal o si fue una equivocación, tal vez Yibo me terminaba tirando a patadas de su penthouse como a las omega que le habían llevado, pero fuera como fuera, quería intentarlo, mi deseo por ayudarle y mis ansias por ser deseado por el dueño de mis pensamientos podían más que el mismo temor de salir mordido de esa habitación. ¿Qué tal si Yibo llegaba a odiarme por venir sin su consentimiento? Xi Ge bien podía estar equivocado, porque al final habían sido muchos días sin vernos y Yibo no movió un dedo por cambiar ello, aunque yo tampoco, pero supongo tengo mis razones.

—Lárgate. —Escuché una vez el ascensor sonó mientras las puertas se abrían lentamente, indicándome que llegué al último piso del edificio, donde se encontraba el Penthouse de Yibo. —¿Acaso eres imbécil? Te dije que te largaras, o por tu cuenta o por la mía, pero te aseguro que si es a mi modo no saldrás en una pieza, bonita. —Al estar justo en medio de la entrada de su habitación, podía oírlo bien, era él, estaba seguro de que esos gritos sonando casi como fuertes gruñidos enojados provenían de Yibo, era su voz.

Corriendo desde el fondo del largo y oscuro lugar, ya que ni una de las luces estaban encendidas, vi una omega delgada, de largas piernas en tacones, haciendo resonar sus zapatos en el mármol del suelo, corriendo tan torpemente que estuvo a punto de caer dos veces, ella llevaba un vestido blanco cubrir sus muslos para luego un poco más arriba enseñar su escote.Vaya, pensé, definitivamente las chicas que le traen a Yibo son de calidad.

—Ehm...

—Sal de aquí —Me dijo, acomodándose sus ropas una vez se sintió segura dentro del elevador, se colocó al otro extremo de este y respiró profundo, mirándome, mostrándome el infinito terror en su mirada, la comprendía, ningún omega amaría ver a un alfa en celo enojado, muchos seguramente no habrían salido vivos de esa. —Yibo no está... Normal. Él nunca ha sido así, tú... Solo vete ¡Te hará daño! —Suspiré, sí, lo mismo me había dicho Xi Ge, Yibo no era el mismo. Di unos dos pasos para entrar al penthouse y salir del elevador, ante la mirada atónita de la chica.

—O se hará daño. —Susurré, no supe si me escuchó porque las puertas del elevador no tardaron en cerrarse.

Caminé mucho más decidido que antes hasta la habitación principal, al final de ese enorme lugar, imaginé que esa era la habitación no solo por ser la más grande y que la chica haya salido corriendo por ese pasillo, sino porque olía a Yibo, Yibl y Yibo. Algo parecido a café, un olor cálido y reconfortante; ronronee queriendo acercarme más hasta que abrí con cuidado la puerta y lo vi ahí.

Yibo estaba acostado en su cama con sus manos frotando su rostro, el lugar era un completo desastre, aunque no reparé mucho a contar cuantas ventanas rotas o cuantos muebles destrozados, primero porque la oscuridad del lugar no me lo permitía y segundo porque él estaba ahí. Mi omega jadeó, yo lo hice, lo sentí arañarme interiormente queriendo que nos lancemos hacía él.

—Zhan. —Susurró, él aún no me había visto y no estaba muy seguro de si me habría olido o escuchado, así que podía ser mi olor o lo desarrollado que estaba su oído para ese instante.

Alzó la mirada y me vio, fue todo. Cualquier gramo de consciencia había terminado de desaparecer.

—Zhan. —Volvió a repetir sin apartar la mirada de mí mientras se acercaba con sigilo pero rapidez, parecía un depredador asegurándose de acercarse de forma cautelosa o su presa desaparecería.

—Yibo. —Murmuré, viéndolo cada vez más cerca. Aclaré mi garganta, deseando que mi voz no saliera tan excitada. —¿Es-Estás bien? —Él me miró atentamente con su oscura mirada, Yibo me observaba con detalle, como si estuviera asegurándose de que yo no era una ilusión, no me moví ni un centímetro, ni siquiera cuando observé sus fosas nasales inspirar, recibiendo todo el olor de mi celo, estaba seguro que podía imaginarse lo mojado y excitado que yo estaba, el celo de ambos se podría incluso palpar en el aire, él lo sabía.

Solté un respingo cuando no respondió, Yibo tomó mi cuello y acunó mi rostro con su pulgar antes de lanzarse a mis labios. Jadee y lo escuché gruñir cuando el placer nos envolvió a ambos, su sabor estaba de nuevo en mis labios mientras comenzaba a devorarme, empujándome contra la puerta cerrada, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo o contra la superficie.

Sentí la dureza en su entrepierna y volví a gemir, el sonido no salió, Yibo me follaba la boca con su lengua sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de corresponder, tan salvaje como un animal, me imaginé que su alfa lo estaba controlando más que bien.

Yibo buscó mis manos y estuve seguro de que ambos jadeamos aunque nuestras bocas estuvieran ocupadas, entrelazó nuestros dedos y alzó mis brazos para sostener ambos sobre mi cabeza, contra la dura puerta de madera oscura. Mordió y tiró de mi labio inferior, comenzando a frotarse contra mí, succionando y tirando de mi labio apenas me liberó, dejándome jadear, removerme gustoso para rozarnos más, dejándonos sofocar por ese inmenso calor.

—No me temas... No te haré daño, Zhan. —Apretó mis manos y me atreví a mirar su rostro, sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios, observando los suyos húmedos por nuestra saliva. Volvió a moler su cuerpo contra el mío y ambos jadeamos, él lo sabía, él ya sabía muy bien cuanto lo deseaba.

—No... No, sé que no, yo... —Las palabras salían atropellándose unas a las otras, mientras sentía como el inmenso calor intentaba terminar de enloquecerme. Nunca, absolutamente nunca me había sentido de esa forma. La conexión con mi omega y como poco a poco se abría paso para liberarse, gimiendo, jadeando o incluso hasta chillando emocionado con el calor que emanaba del duro cuerpo de Yibo, con su firme erección dejándose sentir aún apesar de nuestras prendas. Mi corazón palpitaba acelerado y más cuando enterró su cabeza en mi cuello. —Yibo. —Gemí, por miedo, por ansias, mi cuerpo entero me pedía que le entregue todo el espacio posible, que ladee mi cabeza y le muestre mi cuello en señal de sumisión, de deseo, de las ansias que me consumían porque me mordiera.

Me sorprendí cuando no besó ningún espacio de mi cuello, su nariz se hundió en mis cabellos más largos hasta que sus manos soltaron las mías y con rapidez me tomó por los glúteos, sus dedos se separaron, cogiendo mis nalgas y alzándome sin el mayor esfuerzo, mis piernas lo rodearon en un completo impulso e incluso gemí sorprendido, ganándome un gruñido de su parte.

—Yibo. —Gemí otra vez, a pesar de la oscuridad de sus ojos sabía que él aún estaba ahí, aún no había cedido completamente al deseo de su alfa, él me veía, no un pedazo de carne cualquiera, sabía que era yo e incluso así, apretaba mi cuerpo más cerca del suyo, empujándome contra su dura erección, al parecer deseando aliviarse a sí mismo con esos roces toscos. Empezó a caminar hacía la cama con rapidez.

—Zhan. —Solo bastó eso para que, mientras me tendía con sumo cuidado en la enorme cama y se colocaba encima de mí, mis manos subieran a su cuello y tirara de él, atrapando su boca en otro intenso beso, gimiendo de puro gusto cuando de nuevo todo su sabor se fundió con el mío, disfrutando de su tan conocido pero fuerte olor, su calor, sus labios, su cuerpo, Dios, estaba tan húmedo y caliente, necesitaba... Lo neceitaba de una vez.

Mordisqueó mi labio inferior repetidas veces, mientras una de sus manos tomó los extremos de mi remera y comenzó a tirar de ella. Lo escuché gruñir, mostrándome lo irritado que estaba cuando se separó de mis labios y bajó la mirada a la prenda. Sin preámbulos, la rasgó.

Escuché el largo sonido de la tela rompiéndose y jadee, intenté ocultar una tímida sonrisa, tenerlo tan ansioso por tocarme me hacía feliz, más que feliz.

—Gege. —Balbucee cuando me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos, él me dedicó una sonrisa llena de chulería y pasó a tomar mi nuca, alejándome del colchón para empujar su lengua de nuevo entre mis labios, callándome mientras terminaba de sacarme la oscura remera ya rota, ayudé, no iba a irme desnudo a la mañana siguiente.

Cuando me soltó, mi cuerpo rebotó en el fino colchón y separé mis piernas, dejándole más espacio entre éstas mientras de nuevo, entre lentos e hipnotizantes movimientos se acercaba a mi cuello e inhalaba antes de bajar para empezar a repartir besos por todo mi pecho. Solté pequeños gemidos ocasionales cuando los besos duraban más, estremeciéndome por los ligeros toques de sus dientes o al entretenerse a hacerme un chupón en cualquier lugar posible.

Arqueaba mi espalda cada que una de sus succiones se concentraba alrededor de mis tetillas, luego bajo mi ombligo y aunque lo intenté, me fue imposible no gemir su nombre mientras una de mis manos iba directo a sus cabellos, tirando de estos, esa zona... Esa zona no, era...Mierda, era demasiado.

Cuando se alejó, mi cuerpo se relajó como si hubiera ganando la guerra contra el depredador, sus manos tomaron mis jeans y bajó de la cama para ganar espacio, jaló de estos junto con mi ropa interior, dejando que las telas cedieran junto con las botas dejándome completamente desnudo.

Me admiró, no sé bien por cuantos segundos pero sentí ese tiempo eterno, mi omega gemía, quería rogar que me hiciera suyo, pero mordí mi labio, sí podía, un poco más, quería resistir un poco más antes de perder la razón y ceder ante esa mitad mía que deseaba duro sexo con el dueño de sus pensamientos, anhelaba tanto recordar esto por siempre.

—Solo te necesitaba a ti. —Susurró con la voz rasposa mientras se acomodó entre mis piernas. Delineó mis labios con su lengua hasta que me ericé cuando una de sus manos acarició mi muslo por la cara interna, muy lentamente. Me contraje cuando sus dedos tuvieron contacto con una zona tan cerca de mi ano que sabía que sus dedos se humedecieron un poco. —Desnúdame, A-Zhan. —Me ordenó, hablándome al oído con tanta dulzura que creí perderme, nadie jamás se daría una idea de lo reconfortante que era escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios, recordándome que aún ambos estábamos dispuestos a evitar que el celo nos controle por completo.

—Sí... Sí. —Obedecí sin dudar a las roncas palabras que salían de su boca, intentando ignorar el inmenso calor tan sofocante que trataba de consumirme por completo, llevé mis temblorosas manos a su camisa y empecé a desprender botón por botón, gimiendo de impotencia cuando mis dedos no colaboraban. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, del deseo, del temor o de la excitación, quizás todo junto, pero no podía terminar de desprender los botones. —Vamos... Por favor. —Jadee frustrado, hablándole a los botones.

Di otro respingo cuando sentí sus manos colocarse sobre las mías, sus oscuros ojos me observaron y una seductora media sonrisa se encargó de derretirme, de nuevo me dejé caer completamente sobre el colchón cuando sus dedos sustituyeron los míos y con facilidad rompió uno a uno los botones restantes hasta que la camisa estuvo completamente abierta, mostrándome parte de su esculpido cuerpo.

—Dios... Oh, Dios santo. —Gemí mientras se terminaba de sacar la prenda y la lanzaba a un lado, tomó mis manos y las guió hasta sus pectorales, dejándolas ahí, toqué la dureza de estos y me sentí contraerme de nuevo. —Mierda, no. —Aparté mis manos y las llevé directamente al colchón, hundiendo mis uñas en las frazadas de este. Observé su mirada preocupada, no es que no quisiera tocarlo, vaya que quería, deseaba conocer cada rincón de su bronceado cuerpo pero ahora no, necesitaba... Necesitaba... —Por favor, Yibo. Por favor. —Separé más mis delgadas piernas para darle una idea de qué era lo que ansiaba tanto, tiré mis cabellos desordenados para atrás mientras lo observaba cuestionárselo, no sabía si mi celo había llegado a su etapa más alta antes que el de él pero ya no podía más, iba a correrme si lo tocaba, iba a llegar de solo tenerlo así y eso que aún no lograba desprenderlo de sus pantalones. —Por favor... Te necesito. —Yibo observó por largos segundos en medio de mis piernas abiertas, imaginé lo que veía y me sentí tentado a juntarlas de nuevo por la pura vergüenza cuando él inspiró profundo y relajó sus músculos, sus manos tomaron mis rodillas y separó mis piernas un poco más.

Temblé, pero no me opuse, me sostuve con más fuerza de las sábanas una vez él acarició el interior de mis muslos con sus pulgares, acercándose a mi masculinidad hasta que dos de sus dedos estuvieron presionando sobre mi agujero.

—¿Es aquí donde me necesitas? — Se burló juguetonamente, mientras mi entrada se lubricaba un poco más y un disparo de mis feromonas llenó por completo la habitación. Yibo se inclinó sobre mis labios y empujó sus dos dedos dentro. Gemí de nuevo, queriendo cerrar mis piernas y retorciéndome debajo de él, lo escuché gruñir desde el fondo de su garganta así que me calmé, ese era un claro " _Estate quieto"_ de su alfa, y mi omega pensaba obedecerlo.

Mi interior recibía y estrujaba sus miembros mientras yo intentaba contenerme, tratar de removerme lo menos posible por la ligera incomodidad, no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado sin hacerlo, pero nada se sentía tan real como esto, la conexión, los nervios y la excitación estaban jugando en mi contra.

Separó sus dedos de mi interior y los sacó para luego volver a empujar con agresividad.

Gemí, disfrutando de la rápida y tosca penetración de ambos dígitos en mí, sintiendo su mirada sobre mi rostro, sabía que estaba admirando cada una de mis expresiones.

—Creo que sí, es justo aquí donde me querías, Zhan.

—Mmm.

—Y estás tan mojado para mí. Voy a follarte justo así y más fuerte, no vas a olvidar esta noche nunca, bebé. —Ingresó un dedo más y empujó los tres hasta que sentí sus nudillos rozar mis glúteos, rápido y tan profundo como podía, ayudándose con la lubricación de esa zona. Claro que él iba acumplir con su palabra o estaba seguro que terminaría muriendo de una frustración sexual si se atrevía a detenerse.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo virgen o inexperto que me sentía en ese instante, no por la estrechez de mis paredes ya que me lubricaba lo suficiente como para que sus dedos entrenen mi húmedo espacio y rocen sin dolor, solo muchísimo calor mientras iba abriéndose paso en mí. Quería tanto juntar mis piernas, me sentía avergonzado y eso me excitaba de igual forma, el estar tan expuesto ante su mirada hambrienta y caliente o esa forma tan sexual como no dejaba de admirar cada detalle de mi cuerpo; me sentía tan frágil como nunca antes y tan entregado a él que dejaría que jugara conmigo o hiciera lo que quisiera sin necesidad de que me lo pidiera dos veces.

—Yibo. —Arquee mi espalda cuando sacó sus dedos y luego los volvió a hundir, él estaba más que hipnotizado en el movimiento cada vez más rápido, mientras sus palabras continuaba retumbando en mi mente. La sensualidad con la que me llamó por mi nombre, con la que me dijo bebé, él ya lo había hecho antes, muchas veces de hecho, pero nada, nada se comparaba con su forma actual de decirlo, con esa carga enorme de deseo. —Yibo... Otro, quiero otro, por favor... Otro. —Mis caderas intentaron mover mi cuerpo hacía abajo, deseando más de sus dedos o de una vez sentirlo a él, pero sabía que mi final estaba tan cerca que, de alguna manera, me reconfortaba no tenerlo dentro o terminaríamos demasiado rápido con algo que yo deseaba fuera eterno.

—¿Así, bebé?

—Mierda, sí. —Me obedeció e introdujo un cuarto dedo, empujándolos una y otra vez dentro, sacándolos y metiéndolos mientras usaba su otra mano para apoyarse en la cama. Sus labios rozaban constantemente los míos, no podía abrir los ojos, aunque deseara verlo, era imposible para mí no apretar mis párpados ante ese mar de sensaciones. —Gege... Di-Dios no puedo. —Me sentía tan impotente, entre todos los gemidos y jadeos que soltaba, sabía que no aguantaría. —Voy a... —No me dejó terminar de hablar, empujó su lengua entre mis labios y devoró mi boca como antes; lamió y succionó para luego follarme con su lengua, tal cual sus dedos estaban encargándose de hacer lo mismo con mi entrada.

Para este punto, quizás la mano entera de Yibo estaba mojada por mi culpa, entre abrí los ojos para verlo morder su labio inferior apenas liberó mi boca y luego me miró fijamente.

—Córrete, A-Zhan. Ahora. —Jadeó sobre mis labios.

No hizo falta nada más, sus dedos se empujaron una vez más y llegué, solté un profundo grito mientras me deshacía en un orgasmo que me hizo temblar por completo, dejando que las gotas de semen mojaran mi pecho y mi abdomen.

Continuó penetrándome incluso mientras los espasmos terminaban de consumirme. Esperó a que recuperara el aliento y entonces se alejó de mi entrada. Lo vi acariciar la yema de sus dedos con su pulgar antes de llevar los mismos dedos mojados hacía sus labios y degustar mi sabor. Tres segundos de eso o menos y ya estaba tan excitado como antes.

—Sabes delicioso, bebé. —Me sonrió, sus ojos cada vez más oscuros, cuando llevó sus dedos a mis labios. Abrí mi boca e introdujo dos, gemí apenas sentí el peculiar sabor. —Sabes demasiado bien. —Repitió.

Yibo se alejó para quitarse la última molesta prenda que quedaba y gruñó lleno de alivio cuando su pene saltó fuera del material, estaba duro e hinchado, brillaba en la punta a causa de su líquido pre-seminal. Separé mis piernas de nuevo, dándole el espacio suficiente en medio de estas y lo volví a escuchar gruñir en el segundo en que su glande se presionó contra mi entrada. Gemí y me tensé, hasta que su mano acarició mis cabellos, alejando algunos mechones de cabellos rebeldes de mis ojos, rozando después su boca con la mía.

—A-Zhan. —Un sonido parecido a un gruñido más escapó de su boca cuando empujó su miembro, invadiéndome y llenándome por completo mientras los largos e irregulares gemidos no dejaban de escapar desde el fondo de mi garganta. Me llenó por completo, Dios, su miembro encajaba tan bien, se amoldaba a mis paredes como si ese fuera su lugar, creado exclusivamente para él.

—Mierda, Yibo. —Mis manos recorrían su espalda mientras empezaba con las embestidas, ya sin contenerse, su cuerpo empezó a empujarse contra el mío con un vaivén tan salvaje que me cortaba la respiración; mi ser completo se contraía mientras embestía una y otra vez.

Consumiéndonos ambos en el salvaje e inestable movimiento, con sus caderas empujándose para poseerme hasta saciarnos, hasta llenarme, hasta marcarme como tanto lo anhelaba.

—Es... Más, más Gege, más. —Tampoco cabía en mí el pensar en algo que no fuera él, en desear que se viniera en mí, que bañara mis paredes con su esencia.

—¡Oh! —Su boca tomó la mía en un buen segundo, devorándome con inestabilidad, ambos siendo los causantes del movimiento y del leve rechinido de su gigantesca cama.

Una de sus manos hundió sus uñas en mi cadera, manteniéndome quieto, mientras embestía con más fuerza y profundidad, sin dejar un centímetro de su miembro afuera, aumentando el ritmo cuando le pedí más. Era diferente, Yibo era completamente diferente a cualquiera y algo dentro de mí me decía que él sentía la misma rara conexión, esto no cabía en solo coger a alguien, iba más allá.

Se alejó de mis labios sin deja de mover su lengua sobre la mía, haciendo de ese uno de los besos más toscos de la noche. Ambos oíamos el constante sonido mojado de mi piel chocando contra la suya, llenando la desordenada habitación de ese ruido sordo. Ya con más confianza, pensando que nada podría romper esa danza salvaje de nuestros cuerpos, llevé mis manos a su espalda y en una de las profundas penetraciones hundí mis uñas en su piel, él mordió la esquina de mi labio inferior y continuó con el salvaje ritmo. Hacía tanto, pero tanto calor, nuestros cuerpos hervían el uno sobre el otro, sofocándonos mutuamente.

Mordió mi pecho una y otra vez, subiendo hasta que sus labios llegaron a mi cuello y gemí.

_Muérdeme, muérdeme._

Tan cerca, estaba cerca. Sentía su respiración sobre esa zona y la cantidad de besos que dejaba en mi piel, conocía de memoria el lugar donde quedaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un lazo y como su lengua pasó justo encima, sacándome otro gemido por el empuje de sus caderas, penetrándome otra vez tan profundo, eliminando mi cordura a tal punto que ladee mi cabeza, entregándole gustoso la piel de mi cuello para que mordiera. Quiero, quiero.

 _Muérdeme_.

Mis gritos internos repetían una y otra vez lo que no lograba articular entre palabras, mi omega quería tanto que me hiciera suyo, sentir sus colmillos hundirse en mi piel y que me marque para toda la vida.

—Gege... Vamos, por favor. —Una de mis manos subió hasta sus cabellos, acercándolo a la piel de mi cuello. Sentí su respirar más cerca, cuando de un momento a otro se detuvo por completo, congelándome ante la sensación de haber metido la pata. Lo solté completamente y cuando estaba a punto de mirarlo a los ojos lleno de terror, Yibo salió de mi interior en un hábil movimiento para luego girar mi cuerpo, de tal modo que me coloqué boca abajo, mis rodillas y mis brazos se apoyaron en la cama mientras sentí un escalofrío recorrerme debido su hambrienta mirada. Oh no, eso no había terminado.

—Y-Yibo. —Gemí. Gemí tan alto que agradecí que todo el penthouse estuviera vacío, su miembro se hundió por completo en mi cuerpo de nuevo, mientras sus dos manos tomaban mis caderas y me empujaban hacía atrás, buscando más profundidad. Su cuerpo inició otra vez el salvaje vaivén y arquee mi espalda entregándole más de mí, dándole un mejor ángulo para poder empujarse mientras mis ruidosos gemidos volvían a hacer eco por toda la habitación.

Comenzó a besar y morder mi espalda, causándome deliciosas corrientes de placer cada vez que sus labios rozaban hasta llegar al costado de mi cintura o por mis costillas y mordía ahí también.

—Mierda, Zhan, estás tan jodidamente apretado, bebé. —Gruñó, empujándose de nuevo mientras observaba como su miembro se perdía entre mis nalgas, jugando con los movimientos entre lentos y rápidos, hipnotizado por la embriagante sensación. Yo lo observé de reojo y gemí, era un placer para cualquier omega el complacer a su alfa y la expresión de Yibo en ese segundo contaba como uno de los mejores orgullos de mi vida.

—Yi-Yibo.

—Vamos, grita mi nombre, bebé. Por el momento, me vale una mierda si no te muerdo hoy, sé que eres mío, me perteneces desde el primer momento en que te vi y soy el único que va a poder joder tu hermoso y apretado culo a partir de ahora ¿Bien? —Habló lento, solo para que yo entendiera muy bien cada una de sus palabras y asintiera, sin la capacidad de decir ni un monosílabo.

Una de sus manos rozó mi nalga y azotó sobre mi piel cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Sí!

—Mírame. —Exigió, lo sentía tan ciego de placer, tan dominado por su alfa que, rendido ante él, mis brazos flaquearon y mi rostro cayó contra el colchón. Mis piernas temblaron también pero él me sujetó por las caderas y volvió a empujar. Lo miré, a pesar de todo logré observar lo suficiente para encontrarme con la misma sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios, todo él bañado de sudor y esa mirada tan ardiente que me estaba matando.

—Mierda.

—Eres mío, Zhan, solo mío. —Dio otro azote, más fuerte que el anterior y me contraje al sentir la descarga que me causó el golpe.

—S-Sí, sí. Dios, sí. —Mis cabellos se pegaban a mi frente mientras nuestros cuerpos continuaban la intensa danza de apareamiento, su pene empujándose una y otra vez, logrando humedecer la comisura de mis ojos con las lágrimas contenidas por el exquisito placer. Estaba cerca, sentía el inminente orgasmo consumirme y más cuando una tercera nalgada fue a parar sobre mi piel de nuevo. —¡Tuyo! —Chillé.

Claro que era suyo, jamás le había pertenecido tanto a alguien como a él, sin necesidad de un lazo o de algo más, sabía que era suyo de pies a cabeza y esta solo era una confirmación de ello. Lo amaba, amaba por primera vez a alguien aparte de mi hijo, a un alfa y era el mismo alfa que me estaba poseyendo hasta llevarme cerca del colapso.

—Yibo. —Mi cuello me dolía por cómo no perdía oportunidad de girar lo más posible mi cabeza y mirarlo, tan consumido y entregado al placer, sabía que estaba cerca por las vibraciones de su miembro en mi interior, quería llegar con él, quería que terminemos juntos pero no aguantaría mucho... No podía, iba a enloquecer o morir si continuaba por más tiempo. —¡Yibo! —Sus dedos acariciaron mi abdomen mojado por la corrida anterior y por el sudor, hasta que su mano se posó sobre mi miembro, rodeó toda mi erección con sus dedos y su pulgar contra la punta, insistiendo sobre la hendidura y alrededor, apretando sin cuidado, para luego dar suaves caricias por todo el largo otra vez.

—Córrete para mí, pequeño. Hazlo. —Yibo cerró sus ojos y entonces dejé de observarlo, apoyé mi frente sobre el colchón con totalidad y solté un fuerte gemido cuando se derramó en mi interior, mientras yo me entregaba a los espasmos del segundo orgasmo y al placer de saber que ambos llegamos al mismo tiempo. —Zhan. —Gruñó, hundió sus dedos en mi piel sin tomar atención en lo moreteada que quedaría, o quizás sabiendo que permanecería con sus marcas, pequeñas medias lunas moradas acompañando los azotes en mi nalga derecha. Con lo pálido que era, seguro se notaría a la perfección durante días.

—Oh, mierda. —Gemí cuando el calor fue en un aumento, ya lo había sentido, muchísimas veces me había encontrado en momentos como este en el que el nudo se formaba y expandía pero Dios... Dios, nunca tan grande, nunca tan caliente, nunca tan... Oh. —Yibo. —Gemí de nuevo, sus brazos tensos a mis costados mientras lo escuchaba gruñir o jadear, hacer sonidos salvajes e incoherentes.

Dejé que mis piernas fueran perdiendo estabilidad, él lo entendió y mientras iba cayendo hasta que todo mi cuerpo se apoyó en la cama, él hizo lo mismo, asegurándose de no alejarse lo suficiente para que el nudo doliera más de lo debido por ser jalado. Esta posición servía para al menos no cansarnos.

—Yi-Yibo. —Mis paredes eran bañadas completamente por él, por todo su esperma, volviéndome loco en ese mar de calor y de cierto dolor, jadee cuando dejó de hincharse y solo nos mantuvimos así.

Apoyé mi frente en el colchón y respiré irregularmente, me sorprendí al sentir una de sus manos colocarse sobre las mías, sus dedos encajaron entre los míos y apretaron suavemente, eso ayudó, ayudó muchísimo a no pensar, a... A no volverme loco, sentía que podía romperme si crecía un poco más.

—Ya, por favor. —Gemí impaciente. Sus labios besaban mis cabellos húmedos, me estaba mimando mientras los minutos pasaban, incluso quise ronronear de no ser por como poco a poco volvía a la realidad, el calor del celo disminuyó lo suficiente, a la par que por fin su pene fue regresando a su tamaño original y ambos gemimos cansados, mientras salía de mi interior con lentitud, sacándome otro sonido parecido a un gemido cansado, dejando que me relajara por completo en la cama.

—Dios. —Yibo se dejó caer a mi lado, de costado, mi rostro seguía apoyado sobre el colchón ahora hacía él pero con los ojos cerrados y el cabello cubriendo en gran parte mi frente. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas para absolutamente nada y por suerte él pareció igual de exhausto, ya que nos mantuvimos tranquilos por unos largos minutos.

Acomodó mis mechones de cabello para que no cubrieran mi rostro y trazó caricias por todo el largo de mi espalda, no sabía cómo me miraba o siquiera qué estaba haciendo, pero eso se sentía bien, así que le permití continuar sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

—Si alguien llegaba a tocarte, iba a matarlo, lo juro. —Temblé ligeramente cuando los labios de Yibo empezaron a besar mi espalda, pasó sus dedos entre mis nalgas hasta la parte interna de mis muslos, aún estaba lo suficientemente húmedo, ahora no solo por mi culpa.

—Yibo. —Gemí tan despacio que pensé incluso estaba quedándome dormido, eso de no ser por como en otro hábil movimiento, Yibo me colocó de lado para que mi espalda quedara contra su pecho, flexionó una de mis piernas para así exponer mi entrada y alinear su miembro, causándome un escalofrío y un pequeño gemido cuando lo sentí empujar contra mí.

Llevó su mano a mi barbilla para guiar mis labios a su boca, callándome con un profundo beso, volviendo a su tarea anterior, jugó con la punta de su erección alrededor de mi ano, sacándome un largo gemido ahogado.

—Mírame. —Ordenó una vez nuestras bocas se separaron y solo entonces abrí los ojos, en el mismo instante en que se volvió a hundir en mí, tan profundo como antes, obligándome a estirar mis manos hacía las frazadas y enterrar mis uñas en estas, con fuerza.

—Yibo ¡Dios! Yibo.

—Solo Yibo. —Susurró, sonando tan celoso de que hubiera mencionado simplemente a Dios.

Lamió mi mejilla y al final mordió suavemente mi pómulo. Empujó contra mí sin pausa, acelerando el ritmo, intentando mantener la velocidad y la profundidad a la vez, resonando otra vez el sonido de nuestras pieles mojadas chocando, encontrándose mutuamente mientras su mano pasó a mi cintura y me sostuvo con firmeza, volviendo a enterrar sus uñas en mí.

—Mierda.

—Tócate, pequeño, quiero ver como lo haces. —Acercó sus labios a mis hombros, mordió y succionó en algunos espacios de piel, estaba seguro que había quedado tan marcado que no me vería como antes hasta dentro de unas semanas y que cualquiera que me observara después me pensaría con la mejor vida sexual del mundo.

Mi mano, obediente, se dirigió a mi erección y empecé a bombear a su ritmo, al ritmo de sus constantes empujes.

—Yibo... Ahí, ahí de nuevo. —Gemí cuando tocó un punto en mí que detuvo todos mis movimientos y sacudió mi miembro. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas contenidas de nuevo, nublándome la vista ¡Maldición! Eso era maravilloso.

—Oh ¿Justo ahí, bebé? —Empujó de nuevo contra el mismo lugar con la voz más burlona y excitada posible, sus palabras iban directo a mi oído por lo cerca que estaba su boca, causándome incluso más estremecimientos de los que ya tenía, era como tenerlo dentro, sentir que me penetraba el alma. —¿Otra vez? —Asentí irregularmente. _Sí, por favor Yibo, más._

—Así... Mierda. —No lograba decir en palabras lo que deseaba, pero estaba seguro que él entendía, por su forma como me observaba, por cómo se perdía en el movimiento de su erección hundida entre mis nalgas o enfocaba su penetrante mirada en mi rostro. Le gustaba, así que todo estaba bien, le encantaba enloquecerme de esa forma como a todo alfa que ama tener el completo poder sobre el deseo sexual de su omega.

Su omega.

—Be... Bésame, por favor... Por favor bésame. —Una de mis manos fue buscando su nuca, girando lo más posible sin separarnos demasiado, solo quería sus labios y gemí de gusto cuando me concedió mi deseo, con su boca devorando la mía otra vez.

Mi omega y yo éramos uno, uno mismo dándonos cuenta de cuanto le pertenecíamos a ese hombre, entregándonos física y sentimentalmente, sin importarnos absolutamente nada que no fuera hacerlo feliz, escuchar sus gruñidos o maldiciones, sus jadeos de completo éxtasis mientras me hacía suyo.

Eso era vida, estábamos felices, más que felices, complacíamos a Yibo y él nos hacía suyos de una manera tan deliciosa, penetraba hasta mi boca con su lengua con unas ganas de poseerme hasta que todo, todo mi ser supiera a quien le pertenecía. Lo curioso era que yo ya lo sabía.

Me aparté de su boca cuando ya no pude contener más los ruidos que escapaban de mis labios, hundí mis dedos entre sus cabellos y tiré de estos sin preocupación. Lo miré, lo miré y desee grabar cada parte de este mágico momento en mi memoria, esperaba que él tampoco se olvidara de mí con tanta facilidad, al menos si permanecía en su mente por unas semanas, ya sería el omega más feliz del mundo.

Rozamos nuestros labios cuando tomó mis duros pezones y empezó a jugar con estos, sus manos bajaron después de solo unos jugueteos y tomó mi miembro de nuevo, sabiendo que yo ya había apartado mi mano hace mucho, rindiéndome al no poder hacer ni una acción coherente.

—Mírame, bebé. —Me habló en un susurro tan cálido que le obedecí sin pensarlo, de nuevo me enfoqué en sus ojos, mis paredes apretaron su miembro y solo resistí un par de embestidas más hasta derramarme en su mano, al mismo tiempo en que él se corrió otra vez dentro.

Grité su nombre, Yibo gritó el mío, abrazándome por la cintura mientras lo inevitable venía de nuevo. Sus besos estuvieron ahí para mí, otra vez me arrulló en sus brazos, calmándome, haciéndome sentir tan amado como nunca lo había sido, viviendo la ilusión más hermosa de toda mi vida. 


	19. Capítulo 18.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando sentí como poco a poco el sueño me iba abandonando, no quería despertarme, estaba más que cómodo y caliente arropado entre esas suaves sábanas, con el cuerpo de Yibo tan pegado al mío, su pecho contra mi espalda mientras uno de sus brazos me sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Sí, no es que haya tomado o me hayan drogado, estaba más que consciente de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y no quería volver a la realidad a preocuparme en ello.

Al final, abrí muy perezosamente los ojos, mi vista terminó de ceder y observé ese lado destruido de la habitación, con la luz de la mañana entrando por las ventanas rotas. Aguantando las protestas de mi omega por quedarnos en cama en los brazos de quien él consideraba, su alfa, recordé que tenía poco tiempo, pronto el celo volvería a nublarme los sentidos y si no era mi olor el que despertaba a Yibo, sería yo rogándole que me haga suyo de nuevo, como si mi parte trasera no estuviera ya moldeada para él por todas las veces que lo hicimos durante la noche y gran parte de la madrugada.

Con cuidado, tomé la muñeca de la mano de Yibo y aunque este protestó aún dormido, me moví con cautela para lograr sacarme su brazo de encima. Parándome de la cama, lo primero que hice fue buscar mis bóxers y mi pantalón, no era buena idea tomar un baño. Observé mi celular y solté un sonido parecido a un gruñido al observar las diez llamadas perdidas de Xi Ge, y un par de MeiLing. Estaba intentando realmente no pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no quería que mi mente o los malos pensamientos me dominen y termine llorando al pensar que la unión que sentí durante la noche fue solo nuestro lado animal follando. Ambos en celo, no había mucho que razonar. Soltando un largo suspiro, presioné el botón para devolver la llamada de Xi Ge y coloqué el celular cerca de mi oreja.

—¿Zhan? —Escuché la alarmada voz del amigo de Yibo.

—Sí. —Caminé por el enorme penthouse buscando el baño, tenía que confirmar lo que mis recuerdos me decían.

—Oh, santo Dios ¡Estás vivo! Hombre, te he estado llamando como cincuenta veces ¿Dónde has estado? Estaba considerando llevar a la policía al penthouse para saber si había un cadáver por ahí.

—Sí, que gracioso, Xi Ge. —Suspiré, al fin encontrándome con el gigantesco baño, intentando no admirar detalles, me coloqué frente al espejo, confirmando lo que recordaba. —No me mordió... —Murmuré más para mí que para Xi Ge, aunque claramente él pudo oírlo.

—¿No? Bueno, eso es sorprendente considerando la situación de los dos, quizás simplemente su alfa no te quiere o Yibo es el único alfa no posesivo de la historia mundial. —Claro, no me mordió el cuello, lo demás estaba hecho un desastre entre tantas marcas de propiedad rojas por cada lugar de mi abdomen e imaginaba que espalda igual. Si lo pensaba, aún sentía sus cálidas mordidas devorándome y robándome hasta el último aliento, me sorprendió no desmayarme durante la noche. Mierda. —Xi Ge, escucha. —Volví lentamente a la habitación de Yibo. —Necesito salir de aquí, él ya está bien y yo no. Quiero ir a mi casa.

—Sí, por eso mismo te llamaba, no sabía si deseabas quedarte con él o...

—Mi casa, Xi Ge. Ahora.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Él suspiro —Vístete, te mandaré un mensaje cuando el auto esté en el primer piso, ya sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Sí, gracias. —Iba a cortar, hasta que recordé otro detalle importante. —Espera, espera.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Los supresores... Debes dármelos, los necesito y no tengo dinero para ellos.

—También pensé en eso, tranquilo. Jackson está llevando unos especiales para momentos como este, llegas a tu casa, lo tomas y todo estará bien, si no confías en una sola vez, después de ocho horas puedes tomar otro. —Jamás había escuchado de estos, sin embargo no dudaba, por la seriedad de su voz, que eso era verdad. Muy aparte de que si no era verdad, seguro me encargaría de matarlo.

—Gracias Xi Ge. —No pregunté quién era Jackson, imaginaba que uno de los betas gigantones con los que vine.

—Oye, salvaste a mi mejor amigo, sé que cuando despierte él querrá lo mejor para ti.

—Sí... Supongo. —Guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y busqué en el suelo mi remera, aunque no tenía remedio hacerlo considerando que estaba rota, tampoco deseaba que Yibo fuera quien tuviera que botarla. Una vez la tomé, observé el cuerpo dormido de mi amigo y gemí, ansiando tanto acostarme a su lado de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza ante el pensamiento, buscando una camisa suya, no es que tuviera una obsesión con su ropa, era solo supervivencia, no podía salir con la parte superior del cuerpo expuesta, eso sería de muy mala educación. Claro.

Cuando me llegó el mensaje de Xi Ge, no hice gran cosa, voltee a mirarlo una vez más antes de desaparecer de ese lugar.

[🍃]

Llegando a mi casa, apagué el celular después de hablar con MeiLing y tomé una de las pastillas rápidamente, ni siquiera me importó si afectaría en algo mi celo o no, estaba más preocupado en no haber pensado en tomarlo antes ¿Por qué después? Quizás todo era un plan macabro de Xi Ge para saber si simplemente Yibo prefería a los omega machos, así si la omega esa nunca oyó que Yibo dijo Zhan, por lo menos mataría dos pájaros de un tiro llevándome a mí, siendo un chico.

Me lancé a la cama sin ganas de pensar en nada más, al menos el celo estaba controlado, no tenía ni idea de por cuanto tiempo, solo cerré los ojos y dormí por lo que consideré unos treinta minutos o menos, hasta que la ansiedad pudo más que yo y me acomodé de nuevo sobre el colchón, ahora mirando hacía el techo.

Observé un reloj de la pared, ya era medio día, quizás había dormido más de lo que creí, aunque igual me sentía rendido o si como un Trailer me hubiera pasado por encima. Mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en cómo terminaría toda esta improvisación ¿Yibo estaría enojado con Xi Ge? ¿Discutirían? ¿Xi Ge le hablaría de mí? ¿Él recordaría que era yo? ¿Me llamaría después de haberme metido en su cama como lo hice? Yibo, Yibo, Yibo. Sal de mi cabeza.

Pensé que quizás hablar con A-Yu sería una buena opción, así que comiéndome mis nervios, tomé mi celular y lo prendí para buscar el número de mi hermana de nuevo, por suerte antes de salir hacía al penthouse de Yibo llamé a mi trabajo, y también gracias a Dios, no me despidieron con tal de que cubra un par de turnos de dos fotógrafos más de la revista, eso estaba bien, al final fotografiar me distraía y animaba mucho.

Esperé los segundos correspondientes a que el celular cogiera señal cuando empezó a timbrar apenas lo hizo. Observé el nombre: _Yibo – Llamada entrante._ Mordí mi labio y presioné el botón verde, acercando el aparato a mi oreja.

—Al...

—¿Zhan? —Ni siquiera terminé de hablar. —¡Joder, Zhan! — Lo escuché alarmado, gritó.—¿Cómo se te ocurre apagar el celular? Ni siquiera sé si llegaste bien a tu casa.

—Los... Los tipos grandes me trajeron, estoy bien, me... Me dejaron justo en la puerta.

—Igual no debiste salir de mi penthouse en las condiciones en las que te encuentras.

—Uhm... —Me removí incómodo en la cama, comprendí al fin que esos supresores no servían para alterar mi celo. Me contraje en una fuerte ola de placer solo de escucharlo tan enojado, tan decidido y firme. Me estaba regañando y para mí era la cosa más caliente del mundo.

—Estoy yendo para allá. —Dijo después de mi largo silencio.

—¡No! —Llevé mi mano libre hasta ocultarla en medio de mis muslos, contrayendo los músculos de la parte baja de mi cuerpo. _No vengas Yibo, no._

 _—_ Solo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Estoy bien. No vengas, por favor.

—Zhan, déjame...

—¡NO! —Mordí mi labio para contener un gemido mientras mi mano empezaba a bajar hasta la parte trasera de mi jean. Contrólate, Zhan. La subí de nuevo, feliz de no haber decidido desvestirme antes de acostarme o ahora la tentación sería más grande.

—Zhan.

—Que no. ¡No, Yibo! Te digo que no vengas.

—¡Quiero estar ahí! —Lo oí rugir.

—¡Yo no quiero que estés aquí! — _No así, por favor, no me veas así_.

—Mierda. —Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno dijo nada, hasta que él suspiró y por el sonido que escuché en el fondo, me di cuenta que estacionó su vehículo. —¿Por qué no?

—No quiero... Uhm. —En un intento desesperado por tranquilizarme al menos mientras hablaba con él y su voz continuaba siendo el afrodisiaco causante de alterarme, tomé una de mis almohadas y la coloqué entre mis muslos igual, apretándola ahí, con fuerza. —No quiero que me veas así, es... Es vergonzoso.

—Pero Zhan ya te he visto y... Yo puedo ayudar.

—Yibo. —Gemí su nombre, esperaba que lo reconozca como un gemido de súplica más que de otra cosa.

—Está bien, está bien. Demonios. —Volvió a maldecir, quería saber qué estaba haciendo, así que no pude evitar que mi lengua se moviera por su cuenta.

—¿Qué haces ahora?

—Intentando calmarme. —Murmuró y luego yo suspiré, deseando evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibuje en mis labios.

—¿Estás preocupado?

—¡Sí! Joder, mucho. —Yibo aclaró su garganta antes de volver a hablar. —Si no contestabas, iba a tumbar tu puerta con tal de encontrarte y ya estaba a medio camino de tu casa. —De no ser por el tono tan serio con el que me hablaba, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, pero al final Yibo era un alfa y bien podía tumbar mi puerta como cualquier otro lo haría. Sonreí al recordar que tenía puesta su ropa, acercándome a oler la tela, reconocí que fue una mala idea cuando sentí como mi bóxer se iba humedeciendo poco a poco. Debía cortarle rápido, tenía que encargarme de eso.

—Lo-Lo siento, es que... Quería dormir.

—No me gustó que te hayas ido esta mañana, al menos debiste... Debiste despertarme o tener tu celular prendido.

—Lo siento, Yibo. — A pesar que técnicamente no éramos pareja ni algo parecido, mi omega se sentía con ganas de disculparse hasta por respirar gracias al tono lleno de reproche con el que me hablaba y si eso hacía la llamada más corta, por mi propio bien, estaba bien.

—¿Seguro que no puedo ir?

—No, no puedes.

—Bueno, valía la pena intentar de nuevo. —Soltó una risa amarga. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, bien, creo que el celo disminuyó... —El mejor mentiroso del mundo.

—¿tomaste los supresores que te dio Jackson? Xi Ge ya me contó todo, no sé qué decir Zhan, si hubiera podido yo...

—No. —Lo interrumpí, negando con la cabeza aunque él no estuviera viéndome realmente. Una sonrisa triste apareció en mi rostro y me acurruqué más en mí mismo, en el calor de la prenda de Yibo, en sentirlo a él abrazándome. —No digas nada, no lo hagas. Solo... No hablemos de eso ¿De acuerdo? Por favor, por favor.

—Zhan. —Escuché su triste forma de pronunciar mi nombre y me acobijé un poco más, estaba perdido. —Está bien, solo necesito saber si tomaste los supresores.

—Sí, lo hice.

—También quiero otra cosa.

—¿Qué? No vas a venir, si eso es lo que vas a decirme. —Hice un puchero.

—No, ya dijiste que no y obedeceré, pero tú tienes que cumplir con tu parte.

—Está bien. ¿Cuál es?

—¿Te has asomado a la ventana? ¿Has visto si hay algún alfa cerca o alguien rondando? Xi Ge me dijo que esos supresores disminuyen tu olor también, pero quiero estar seguro.

—No me he asomado, es que... —Estoy que me contraigo solo de escuchar tu voz. —...Hace frío.

—Mandaré a un grupo de betas a vigilar tu casa. —Soltó sin más.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una broma?

—No, lo haré apenas cortemos la llamada.

—Pero Yibo, no es necesari-

—No me dejas ir y cuidarte yo mismo ¿Verdad? Los betas estarán ahí asegurándose de que ningún alfa se acerque, Zhan, es mi última palabra.

—Es ridículo.

—Ridículo es que no me dejes verte, necesito... Quiero estar ahí. —Mordí mi labio al escucharlo tan insistente.

—Bueno... Betas, betas está bien. —Suspiré, no podía verlo, no ahora que no me encontraba siendo yo al 100% —¿Cuántos? —Lentamente, dejé que mi mano bajara hasta que abrí el botón del jean y antes de darme cuenta, ya lo tenía por mis rodillas; introduciendo del mismo modo mi mano bajo el bóxer, busqué entre tanteos mi entrada, sintiendo lo mojada que estaba.

—Unos diez ¿Está bien?

—Uh. —Uno de mis dedos no luchó más con mi resistencia y cedí, dejando que ingrese lentamente, sacándome un jadeo profundo, removiéndome en mi lugar mientras empezaba a moverlo. —Sí-Sí, diez.

—Pero Zhan, igual quiero que hablemos apenas se pueda ¿De acuerdo? —Escucharlo no ayudaba, de hecho el solo pensarlo no ayudaba.

Introduje un segundo dedo para mover ambos, frotando ligeramente mis piernas mientras hacía el lento movimiento de meter y sacar.

—Sí, Yibo. —Arquee mi espalda, mordiendo mi labio. —Hablar. Hablaremos.

—¿Estás bien con eso, bebé? Tú llámame cuando estés listo ¿De acuerdo? —Bebé. Oh Dios.

—Sí, sí, yo... Yo lo hago.

—Intenta dormir ahora ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí. —Luego de esto, lo prometo Yibo. Ronroneó mi omega.

—Bueno, cuídate mucho, si necesitas algo, llamas.

—Ujum. —Corté la llamada antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa, si no lo conociera los suficiente pensaría que hizo la despedida larga a propósito.

Dejé el celular a un lado, mientras aceleraba el movimiento de mis dedos, ingresando un tercero, me perdí en su imagen en mi mente, en los recuerdos de la noche y en el infinito placer que solo su imagen me provocaba.


	20. Capítulo 19.

—Y esa es la historia.

Era un tranquilo viernes por la noche. Aproveché apenas terminó mi celo para trabajar las horas necesarias y evitarme sermones o regaños, por ello no estuve tan al pendiente de A-Yu como me habría gustado, pero por suerte terminé de acomodar mi vida esa misma mañana y me encargué a mi hijo, dándole el día libre a Mao. Ya en la noche llegó MeiLing y entre tantas preguntas indiscretas y acusadoras, terminé contándole absolutamente todo, desde esa primera noche en la exposición y cómo lo conocí, hasta lo último que pasó. Ella, como siempre, solo escuchó mientras A-Yu terminaba de guardar sus juguetes para irse a acostar.

—Wow. —Dijo al fin, acomodándose mejor en el sofá que quedaba justo al frente del mío. —¿Y cómo estás... Con él? ¿Lo has llamado?

—No. —Evité su mirada cuando noté su ceño fruncido. —No sé qué decirle si lo llamo ¡No sé ni siquiera para qué quiere que lo llame, A-Ling!

—Hey, ya A-Zhan, tranquilo. —Ella me mostró una sonrisa un poco más relajada y comprensiva. —Lo siento, me sentí en una telenovela por un instante, olvidé que la vida es más difícil y sin libretos, no quiero que te rompas la cabeza pensando, ya te veo lo suficientemente cansado ¿Estás durmiendo bien?

—Tampoco. —Suspiré. —He tenido que ponerme al día en el trabajo, también quería pasar todo el día con A-Yu hoy así que desperté temprano, apenas mañana después de la visita de mamá estaré tranquilo.

—Eso espero, Zhan, no te veo bien. Estás más pálido de lo normal y tienes ojeras ¿Dónde quedó mi hermanito con piel como trasero de bebé?

—Tonta. —Reí, recordando muy bien que ella siempre me molestaba por mi piel suave, y mi madre la adoraba, decía que era un omega muy, muy bonito. Claro, eso antes del nacimiento de A-Yu, o de que se enterara de que estaba esperando un bebé. —Tengo miedo de que esté enojado porque no lo he llamado hasta ahora.

—Pero si sigues sin llamarle, se enojará más, lo sabes.

—Solo no quiero escuchar algo que sé que dolerá. Ya sabes, como el dicho, no busques respuestas si no podrás soportarlas, o algo así.

—¿Y si está preocupado por ti?

—Llamaría.

—Pero te dijo que quiere que tú lo llames primero.

—Ya sé, A-Ling ¿De qué lado estás?

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Ella bufó, dejando caer todo su peso en el respaldar del mueble. —Es muy raro para ti todo esto ¿Verdad? No planeo criticar tus acciones o las suyas, pero definitivamente tu vida ha dado un buen giro desde que lo conociste.

—Sí, es verdad. —Agradecía que MeiLing no me atacara por básicamente haber aceptado darle mi cuerpo a Yibo para complacernos mutuamente, ya por mi cuenta me estaba castigando mentalmente por ello. —A A-Yu le agrada.

—Eso me dijiste, quien lo diría. —Ella se acomodó de nuevo al borde del mueble, volteando hacía donde se encontraba mi pequeño. —Hey, Yu ¿Vienes un momento, por favor?

—¡Síp! —A-Yu, tan rápido como oyó a mi hermana, se levantó y corrió con toda la velocidad que sus cortas piernitas se lo permitían. Se lanzó hacía mí, sabiendo que lo sostendría y lo sentaría sobre mis muslos, tal y como hice. MeiLing entonces me miró y negó con la cabeza con un gesto lleno de resignación, probablemente ante el modo como mi hijo y yo estábamos conectados, o más seguramente por cuan engreído lo tenía.

—Yu ¿Conoces a Yibo?

—¡Síp! —A-Yu estiró sus manitas y sonrió. —Yiiiibo.

—¿Es bueno Yibo, bebé? ¿Quieres que esté cerca de papá?

No me molestó las directas preguntas hacía A-Yu, si no supiera que mi hijo era muy inteligente y pudiera responderlas, no habría dejado que MeiLing hable con él en primer lugar. Yu me miró mientras se llevaba una manita a la barbilla, no tenía ni idea donde había visto que hacían eso, pero fue un gesto tan hermoso que no me contuve de robarle un par de besos en sus mejillas, sacándole dulces risitas que se me contagiaron.

—¡Yiiiibo quiere a papá! —Respondió al fin, mirando a MeiLing.

—¿Si? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Yiiiibo rijo.

Ladee la cabeza con cierta duda.

—¿Te lo dijo? ¿El día que salimos con él? —Ahora fui yo quien preguntó.

—Síp, Yiiiibo quiere a papá y a mí. —Se señaló, poniendo su manita en su pechito, observándome curioso con sus bonitos ojitos cafes. —¡Oh no! —Dijo de la nada, removiéndose en mis brazos para que lo bajara. MeiLing y yo nos alarmamos, así que con cuidado permití que sus pies toquen el suelo, cuando él nos miró con su ceño fruncido, puso su dedo índice en su boquita de forma vertical y soltó un exagerado "Shh".

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Le acaricié los castaños cabellos.

—¡Sequeto! ¡Yiiiibo rijo que era sequeto! ¡Miedda! ¡Miedda! —Él se fue corriendo hacía su habitación, o eso imaginé. Arquee una ceja mientras miraba a MeiLing, quien estaba aguantándose una buena carcajada, imaginé que por las últimas palabras que A-Yu soltó.

—¿Mi hijo acaba de decir mierda?

[🍃]

Esa noche la pasé bien, MeiLing me deseo suerte con nuestra madre y después de acostar a A-Yu, me quedé por menos tiempo del normal admirando mi celular, con el número de Yibo justo en la pantalla, a un botón de acabar con la espera y saber siquiera cómo se encontraba, si me estaba odiando para ese segundo o si no le importaba escuchar mi voz, aunque yo me estuviera derritiendo por oír la suya. Lamentablemente, la mañana del sábado llegó y mi madre aparecería en cualquier momento. Levanté temprano a A-Yu, lo vestí, le di su desayuno y terminé de arreglar lo poco que quedó desordenado de mi cena con A-Ling la noche anterior, de nuevo le di el día libre a Mao ya que no quería a mi mamá molestándola, al final ella accedió luego de mucho insistirle que no se preocupe por nosotros. A veces llegaba a imaginarme a Mao como mi madre, más de lo que me imaginaba a la verdadera. Una vez listo todo, A-Yu y yo nos sentamos a ver sus caricaturas, mientras él sonreía emocionado con _Pokémon_ , yo continué observando mi celular. Ni una llamada, mensaje, ni absolutamente nada que me informara que Yibo estaba siquiera interesado en mí, incluso lo había visto en una revista que me obligué a no comprar en el quiosco de la esquina de mi cuadra. Tampoco vi sobre que trataba, pero él continuaba con su vida ¿No? Era de esperarse y no entendía porque eso me fastidiaba tanto.

—¿Debería lanzar una moneda o algo así? —Voltee hacía mi hijo, quien me prestó atención en ese momento.

—¡Síp!

—A-Yu, no sabes qué significa lanzar una moneda.

—¡Nop!

Reí, rodando los ojos ante la felicidad extrema de mi bebé, según la última vez que lo llevé al pediatra, este dijo que yo era un factor muy importante en la vida de A-Yu, como él lo era en la mía, y mientras más estemos juntos, mejor será su estado de ánimo. Me enorgullecía cada que me decía que mi ángel se encontraba en perfecto estado, sobre todo porque no existía mayor felicidad para mí que tenerlo completamente bien y alegre. Sobre su forma de hablar, mejoraría con el tiempo, solo nada de dibujos que le enseñen a hablar como idiota y menos a mi hermana enseñándole a decir idiota o mierda.

Pero ahora, ambos estábamos conectados en la idea de que podíamos estar así, juntos, toda la vida. Aunque quizás estaba permitiendo que otra persona entre en mi corazón más de lo debido, a tal punto que el celular me distraía de las actividades con mi pequeño.

—Bah ¡Lo haré! —Y como si fuera cosa del destino, escuché el timbre sonar, sabiendo muy bien de quien se trataba.—A-Yu. —Le susurré a mi pequeño. —Llegó Cruella De Vil. —Le hice unas rápidas cosquillitas en su estómago antes de levantarme para abrirle la puerta a mi madre.

Como siempre, ella con su elegancia poco reconocida, me saludó con un beso en la mejilla antes de entregarme su abrigo y adentrarse en mi casa, admirando todo con lujo de detalle, aunque aguanté una risa cuando no tuvo nada que criticar, me había asegurado de limpiar y tener la casa exactamente en el mismo lugar que su última visita, así ella conseguía una razón menos para hacerme sentir inferior.

—¡Hola! —Saludó A-Yu, parándose en el sofá, sosteniéndose del espaldar de este y moviendo su manita de lado a lado.

—Hola, Yu. —Ella le sonrió antes de sentarse en el sofá personal, mientras mi pequeño volteó y continuó viendo sus caricaturas.

Otro factor importante por el que todos creíamos que A-Yu sería un alfa sorprendente, era su capacidad de reconocer a las personas y de no confiar ciegamente en cualquiera, él te respondía dependiendo de cómo lo tratases y al parecer no había olvidado la última visita de mi madre, porque después de ser cortes o educado, la pasó por alto como si no existiera y continuó observando la televisión, tan independiente como un futuro gran alfa.

—¿No se supone que tu hijo debe ver programas más educativos? Esos bichos raros no le enseñan absolutamente nada.

—A-Yu aprende más de nosotros que de la televisión y si a él le gusta está bien. —Suspiré, como siempre, criticando hasta lo más mínimo. —¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿De comer? Tengo restos de fideos instantáneos en el refri.

—No. No gracias.

—Bueno. —Me encogí de hombros, caminando hasta sentarme en el sofá, al lado de mi pequeño. Mi madre no hizo gran cosa, solo se mantuvo observando rincón por rincón como si esperara que Santa Claus saliera de alguna de las habitaciones, y definitivamente eso no iba a pasar jamás. —Mamá, si estás esperando encontrar a un alfa fuerte y grande como mi padre, pues creo que deberías dejar de gastar tu vista, aquí no hay nadie.

—Esperaba que saliera de tu habitación o de algún lugar. —Suspiró ella, con una mirada llena de decepción. —¿Piensas que esto será tu vida hasta que mueras, Zhan? Necesitas un alfa.

—Mamá... No empieces.

—Tenemos que solucionar esto ya, por tu bien.

—¿Esto? ¿Qué es "esto"? ¿Una casa decente, con un hijo hermoso, un buen empleo y dinero para mantenerme? ¿Eso es "esto"? Tengo más de lo que cualquier omega puede conseguir en su vida, madre. —Casi escupí la última palabra con asco, había prometido no dejar que sus palabras me afectaran, pero como siempre, no duraba ni una hora con esa mujer antes de que me saque de mis casillas, por ello sus visitas duraban tan poco.

—¿Te parece que tienes todo? ¡No tienes alfa! ¡Eres un don nadie por eso!

—¿Y? ¡No tengo padres tampoco y he salido adelante! ¡La vida no se basa en tener a un alfa que te saque a pasear!

—¡¿Crees que esa es manera de hablarle a tu madre?!

—¿Crees que eres digna de ser llamada~?

Iba a continuar hablando cuando escuchamos el timbre. Arquee una ceja, no esperaba a absolutamente nadie. Miré con todo el resentimiento posible a mi madre antes de alejarme para caminar hasta la puerta, sea quien sea, estaba feliz de que haya aparecido, no me gustaba tener discusiones frente a A-Yu, menos faltándole el respeto a alguien que sea como sea, él reconocía como su abuela, así que no quería ser un mal ejemplo para él.

Solté un largo suspiro cuando mi mano se colocó en el picaporte, inspiré hondo para captar cualquier olor raro y mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente al olerlo, esa esencia no era desconocida para mí, pero me sorprendió tanto que tomé con fuerza la perilla y jalé sin preocuparme en absolutamente nada más. Ahí estaba, era él.

—Hey, hola bebé. —Su sonrisa de medio lado y el ramo de flores en sus manos terminaron de destruir cualquier barrera que haya creado hacía él durante todo este tiempo sin verlo.

Mi Yibo.


	21. Capítulo 20.

**_Yibo._ **

Loco no era una buena definición para mí, loco por Zhan se acercaba mucho más. Sé que existen demasiados alfa que después de haber mantenido relaciones sexuales con el omega que cortejan, suelen aburrirse y buscarse una nueva presa; conmigo estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo mismo... En reversa.

Si existía alguna razón por la que quería golpear a Xi Ge hasta desfigurarlo era porque mi deseo de tener a Zhan cerca había aumentado mucho desde esa noche, antes podía controlarme mejor, sabía que debía ser paciente e ir con cuidado para no asustarlo, sin embargo ese día marcó un antes y un después en mi conducta. Ya no podía controlarme, quería tenerlo entre mis brazos a cada hora posible, y todo sin la necesidad de morderlo aún.

Sé que cuando le pregunté si sabía realmente quien tenía el poder cuando se trataba de amor, él no entendió la pregunta y tampoco esperé una respuesta, con el tiempo lo descubriría, eso sí me permitía acercarme, más de lo cerca que se puede considerar el mantener un beta aun cuidando su casa desde esa vez, o pasar repetidas veces en mi auto por las calles que rodeaban su hogar cuando iba a la oficina, con la única esperanza de verlo aunque sea por coincidencia.

Me concentré en pensar que no se trataba de acoso, sino solo cuidar a quien algún día me pertenecería por completo, asegurarme que este bien y que no le falte absolutamente nada, es todo.

Gruñí cuando escuché el celular, estaba buscando exactamente que ropa usar para ese día, no era una cita cualquiera la que tenía. Sin pensarlo, observé el nombre de mi mejor amigoy contesté sin dudarlo, algo importante tendría que decirme.

—¿Qué quieres, Xi Ge? Estoy ocupado.

Puse el teléfono en alta voz y lo lancé sobre la cama, pensando si llevar un terno o una vestimenta más casual.

—¿Qué quiero? Estás bromeando ¿No? ¿Recuerdas que tenemos una reunión hoy?

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que ya tenía planes para hoy? No lo sé, cúbreme, confío en ti.

—Sí, eso puedo hacerlo, no recordé lo de tus planes. —Su tono enojado cambió a uno mucho más gracioso o ridículo, "pícaro" como él le decía. —¿Y? ¿Puedo saber qué planes son esos?

—Iré a ver a Zhan.

—¿Zhan? ¿Xiao "Sé que debo llamarte yo pero nunca lo hice" Zhan? ¿Ese Zhan?

—¿Cómo sabes su apellido?

—Soy bueno investigando.

—No te di permiso para que lo investigaras.

—Yibo, no te lo voy a quitar, si eso estás pensando. —Bufé, no permitiría que nadie me lo quite de todas formas. —Es solo que fuiste muy vago cuando me contaste de él, necesito saber más de la persona que cautivó el corazón de piedra de mi mejor amigo.

—Ajá, no tiene nada que ver que En Jie te haya dicho que es el mismo chico con el que salí de la exposición esa noche, y que te esté rogando para que sepas más de él.

—De acuerdo, culpable. Pero no solo es En Jie, tu padre quiere que hablen. —Sonreí al darme cuenta que mi madre no estaba enterada de nada, eso era bueno, al menos por el momento.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no lo llamas?

—No puedo llamarlo si no consigo que Zhan sea mi novio primero, o sea, sé que será mío tarde o temprano, pero quiero ver la expresión de mi papá cuando se lo diga.

—¿No quieres de una vez pedirle su mano en matrimonio de paso? Digo, ya que avanzas con tantas formalidades.

Ignoré su tono irónico y respondí sin dudarlo.

—Si se lo pido ahora, se asustaría, pero luego claramente lo haré.

—Joder, amigo, en serio estás demente. —Escuché la risa de Xi Ge y al final opté por algo casual, no quería tampoco presentarme como si estuviera apenas saliendo del trabajo.

Mientras tiraba mi ropa a la cama, llamé desde el teléfono del penthouse a la recepcionista, Lia, pidiéndole de favor me consiga un hermoso ramo de flores, si fueran para Zhan, las elegiría yo mismo, pero todo entraba dentro de mi plan, eso sí él no me terminaba golpeando antes de entregárselos a su madre.

[🍃]

El resto de la mañana me la pasé escuchando a Xi Ge sermonearme, aconsejarme, bromearme e incluso al final desearme suerte con respecto al tema, aún estaba algo enojado con su osadía de haber investigado a mi pequeño, pero eso podíamos arreglarlo después.

Estacioné mi auto frente a su casa y tomé con cuidado el ramo de flores, me aseguré de que mi cabello esté perfectamente despeinado y salí, caminando decidido hasta la puerta. Iba a esperar unos segundos, pero cuando escuché la voz de Zhan gritando algo que no pude oír, me alarmé. Toqué el timbre solo una vez, intentando ocultar mi preocupación cuando su rostro sorprendido entró en mi campo de visión. Sonreí, solo Dios sabía cuánto lo había extrañado.

—Hey, hola bebé.

—¡Yibo! —Me sorprendí pero no repliqué cuando saltó hacía mí, rodeándome por el cuello mientras escondía su rostro a la misma altura, inspirando profundamente, mis brazos también lo rodearon por la cintura de forma protectora, atrayéndolo más contra mi cuerpo.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Le susurré cerca de su oído, besando el lóbulo de su oreja, disfruté de su estremecimiento y la forma como se puso tenso, intentando alejarse de mí, cosa que no le permití.

—Algo... Ya sabes.

Colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho, alejándose lo suficiente para que nuestras miradas se encuentren. Observé el hermoso sonrojo dibujado en sus pálidas mejillas y me incliné hacía él, ansiando tanto besarlo y lo hice, por dos segundos sentí la suavidad de sus labios cuando escuché un grito y después una pequeña mano tiró de mi jean.

—¡Yiiibo!

Bajé la mirada, sorprendiéndome por la emoción que sentí al encontrarme con los ojitos de A-Yu y su enorme sonrisa. Me aparté lentamente del cuerpo de Zhan, dejándolo en libertad mientras me inclinaba y con cuidado de no arruinar las flores, lo cargué enbrazos.

—Hey ¿Cómo estás, A-Yu?

—Bien. —Aseguró él, admirando el ramo. —¿Y Yiiiibo?

—Yo estoy bien, gracias. —Dirigí la mirada a Zhan, quien me sonreía tímidamente, mordiéndose su labio inferior y aumentando mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre su cuerpo para devorarle la boca, hasta parecía que lo hacía con toda la intención.

—¿Para papá? —Preguntó A-Yu, señalando el ramo.

—Oh no. —Miré a Zhan, solo entonces me preocupé en algo más que no fueran las dos personas que más ansiaba ver. Observé a la distancia a una mujer muy hermosa sentada en el sofá, ella me miraba anonadada, supuse que era la madre de Zhan por su vestimenta tan refinada, además, había algo en el rostro de mi pequeño omega que lo hacía muy parecido a la señora.—Es para tu abuela ¿Me dices dónde está, A-Yu?

—Síp. —Lo bajé con cuidado, él me extendió la mano para guiarme más adentro de la casa.

Escuché como Zhan cerraba la puerta mientras yo me acercaba a la mujer, extendiéndole con cautela el ramo de flores una vez ella se puso de pie.

—Abuela. —Señaló con su dedito.

—Un placer. —Dijo ella tan rápido como recibió las flores. —Y muchas gracias por las flores, es usted muy amable, señor...

—Wang, Wang Yibo. —Respondí, aunque estaba más que seguro que ella me había reconocido desde el primer momento en que me vio.

—Un placer, señor Wang, mi nombre es Qian, Xiao Qian, soy la madre de Zhan. —Me dijo mientras estiraba su mano, permitiéndome besarle el dorso de esta, recibiendo una de sus risas coquetas.

Escuché a Zhan aclararse la garganta y dirigí la mirada hacía él, aunque mi pequeño estaba más que enfocado en su madre que en observarme.

—Controla las hormonas, mamá, empieza a oler mal. —Dijo mientras se acercaba, hasta colocarse casi a mi altura.

Sabía que él se moría por saber qué estaba haciendo yo ahí o qué planeaba, pero por la misma presencia de esa mujer, se ahorraba el hacer preguntas indiscretas y por mi parte eso me convenía, todo estaba resultando como deseaba.

—Es... —Ella se aclaró la garganta. —Realmente sorprendente que Zhan tenga amigos tan... Prometedores como lo es usted, señor Wang ¿Puedo preguntar cómo se conocen?

—Bueno, es que Yibo~

—Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que no soy su amigo, yo estoy saliendo con su hijo, señora Xiao. 

—¿Qué? —Escuché la voz aguda de la madre de mi pequeño y cuando me gire a verlo, él tenía una expresión muy parecida, aunque no dijo nada, solo me miró por unos segundos antes de que ambos nos enfoquemos en la señora de nuevo. —Eso es imposible, Zhan no me hadicho nada.

—Lo sé, queríamos sorprenderla.

Con cuidado, tomé la mano de Zhan para acercarlo a mí hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para rodear su cintura y pegar su costado a mi cuerpo, él soltó un sonido parecido a un gemido mientras me miraba y a su madre después, repetidas veces.

Le di un pequeño beso en su mejilla, tratando que mi sonrisa burlona no fuera demasiado obvia. Incluso sorprendido o en shock, él era hermoso.

—Es imposible. Usted... Usted está soltero, yo lo he visto en revistas y no hablan de que tenga pareja.

—Zhan y yo queríamos mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sus padres se enteren, por ello deseaba una presentación formal con usted.

—Pero él tiene un... Y tú eres...

La lengua parecía enredársele a la señora y logré oír una pequeña risita por parte de A-Yu y de Zhan incluso, aunque ambos se quedaron callados cuando ella frunció el ceño, totalmente enojada. Definitivamente esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había esperado.

—No puedo creerlo. —Dijo al final con total decisión, al parecer era demasiado escéptica con la idea de su hijo consiguiendo un novio, ahora comprendía de donde Zhan tenía la autoestima de esa manera ¿Su propia madre prefería creerlo soltero por toda la vida antes que consiguiendo un alfa?

Idiota.

—Aquí estoy, señora, no soy imaginario. —Le sonreí con burla, ella agudizó su vista y entrecerró los ojos al reconocer esas palabras, incluso Zhan se estremeció al oírme.

—Sí, estás aquí y... Lo sostienes así. —Hizo referencia a mi mano rodeando su cintura. —Pero Zhan no tiene ninguna mordida, esto puede ser una trampa o algo falso por como yo lo veo.

—Bueno, que no vea la mordida no quiere decir que no las tenga. —Suspiré, ya tenía algo planeado para esa pregunta, además de una pequeña venganza a mi niño que hasta el momento no sabía dónde esconder la cara. —Si me permite.

Sin dudarlo, moví a Zhan hasta que se colocara justo frente a mi cuerpo, él iba a voltear a mirarme, quizás para preguntarme silenciosamente qué planeaba hacer cuando una de mis manos se colocó justo sobre donde sabía se encontraba una de sus tetillas, la otra más abajo, sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, después me acerqué más a su cuerpo, tanto que sabía que sus glúteos pudieron sentir mi entrepierna claramente, presionándose contra él.

—Yibo. —Lo oí jadear, llevando cada una de sus manos sobre las muñecas de las mías, aunque no impuso presión para que lo suelte.

—Como le decía, a él le encanta que lo muerda justo aquí.

Mis labios se colocaron sobre su oreja antes de separarlos y morder ligeramente el lóbulo de esta; mientras mis manos se presionaron sobre las zonas donde estaban estratégicamente colocadas, esos mismos puntos erógenos que conocí la noche que estuvimos juntos. Zhan soltó un gemido y cubrió su boca.

Venganza, bebé, ahora lo pensarás dos veces antes de impedirme verte.

Sabía que la señora comprendió que Zhan amaba que lo mordiera sobre el lóbulo de la oreja, pero Zhan entendió un mensaje distinto, uno que le hizo soltar un sonido tan erótico que las mejillas de su madre se enrojecieron, imaginé que las suyas igual.

—Oh vaya. —Susurró la mujer después de un pequeño silencio.

Estaba más que orgulloso de mi actitud, incluso no quise liberar el cuerpo de mi omega durante muchos segundos después.

—¿Alguna otra duda, señora Xiao?

—No... Creo que no.

Cuando por fin solté a Zhan, dejé que mi mano acariciara uno de sus glúteos antes de dejarlo ir por completo y observar como este me miró con el ceño fruncido, estuve a punto de decir algo cuando él giró hacía su madre, forzando una exagerada y totalmente falsa sonrisa.

—Mamá ¿Nos disculpas un momento? ¿Sí? Gracias.

Se respondió rápidamente, tomando mi mano para empezar a jalarme hacía más adentro de su casa.

—Oops.

Escuché decir a A-Yu. De acuerdo, quizás algo había hecho mal.


	22. Capítulo 21.

Estaba enojado. No, enojado era poco, tenía tantas ganas de echar a Yibo de mi casa, pero aún peor que eso, me encontraba colérico por el simple hecho de no poder hacerlo, de desear tanto besarlo y frotarme contra él para llenarme de su olor.

Maldito omega, eres horrible y feo.

Quiero Yibo. Quiero besarlo.

No ¡Cállate!

Definitivamente mi vida se resumía en una mala comedia en la cual yo tenía dos personalidades que se la vivían peleando, poco faltaba que me salga otra cabeza y sería el colmo. Solté un suspiro totalmente enojado cuando adentré a Yibo en mi baño y cerré la puerta de un fuerte portazo, poco me importaba si mi madre se enteraba de que todo era una estúpida mentira, pero tampoco quería explorar los límites de la paciencia de un alfa, Yibo respondería muy mal si le gritaba frente a mi madre.

—¿Puedes decirme qué mierda te pasa?—Intenté hacer un sonido parecido a un gruñido, pero Yibo no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Cuando vi que él iba a hablar, estaba seguro que saldría con alguna de sus bromas tomando las cosas a la ligera, así que me adelante. —No, espera ¡No respondas! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo cómo eso? ¿Te das cuenta dónde te estás metiendo? Una cosa es algo nuestro que no comprendo, pero ella irá a decirle a mi padre y a sus amigas ¡Es una chismosa, Yibo!

—¿Algo nuestro que no comprendo?

Él repitió esas únicas palabras, no deseaba hablar de ello con mi madre presente en la casa, pero si tanto quería hacerlo, perfecto.

—Sí, esta mierda que no entiendo.

Mis brazos se colocaron instintivamente sobre mi pecho, cruzándolos mientras daba un par de pasos hacía la pared más cercana, Yibo no se veía amenazante, de hecho el único que soltaba un aroma lleno de enojo como una peste era yo, pero igual, algo dentro mío me mantenía alerta, nos había encerrado en una habitación y en cualquier segundo alguna parte de Yibo podía hacer clic y enojarse. No quiero a mi alfa enojado.

Joder ¡Cállate!

Sacudí la cabeza intentando ignorar esos vagos y asustados pensamientos de mi omega, él quería más caricias como aquellas de la sala pero primero necesitaba explicaciones, mi cabeza iba a explotar si no lo comprendía de una vez.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Quería verte y no me llamabas, me dijiste que tu madre venía hoy y pensé que sería genial callarle la boca, tú lo dijiste ¿No?

—¡Sí! ¡Pero no es tan fácil, idiota! Me metes en problemas ¡Te metes en problemas! ¿Qué pasará cuando ella le vaya a contar a todo el mundo? ¿Qué sucederá contigo?

—Sinceramente mientras yo no lo diga, no creo que vayan a creerle a una persona que ni siquiera conozco públicamente ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres han inventado que tengo una relación con ellas o que esperan un hijo mío? Los medios pueden decirlo, pero no me interesa.

—De acuerdo ¡No te interesa! ¡Genial! ¡Todo solucionado entonces! —Dije con obvio sarcasmo, rodando los ojos ante su falta de seriedad ¡No era tan simple!

Además... No me agradaba la idea de Yibo negándome ante cámaras, ni siquiera me preocupaba oficialmente por todo lo que dirían en la Universidad de mí, sino... Solo no deseaba escucharlo decir que no somos nada, me iba a romper por completo.

—Zhan, no estés triste. —Lo escuché murmurar. Me olió, claro, un espacio tan cerrado era suficiente para que su nariz pudiera sentir cada una de mis fuertes y ruidosas emociones con claridad.

—¡No es tan fácil! ¡Nada es fácil! ¡Tú no eres fácil! —Mis manos subieron a mis cabellos queriendo tirar de ellos, aunque me contuve. Yo no era el culpable, era Yibo, solo él y su rara forma depensar. —Mierda, a veces quisiera entrar en tu cabeza y ver qué demonios pasa por tu cerebro cuando tienes ideas como esta. No tienes ningún derecho ¿Sabes? ¡Ninguno! De venir a mi casa y presentarte como mi alfa sin que yo supiera nada, de ponerme en esta situación frente a mi madre ¡De hecho no tienes derecho de nada!

Alejé mis manos de mis cabellos y por un segundo, mi mente deseó poder arañarme o hacerme daño, deseoso de reemplazar el asqueroso dolor que estaba creciendo en mi pecho.

Todo... Todo me estaba cayendo encima como un balde de agua congelada, pensando en cada segundo que he vivido con Yibo, en cómo puso mi vida de cabeza y cómo podía tomar tan a la ligera absolutamente todo.

—Zhan...

Avanzó un paso y estiré mi brazo en defensa, mostrándole la palma de mi mano, evitando que se acercara más.

—No, Yibo ¡No vengas!

—Pero estás... Yo puedo ayudar.

Dijo las mismas palabras que aquel día por teléfono, logrando hacerme explotar de nuevo. Enojado, le devolví la mirada y él me mantuvo la suya, se le veía preocupado, pero eso no me importó al momento de gritarle, de dejar de torturarme tanto y liberar todo, absolutamente todo.

—¡No puedes ayudar en nada! ¡Los amigos no hacen eso! —Grité, sin importarme si mi madre podía oírme realmente. —¡Los amigos no se besan! ¡Los amigos no celan al otro ni mucho menos le ayudan a calmarse! ¡Joder, Yibo! ¡Los amigos no se acuestan juntos! ¡No se ayudan con el celo! ¡Eso no hacen los amigos! —Los gritos tan altos estaban causándome un escozor en la garganta. —¡No somos amigos! ¡Esto no hacen los amigos!

—Zhan, baja la voz, tu mamá va a escucharte.

—¡No me importa! ¡Ya no me importa! ¡No me importa nada! ¡Que todos se enteren! Si piensas que vas a jugar conmigo como lo estás haciendo estás jodidamente equivocado.

Las piernas me temblaban y me costaba mantenerme en pie, sentía que había entregado todas mis energías en los últimos gritos, perdiendo fuerzas para estabilizarme. Apoyé mi espalda en la pared detrás de mi cuerpo y miré al suelo, sorprendiéndome cuando dos gotas de agua cayeron directo hacía el mármol oscuro del piso. Lágrimas...

Estaba llorando, otra vez lloraba por Yibo.

—No quiero jugar contigo, bebé. —Escuché su murmullo, sorprendiéndome de que él no hubiera perdido la paciencia ya.

Un ataque de pánico, yo estaba teniendo un jodido ataque de pánico.

—No tienes derecho... —Murmuré, mientras mi labio inferior se movía y mi cuerpo empezabaa temblar. Presioné la mandíbula, intentando tranquilizarme, mientras llevaba una de mis muñecas a mis ojos para quitar las lágrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir. —Me vuelves loco. —Susurré, hipando un par de veces, antes de juntar la fuerza suficiente para continuar. —Haces que no pueda sacarte de mi cabeza, taladras en mi ser hasta adueñarte de mi mente, de mi corazón, de mis pensamientos ¡Pones mi mundo de cabeza y ni siquiera lo notas! Me haces sentir tan~

No pude terminar de hablar cuando sentí sus fuertes manos impactar contra mis hombros, pegándome más a la pared mientras su boca se adueñaba de la mía y me hacía soltar un profundo gemido ahogado. Su lengua no tardó en explorar mi cavidad, sacándome otro sonido extraño. Yibo... Bésame más, por favor.

Mis manos estuvieron tan tentadas a subir hacía sus cabellos y enterrar mis dedos en sus hebras, cuando recordé dónde estábamos y que de nuevo Yibo estaba haciendo lo de siempre, evitábamos el tema principal, deteniendo mis lágrimas con sus labios robándome hasta el último grado de conciencia, sintiendo su muslo presionarse contra mi miembro, habiendo colocado su pierna justo en medio de las mías.

Me apoyé en su pecho para lograr distancia, él mordió mi labio con fuerza antes de separarnos, lo oí gruñir lleno de disgusto. Alfa enojado. Jadee, observando el delgado hilo de saliva que se rompió cuando él pasó su lengua por sus labios. Dios, tiene que dejar de hacer esas cosas.

—Te estoy hablando en serio, deja de hacer eso. —Mis labios se curvaron en un pequeño puchero que desapareció tan pronto me di cuenta. Observar esa sonrisa victoriosa y llena de arrogancia que adornada su rostro tampoco era lindo, de nuevo parecía que era el único queriendo sacar algo de esto.

—Deja de mirarme así.

Él acercó su frente hasta que se apoyó en la mía y nuestros jadeos fueron lo único que se escuchó en toda la pequeña habitación, su respiración se perdía en mi boca y la mía en la suya, ambos nos miramos a los ojos hasta que logramos respirar profundo, su media sonrisa continuaba molestándome, amargándome el hecho de estar tan loco por ella, de querer besarlo de nuevo solo por esa maldita estúpida sonrisa.

—¿No te han dicho que nunca debes gritarle así a un alfa? Podría comerte. —Yibo tomó con cuidado mi labio inferior con dos de sus dedos, tiró de este e hice un gesto de dolor, la yema de su pulgar pasó sobre la herida que me había dejado su mordida, mientras él se relamía los labios. Deja de hacer eso, maldición.

—No juegues. —Susurré apenas él liberó mi labio y rozó nuestras narices, su pecho y su cuerpo entero aún estaba tan cerca del mío, teniéndome completamente acorralado contra la pared, mientras una de sus manos sostenía mi cintura con firmeza y la otra pasaba a apoyarse en los azulejos.

—¿Quién juega? —El negro de sus ojos era tan intenso, tan decidido, sentía su fastidio por cada una de mis palabras, sin embargo el miedo fue lo que menos pasó por mi sistema, incluso a pesar de sus palabras, no me asustaba, era algo raro considerando la situación en la que me encontraba. —¿Cómo puedes no ver que me tienes igual de loco por ti, Zhan?

—Yibo.

—No, déjame ahora. Es mi turno. —Asentí apenas con la cabeza, no quería que su nariz deje de rozar la mía, incluso sus labios estaban tan cerca que de solo estirarme podía besarlo. —No te das cuenta lo mucho que estás consumiendo mi mente e incluso mucho más que eso, no ves la forma como te miro, no notas lo especial que eres ni aunque te lo haya dicho ya una vez.

—Eso no...

—No, eso sí. —Gruñó, por instinto empecé a ladear la cabeza para enseñarle mi cuello en la típica señal de sumisión del omega, cuando él golpeó con fuerza su palma contra la pared detrás de mí, soltando una maldición. —No, mírame, no quiero ver tu cuello, no quiero que te sometas, quiero que me mires a los ojos y dejes de protegerte de mí porque no voy a lastimarte. Escúchame, Zhan.

Obedecí irónicamente y continué observándolo, él tomó aire antes de tranquilizarse, quise pasar mis manos por su pecho en un arrullo para calmarlo, pero consideré que lo mejor era quedarme quieto. Lo dejaría hablar porque realmente yo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir haciéndolo.

—Mm.

—Eres tan... Tan adorable. —Sentí mis mejillas calentarse y quise evitar su mirada, pero no lo hice, continúe viéndolo, sabiendo que aún tenía algo que decir. —Te has pasado toda tu vida protegiéndote tanto de absolutamente todos, que ahora se te hace imposible creer que alguien puede quererte de verdad, así, por completo, como eres, Zhan. Y supongo que mis señales se pueden ir a la mierda porque no lograste leer ninguna, así que te lo diré directamente: Me importas, eres lo más importante que tengo en este momento.

No tenía idea de qué de todo me había sorprendido más, Yibo se estaba encargando de romper cada una de las barreras que había tardado años en construir, de perforar tan profundo en mí, de abrir mi corazón para recibirlo a ciegas sin importarme si era una jodida broma o no. Él lograba eso, el único alfa que yo sabía sería capaz de tocar mi corazón y quedarse con él. Bueno... A-Yu aún no cuenta como alfa.

—Yibo. —Murmuré cuando mis labios por fin respondieron a mis órdenes, moví la boca un par de veces más pero absolutamente nada salió de ella, hasta que después de que él rozó su nariz con la mía en un gesto tan cariñoso que me erizó la piel, me atreví a preguntar. —¿Qué significa eso? —dije en un hilo de voz tan bajo que pensé quizás no lo había escuchado.

—¿Qué crees que significa?

—No-No sé ¡No juegues!

Iba a empezar a gritarle cuando fueron sus labios los que se encargaron de callarme nuevamente, esta vez no me opuse, incluso disfruté de su sonrisa cuando su mano se colocó sobre una de las mías que aún descansaba sobre su pecho y entrelazó nuestros dedos, sin perder ni por un segundo el contacto visual.

—Significa ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Xiao Zhan?


	23. Capítulo 22.

—¿Novios? —Murmuré, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo cuando Yibo llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta sus labios y le dio un suave beso al dorso de mi mano, regalándome otra de sus preciosas sonrisas. Estaba seguro que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

—Sí, novios. —Confirmó, aunque ambos sabíamos que yo lo había escuchado muy bien. —Y antes que digas algo más, estoy preparado para un "No" como respuesta, la cosa es que... No soy alguien que se rinda tan fácil, menos cuando algo le importa, así que aunque digas que no...

—Sí.

—... Pienso preguntártelo a cada hora de cada día de cada sem- Espera ¿Qué dijiste?

—Sí. Sí. ¡Sí! ¡Que sí quiero!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tanto mi omega como yo estuvimos de acuerdo en algo que tenga que ver con Yibo, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y tiré de su rostro para atrapar sus labios en un beso, uno que él no tardó en corresponder, rodeándome por la cintura mientras alejaba mi cuerpo de los azulejos y me presionaba contra el suyo, soltando un suave gemido. Sonreí cuando él gruñó, su pierna ya había escapado de entre las mías y ahora fui yo quien impactó contra su entrepierna debido al agresivo movimiento.

Dejé que su lengua hiciera de las suyas en mi boca hasta robarme el aliento por completo, separándonos para jadear sobre el otro. Sentí como el ambiente se iba calentando y aunque una parte de mí indicó peligro cuando su mano fue bajando por mi espalda, volví a besarlo sin preocuparme en nada más.

Mi alfa, mío. Todo mío.

—Mi omega —lo oí murmurar cuando rompió un beso antes de iniciar otro, sus dedos tanteaban por mi parte trasera hasta que jadee apenas ubicaron mi trasero, dejando que roce una zona tan cercana a mi entrada que mis manos bajaron a sus hombros, enterrando mis uñas.

Solté un gemido separando nuestras bocas, alejándome el poco de distancia que su posesivo abrazo me lo permitía.

—Yi-Yibo. —Gemí, sintiendo mis labios tan calientes como empezaba a sentir todo mi cuerpo.

No podía, aunque deseara tanto que nos quedemos ahí y que me hiciera suyo como aquella noche en su penthouse, una pequeña imagen de A-Yu teniendo que aguantar a mi madre se encargó de desconcentrarme. Eso y que no quería avergonzarme teniendo que pasar por la sala para llegar a mi habitación y cambiarme los pantalones.

—No se puede.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mío ahora. Puedo. —Intenté no derretirme con sus palabras.

—Sí, pero tengo un hijo afuera que está soportando a mi madre, tenemos que salir.

—¿Luego?

—Está A-Yu...

—Sal conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Que salgas conmigo. Mañana, hoy no se puede porque está A-Yu y lo entiendo, pero quiero que tengamos una cita mañana, en mi apartamento. —Me mordí el labio, nunca creí que fuera a regresar a ese lugar, o al menos no tan pronto.

—¿Y si me sale un trabajo para el domingo?

—Lo cancelas.

—Me despiden.

—No importa. —A pesar de su tono tan despreocupado que tanto odiaba, la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y como se le formaban pequeñas arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos era más que suficiente para tenerme suspirando. Gemí, no podía decirle que no. —Es broma, bebé. —Murmuró, acercándose para besar cada uno de mis párpados, eliminando los rastros de lágrimas que mi muñeca no había podido. —Pero en serio me muero por tenerte conmigo... A solas.

—De acuerdo. —Mi mano subió hasta que mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos. Dios, no sabía cuánto había anhelado hacer esto. —Si mañana no tengo trabajo, le diré a MeiLing que cuide a A-Yu por la noche.

—¿MeiLing? ¿La que lo cuida no se llama Mao?

—MeiLing es mi- ¿Cuando Mao te dio su nombre? —Arquee una ceja, él negó con la cabeza mientras yo continuaba derritiéndome con su preciosa sonrisa.

—No importa. —Su mano alrededor de mi cintura me presionó más contra él, sacándome un jadeo. —Eres mío, A-Zhan, mío. Mi omega, mi bebé.

—Yibo. —Gemí antes de que sus labios se volvieran a colocar sobre los míos, atrapándolos en un profundo beso, olvidándome por completo de absolutamente todo, de no ser porque escuché unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Empujé ligeramente el pecho de Yibo para que nos separemos, cosa que ocurrió después de otro de sus ya conocidos gruñidos. —A-Yu.

Con lentitud, aparté las manos de Yibo mientras este continuaba mirándome, sus ojos y los míos se mantenían conectados, hasta que me vi libre y abrí la puerta. Era difícil separar a un alfa de su omega, de hecho tenías que tener muchísimo cuidado, sobre todo cuando el alfa estaba en un estado irregularmente posesivo y creo que con todas las mordidas que me dejó Yibo, es normal que eso suceda, así que sin dudarlo abrí la puerta, esperando que con A-Yu presente se comporte, al menos un poco.

—Hey, hola amor. —Observé a mi pequeño mirándome curioso, él tenía una caja de jugo en su mano, le había puesto hasta el sorbete solo y estaba tomando tranquilo. Observó a Yibo y sonrió, aún con el sorbete entre sus labios. —¿Qué pasa?

—Abuela. —Separó sus labios al fin, respirando profundamente al punto que sus fosas nasales se movían con ligereza, recibiendo todo el olor que salía del baño. —Papá huele a Yiiibo.

—Papá va a ser castigado por Yibo después por haber huido de sus brazos. —Escuché a Yibo susurrar, ni siquiera quise mirarlo, sintiendo que el sonrojo se colocaba en mis mejillas por sí solo.

—¿Qué pasa con la abuela? ¿Te está molestando?

—Nop, ella haba por cerurar, así. —Mi pequeño llevó su manito derecha a su ojera, mientras hacía muecas con su rostro. Sonreí, ya me imaginaba de lo que estaría hablando esa mujer.

Con cuidado, tomé a A-Yu en brazos y él apoyó su cabecita en mi hombro, mirando a Yibo.

—Yiiiibo. —Escuché como lo llamaba, al instante él se acercó, prestándole atención. —Le rije a papá que Yiiibo quiere a papá y a mí. ¿Me perrdonas?

—Claro que sí, A-Yu.

—¿Por la garrita?

—Por la garrita. —Sonreí, el cuerpo de mi pequeño se relajó después de eso y volvió a llevar el sorbete a su boquita, a veces consideraba que A-Yu podía sobrevivir solo, tenía ese instinto, no debía preguntarme por qué MeiLing decía que era un alfa ejemplar.

—¿Papá quere a Yiiibo? —Me miró, hablando más enredado aún por el sorbete en su boquita.

—Sí, amor, papá quiere mucho a Yiiibo.

[🍃]

Cuando salimos del baño, me tuve que aguantar una carcajada al escuchar como mi madrele repetía una y otra vez a la persona del otro lado del celular que sí se trataba de Wang Yibo, mientras al parecer no le creían. Yibo y yo la miramos soltando un largo suspiro, al menos le debía por fin algo a esa mujer.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquila, bueno, si tranquila se le puede llamar a sentir el constante sonido del celular de mi madre, la cámara, de hecho, enfocándome cuando puse la mesa, Yibo ordenó comida para todos y ya que lo hacía frente a mi madre, no me daba oportunidad de decirle nada, más que darle miradas en reprimenda que sabía él entendía muy bien.

A-Yu se divirtió jugando con Yibo o viendo Pokémon, incluso me sorprendió saber que él conocía algunos nombres más que yo. Luego mi madre al parecer cumplió con su cometido y se fue, dejándonos a los tres solos.

—Oye. —Me paré a su lado cuando él tenía el control del videojuego de A-Yu. —¿Es normal que A-Yu ría porque su carro explotó? ¿No se supone que...?

—Oh sí, no preguntes. —Sonreí. —Yibo, te hablo.

—Dime.

—¿No te molesta? Ella nos ha tomado muchas fotografías.

—No, está bien. —Él continuaba mirando a la pantalla, hasta que al parecer al no escuchar respuesta de mi parte, dejó el control a un lado y sus ojos se enfocaron en mí. —Si ella le cuenta a las personas, me ahorra el tener que hacerlo yo en la próxima conferencia o entrevista que tenga.

—¿Piensas decírselo a todo el mundo?

—Claro ¿Por qué no? Eres mío ahora. —Su mano se estiró hasta tomar la mía, no me quejé, su pulgar no tardó en acariciar el dorso de esta, cuando en un ágil movimiento, me tomó de la muñeca y me jaló, tumbándome en el sofá, justo entre él y A-Yu. Le hubiera gritado de no ser porque sus labios ya estaban devorando los míos para el siguiente segundo. —Quería esperar a que mi padre te conozca, pero mientras más pronto el mundo se entere que eres mío, más pronto entenderán que mataré al primero que te ponga una mano encima.

—Papá huele a chocoate. —Escuché la voz de mi pequeño, Yibo sonrió, dejando un suave beso en mi nariz, mientras, sin pensarlo mucho, me acurrucaba a su lado y sentía como A-Yu se acercaba a olerme, apoyando su pequeña manita en mi muslo. —Rico.

—A eso huele papá cuando está con su alfa, A-Yu. —Escuché a Yibo, sacándome un ligero ronroneo mientras llenaba mis fosas nasales de su delicioso olor. —Huele bien ¿No?

—¡Síp!

Después de eso A-Yu y Yibo continuaron jugando mientras yo estaba acurrucado sobre el pecho de Yibo y con el pequeño codo de A-Yu apoyado en mi muslo. Así pasamos esa noche, un tiempo en el que me olvidé de absolutamente todas las preocupaciones, mis malos pensamientos o el temor de que algo salga mal, éramos nosotros tres y el sonido del videojuego ese.

[🍃]

Mi salida con Yibo se pospuso hasta el miércoles de la otra semana, para mi suerte, al parecer mi madre o se quedó callada o sus amigas no le creyeron a pesar de las fotografías.

Ante el mundo, Yibo continuaba soltero y no era algo que me molestara, él no era un cantante ni nada de eso, pero me podía hacer la idea de personas acosándolo o acosándome, quitándome la tranquilidad de tenerlo en mi casa todos los días.

Porque sí, él dijo que los novios deben verse seguido y no me opuse, a pesar de haber casi olvidado lo que significa tener novio, Yibo había ido a mi casa después de su trabajo cada día desde el sábado, resulta que ni MeiLing ni Mao podían quedarse con A-Yu, A-Ling porque estaba realizando su tesis y dijo que le comía absolutamente todas las horas del día, aunque ella se moría por conocer en persona al tal Yibo; y Mao, bueno... Nunca le he dejado toda una noche a A-Yu, tampoco planeaba hacerlo, la quería y confiaba mucho en ella, pero temía que A-Yu se levantara en la madrugada y no supiera como actuar.

Al final, después de mucha paciencia, MeiLing se hizo un tiempo y fue a mi casa por A-Yu, ella comprendía bien que Yibo y yo no volveríamos hasta la mañana siguiente porque según ella, Yibo olía a perro excitado desde que entró en mi casa. Yibo y yo reímos, tampoco él lo negó y de hecho se llevaron muy bien, aunque solo fue un "Hola, cuídalo, adiós", básicamente.

Me iba a preparar tomando un supresor antes de salir de mi casa, pero los brazos de Yibo estuvieron absolutamente todo el tiempo rodeando mi cintura, incluso A-Yu se reía de las muchas peleas inútiles que tuve por soltarme. Al final cedí, bien podía tomar alguna de las tantas pastillas que me había dado Jackson luego.

Suspiré, acomodándome en el auto de Yibo, él conducía tranquilamente antes de aprovechar en un semáforo en rojo para tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos. Sonreí, al parecer ahora todo saldría bien.


	24. Capítulo 23.

—¿Nervioso? —Dejé de mover mi pierna cuando escuché su agradable voz, voltee a mirarlo y me encontré con esa sonrisa de lado con la que solía verse tan encantador. Liberé mi labio inferior de lo mucho que lo estaba mordiendo y suspiré, quizás empezaba a apestar a nervios más de lo que era consiente.

—Algo.

—No voy a devorarte, Zhan. —Detuvo el auto cuando un guardia observó su rostro, entonces este le permitió continuar después de que Yibo le dijera que no se preocupara, que él guardaría su coche. —Quiero, pero primero podemos cenar algo o hacer lo que desees.— _Quiero que mi alfa me devore_.

—Cenar algo suena genial. —Asentí. Su auto se detuvo y entonces otra vez los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de mí. Me sentía extraño, estaba por entrar al penthouse de Yibo, el mismo lugar donde había pasado eso hace pocas noches ¿Cómo iba a controlarme y no rogarle porque me hiciera suyo de nuevo? Ser un omega decente, yo puedo, sí puedo.

—Además, quiero que la recepcionista te conozca, así puedes venir otro día a pedir tu tarjeta.

—¿Tarjeta?

—Sí, para que puedas ir directamente a mi penthouse, me encantaría traerte todo el tiempo, pero habrán días que la hora me jugará en contra y sería perfecto encontrarme a mi omega esperándome.

—¿Si? Bueno, está bien, eso está bien. —Yibo no me está pidiendo que sea un omega como mi madre, él no quiere que me quede en casa y no trabaje, solo... Solo desea verme, eso es bueno, a mí me gusta verlo también así que todo está bien. Respiré hondo, relajándome un poco.—Pero... Darme la tarjeta ¿No es como darme las llaves de tu penthouse?

—Sí, no tengo problema, Xi Ge también tiene una, aunque él la usará solo para emergencias, tú puedes venir cuando quieras, hasta con A-Yu, sería genial que lo trajeras algún día.

Me relajé mucho más cuando escuché el nombre de mi pequeño, observé al alfa ante mis ojos y Yibo me regalaba la sonrisa más sincera posible ¿Cómo negarme a algo así? Él estiró su mano y tomó mi barbilla, acercándome lo suficiente para que libere mi cinturón y sus labios se rocen con los míos.

—¿Estás bien con eso, bebé?

—Uh... Ujum. —Asentí en un ligero movimiento, no quería separarme de ese delicado roce. —Bésame ¿Si?

Él sonrió, mis mejillas se pusieron tan calientes antes de que sus labios atrapen los míos en un suave beso, sus caricias subieron hasta mis pómulos y entonces pasó su lengua por mi labio inferior. Aún recordaba tener la herida de la mordida que me dejó justo sobre ese lugar.

—Mío. —Murmuró cuando nos alejamos, respiré profundo para recuperar el aliento y me apoyé en la puerta del auto ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso? ¿Cómo? Besar a Yibo era la mejor sensación de la vida.

Incluso me sentía algo mareado, sus besos me dejaban así, relajado, tan tranquilo, como el omega más sumiso del mundo. Esperaba él no lo note o sabría que tenía el poder de hacer que yo hiciera lo que deseara con solo tocar mis labios de la forma que sea.

Volví a la realidad cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta de mi lado abriéndose, me sorprendí al verlo parado ahí y giré mi cabeza para notar que ya no estaba sentado en el lugar del conductor ¿Cuándo se había movido? Tomé su mano y salí del auto, él entrelazó nuestros dedos antes de colocarle la alarma al lujoso Ferrari y guardar la llave en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Subiendo por un elevador, llegamos al piso principal que ahora se encontraba lleno de gente, no quise preguntarle cómo hicieron la noche en que fui, cuando los betas me hicieron subir al elevador, el primer piso se encontraba absolutamente desolado ¿Habrían cerrado esa zona solo para que yo suba? Aún después de una salida en el estadio más famoso de China, de un auto tan caro como mi casa y de un penthouse de película, me seguía sorprendiendo la cantidad de dinero que tenía Yibo y toda su familia.

Él y yo nos acercamos a una recepcionista, ella se mantuvo observando nuestras manos entrelazadas por los segundos más largos existentes, además de que con la misma discreción que mi madre tomando fotografías, o sea, nula.

—Lia. —Habló Yibo cuando estaba seguro que a ambos nos empezó a incomodar el silencio de la chica. Ella reaccionó, dibujando una falsa rápida sonrisa, acomodando los mechones desordenados de su largo cabello rubio.

—Yib- ¡Señor Wang! —Se corrigió al instante. Arquee una ceja ¿Estaba bien que lo suela llamar por su nombre? Suspiré, tantas cosas que realmente no entendía de las personas con dinero. —Dígame ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Nada en particular, solo necesito que por favor saques otra tarjeta de entrada para mi piso.

Yibo tiró suavemente de mi mano, acercándome más a él.

—Claro, no se preocupe. —Ella empezó a teclear, mientras observaba su pequeño monitor que tenía en frente. —¿Algo más? Su tarjeta puede estar lista para mañana mismo.

—Sí, quería presentarlos. Lia, él es Zhan. —La mano de Yibo rodeó mi cintura antes de que dijera algo. Mordí mi labio, reteniendo la mirada de la rubia omega. Ella notó la acción de Yibo y soltó un sonido raro, parecido a un ligero siseo antes de recomponerse. —Él es mi novio. Mi omega. —Aclaró Yibo y la chica lo observó, separando sus labios ligeramente.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó en un hilo de su voz.

—En serio y la tarjeta es para él, de ahora en adelante puede entrar y salir de mi penthouse cuando él lo desee ¿Entendido?

—S-Sí, señor. —Lia le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y luego suspiró, volviendo su mirada al monitor, escribiendo más cosas que seguro no tenían nada que ver con nosotros. Yibo entonces me volvió a tomar la mano y me condujo tranquilamente hasta el elevador.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunté apenas las puertas delante de nosotros se cerraron y el ligero movimiento me dejó en claro que ya estábamos subiendo.

—Realmente no importa, bebé.

—Yibo. —Advertí. Él me mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos y suspiró.

—Lia es como En Jie. —Explicó, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo para rodearme por la cintura, permitiendo que yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y mi nariz se roce con su cuello, ronroneando al dejar que mis fosas nasales disfruten de su olor. —De hecho, no lo recuerdo bien, pero creo que fue una de las chicas que llevaron a mi penthouse esa noche. Supongo que se sorprendió, es todo.

—¿De que estés con un omega chico?

—No, de que sea la primera vez en la vida que presento a alguien como mi novio. —Me sorprendí y subí la mirada hasta encontrarme con la suya, él me observaba con tal tranquilidad y sinceridad. Sus ojos siempre reflejaban transparencia, no dudaba de lo que decía, hablando ligera y vagamente pero diciendo puras verdades. Verdades que solo lograban hacerme sonrojar.

—¿No has tenido otro novio o novia?

—No. —Suspiró, rozando su nariz con la mía antes de dejar un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—¿Y por qué?

—Nunca he sentido la necesidad de tener una pareja, ya sabes, no es algo común eso de tener novios.

—¿Y ahora sí sientes necesidad?

—Ahora eres todo lo que necesito.

No dejé que dijera más, tomé sus labios en otro suave beso antes de que note como mi rostro se iba poniendo demasiado caliente, e incluso mientras nuestros labios se movían lentamente, sentí su sonrisa e imaginé que él sabía muy bien todo lo que provocaba en mí.

Seguro, si hablaba con alguien de lo que me sucedía con Yibo, ese alguien me diría que estábamos tomando las cosas de un modo muy precipitado, no es que nos conozcamos de hace semanas, pero no llevamos ni medio año juntos como para sentir mi corazón saltar de mi pecho, deseando que le gritara a él y a todo el mundo lo que sentía, algo que iba más allá de un alfa cortejando a un omega, era diferente.

Eso no estaba bien e igual se sentía tan hermosamente correcto. Quizás necesitaba a un psicólogo o algo así, y definitivamente no sería Xi Ge.

Escuché el sonido del ascensor detenerse y entonces tuvimos que separarnos. Él besó dos veces más mis labios antes de guiarme dentro. Nos sentamos en su "pequeño" living, cuando encendió unas luces suaves, con tonalidad amarilla. Escuché que también sonaba la radio con una canción lenta, solo faltaba una... Oh sí, encendió la chimenea eléctrica.

—Me siento en una película. —Él me miró mientras se sentaba a mi lado, entregándome una copa de vino. Aún recordaba que fue la bebida que tomé en la exposición la que hizo que conociera a Yibo, de no ser por eso, hubiera terminado mi trabajo y salido de ese lugar para seguir con mi vida.

—¿Por qué una película?

—Bueno... Velas, música y fuego... —Señalé respectivamente cada cosa, primero las luces suaves, después el gran estéreo que intenté de sobremanera que mi mandíbula no se desencajara por lo enorme que era, para después señalar la chimenea, volviendo hacía él, quien me observaba completamente entretenido.

—Sí... Es agradable. —Le restó importancia, tomando un poco del contenido de su copa.

—Si no te conociera mejor, diría que me estás seduciendo.

—¿En serio? —Dejó la copa sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y arrimó su cuerpo hasta colocarse mucho más cerca. Nuestros costados se rozaron e incluso nuestras rodillas se frotaron mutuamente. Intenté no atragantarme con el vino; quizás eran las luces, pero su intensa mirada no dejaba de brillar, mientras su rostro se acercaba más y más. —¿Y está funcionando? Porque créeme que es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

—Eh... Funciona, sí. —Alejé la copa de vino cuando sentí su respiración ya chocando contra mi rostro. Cerré los ojos lentamente, aunque en un último intento por conservar mi cordura, los abrí y noté que justo al lado de donde Yibo había dejado su copa, se encontraba una revista con el nombre de su empresa en frente. —¡Oh, mira!

Escuché su ligero gruñido aunque no dijo nada, me estiré hasta tomar la revista y noté que estaba marcada en una página. Él volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás, levantó una de sus piernas y apoyó su tobillo en su rodilla contraria cogiendo su copa para tomar un poco más del líquido.

—¿Qué tiene? —Dijo después de unos segundos en los que yo leía el artículo de la página marcada.

—¿Sueles comprar revistas que hablen sobre ti?

—Sí. —Él relamió sus labios. En serio tenía que dejar de hacer eso. —¿Has escuchado a todos los personajes de revistas cuando dicen "Yo nunca me intereso en leer lo que escriben sobre mí"? Es pura mierda. Todos lo leen, no porque sea verdad, sino que siempre sirve estar enterado de lo que dicen sobre ti. Algunas veces son cosas ridículas, otras veces son cosas arregladas.

—Oh, bueno... Algo de eso entiendo. —Intentando seguir mi instinto y a mi omega queriendo estar más cerca de su alfa, ahora fui yo quien se acercó más a su lado, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, le mostré la revista y señalé justo el párrafo donde él hablaba. —Sé que en las revistas no dicen las cosas tal cual los entrevistados lo dicen, sino que cogen lo importante y lo editan; también sé de noticias falsas, a veces me ha tocado fotografiar escenas donde ocurre algo, pero desde ese ángulo se entiende otra cosa.

—Todo es parte del marketing, bebé. Si quieres tener éxito, debes jugar muchísimo con tu imagen pública.— Su brazo rodeó mi cuerpo por sobre mis hombros y ronronee, haciéndome espacio bajo este, soltando un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad antes de volver a observar la revista.

—Es cierto, tu empresa es de eso ¿No? Marketing y publicidad.

—Más que una empresa, W-Alfa es una agencia publicitaria, hacemos diseños digitales, eventos, campañas publicitarias, mercadotecnia, análisis de ventas y financiamos empresas que puedan ayudarnos de alguna manera.

—¿Y se gana bien con eso? No me juzgues, pero pienso que tienes demasiado dinero como para ser parte de una agencia ¿No eres un mafioso ruso o un rey inglés, verdad?

—Bueno...

—¡Yibo!

—Es broma, es broma. —Sus labios besaron mi cien con mucho cuidado, mientras me alejaba lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. —No tenemos nada que ver con eso, claro que no me sorprendería si mi madre conoce a algún sicario o a algún rey, pero no tratamos casi nada que tenga que ver con leyes, así que no hay personas enojadas queriendo matarnos.

—Entonces ganan bien siendo una agencia. —Relajé mi cuerpo, ni siquiera noté el segundo el que me había puesto tenso.

—Sí, la agencia ya es internacional y nos va bien. Solo menciona una marca y te diré si W-Alfa está involucrado con ella.

—Uhm...

-¿Coca-Cola?

—Sí.

—¿Toyota?

—También.

—¿Yorkshire Tea?

—Oh mierda, sí. —Él suspiro. —Y vaya que odio esa cosa.

—De acuerdo, ya entendí, son conocidos. —Suspiré. Acomodé de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro. Una gran sonrisa se formó en mis labios cuando noté como su mano buscaba la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos segundos después. Su pulgar acarició el dorso de mi mano, ronroneando y disfrutando del cálido ambiente.

—Bebé. —Me habló en un ligero susurro, solté un sonidito, queriendo que sepa que lo estaba escuchando. —Me encanta hablar contigo, y te prometo que luego podemos ordenar lo que quieras comer pero... ¿Puedo hacerte el amor ahora, por favor?

[🍃]

—Ahora sí.

Yibo me dejó caer con cuidado sobre las finas sábanas de su cama. Cuando me hizo la pregunta no sabría decir si fue el instinto lo que reaccionó primero o un impulso, pero lo besé profundamente antes de sentarme sobre sus piernas, dejando que sus manos acaricien toda mi anatomía y las mías se encarguen de quitarle la remera, hasta que me cargó, terminando ambos en su habitación.

Se colocó con cuidado sobre mi cuerpo y mis manos tomaron sus mejillas, volviendo a atrapar sus labios mientras él movía ligeramente sus caderas hacía abajo, frotándonos incluso con toda la ropa puesta. Esto era real, no había celo, ni siquiera instintos, él y yo juntos ahora.

Mi alfa queriendo marcarme como suyo, de su propiedad.

—Solo no rompas mi remera ¿Si? —Murmuré, sabía que estaba sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, mientras mis piernas se separaban y recibían su cuerpo entre estas. Mis manos pasaron por su cabello, disfrutando del roce de nuestros labios. Sin besarnos, jugando a provocarnos mutuamente.

Sentí como rápidamente la habitación se llenaba de nuestro olor, una combinación dulce y amarga, deliciosa, casi tanto como los besos de Yibo. Su mano se introdujo bajo mi remera, y jadee. Sentí la yema de sus dedos acariciarme hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones e iba a gemir cuando su boca tomó la mía, ahogando cualquier sonido en sus labios.

—Debería romperla. —Besó mi barbilla, bajando entre besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente ahí. —Me gusta cuando usas mi ropa.

—Puedo usar tu ropa sin que rasgues la mía. —Mis manos bajaron con torpeza, encontrándome con el inicio de su jean, tantee hasta que tomé sus glúteos y los estrujé entre mis dedos, sacándole un jadeo que luego se convirtió en una lasciva sonrisa.

—¿Impaciente, mi pequeño omega?

—Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Nos besamos de nuevo después de eso y nuestros labios solo se separaron cuando gemí, él tardó en desabotonar mi jean, pero una vez hecho tomó directamente mi miembro, dándole un rudo apretón. Volví a besarlo, tratando de callar los sonidos vergonzosos que salían de mi boca.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, ambos sentimos la presencia de alguien más, pero fue demasiado tarde para separarnos. Las puertas de su habitación se abrieron cuando un alfa entró, gritando como desesperado.

—¡Yibo! ¡Yibo tenemos pro-! —Su voz se cortó en el segundo en que nos vio a ambos en la cama. Sentí mi rostro calentarse tan rápido ¿Cómo había entrado? ¿Por qué no lo sentí?

Rayos.

—¡Joder, Xi Ge!

¿Este sujeto es Xi Ge?

Yibo se bajó de encima soltando un bufido. Volví a abrochar mis pantalones cuando noté que el inmenso alfa no dejaba de mirarme. Bufé cuando Yibo se puso delante de mi justo cuando iba a observar bien al otro sujeto, así me apoyé en mis rodillas y me estiré sobre la cama, viendo por sobre el hombro de mi alfa.

—Te me haces conocido... —Dijo el castaño hacía mí y entonces todo encajó en mi cabeza, tan rápido como el disparo de una cámara.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Eres el imbécil!

—¿Imbécil? ¡Mierda! ¡Eres el padre del engendro ese que me llamó idiota!

—¿Engendro? ¿Qué?

Sisee mientras el enojo se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo. Le volvió a llamar a A-Yu engendro, no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, no alcancé a hacer gran cosa cuando Yibo dio un paso hacia adelante, aún continuaba bloqueando la mirada directa de Xi Ge hacía la cama, incluso separó sus brazos ligeramente. Xi Ge gruñó.

—¿Vas a atacarme, Yibo?

—¿No pudiste haber tocado, idiota?

—Es importante. Lia no me dijo que tenías visitas. —Rodé los ojos ¿Por qué no me sorprendía eso de la omega recepcionista? Seguro pensó que mientras antes alguien nos interrumpiera, sería mucho mejor para evitar que ocurra cualquier cosa. Y lo logró.

—Bueno, las tengo. Ahora largo. —Yibo se fue relajando, aunque aún no se movía de su lugar, cubriéndome. Estaba pensando seriamente en tirarles agua encima a ambos alfas para que se tranquilicen, pero quizás eso los enojaría más.

—¿Qué es? —Murmuré, Yibo apenas se giró a verme por dos segundos antes de volver su atención a Xi Ge, era normal, sabía que los alfas eran muy territoriales y estaba feliz de saber que si íbamos ser interrumpidos, haya sido mucho antes de acabar completamente desnudo. —Dijiste que es importante ¿Qué es?

—Oh... Eres Zhan ¿No? Impaciente. —Entrecerré los ojos. Sí, definitivamente era Xi Ge. —Lo siento, por el celular la voz se distorsiona mucho.  
—Lo sé, no se me pasó por la cabeza que fueras el alfa idiota al que le patee las bolas.

Él levantó ambas cejas y no pude evitar acercarme más a Yibo, avanzando con mis rodillas sobre la cama hasta que mis manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y asomé la mirada por ahí.

Xi Ge suspiró, al parecer él no tenía intenciones de enfrentarse con mi alfa.

—En fin, me hubiera gustado una presentación donde mi mejor amigo no esté queriendo enterrarme los dientes en la garganta y no precisamente para una linda mordida, pero es esto.

Xi Ge nos mostró una bolsa negra que ni siquiera noté tenía en la mano. Sacó de esta una revista colorida, la recordaba, era la competencia de la mía, aunque ahora no estaba para pensar el dichoso nombre.

—La portada.

La acercó lo suficiente para que Yibo y yo observemos la imagen. Ahí estaban. Una foto gigante de Yibo en el frente y muchas pequeñas tomas movidas u oscuras, pero donde se veía con claridad a él con un omega, hombre. Distinguí mis cabellos negros y suspiré. Sí, eran las fotos que tomó mi madre.

—¿Y qué con eso? —Yibo preguntó después de unos segundos. —Xi Ge, estoy ocupado, sea lo que sea, puede esperar ¿Comprendes? —Sentí la tensión en sus músculos aumentar y dejé un pequeño beso en su nuca. _Quieto alfa, tranquilo, aquí estoy, estoy contigo._

 _—_ Yibo, tu madre vio esto.

Xi Ge lanzó la revista a un lado, pasando después una de sus manos por sus cabellos. —Ella y tu padre están viniendo de regreso ahora mismo en un vuelo privado y créeme, no está nada contenta.

—Mierda, Xi Ge.

Yibo tomó mis manos para alejarme de sus hombros y se aseguró de que me estabilice sobre la cama, luego se acercó a su mejor amigo, tomándolo del brazo, salieron de la habitación y cerraron las puertas. Me senté completamente sobre las sábanas mientras escuchaba los gritos de ambos, no estaban peleando, pero Yibo y Xi Ge se escuchaban lo suficientemente enojados, hasta que luego oí el sonido del elevador cerrándose y silencio total.

Suspiré, no entendía absolutamente nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Yibo no dijo que estaba bien que todo el mundo se entere? Porque si era un problema, podía haber detenido a mi madre antes de dejar que saliera de mi casa.

Escuché los pasos de mi alfa y su aroma bañado en enojo me indicó que se estaba acercando, él estaba ofuscado, sin embargo parecía tranquilizarse a cada paso que daba. Abrió las puertas de la habitación, mirándome. Caminó hasta que se sentó a mi lado y suspiró también. No entendía nada, pero no hacía falta hacerlo tampoco, el instinto a veces era bueno.

Me acerqué más a él hasta esconder mi rostro en su cuello, besándolo, tranquilizándolo. Mis manos viajaron por su pecho desnudo mientras acariciaba pequeños espacios, su respiración irregular no me ayudaba, ni tampoco el no tener idea de cómo tranquilizar a un alfa, pero cuando yo me sentía mal, solo me hacía falta estar entre sus brazos, esperaba que con él pasara igual.

—Supongo que... Ya de nada sirve que diga "¿En dónde estábamos?" ¿No? —Susurró, me alejé de su cuello para mirarlo a los ojos y estuve feliz de notar su resignada sonrisa, porque al menos era una, no el gesto contraído y preocupado con el que lo vi entrar.

Negué ligeramentecon la cabeza.

—Entiendo.

—Lo siento. —Suspiró. —Al menos siéntate sobre mis piernas ¿Si? Eso me calma mucho, me enfadé porque el idiota de Xi Ge te veía de esa forma.

—No me veía con malos ojos. —Obedecí a sus palabras, acomodándome con cuidado sobre su regazo, sus manos no tardaron en rodear mi cintura y entonces le di un rápido beso en los labios, peinando la parte de su flequillo que le cubría uno de sus ojos.

—No, en un comienzo sí, por suerte se calmó cuando se dio cuenta de quien eras. —Quise decirle que era un paranoico, pero preferí callar y suspirar.

—Quizás fue el olor.

—Sí... Y luego me enojé más cuando me di cuenta que él fue el idiota del que me hablaste el otro día, ese que trató mal a A-Yu ¿Verdad?

—Ajá, pero eso no importa ahora. No quiero que estés enojado, Yibo.

—Ya no lo estoy. Si te tengo conmigo, siento una paz increíble. —Sonreí, acomodé de nuevo mi cabeza en su hombro y enterré mi rostro en el espacio de su cuello, disfrutando de su cercanía. —Tú me calmas, bebé.

—Me gusta eso. —Besé de nuevo su piel, sintiendo como sus manos en mi cintura me apretaban más, apegando nuestros cuerpos. —¿Qué quería Xi Ge? ¿Qué es eso de tu madre enojada? ¿No me dijiste que no importaba si salíamos en una revista?

—No importa, no me importa. El día que te dije que no importaba, mis padres estaban en la ciudad y quería avisarles el mismo domingo que estábamos juntos, pero cuando lo postergamos y noté que nada salió por ningún lado, no les dije nada. Al día siguiente ellos viajaron por negocios, han estado fuera del país desde entonces. —Asentí, indicándole que estaba escuchando.

—¿Es malo que se hayan enterado así?

—Quizás, pero Zhan. —Yibo inclinó su hombro hacía adelante, indicándome con ese suave gesto que levante la cabeza y lo mire. Lo hice, encontrándome con sus dos hermosos ojos, observándome tan serio y decidido. —Absolutamente nadie va a separarnos, no lo voy a permitir.

¿Cómo no creerle? Sentí de nuevo mi corazón empezar a latir rápidamente y volví a esconderme en su cuello, asintiendo. Su mano tomó la mía antes de darme un suave beso, tal y como hizo el día que me pidió que fuera su novio.

A veces, como ahora, deseaba preguntarle qué tenía yo de especial y diferente. ¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué no otro? Pero las preguntas morían en mi garganta al darme cuenta que no deseaba que él se cuestione eso, era algo como tentar a la suerte y no quería perderlo.

—Está bien, te creo.

—Xi Ge me dijo que no sabe exactamente qué tan lejos están, pero imagino que llegarán mañana y querrán conocerte.

—Pero tu mamá está enojada ¿No sería muy malo conocerla ahora?

—Créeme, es mejor que la conozcas ahora a que por sus propios medios te visite. —Un escalofrío pasó por toda mi columna. Gemí, encogiéndome en los brazos de Yibo. —No, no bebé, no me refería a que te hará daño, sino que quiero estar presente y demostrarle que esto va en serio, que no le tengo miedo.

—Yo le tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado.

—Lo sé, te huelo.

—¿Qué pasa si no le agrado?

—De hecho... —Una mano de Yibo subió por mi espalda hasta que se acomodó sobre mis cabellos, él hundió sus dedos entre mis cabellos y masajeo mi cráneo, sacándome un ronroneo. Eso se sentía muy, muy bien. —Debes estar seguro que no le agradarás, pero no por ti, sino porque a ella no le agrada cuando las cosas no salen como planea.

—¿Qué planeó?

—A su hijo casado con una omega hembra y con muchos hijos.

Iba a decir algo cuando ambos escuchamos el sonido de un celular, y definitivamente no era el mío. Yibo se movió conmigo en sus piernas, asegurándose de que no me baje de encima incluso aunque se le hizo incómodo sacarse el celular del bolsillo.

Observé como él aparato prendía y apagaba una lucecita, mientras un nombre que no era el de Xi Ge se iluminaba en la pequeña pantalla de este.

_"Llamada entrante. – Mamá."_


	25. Capítulo 24.

No escuché lo que Yibo le dijo a su madre, él salió de nuevo para responder la llamada y a los pocos minutos volvió a su habitación, mirándome a los ojos con un gesto tan mortificado que quise besarlo, solo deseando con eso cambiar su expresión.

Me pidió que me arregle y miré mis ropas, no me veía mal, quizás estaba algo informal pero muchas veces me había vestido así en la Universidad. Entonces alcé la mirada otra vez y él sonrió, acercándose a mí para colocar sus manos sobre mis hombros y acariciar en esa zona, besando mi frente y soltando un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—Escucha, Zhan. —Sus manos subieron hasta tomar mis mejillas y acercó sus labios a los míos, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. —No está en mis planes obligarte a hacer absolutamente nada, tú y yo estamos en contra de eso del macho alfa y todo ello ¿Cierto? —Asentí. —De acuerdo. Sucede que mi madre quiere verme ahora. Ya están en China y realmente, realmente me gustaría ir contigo.

Escuché atentamente cada una de sus palabras, no me sorprendía pero tampoco me fascinaba la idea de conocerla a ella y a su padre en dicho momento, sobre todo cuando Xi Ge había actuado de esa forma, dejando en claro también que la señora no pensaba verme con buenos ojos. Mordí mi labio inferior y tiré de él, suspirando.

—Claro, iré. —Afirmé, aclarando mi garganta cuando noté lo aguda que había salido mi voz, cargada de inseguridad.

—No tienes que ir si no lo deseas, bebé.

—No es eso. —Negué ligeramente con la cabeza. —Dijiste que si no voy a verla contigo, verla estando solo será peor ¿No? —Él asintió. —De acuerdo, es ahora o nunca.

—Te prometo que te voy a proteger con mi vida, mi amor.

Sonreí, los brazos de Yibo rodearon mi cintura antes de atraerme hacía su cuerpo y abrazarme, yo hice lo mismo, soltando un largo suspiro cargado de angustia. No podía mentir, realmente temía que esa mujer no apruebe nuestra relación y todo salga mal, no sabía si podría con tal rechazo, no cuando realmente empezaba a verle el lado bueno a las cosas.

—¿A qué te referías con que me arregle? —Susurré, acariciando con lentitud su espalda.

—Tienes el cabello tan despeinado que indica un "Casi devorado por mi alfa" por todos lados.

Sonreí, disfrutando del sonrojo en mis mejillas cuando enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, llenándome de su olor.

—Deberíamos hacer algo para cambiar ese casi ¿No?

—Después de hablar con mis padres, yo me encargaré de eliminar ese casi, Zhan.

[🍃]

Nos subimos a su auto después de que me peinara y dejara que mi cabello se vean medianamente decentes, tampoco es que buscara un estilo nerd o algo así, seguro de esa forma me vería increíblemente ridículo. Yibo casi no habló durante todo el camino, podía oler ese ligero aroma a preocupación con el que llenaba su carro, pero no dije nada, solo nos tomamos de la mano y continuamos en silencio, estando ahí para el otro.

Sabía que para él las cosas no eran sencillas y no pude evitar que mi mente se llenara de imágenes donde imaginaba que seguramente si yo fuera diferente, no sería tanto el problema actual. Una chica omega, con buen cuerpo, ningún tipo de lazo y hasta virgen, alguien de clase y con dinero ¿Ese sería el tipo de omega que deseaba su madre para él?

De nuevo me pregunté qué era lo que Yibo había visto en mí, pero tampoco me atreví apreguntárselo; solo apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldar del sofá y admiré su perfil por largos minutos. Mi alfa era completamente hermoso.

—Ya casi llegamos. —Escuché su voz, regresándome a la realidad. Observé el gran edificio al que supuse nos dirigíamos y contuve el aire en mis pulmones. Miré a Yibo, haciéndole la silenciosa pregunta que él no tardó en responder. —Sí, ese es W-Alfa, amor.

—Es inmenso, puedo ver ese edificio desde mi casa.

—Lo sé, bebé, voy a tu casa muy a menudo.

Sonreí, sintiendo como el auto iba bajando la velocidad y viendo a Yibo mover el timón hasta estacionarlo fuera de la enorme agencia. Le iba a preguntar por qué no lo guardó o lo estacionó en un sitio más apartado, pero imaginé que por lo mismo que dijo que no tardaríamos, lo quería tener listo para salir.

Tomó mi mano apenas salí del vehículo y lo seguí. Caminamos entre la cantidad de gente, todos lo saludaban y sin embargo Yibo no detuvo su paso hasta que estuvo en el elevador.

Sin soltar mi mano, liberó un suspiro y pasó su otra mano por sus cabellos, despeinándolos un poco.

Tampoco dije nada, observé como íbamos subiendo entre todos los pisos hasta llegar al último. Las puertas se abrieron y entramos. Apenas lo hicimos, observé el rostro ya conocido de Xi Ge y un poco más adentro, en el fondo de un pasillo cerrado, a una persona saliendo de la habitación final de este. Era un hombre, un señor no tan alto, de gafas gruesas y una actitud muy... Nerviosa. Él acomodó el cuello de su camisa y dejó que una gran sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al ver a Yibo.

—¡Hijo! —Su voz ligeramente aguda solo aumentó mi confusión. Miré a Yibo, este me dirigió una mirada y relajó el agarre de nuestras manos. Entendí, solté su mano y dejé que se dirigiera a su padre... Aunque seguía sin creer que fuera un...

—Omega. —Xi Ge se me acercó, dándome un ligero golpe con su hombro contra el mío. —Por tu rostro, imagino que no sabías que Zhao era un omega.

—Bu-Bueno... No ¿Debería saberlo? —Pregunté, sin poder dejar de mirar a Yibo hablar con su padre, aunque no lograba escuchar lo que decían, a pesar de lo mucho que intenté agudizar mi oído hasta el máximo.

—Es uno de los dos dueños de W-Alfa, tú eres un fotógrafo de una revista de chismes, está claro que deberías saberlo. —Xi Ge sonrió con aires de burla y entrecerré los ojos.

—Que ese sea mi trabajo no me hace un chismoso. —Bufé, mirando de nuevo a Yibo antes de darle otra mirada inquisitiva a Xi Ge. —Aunque supongo que debería haberlo esperado ¿No? Yibo tiene problemas con su madre, no con su padre. Y la de carácter es ella.

—Sí, es así. Al igual que deberías saber que Zhao no es el padre biológico de Yibo.

—¿No lo es?

—No, él conoció a Lang cuando apenas Yibo era un bebé. —Afirmé, esperando que continuara hablando. —Lang era una alfa soltera con un lazo roto y un hijo. Irónico ¿No?

Asentí, quedándome sin habla por unos segundos. Pensé que el ser alfa y ser omega puede hacer una gran diferencia, pero de la misma forma, no conocía ningún omega que viviera feliz con un alfa que tuviera un hijo de otro lazo.

—¿Cómo fue eso...? —Pregunté luego de unos segundos. —¿Ella lo rompió? ¿Rompió el lazo y... se quedó con Yibo?

—No. —Xi Ge suspiró, acomodando los papeles que traía en una carpeta desordenada bajo su brazo. —El chico omega al que mordió la abandonó después de iniciar una aventura con un alfa y se dejó morder por este. Ella solo se enteró del engaño en el mismo segundo en que el omega fue mordido porque lo sintió y luego ese tipo nunca apareció más.

—¿Cómo es posible eso? ¿No lo olía? ¿A su omega oliendo a alguien más?

—Ese es el problema, Lang era una alfa muy ingenua o distraída en esos tiempos. —Dejó una ligera pausa antes de seguir —Ella estaba iniciando con su agencia publicitaria a muy temprana edad, buscaba independizarse y por ello casi nunca estaba en casa para cuando su omega estuvo embarazado y esos detalles. Él le dijo que necesitaba a personas que cuiden de él y ella le dio la libertad para que contrate a quien guste. El alfa con quien la engañó, era su doctor particular.

—Oh. —Miré a Yibo darnos una ojeada y le regalé una pequeña sonrisa. —¿Por qué me cuentas todo eso?

—Yibo quería que lo hiciera. —Xi Ge se encogió de hombros. —Ustedes no han tenido tiempo para hablar al respecto, así que mientras él entretiene a su padre antes de que hable contigo, estoy yo.

—¿Su padre hablará conmigo?

—Oh sí, tiene mucho que decirte. —No me sentí tranquilo ni con la sonrisa de compasión que Xi Ge me dedicó.

—¿Y cómo es él? —Lo miré. —¿Es como la madre de Yibo?

—No, claro que no. Él es la cara opuesta de la moneda. —Ladee la cabeza, esperando que prosiga. —Después de que Lang se quedara sola con un pequeño recién nacido y siendo abandonada por su omega, ella no lo buscó, no le importó y dejó de trabajar para cuidar de Yibo, aun cuando un alfa es muy inútil para lo que son los bebés. —Asentí, aunque yo no consideraba a Yibo inútil cuando estaba con A-Yu. —Llegó a tal punto en que su mini empresa que había creado estuvo en bancarrota y no tardaron en embargarla.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ella fue a hablar con las personas que la embargarían para pedirles más tiempo. —La sonrisa de Xi Ge se mostró mucho más sincera en ese punto. —Zhao era el hijo practicante del encargado del caso de la empresa de Lang, ahí se conocieron y se miraron a los ojos... El resto es historia.

—¿Cómo que el resto es historia? ¿Y cómo se enamoraron? ¿Cómo hablaron? ¿Có-?

—Zhan.

Me sobresalté cuando escuché mi nombre, aunque fue agradable el tono dulce con el que Yibo me llamó, me avergoncé solo de pensar que pudieron él y su padre habernos estado escuchando, aún peor cuando giré la cabeza y ambos ya estaban a nuestro lado.

Demonios.

¿Cómo es que andaba tan distraído últimamente?

—Hola. —Miré a Xi Ge y este sonreía con burla, mientras Zhao me observaba con una sonrisa, estirando su mano en mi dirección. —Mu-Mucho gusto, señor, soy... Bueno, Zhan.

—Lo sé. —Asintió, dándome un ligero apretón. —No me digas señor, Zhan, solo dime Zhao, para algo me pusieron ese nombre.

—Claro.

Sentí una mano rodear mi cintura y todo mi cuerpo tembló, antes de que Yibo me jalé suavemente y me rodee con su brazo. Coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho, volviendo a sentirme algo mareado, no me había besado, pero tal gesto de posesividad frente a Xi Ge y a su padre me abrumaba, nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo semejante.

—Bebé, escucha. —Susurró cerca de mi oído, besando mi cien con lentitud. —Ahora debo hablar con mi mamá, pero te dejo en buenas manos ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí-Sí. —Asentí, buscando su mirada. —¿Vas a estar bien?

—Si te tengo conmigo, estoy más que bien, Zhan. —Sonrió, tan prepotente y engreído como siempre, sacándome una sonrisa mucho más tranquila. Gemí cuando liberó mi cintura y dejó un fugaz beso en mis labios, alejándose para dirigirse a la misma puerta de donde había salido su padre.

Los tres seguimos con la mirada a Yibo y una vez lo perdimos de vista, sentí como el ambiente se iba volviendo más y más tenso en un exagerado silencio, hasta que la vista de Zhao se posó en mí y luego en Xi Ge.

—Bueno, Xi Ge, es todo. Puedes irte a tu casa, lamentamos haberte hecho venir tan tarde.

—No, está bien. —Xi Ge suspiró, llevando una de sus manos a su hombro, dándose un ligero apretón. —Es mi deber cuidar de tu hijo, aunque eso me haga volverme viejo antes de siquiera llegar a los treinta. —Zhao rió y yo lo habría hecho, de no ser porque realmente sentía que no encajaba ahí. —Cuídate Zhan y deja de patear a las personas. —Me guiñó el ojo, caminando apenas los pocos pasos que habíamos avanzado del ascensor, acercándose a este para esperarlo.

—Ven, Zhan, vamos a sentarnos.

Asentí, siguiendo al hombre que era realmente, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, hasta un poco más bajo que yo. Él se dirigió hasta unos asientos de un lado del enorme piso y se sentó en uno personal, indicándome con un gesto cortes que tome asiento también. Lo hice, viendolo cerca que estábamos de las ventanas, era un piso realmente alto, las personas abajo se veían muy pequeñas.

—Es hermoso. —Suspiré, soltando el comentario al aire.

—Lo es. —Lo miré cuando él prosiguió. —Lang y yo decidimos poner nuestra oficina en lo más alto porque amamos esta vista, de día o de noche, es hermoso y relajante.

—Ya... Ya veo.

—Yibo me contó que tienes un hijo, Zhan. —Asentí, mordiendo ligeramente mi labio. —Yu ¿Verdad? Él dice que es un pequeño muy inteligente.

—Lo es, sí. —Sonreí, feliz de saber que Yibo se expresaba así de él.

—Me dijo que lo quiere mucho, casi tanto como te quiere a ti.

—Eso... Eso me ha dicho... Es algo un poco, uh. —Junté mis manos, pensando si decirlo o no.

Zhao me observaba a los ojos, con esa mirada tan tranquila y en paz, me recordaba la de Yibo por momentos, incluso aunque ellos no tuvieran lazos sanguíneos, se parecían.

—Es raro... No llevamos mucho de conocernos y a A-Yu lo ha visto menos que a mí.

—Entiendo. —Zhao sonrió, apoyando su codo en el brazo del asiento y su cabeza ligeramente sobre su palma. —¿Se siente raro, Zhan?

—¿Cómo raro?

—Ya sabes. Que desde que conociste a Yibo, nada ha vuelto a ser como antes.

—¡Oh sí! —Casi grité, llevando mis dos manos a mi boca después, avergonzado. —Lo siento, es que... Sí, me pasa eso. No-No quiero decir que no quiera a su hijo, lo quiero... Pero todo lo que hemos pasado hasta ahora es... Complicado.

—... Y jamás te había pasado con nadie más. —Prosiguió Zhao.

—Exacto es... Es... Uhm ¿Cómo lo sabe?

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado a alguien hablar de las almas gemelas, Zhan?

Mi rostro se contrajo en un confundido gesto. Sí, las soulmates era una parte importante que se adoraba escuchar durante los cuentos infantiles. Cuando Rapunzel encontró a su soulmate o cuando la Sirenita conoció al suyo, aunque no podían estar juntos. Bella enamorándose de una gran bestia con quien no tenía nada en común pero que deseaba cuidar y mejorar solo con saber que era su alma gemela. Era la parte mágica de los cuentos infantiles.

—En las historias para niños. —Murmuré, notando que me había quedado demasiado tiempo callado.

—¿Y alguna vez has creído en ellas?

—No, son historias. —Hice un gesto, encogiendo mis hombros ligeramente. —Es eso que le dices a los niños para que crean en el amor para siempre, en los matrimonios, en el vivir felices por toda la eternidad y que el amor puede contra todo y todos.

—¿Y si te dijera que es posible, Zhan? —Zhao se apoyó con totalidad en el respaldar de su lugar, sin dejar de mostrarme su amable sonrisa. —¿Si te dijera que son casos casi imposibles, pero existen? ¿Me creerías?

—Lamento ser escéptico, se- Digo, Zhao. —Suspiré. —Pero este mundo no está hecho para cuentos de hadas, creo que es posible encontrar a alguien que ames y que sea recíproco pero ¿Tu alma gemela? ¿Alguien que se dice está destinado a estar contigo desde que abren los ojos? ¿Cómo esos mitos de las marcas de nacimiento iguales y eso?

—Sí... Como eso. —Zhao suspiró, mirando hacía el gran ventanal a su lado. —Son momentos que casi nunca ocurren, pero suceden cuando las personas menos lo esperan.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Porque yo supe que Lang era mi alma gemela desde el primer instante en que la miré a los ojos.

En ese momento comprendí a qué se refería Xi Ge con que el resto fue historia, no había una explicación para que un inexperto omega desee tener una relación con una alfa con un hijo pequeño y ya habiendo vivido como Lang lo hizo. No a voluntad, claramente. Pero Zhao se veía enamorado y Yibo dijo que su madre cambió desde que lo conoció ¿A eso se referiría? ¿A la unión mutua que sintieron desde tal solo mirarse?

—Pu-Pues. —Aclaré mi garganta. —Supongo que si usted lo sintió y todo salió bien... Debe haber encontrado su alma gemela en la mamá de Yibo, pero no entiendo y no quiero sonar descortés pero ¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—Oh no, no te confundas, hijo. —Zhao se acomodó en la silla y apoyó sus dos codos en sus rodillas, juntando sus dedos entrelazados, mirándome a los ojos. —No fue fácil y claramente no todas las cosas salieron bien. Mi familia no aceptaba a Lang y tuvimos tal cantidad de inconvenientes que muchas veces pensé lo mejor que podíamos hacernos mutuamente era dejarlo. —Sonrió nostálgicamente, mirando al suelo. —Y cada vez que intentaba dejarla ella me miraba a los ojos, tomando mi mano, entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos y me decía que no podría seguir sin mí, entonces yo me preguntaba ¿Cómo abandonar a tu alma gemela?

—Pero... No lo hizo.

—No, no lo hice. —Él estiró una de sus manos hasta tocar mi rodilla, dejando un par de palmadas en esa zona. —Y te cuento esto porque estoy completamente seguro de que Yibo encontró a su alma gemela en ti.

—¿Qué? Eso no es verdad. —La seguridad en la mirada de Zhao me dejaba sin palabras, tan transparente como Yibo, sincero y decidido. —Yibo y yo nos conocimos por accidente, en una... Una galería de arte, él solo me ayudó porque... Porque...

—Porque Yibo te amó desde incluso antes de verte a los ojos, Zhan.

—No es cierto ¿Amor? ¿Me está hablando en serio? Lo nuestro fue una bonita casualidad, es todo.

—¿Y si no lo fue? —Zhao suspiró, no me gustó la tristeza que observé en su mirada. —¿Y si no fue el vino lo que hizo que tu celo se adelantara sino la presencia de tu alma gemela? ¿Y sino fue una coincidencia que sus celos ocurrieran al mismo tiempo? ¿O el alfa de Yibo necesitándote solo a ti? ¿Qué no se rinda a pesar de saber que tienes un hijo? ¿Y si nada es coincidencia? ¿Y si se debe a que se pertenecen mutuamente? Escucha, Zhan, lamento demostrarte lo informado que estoy pero necesito que me escuches antes de continuar con tu vida como si esta conversación no hubiera ocurrido jamás.

—Wow, es que... Wow. —Tomé aire profundamente un par de veces, intentando relajarme, no quería que las emociones se apoderaran de mí, pero eso era algo que jamás en mi vida habría considerado ¿Ser el soulmate de Yibo? ¿Estar destinado a estar con él? ¡Una barbaridad! Si fuera así... Si realmente Yibo hubiera sido hecho para mí él habría llegado antes, lo habría conocido desde antes de que ocurra todo... Todo eso.

Tranquilo, bebé, tranquilo.

Escuché su voz en mi cabeza y suspiré. Eso me diría, claro, si él estuviera aquí conmigo me diría que me tranquilice y entonces podría escuchar a su padre. Lo hice, con sus palabras en mi cabeza miré al hombre mayor frente a mí y le sonreí apenas.

—Entonces. —Siguió él. —¿Mejor?

—Algo. —Suspiré profundamente después de eso. —Me sorprende estar considerando la posibilidad de semejante locura, pero lo hago.

—Creo que ahora estás listo para hablar con Yibo.

—Sí... Bueno no... Bueno no sé ¿Él está bien? Con su esposa, quiero decir, ella... Sabe que él me...

—¿Qué te ama? —Zhao sonrió. —Seguro se lo está diciendo justo ahora.

—Y ella... Ella lo va a tomar bien ¿No?

—Creo que ese es el problema... Lang se volvió una mujer muy dura con el pasar de los años, Zhan y no creo que quiera que su amado hijo viva una relación tan complicada como la nuestra lo fue.


	26. Capítulo 25.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Observé la boca de Zhao abrirse para hablar pero fue entonces el estruendo de una puerta cerrarse lo que nos desconcentró. Zhao me miró y luego hacía atrás mío; dándome la vuelta,vi a Yibo caminando a paso apresurado hasta que tomó mi mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos, tiró ligeramente de mí, acercándome a su cuerpo para rodear mi cintura con firmeza.

—Necesito... Dios, necesito tanto olerte. —Sentía su pecho subir y bajar por la adrenalina ¿Habrían estado discutiendo? ¿Qué había sucedido en esa habitación?

—Llévatelo, Yibo. Hablaré con tu madre.

Yibo afirmó con la cabeza y al segundo siguiente ya estábamos saliendo del enorme edificio.

La mano de Yibo temblaba, su agarre sobre la mía era potente y definitivamente no dejaba circular bien mi sangre, pero no sentía dolor, al contrario, me dolía el pecho por verlo de esa manera. Me ayudó a subir a su auto y subió él, saliendo del estacionamiento, solo una vez estuvo en la autopista soltó un suspiro cargado de enojo, apretando sus dedos sobre el timón.

—Yibo. —Suspiré, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nunca había visto a ningún alfa así, aunque tampoco era muy experto en la materia de conocerlos. —¿Qué tienes? Dime, por favor, quiero ayudar.

—Espera, solo espera. —Alzó su mano hacía mi dirección, estirando el índice como intentando callarme. Obedecí, no sonaba enojado, pero estaba agitado. —Necesito que esperes.

—Espero. Yo espero. —Mordí mi labio inferior, observando como él no despegaba la mirada del camino, con su ceño fruncido y sus cejas curvadas hacia abajo. Enojo, ira, fastidio, el olor no tardó en llenar el auto. Mi omega tembló y tensé mi cuerpo, no nos gustaba nuestro alfa enojado, así que no tardé en soltar en un pequeño susurro la duda principal. —Hice... ¿Hice algo malo?

—No, tú no. —El auto seguía avanzando a velocidad, por suerte ya era muy tarde, no me había fijado en la hora desde que salí de su casa pero esperaba que fueran más de las doce. —Yo. —Siguió, así que solo lo miré, dejando que se tome su tiempo. —Yo soy el idiota que creyó que ella entendería, pero no pasó.

—¿Tu mamá? ¿Es eso? —Observé las venas marcarse ligeramente en su mano por la nueva tensión producida y lo tomé como un sí. —¿Eso haces? ¿Estás conteniéndote? —Yibo no dijo nada y tampoco hizo falta, cada detalle de su reacción encajó perfectamente.

Para ese instante, sabía que Yibo era el alfa con quien desearía pasar cada segundo de mi vida. La noche había sido larga, muchísimo, él y yo no hicimos lo que planeábamos pero conocí tanto de su mundo, que este último detalle solo ayudó a comprender que Zhao tenía razón, yo también veía a Yibo como mi alma gemela.

Y él tampoco era un alfa perfecto.

Y es que en realidad... No existe un prototipo del ser perfecto, ni un estándar, ni un manual para hacerlo al pie de la letra. No somos alfas, betas y omegas, somos personas. Yibo me había demostrado que yo no era un fenómeno por ser diferente, las diferencias son buenas, ahora mismo él es diferente y amo cada una de sus particularidades.

Pero si tuviera que usar esa palabra en una oración, diría que Yibo es la persona perfecta para mí.

Él marcaba la diferencia de una manera hermosa, una que aceleraba mi corazón con cada recuerdo de todo lo que me había enterado esa noche. No tuvo una madre y un padre que estén inculcándole una creencia, de hecho tiene una madre que intenta lograr en él la perfección que no tiene su propia vida, sin darse cuenta que eso no está en los deseos de su hijo.

Yibo es más bajo que los demás alfas, no busca pelea para hacerse sentir alguien superior, no te impone qué hacer o qué no hacer y tampoco le llama la atención presumir la cantidad de omegas que tiene a sus pies. Él quiere a A-Yu y sabe tratarlo, no es torpe, es cuidadoso, listo y cauteloso. No se rinde, no se siente mejor que nadie y por sobre todo, es el mismo alfa que ahora está a mi lado, intentando calmarse a sí mismo para no responderle a su madre a pesar que ya está en la edad en que todo alfa cree que nadie puede pasarte por encima.

Él no es perfecto y yo no soy perfecto, quizás por eso estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Bebé ¿Estás bien?

Volví a la realidad y lo encontré mirándome. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al mirar de re ojo hacía el frente del auto, observé que estábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio donde se encontraba su penthouse, así que definitivamente me había tomado mi tiempo comprendiendo algo que Yibo me intentó enseñar desde el primer día que nos conocimos.

—Estoy... Bien. —Afirmé, disfrutando de la paz interna que sentí apenas sus ojos y toda su expresión se relajó, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya vas a poder ayudarme, mi perfecto omega.

[🍃]

—Yibo. —Jadee apenas mi cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón de su cama, observándolo colocarse sobre mí, con sus piernas a cada lado de mi cuerpo y sus manos apoyadas a los costados de mi cabeza. —Tenemos... Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé. —Su mirada se conectó con la mía y pude observar como sus preciosos ojos se habían vuelto más oscuros y brillosos, mostrando su deseo por algo que yo también me moría por hacer. —Pero primero te necesito. Tu cuerpo, a ti, todo tú.

—Yibo.

Sabía que no debía dejar que algo tan importante como el tema de las almas gemelas quede en el olvido, pero ¿Cómo negarme a tan hermoso alfa frotando su mejilla contra mi cuello?

Las manos de Yibo no tardaron en dirigirse hacia mi pantalón, abriendo el botón y bajando la cremallera con rapidez, si no es que la había roto en el proceso. Luego esa misma mano subió por debajo de mi remera hasta acariciar mi vientre, logrando que un gemido escape de mi boca.

—Imaginarte embarazado me puede tanto, bebé. —Su rasposa voz iba directo hacía mi oído, jadee cuando su lengua se encargó de delinear mi lóbulo con lentitud. —Todo tú eres tan excitante.

—¡Yibo! —Gemí, dos de sus dedos tomaron una de mis tetillas y tiraron ligeramente de esta, jugando con ese pedazo de carne, mientras su otra mano acomodaba mis piernas, dejando que uno de sus muslos se coloque en medio de ellas y empuje hacía arriba. La simple fricción me consumió en una fuerte oleada de placer mientras mi miembro se iba endureciendo más. —No es... No es cierto.

—¿Ah no?

—No. —Busqué su mirada e hice un pequeño puchero, subiendo una de mis manos para acariciar su mejilla, apoyándola después sobre su hombro. —Me veía muy... Gordo y tenía miedo que me deje marcas... Estrías, esas cosas.

—¿Y te cuidaste mucho la piel? —Mientras hablaba, Yibo me ayudó a incorporar la mitad superior de mi cuerpo para quitarme la remera, acostándome después. Sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse cuando lo tuve admirando con detalle mi vientre, pasando la yema de sus dedos por sobre mi piel.

—Sí. Mucho.

—A mí me habrías encantado con estrías o con lo que fuera.

—Eso es porque me miras con ojos de amor. —Sonreí, sorprendiéndome de la facilidad con la que esa palabra escapó de mis labios, ignorado lo caliente que sentía mi rostro. —Así tuviera un mono en el rostro seguro me dirías que te encanto.

—Es que lo haces. —Susurró, mordiendo suavemente la piel de mi cuello. —Luego puedo repetirte las tantas razones por las que me encantas, pero ahora mismo solo me cuestiono la mejor posición para hacerte mío.

Mirándolo, relamí mis labios antes de contestar.

—Me gusta así. —Alzó una de sus cejas al no entender a qué me refería y entonces dirigí la mirada a su cuerpo sobre el mío, con mis piernas separadas ya a ambos lados de su cadera. —Así. Me gusta cómo me cubres completamente con tu cuerpo... Siento que me comes, que desaparezco, que soy devorado por mi gran alfa y nada me puede más que esa idea.

Intenté sonreír de la forma más seductora posible antes de volver a tirar de sus cabellos para que quede claro que quería su boca en ese mismo segundo. Mis piernas se separaron más y se encogieron a los lados de su cuerpo, apoyando la planta de mis pies en la cama, mientras mis manos jugaban con sus cortos mechones de cabello y ladeaba mi cabeza, entregándome completamente a su boca.

En silencio se alejó de mis labios y se inclinó para dejar delicados y tiernos besos sobre mi abdomen, a un costado y un poco más abajo de mi ombligo. Besó hasta donde la tela de mi bóxer se lo permitió y subió para terminar besando sobre mi vientre. Imaginé que sintió la tensión de mi abdomen apenas sus caliente y humedecidos besos habían tenido contacto con mi piel, aumentado la temperatura de mi cuerpo solo con esas caricias.

Alzó la mirada y se dedicó a observar mis expresiones, estando yo simplemente perdido entre todos sus actos. Así continuó con sus caricias, haciéndose desear. Bajó nuevamente la mirada para ver mi piel, pude saber que admiraba su obra, los pequeños círculos oscuros que se habrían formado a causa de sus mordidas. Él siguió besando la línea de mis costillas, tardando pero al final llegando a mis tetillas.

—Uh... Uhm. —Mordí mi labio inferior, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y se intentaban juntar, queriendo hacer presión para tener su entrepierna más cerca de mi cuerpo. Lo necesitaba tanto.

Yibo estaba bastante entretenido besándome por todas partes y yo no podía apartar la mirada de sus movimientos, tan lentos y tan dedicados, erizándome la piel sin dejar de mandarme ligeras y agradables descargas de placer.

Mis manos pasaron a sostener la tela de sus frazadas, apretándolas con fuerza. Me removía impaciente en mi lugar, tragando saliva con dureza, intentando morder mi labio inferior con la mayor fuerza posible para no soltar gemidos demasiado fuertes e interrumpir la atmósfera. Aunque por la expresión que notaba por segundos en su rostro, estaba seguro que Yibo sabía muy bien en qué estado me encontraba y solo buscaba llevarme poco a poco al límite.

—Yi-Yibo. —Lo ronca que salió mi voz me hizo intentar aclarar mi garganta, sabía que sus simples acciones me estaban dejando sin aire. —Necesito que... Necesito que ¡Oh! —Mi espalda se arqueó ligeramente por la sorpresa, no me di cuenta el instante en que sus labios se rozaron justo sobre uno de mis pezones, endureciéndolo con algo tan simple, besando el contorno oscuro de este.

—¿Le dabas leche a A-Yu, amor?

—S-Sí. —Su boca hizo presión sobre la punta de mi pezón y succionó sobre él, causándome otro fuerte gemido, llevando una de mis manos a sus cortos cabellos y cerrando los ojos confuerza. —No. —Gemí de nuevo, tirando de sus cabellos, intentando alejarlo. —No hagas... Oh joder ¡Yibo!

Lo tomó entre sus dientes y tiró de la sensible piel, para luego volver a morder el contorno, mientras su pulgar pasaba por sobre mi abdomen, bajando entre caricias hasta que llegó al borde de mi pantalón. Solté un jadeo de sorpresa cuando de un simple tirón me quitó la prenda y el bóxer. Estaba feliz de haberme quitado las zapatillas antes de eso.

—Yo sigo pensando que en este momento tengo al hombre más hermoso ante mis ojos, que me pertenece y ésta noche quiero hacerle el amor. —Susurró.

Rozó sus labios con los míos solo para burlarse de mi deseo de besarlo, para después entregarme una maliciosa sonrisa apenas mis ojos se abrieron. Quise hacer un puchero, pero él solo dejó un pequeño beso en mis labios antes de levantarse, quitándose todas las prendas que le quedaban. Sin desconectar la mirada, estaba seguro que jamás había visto un hombre tan sexy en mi vida.

—Mierda... Tienes que calmarte o esto no va a durar mucho. —Pedí, aunque por su preciosa y sensual sonrisa, imaginé que no me había tomado en serio.

—Quiero que me toques y me dejes susurrarte al oído cuanto te amo, A-Zhan. —Se volvió a colocar lentamente sobre mi cuerpo, acercando su rostro al mío, aunque terminó bajando hasta besar mi cuello, pasando sus dientes lentamente por ahí, sobre la zona de la mordida anterior, causando que mi cuerpo se tensara, pero no de la mala forma, ahora no tenía miedo.

—¿Qui... Quieres? —Pregunté en un hilo de voz, esperando que realmente me haya escuchado.

Mis manos subieron para acariciar su espalda, sus hombros, todo espacio de su piel cálida y suave que me fuera posible tocar.

—Me muero por hacerlo. —Susurró sobre mi oído, dejando un pequeño beso sobre mi lóbulo. —Pero ¿Tú quieres que lo haga, mi amor?

—No lo sé. —Suspiré, sintiéndome asustado repentinamente porque esa no fuera la respuesta que estaba esperando. Lo pensé alejándose, amargándose, vistiéndose y dejándome solo, pero nada de eso pasó.

Porque Yibo es un alfa imperfecto.

—Entonces hoy no es el día. —Dijo, besando de nuevo sobre mi marca anterior, antes de alejarse y mirarme a los ojos, con una sonrisa totalmente diferente a las anteriores. Una tierna y bonita, donde se marcaban las bolsitas bajo sus ojos y me mostraba sus dientes. —Eres mío, bebé, no necesito una mordida que lo compruebe, al menos hasta que estés listo.

Yibo besó mis labios e intenté realmente no terminar llorando, él sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien, sin siquiera darse cuenta él conocía cada punto para derribar cualquier pequeña barrera que aún tenga mi corazón hacía su amor. Lo amaba, lo amaba con cada fibra de mí.

Separé más mis piernas en cuanto nos alejamos, la emoción claramente no hizo que la excitación disminuyera, muy por el contrario, mi entrada se lubricaba cada vez más ante su simple toque, esperando que cumpliera con las palabras antes dichas y no es que yo no tuviera experiencias sexuales hasta para regalar, sino porque no recordaba una sola vez en la que hubiera hecho el amor con alguien. Nunca. Era hermoso saber que le regalaría al menos una primera vez al alfa dueño de mi corazón.

Yibo se acomodó mejor entre mis piernas, dejando que cada una de las mías esté a los lados, justo sobre sus muslos, rozando con su duro miembro mis glúteos, sin entrar, solo empujando lentamente, inclinándose hacia adelante para volver a apoyar sus manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, embistiendo sin penetrar, moviendo sus caderas circularmente o contra mí.

Gemí, lo quería, lo necesitaba dentro y a la vez me retorcía por la simple simulación, ni siquiera me estaba haciendo suyo, su glande tenía contacto regularmente con mi entrada y se lubricaba con esta, quizás por eso mismo lo hizo. No noté hasta que inspiré hondo para aguantar cualquier ruego de que me follara de una vez, que toda la habitación ya se había llenado de nosotros, de mí, más que nada, pero su olor no pasaba desapercibido. Cualquiera que entrara a ese lugar sabría perfectamente lo que había sucedido ahí.

Intenté mirarlo, aunque fue casi imposible, mi vista se humedecía a causa del placer que me provocaba el observarlo, el escucharlo maldecir o soltar pequeños gruñidos, repitiéndome una y otra vez que era completamente suyo. Yibo se inclinó más hacía adelante, besando mi pecho y subiendo a mis labios, robándome un beso, mordió y tiró de mi labio inferior antes de mirarme a los ojos.

—Me gustas tanto, mi pequeño. Me vuelve loco tenerte así, no sabes lo que cuesta el contenerme de follarte como la última vez.

—No. —Jadee, volviendo a sentir la cabeza de su erección chocar contra mi entrada en uno de sus tantos movimientos. —No tienes que... Que contenerte. —Acaricié su espalda, mordiendo rápidamente mi labio. —Solo... Hazme tuyo ¿Si? Por-Por favor.

—¿Lo quieres, bebé? —Sonrió, como si realmente hubiera conseguido lo que quería. —Te gusta así ¿No? Pero lo quieres dentro de ti ya ¿Verdad? Empujando dentro de tu apretado y caliente agujero.

—Mierda. —Y de nuevo pensé que iba a matarme. —Sí. Sí. Lo quiero dentro.

Asentí irregularmente con la cabeza.Y entonces, por fin Yibo dejó de jugar. Detuvo sus movimientos para observar mis piernas, su mano se estiró hasta tomar, sin siquiera mirar, uno de los almohadones de su cama y alzándome en un movimiento tan fuerte y rápido, la colocó bajo mis caderas.

Admiró por unos segundos justo donde se encontraba mi entrada, tentándome a juntar mis piernas por la vergüenza, no tuve tiempo ni de eso cuando escuché su potente voz de alfa lanzar una maldición.

—Me perteneces, Zhan. —Gruñó, tomando su erección, acomodándola y empujándose dentro de una sola embestida. Mi cuerpo entero se contrajo ante la invasión y no precisamente por el dolor. Me sentí tan feliz, no había forma de explicarlo pero mi omega y yo deseamos llorar de felicidad justo en ese momento. Felicidad y una calidez increíble.

Yibo se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos, inclinándose para besar la comisura de mis ojos. Sentí mojado, ni siquiera noté el segundo en que se me habían escapado las lágrimas.

Después de eso, me dio un pequeño beso y entonces se acomodó con firmeza, empezando con los rápidos movimientos.

No era cuestión de ir lento, no lo necesitábamos, él y yo queríamos sentir como volábamos mientras me hacía suyo y quizás de eso se trataba hacer el amor, no es el ir con cuidado o con paciencia, sino el hacerte volar como si fuera el sexo más intenso de tu vida, pero al contrario de solo hacerlo, cuando haces el amor vuelas de la mano con alguien, mientras en el otro te encargas de volar solo.

Y Yibo estaba volando conmigo.

—¡Yibo! —Hice lo posible por mirarlo, porque mis ojos no cedieran y se cerraran ante la cantidad de placer, y agradecí a la vida el haber podido. La imagen de Yibo era simplemente maravillosa, con su rostro en un gesto tenso, empujándose contra mí mientras se mantenía observándome. Sus negros, tan oscuros como la noche, brillaban, sabía que solo tenía ojos para mí, porque lo sentía; no sabía cuánto duraría ese sentimiento, pero esa misma noche me sentí tan amado de ese modo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Éramos Yibo y yo haciendo el amor.

Gemí su nombre y él se acercó, en medio de las embestidas rozó sus labios con los míos, dejando que su cálido aliento chocara contra mi rostro. Cerré mis ojos y lamí mi labio inferior, justo antes de que sus dientes se apoderen de este y tiren suavemente, separando mis labios, dejando el espacio suficiente para que su lengua se encargue de lo demás, fundiéndonos en un profundo y apasionado beso, ahogando todo sonido en este, escuchándose únicamente el constante rechinar de su cama por sus salvajes movimientos.

—Te amo, Zhan. —Susurró apenas nuestros labios se separaron. —Te amo con locura. Eres mío, todo mío. —Volvió a besarme después de eso.

Mis manos se paseaban con libertad por su espalda, arañándolo, marcándolo. Quizás desde esa posición no podía hacer gran cosa, pero cada que lo sentía hundirse, mis uñas se aferraban a su tensa piel. Llenándolo de líneas rojas que sabía notaría al día siguiente. Él también me pertenecía.

—¡Oh! Mierda. —Gemí, cerrando los ojos completamente y apretando los parpados. Su mano había tomado mi miembro con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus dedos, empezando a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo frenético con el que se movía. —No. No. No hagas... ¡Oh!

—¿Qué, bebé? —Sus dientes rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja de nuevo, deteniendo sus movimientos por un par de segundos, antes de hundirse con fuerza y terminar robándome un gemido tan fuerte que temí desgarrara mi garganta. —¿Quieres llegar, mi amor?

—Sí, sí. —Asentí irregularmente, llevando ahora mis manos a sus hombros, sin poder verlo, conociendo muy bien la expresión que debía tener en ese momento. —Quiero... Contigo. Juntos.

—Yo también. —Besó mi mandíbula y luego mi cuello, frotando ligeramente su mejilla contra la mía, mordiendo apenas en un roce con sus dientes. —No quiero aplastarte. —Iba a gemir en protesta cuando se detuvo y salió, pero sabía qué era lo que venía. —Se bueno y ponte de lado para mí ¿Si, amor?

—Mmm. —Y como el animal más obediente, apenas se alejó de mi cuerpo, me tomé mis tres segundos para respirar hondo antes de acomodarme para él, apoyándome sobre mi costado, sintiendo primero su pecho chocar contra mi espalda y luego su mano colocarse con firmeza en mi cadera.

—Separa tus piernas, mi amor. —Obedecí. —Así.

Sentí la cabeza de su erección cerca de mi entrada, como esta se acomodaba hasta que él empujó y entró lentamente, sacándome otro gemido, uno más largo y agudo. Un quejido cargado de placer. Me gustaba tenerlo ahí, me encantaba ser uno con él y solo con él.

—Te amo ¿Lo sabes?

_Yo también te amo, Yibo._

Las embestidas iniciaron de nuevo antes de siquiera poder responderle. Yibo continuó con el salvaje ritmo hasta que ambos no pudimos más, lo cual fue mucho más pronto de lo que habría deseado. Me corrí con fuerza sobre las frazadas de su cama, sin la necesidad de que él me ayude con ello. Segundos después, sentí mi interior arder como si estuviera llenándome de la lava de un volcán. El nudo de Yibo sería algo a lo que jamás estaría acostumbrado.

Me llevaba al cielo, nos quedamos juntos incluso más tiempo del que le llevaba a su miembro volver a su tamaño original. Continué recibiendo sus besos hasta quedar dormido, disfrutando de las dulces caricias que me entregaba.

Y lo último que escuché fue su voz, sus promesas estar por siempre juntos y sus palabras asegurándome lo mucho que me amaba. Y le creí, porque no importaba si él terminaba mintiendo o fallándome. Yo ya había caído en sus brazos, en una caída sin retorno.

Además, con el tiempo me tocaría aprender que el causante de mis futuras lágrimas no sería Yibo, sino la vida y el cruel recuerdo que la felicidad nunca dura para siempre. 


	27. Capítulo 26.

—¿Qué hora es? —Sus manos en mis caderas me tomaron con más fuerza y sin previo aviso guio mi cuerpo para que caiga otra vez sobre su miembro. —Mierda. —Arquee mi espalda ante tal cantidad de descargas de placer que me consumieron en ese instante, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, sintiendo mi vista humedecerse.

—Me gusta como intentas no hacer ruido. —Besó el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras sus manos movían mis caderas hacía adelante y hacía atrás. —Te he hecho el amor cada día desde hace dos semanas y sigues siendo mi mayor adicción, Zhan.

—Cá-Cállate. —Apoyé mis rodillas sobre el colchón de mi cama y me impulsé con estas, empezando a saltar sobre su miembro, en un vaivén rápido, jadeando cerca de sus labios. —Es tu culpa.

—¿Ah sí?

—¡Sí! —Sus uñas arañaron con intención mis costados, sacándome otro jadeo, antes de que sus dientes tomen mi labio inferior y tiren de este. —Es... Es que cuando llegas del trabajo, esperas a que A-Yu se duerma y... Y...

—Y te encanta ¿No? —En un movimiento me tumbó sobre la cama, acomodándose sobre mí, volvió a embestirme con salvajismo, dirigiendo él todo el movimiento, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por completo y disfrutaba del estarnos devorando el uno al otro.

_Sí. Mierda, claro que sí._

—Piensas tan fuerte. —Su lengua delineó mis labios, apoyando sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Me mostró una sonrisa burlona, antes de robarme un pequeño beso. —Sabemos que te encanta, A-Zhan.

—Idiota.

—Tu idiota. —Sonreí, rodando los ojos ante sus palabras. —Ahora se bueno y no grites mucho¿Vale?

—Uhm.

Y entonces sus movimientos se hicieron tan salvajes como un alfa en celo, aunque él no lo estuviera, sabía comportarse como uno. Una almohada, morder mi labio, besarlo o amarrarme su corbata a la boca, nada evitaba que termine gritando su nombre para cuando nos corríamos y su nudo me enloquecía hasta casi hacerme desmayar.

[🍃]

—Rayos. —Gemí, aunque no precisamente por la misma razón que en la madrugada.

—Ayer no te quejabas tanto.

—Yibo, cállate.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Yibo me dijo que me amaba. Fueron dos semanas realmente hermosas, sí, aunque como siempre, todo lo bueno tiene su final. Me tocaba volver a clases y no deseaba pensar en cómo estarían esas personas que tantas excusas buscaban para hacerme sentir inferior.

Aunque ahora el solo pensar en el inmenso dolor en la parte baja de la espalda de mi espalda tampoco era algo lindo para pensar.

—¿Ya te dije que amo lo precioso que te ves enojado? Ahora mismo podría detener el auto y...

—Te juro que si me tocas la polla una vez más, te denunciaré por explotación sexual.

Escuché su agradable carcajada y sonreí, dirigiendo la mirada a lo rápido que su auto avanzaba, dejado atrás las calles de mi vecindario y avanzando hacía la universidad. En realidad, las cosas habían salido más que bien después de aquel día.

Quizás aún no le decía a Yibo que lo amaba, pero estaba seguro que él lo sentía y eso me hacía feliz, como cuando dormíamos abrazados, mi espalda contra su pecho y yo entrelazaba mis dedos con los de su mano, recordándole lo importante que era para mí.

Él también había cambiado un poco, aunque no sabría decir si fue un cambio o si es solo que ahora estoy conociendo al verdadero chico detrás de la faceta de alfa dominante que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo.

Cada día me convenzo más que él no es un perfecto alfa. Por ejemplo, cada día que se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, a la mañana siguiente me encargaba de despertarlo para que vaya a trabajar y muy por el contrario de un alfa responsable y maduro, se aferraba a mi cuerpo y no me permitía moverme sino hasta que Xi Ge casi le rompía el celular a timbradas. O cuando iba a recogerlo a mi casa, eso también se había hecho una mala costumbre.

Yibo ahora era él mismo y no podía estar más feliz. Sonreía, hacía comentarios irónicos y reía con tal fuerza, hasta inclinar su cabeza hacía atrás o cubrir su boca con sus bonitas manos. Incluso sus gestos al hablar con A-Yu hacían todo mucho más encantador.

Perfecto para mí, no había otra forma de describirlo.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Algo. —Suspiré, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a él. —No todos los días vuelves después de vacaciones siendo la pareja de uno de los alfas más codiciados de todo China ¿Sabes?

—¿Te molesta eso?

—Para nada. —Observé el edificio de la Universidad tan cerca y suspiré. —Es que... Es complicado, supongo. —Junté mis manos y empecé a jugar con mis pulgares, hasta que sentí el auto detenerse y como se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, volteando a mirarme.

—¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—Sinceramente no. —Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa, quitándome el cinturón también para estirarme y robarle un pequeño y rápido beso. —¿Me vendrás a recoger?

—Claro, tengo una reunión en una media hora, pero haré que acabe antes de que salgas ¿De acuerdo?

—Gracias. —Suspiré, admirándolo por unos segundos, permitiendo que el silencio diga todo lo que yo no me atrevía a decir en voz alta.

Él se había convertido en mi mundo completo sin darme la opción de negarme, tal cual un alma gemela y su misión al entrar en tu vida. Yibo me hacía sentir mejor persona, alguien más alegre, más feliz y mucho más animado.

Así que prometí en ese mismo instante que daría todo de mí para que nada me quitara la sonrisa que Yibo creaba en mis labios.

—¿Qué pasa, eh? ¿Te debo dinero o es que quieres besarme, jovencito?

Y lo hice. Sin importarme nada ni nadie que pudiera vernos estando justo frente a la Universidad, tomé sus labios en un profundo beso al que él no tardó en corresponder, robándome el aliento como cada vez lo hacía, recordándome que la mejor parte de besarnos tanto era que no me aburría, a cada instante ello se volvía más hermoso.

Lo amaba, simplemente lo amaba con mi vida.

[🍃]

No me costó mucho ignorar las nada disimuladas miradas sobre mí, sobre todo porque ya era algo normal en mi vida en la universidad, aunque ahora seguro se debía a razones muy diferentes. Cuando llegué al salón, lo primero que vi fue a mi pelirojo amigo sentado en el lugar de siempre.

Yubin, tan exagerado como le nacía serlo, se levantó de un salto y golpeó sus dos palmas contra la carpeta, captando la atención de todos antes de correr hacía mí y lanzarse a mis brazos.

—¡Mierda, Zhan! —Gritó cerca de mi oído. —¡Joder, amigo! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

—Yubin... Me asfixias. —Él aligeró su abrazo y entonces pude responderle, feliz de volver a ver a una de las pocas personas que me daba esa cálida sensación de confianza. —También te he extrañado. No te has pasado por mi casa, eso es tu culpa.

—Lo iba a hacer. —Se encogió de hombros. Ambos caminamos tranquilamente hasta nuestros lugares, sentándonos. —Pero me enteré lo tuyo con Yibo y no quise molestar, me imagino que es posesivo y bueno... Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

—Lo es, pero no creo que se ponga celoso de otro omega, eso superaría los límites. —Mordí mi labio, aguantando una inmensa sonrisa cuando noté la facilidad con la que pude hablar de mi noviazgo con Yibo. —¿Todos lo saben? Quiero decir... Él y yo.

—Bueno, claro. —Yubin bufó. —Saliste en muchos diarios, Zhan, quizás todo China no te conozca pero creo que en esta Universidad ya todo omega y beta tiene bien memorizado tu rostro, así que saben que eres la pareja del soltero del siglo. —Él se tomó unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. —Aunque es algo criticable en todo aspecto.

—¿Por qué?

Mientras Yubin se estiraba para buscar algo en mí, otro omega se acercó a nosotros, aunque mucha sorpresa no me causaba, considerando de quien se trataba.

—Es criticable porque son novios y no te ha mordido. —Hao Xuan se cruzó de brazos, sentándose a mi lado. —¿A qué se supone que juegan? ¿Es tu amigo y te hace un favor para que te dejen de molestar?

—Sí, claro. —Yubin lo miró mal, siseando antes de bufar e inflar sus mejillas, en su típico gesto infantil. —Si por una sola vez vieras como Yibo lo mira, sabrías que de favor y de falso no tiene nada.

—¿Quién habló contigo, intento de pelirojo natural?

—Nadie te invitó aquí, puta barata.

—Eh... Chicos. —Suspiré, no me había enterado cuando esos dos comenzaron a hablarse, pero me podía hacer una idea de que definitivamente no se llevarían bien. Yubin y Ahora Xuan eran como las dos caras de una moneda. —¿Pueden evitar hacer ruido? No he dormido bien.

—No sé qué haces hablándole a este idiota, Zhan, claramente solo quiere tenerte cerca para saber si mientes o no sobre Yibo. —Me dijo Yubin, apoyando su codo sobre la carpeta y su mejilla sobre su mano.

—Da igual. —Me encogí de hombros. —Lo mío con Yibo es cierto, no me importa si me cree no no. —Miré a Haora Xuan y le sonreí. —Pero, si hablas por la mordida, Yibo es más que un simple alfa que entierra los dientes, algo que claramente no conoces hasta ahora, Xuan.

Observé como tensaba su rostro y al instante separó sus labios, aunque se planteó si responderme o no. Sonreí victorioso cuando no lo hizo y al instante entró el profesor, deteniendo cualquier tipo de charla e iniciando la clase.

Siendo justos, Hao Xuan no me caía mal, era un omega presumido, idiota, demasiado engreído, aunque claramente tenía de donde colgarse, con una apariencia perfecta pero delicada que seduciría a cualquier alfa, pero muy aparte de eso, no era una mala persona, él jamás se había burlado directamente de mí, más que con comentarios irónicos que... Bueno, todos lo tenían.

Y también le debía aquel día que Yibo me llevó a casa y me tuvo en sus brazos hasta que desperté. De no ser por sus palabras, nada de eso habría pasado.

Dirigí una última mirada a Yubin para hacerle un pequeño gesto, tratando de tranquilizarlo con la presencia de Haora Xuan aún a mi lado. Él a veces tenía también un sentido demasiado protector para ser un omega al que debían proteger, pero no me importaba, se sentía agradable contar con un amigo como Yubin. Por último miré a las filas delante de nosotros y noté a Li y Akame observándome, pero no estaba Xia.

Les hice un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y ambos sonrieron, para después dirigir su atención al pizarrón. Tampoco tenía deseos de odiarlos a ellos, ni a Xia, quizás en un pasado el recordar aquel día o todos los demás me traería un resentimiento terrible, pero ahora todo estaba bien, con A-Yu y Yibo en mi presente, no había tiempo para recordar el pasado oscuro.

[🍃]

—¿En serio este idiota tiene que seguirnos a todos lados?

Sonreí al escuchar a Yubin, simplemente resignándome a su desprecio por Hao Xuan, y es que de verdad, había terminado la primera hora y cuando salimos para lavarnos o tomar aire, Hao Xuan se vino siguiéndonos en total silencio. No voy a decir que no me parecía raro, pero era agradable ser tres y ya no solo dos, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta con Yubin presente.

—Solo estoy aburrido. —Hao Xuan se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes estar aburrido por otro lugar. ¿Crees que no notamos como quieres colgarte de Zhan para tarde o temprano conocer a Yibo? Somos omegas, pero no somos idiotas.

Dejé de escuchar la respuesta de Hao Xuan cuando miré por la pequeña ventana del baño. Estábamos en un tercer piso, así que bien se podía observar desde ese lugar las puertas de salida de la Universidad. Agudicé mi vista lo más que pude y entonces noté a Xia, sorprendiéndome de verla rodeada por el brazo de Chao, mientras este hablaba con sus demás amigos.

—¿Xia es la omega de Liu Chao ahora?

—Oh sí. —Escuché a Hao Xuan responderme. —Sé que has estado algo alejado de la Universidad, pero los últimos días antes de terminar el ciclo pasado, él la mordió. —Hao Xuan y Yubin se acercaron a la ventana, viendo la misma escena que yo. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé... Es solo que no creo que ellos se hablaran antes de eso.

—No lo hacían. —Volvió a hablarme. —Pero ya sabes como es. En mi opinión ella fue una idiota al dejarse morder con tal facilidad, todos en esta Universidad sabemos que Liu Chao es un estúpido.

—¿Ah sí? —Arquee una ceja, ladeando la cabeza.

—Zhan. —Habló Yubin. —No te sientas especial, amigo, así como hay rumores sobre ti, hay rumores sobre cada persona en esta Universidad, supongo que no es algo tan malo si lo miras de esa manera.

—Sí, pero Chao no estudia aquí.

—Pero su ex omega estudiaba aquí. —Me respondió Hao Xuan. —La misma omega que encontraron muerta en su habitación ¿La recuerdas? ¿Qiyang?

—Sí. Esperen ¿Ella fue la omega de Chao?

Yubin y Ahora Xuan me miraron con gestos completamente resignados. Quizás realmente tenían razón, quizás antes estaba tan hundido en mí, en mi vida y en no interactuar con absolutamente nadie fuera de mi burbuja que no había notado detalles importantes como la vida de los mismos estudiantes que se sentaban a mi lado en cada clase.

Qiyang era una buena omega, callada, hermosa y pelirroja. Quizás no era un buen orden para describirla, pero era todo lo que conocía de ella antes que de un ciclo para otro deje de asistir a la Universidad. Tampoco es que eso fuera extraño, muchos omegas o betas dejaban de estudiar para dedicarse a sus vidas en familia, así que no le tomé importancia a su desaparición.

—Ella se ahorcó un viernes, si no me equivoco. —Siguió Hao Xuan, mientras los tres observamos a Xia en los brazos de Chao, claramente su gesto no era de felicidad alguna.

—Chao no se deprimió, no recayó, no hizo nada, de hecho, hasta donde sé, fueron los padres de ella los que se encargaron de todos los gastos, incluso a pesar de que ella vivía sola.

—Entonces solo... ¿Se suicidó?

—Nadie sabe qué razones habrá tenido, era demasiado callada para contarle a alguien sus problemas. —Yubin colocó su mano sobre mi hombro, en un claro gesto de apoyo. —¿Es mucho para ti todo esto? Podemos parar, tampoco tenemos que hablar de gente que no tiene que ver con nosotros.

—No, no. —Negué con la cabeza, volteando para encararlos a ambos. —¿Y qué se dice en la Universidad? ¿Creen que fue Chao?

—Indirectamente. —Respondió Hao Xuan, cruzándose de brazos. —Después de que falleció, las personas empezaron a mencionar cosas que notaban en ella, como golpes mal camuflados o rasguños en sus brazos o su cuello. Claro que no sabría decirte cuanto de verdad habrá en ello, pero desde entonces los omega preferimos no acercarnos a Chao, no eres el único al que no le agrada. Puede que haya alguna que otra omega del tipo prostituta cerca, pero nada permanente.

—Aunque es bien sabido que prefiere omegas mujeres, ya sabes, dice que somos como la abominación que Dios escupió por ser hombres y ser los que reciben.

—Sí, lo he escuchado decir eso.

—Zhan, por favor, solo... No pienses de más ¿Vale? No hay nada que podamos hacer. Ella se dejó morder y cuando esas cosas pasan, ya sale de la jurisdicción de cualquiera, se vuelve algo de pareja.

—¿Y si simplemente ella no se dejó morder?

[🍃]

Pero como bien dice la frase " _La curiosidad mató al omega",_ terminé saltándome la siguiente clase para observar un poco más de cerca la situación. Estaba algo nervioso porque Chao, alguno de sus amigos o Xia me huelan o me escuchen, pero también sentía pena por ella, quizás algo de empatía cuando vi su rostro en un gesto de claro disgusto, Xia realmente no deseaba estar allí.

Y bueno, no está de más decir que Yubin como fiel amigo me siguió y Hao Xuan nos siguió solo porque sí. Si podía compararlos con alguien, ellos bien calzarían en el perfil del burro y el gato con botas, en la película de Shrek.

—¿Por qué no tengo un amigo normal al que no le importe lo que le pase a los demás y siga con su hermosa vida con un alfa sexy y genial? —Me murmuró Yubin, sacándome una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase 'Tiene igual de culpa el que hace el mal como el que lo permite'? —Yubin bufó. —Si ella está en problemas, no podemos dejarla así como así ¿Qué tal si termina igual que Qiyang?

—¿En serio siempre hace estás cosas? —Le preguntó HaoXuan a Yubin y este negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero vaya que siempre desea hacerlas.

Y entonces recordé las palabras de Yibo aquellos días cuando recién nos estábamos conociendo, no se trata de seguir a la multitud, sino de hacer el cambio. Convertirte en esa aguja en el pajar.

Los tres dejamos de hablar cuando vimos que Chao y su grupo se separaban, mientras ellos se iban en dirección a la Universidad de los alfa, él y Xia bajo su brazo caminaban en la dirección completamente opuesta, captando nuestra atención.

—Chao... Por-Por favor, ni siquiera... Ni siquiera lo miré.

—Cállate y camina, Xia, no me hagas darte tu merecido aquí, porque bien sabes qué puedo hacerlo.

Sentí el temor de Xia, incluso la desesperación y no precisamente por su olor, sino por la voz de alfa que usó Chao y que causó un escalofrío tanto en mí como en Yubin y HaoXuan.

Ellos me miraron y sus ojos suplicantes me pidieron que me detenga, pero no podía, él realmente iba a golpearla y los tres lo sabíamos.

—Pueden quedarse si quieren, solo me aseguraré que lleguen a donde deban llegar ¿Si?

—No. —Suspiró Yubin, pasando sus manos por sus rojos cabellos, jalando suavemente de estos. —Está bien, yo te sigo, vamos solo a ver que lleguen a casa y ya.

—Yo también voy... Supongo.

Les agradecí con la mirada y entonces hicimos lo dicho, seguir con cautela a la pareja que caminaba por las calles. No fue difícil, Chao estaba más que entretenido pavoneándose de la omega que tenía bajo el brazo y Xia andaba demasiado preocupada para notarnos, mientras seguían dejando calles y calles atrás. Pensé que quizás estaba exagerando, tal vez simplemente Chao la llevaría a su casa y ahí arreglarían sus problemas como debía ser, hasta que Xia se detuvo y Yubin, HaoXuan y yo tuvimos que escondernos tras un muro tan rápido como nos lo permitieron nuestros pies.

—Chao... No quiero ir.

—¿Qué dices? —De nuevo sentí que un escalofrío helado me atravesó. Él realmente estaba enojado. —¿Encima que mis amigos te vieron mirando a un alfa cualquiera, ahora me vas a desobedecer, maldita puta?

—Es que no es... No es verdad, en serio. —Xia retrocedió un par de pasos, mirando a todos lados. Como siempre, las dos o tres personas que pasaban por ahí no hacían absolutamente nada. —No miré a nadie, lo juro por mi vida, Chao, por favor.

—¿Pretendes que te crea a ti, una estúpida omega, antes que a uno de mis amigos de toda lavida?

—Lo juro. Te lo juro.

Y mientras ella más se encogía en su lugar, Chao avanzaba hasta que la tuvo bajo su control. A él no le importó nada ni nadie, le dio una bofetada ahí, impidiendo que ella caiga al suelo cuando la tomó del brazo y la arrastró a un pequeño callejón al lado de la calle donde ellos estaban caminando.

Yubin, HaoXuan y yo nos quedamos ahí por unos segundos después de eso, escuchamos golpes, golpes y más golpes. Oí a Xia implorar piedad incluso cuando no podía hablar bien y a Chao gritarle cosas que no se le deberían decir a una persona. En ese instante, me sentí tan sucio al no haber notado a qué extremos era capaz de llegar Chao cuando solo lo veía como un alfa cabeza hueca.

Yubin se cubrió los oídos y HaoXuan cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyándose en la pared donde nos habíamos escondido, esperando que los sonidos se detengan.

Pero no era así, eso definitivamente no debía terminar así.

¿Este es el mundo en el que quiero que mi hijo crezca?

Pensé en Yibi, pensé en A-Yu y pensé en mí, sabía que no podría dormir tranquilo si permitía que una situación como esa concluya en algo fatal que habría podido impedir. Hoy en la mañana, cuando iba con Yibo a la Universidad, no me esperé que algo como hoy ocurriera, ni él tampoco, pero de eso se trata el vivir, de saber que de un instante a otro, todo puede cambiar.

Solo esperé que nada malo me pase cuando salí de detrás de la pared y corrí al callejón en completo silencio, ignorando los gritos desesperados de mi omega rogándome que no lo haga, que salga de ahí, que corra a los brazos de Yibo y me quede seguro en su regazo.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Realmente nunca la hay.


	28. Capítulo 27.

—¿Es-Está vivo?

Escuché vagamente la voz de Xia, para después oír a Yubin y HaoXuan entrando al callejón, gritando mi nombre. Todo se volvió demasiado confuso para ese punto, era yo tratando de controlarme, calmar a mi omega interno que me pedía ponernos a llorar al ver el cuerpo de Chao en el suelo, con los restos de lo que fue un ladrillo cerca de su cabeza.

No lo pensé, no lo planee ni mucho menos imaginé que terminaría de ese modo. Cuando giré para entrar al callejón, Chao me daba la espalda mientras golpeaba a Xia, quien estaba tirada en el suelo hecha un ovillo, cubriéndose el rostro y el estómago. La rabia que sentí fue suficiente para que observe a mis lados, encontrándome con unos ladrillos viejos y abandonados apilados unos sobre otros, tomé el que estuvo más cerca y corrí hacía él, para el segundo en que los ojos de Xia me miraron, ya el cuerpo de Chao caía al suelo en cámara lenta, junto con el ladrillo roto.

—Demonios, Zhan. —Yubin me tomó del brazo, sacudiéndome ligeramente. —Amigo, dime que estás bien, por favor. Mírame.

Salí del trance en el que me encontraba cuando su cuerpo rodeó el mío y me abrazó con fuerza, sentí su calidez y fue suficiente para aferrarme a la frágil espalda de mi pelirojo amigo, dejando que mi omega sea libre, que mi cuerpo tiemble y que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas contenidas, mientras le repetía a Yubin que quería a Yibo.

—Llámalo ¿Si? Llámalo, él puede ayudar.

Recordé que Yibo tenía una reunión y que seguro para ese momento debía estar en ella, pero mi egoísta deseo pudo más, así que apenas un brazo de Yubin me liberó, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y marqué al segundo número en llamadas rápidas. Pegué el aparato a mi oreja y al segundo timbre, escuché la voz de mi alfa, llenándome de una sensación de paz impresionante.

—Hey, bebé ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, preocupado. —Ahora deberías estar en clases.

—Lo siento. —Gemí, tratando de aclarar mi garganta. —Lo-Lo siento Yibo, es que... Necesitaba... Necesito escucharte.

—¿Zhan? —Su voz se escuchó mucho más alarmada. —Mi amor ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Mierda. —Llevé una de mis manos a mis cabellos y contuve la respiración por unos segundos, tirando de mis cabellos con algo de fuerza. —Es que... Él, fue él, él empezó a golpear a una omega y no pude... Mierda, Yibo, no pensé- Bueno, sí pensé pero... Creí que no debía, no era bueno el~

—Permitirlo.

—Ujum. —Suspiré, apoyándome en la pared que estaba a mi espalda y observando a HaoXuan auxiliar a Xia.

—No debía... Permitirlo.

—¿Te hizo algo? ¿Cómo estás?

—No, no. —Negué con la cabeza, aunque Yibo no podía verme. —Él ni siquiera me vio, solo... Solo lo golpee con un ladrillo que encontré, lo golpee en la cabeza y ahora está... Está en el suelo. Demonios, Yibo. —Me dejé caer hasta que me senté en el piso, apoyado aún contra la pared. —Dime... Dime que todo estará bien. Vamos, dime.

—Todo está bien, mi bebé. —Asentí, pasando mi brazo por mis ojos para eliminar los rastros de lágrimas. —Me pone más tranquilo que no te haya visto, sabes cómo son los alfa, seguro luego buscaría venganza y yo no iba a permitir que te toque. Ni a ti, ni a A-Yu.

—Lo sé. —Sonreí, mientras le regalaba un gesto de agradecimiento a Yubin. —Eres mi buen alfa.

—Y tú mi perfecto omega, Zhan. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Pero... Yibo... Tenemos miedo de tocarlo. Todos, creo. —Los tres presentes me miraron, confirmando mi teoría. —No sé si respira.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—Me gustaría, pero estás en una reunión ahora.

—Mierda, la reunión. —Maldijo, sacándome una sonrisa. —Los dejé en la sala esperándome, deben de quererme matar para este punto.

—¿Es muy importante?

—Un poco, aunque es solo una empresa más, ya sabes cómo son. —Sonreí, para Yibo siempre era 'Solo una empresa más'. —Sabes que si me dices que vaya, iré ¿Cierto?

—Lo sé. —Yubin me ayudó a levantarme del suelo, limpiando la parte trasera de mi pantalón. —Pero ya estoy mejor, así que creo que serviría si solo mandas a Xi Ge.

—Puedo hacer eso. —Confirmó. —¿Deseas que lleve algo en especial?

—No lo sé ¿Has desaparecido un cadáver alguna vez?

—Por tu bien, no puedo darte una respuesta a eso o tendría que devorarte. —Reí, callándome cuando noté la mirada de todos, consciente que no era un buen momento para sonreír.

—Solo dile que venga ¿Si? Ya nosotros nos encargamos de lo demás.

—De acuerdo. —Iba a cortar, cuando Yibo habló. —Pero ¿Seguro que todo está bien? Después de eso quiero que vayas a clases, Zhan y a la hora de salida iré personalmente a recogerte.

—Sí, lo haré. —Sonreí. —Estoy bien, Yibo.

—Gracias por llamarme. —Silenció por un par de segundos. —Te amo, mi bebé.

Sentí tantos deseos de frotarme contra su pecho, de esconder mi rostro en su cuello y rodearlo con mis brazos mientras soltaba un ronroneo. Quería decírselo, vaya que lo deseaba pero no consideraba que fuera una buena primera vez decírselo por celular teniendo un cuerpo quizás muerto cerca. No, mejor no.

—Ven a recogerme ¿Si? —Una vez él afirmó, corté la llamada antes que diga algo más, soltando un largo suspiro para luego acercarme a los chicos. Yubin y HaoXuan me miraban tan asustados, mientras Xia solo estaba callada, acurrucada en el pecho de HaoXuan, sin siquiera mirarme.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya verán.

[🍃]

No habrán pasado ni diez minutos cuando mi celular sonó de nuevo, lo saqué y era Xi Ge, diciéndome que ya se encontraba fuera de mi universidad y que le diga el camino. No fue difícil, caminamos mucho pero todo en línea recta, así que él con el auto nos encontraría en menos de cinco minutos.

Bueno, quizás se tardó un poco más al tener que revisar cada callejón de las calles de como dos cuadras, hasta que vi un deportivo estacionarse justo en frente de donde nos encontrábamos y me levanté del suelo, corriendo hacia él.

—Tardaste. —Le dije apenas salió de su auto. Xi Ge rodó los ojos.

—Dios, ya comprendo porque le gustas. —Bufó. —Eres igual de odioso que él. No es divertido estar en tu día de descanso y que te llamen para decirte 'Xi Ge, debes ir a enterrar un cadáver', no sé ni qué hago aquí.

Reí, no por lo que Xi Ge me decía, sino por imaginarme a Yibo haciéndome ese favor y obligándolo a venir ya que él no podía, además tampoco era cosa de mandar a cualquiera de sus betas, él buscó alguien a quien yo le tuviera confianza y ¿Quién mejor que el idiota de Xi Ge?

—Da igual, solo tienes que encargarte de él. —Me encogí de hombros, señalándo a Chao desmayado en el suelo, sin moverse desde que cayó. Xi Ge se acercó y le tomó el pulso, haciendo un gesto. Dejé que continúe con lo suyo para dirigirles una mirada a los chicos y darles confianza, aunque en ese momento pasó algo que realmente no me esperaba.

HaoXuan miraba a Xi Ge como si fuera el alfa de su vida, y para mi sorpresa, Yubin también.

¿Qué demonios?

—¿Es en serio? —Hablé alto y claro, captando la atención de mis amigos.

Yubin me mostró una pequeña sonrisa y luego continuó observando a Xi Ge analizar un posible cadáver, aunque HaoXuan ni se inmutó, sus ojos estaban tan al pendiente del castaño alfa que ni siquiera él o mi mejor amigo se molestaron en ocultarlo, soltando sus feromonas tan rápido que el callejón no tardó en oler a canela y otra cosa que no lograba descifrar.

—Creo que está vivo, Zhan. —Escuché a Xi Ge, asustándome. —Pero definitivamente necesita ir al médico.

—¿Y deberíamos llevarlo?

—No. —Noté la rápida mirada que le dio Xi Ge a Yubin y HaoXuan antes de voltear a verme. —Yo me encargo ¿Vale? Tú llévate a tu amiga y a tus... Amigos. Y vayan a clases, tengo que encargarme de que este tipo no recuerde ni tu olor, así que puede que le dé una paliza para que piense que fui yo.

—Pero... —Escuché la rasposa voz de Xia, quien al fin, después de que HaoXuan dejó de calmarla, empezó a levantarse del suelo con torpeza. —No lo... No lo vas a matar ¿Verdad? Él es mi... Es mi...

—Créeme, si se muere será lo mejor para ti. —Xi Ge suspiró, mirándome. —Este chico huele a alfa podrido, Zhan ¿Por qué tienen que meterse con este tipo de sujetos?

—Te juro que es lo que menos quiero. —En ese momento, podría decirse que admiré un poco más de lo normal a Xi Ge, nosotros, como omegas comunes y corrientes no teníamos la capacidad de oler la esencia de un alfa, pero él sí.

—Te juro que ganas de terminar con él no me faltan. —Xi Ge bufó, mirando el cuerpo de Chao. —Es por basuras como esta que los alfa son tan temidos por los omega, así tengamos buen corazón, no importa. Ya sabes, estereotipos.

[🍃]

—Zhan ¿Qué me habías contado de las almas gemelas?

—Oh no, no, no y no. —Negué por milésima vez, queriendo estampar realmente mi cabeza contra el escritorio. —¡Ya les dije que se dejen de esto! ¡Ninguno es el alma gemela de ese idiota!

Después de que Xi Ge metió a Chao en su auto, se fue y nosotros nos encargamos de llevar a Xia a la enfermería de la universidad. Ella insistió en no hacerlo, pero les avisamos a sus amigos y confiamos que ellos se encargarían de ella. Al final, entramos antes de que inicie la última hora y Yubin y HaoXuan, se podría decir que no eran los mismos.

—Es un gran alfa. —Habló HaoXuan ahora, soltando un largo suspiro.

—Joder, apestan. —Apoyé mi codo en la carpeta y mi rostro en mi mano. —¿Pueden controlar las hormonas? Voy a terminar apestando a ustedes y no me llama la atención que eso pase.

—¿Tiene omega ya, Zhan? —Preguntó Yubin.

—¿Por qué no me escuchan? —Pasé desesperadamente mis manos por mi rostro, queriendo arrancarme los cabellos. —Chicos, no tiene omega, pero realmente no creo que sea del tipo que se tome en serio un omega y lo muerda... Él no es como Yibo, Xi Ge es... Diferente.

—Lo diferente es bueno.

—Lo diferente es genial.

Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

Totalmente resignado, miré a ambos y los encontré en la misma situación, siendo dominados por sus instintos, dejando que sus omega flechados controlen su cuerpo y se entreguen ante el sentimiento. Me pregunté si con Yibo me vi de la misma manera, aunque imaginé que no, no fue tan fácil aceptar lo mucho que lo amaba o cuanto lo deseaba en mi vida.

—Como sea. —Los miré. —Si ambos sienten que Xi Ge es su alma gemela... Tenemos un problema.

Pero Yubin y HaoXuan estaban demasiado idiotizados para pensar en que se tendrían mutuamente como competencia... Por el corazón de Xi Ge.

[🍃]

—Te juro que ha sido el día más cansado de mi vida.

Yibo me miró y sonrió, mientras conducía con tranquilidad de regreso a mi casa. Él me fue a recoger tal cual me dijo, estando a la hora exacta. Me lancé a sus brazos y nos besamos ahí, sin importar absolutamente nada, me devoró la boca por unos largos segundos antes de que su mano toque un poco más debajo de lo debido y entonces le insisto que vayamos a mi casa.

—Xi Ge me llamó para decirme que tiene todo solucionado. —Dejó que su mano se coloque sobre mi muslo y ronronee, queriendo apoyarme en su hombro, aunque sabía que eso no sería bueno porque no lo dejaría conducir tranquilo. —Así que ya no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Lo sé, es solo que... No va únicamente por ese lado. —Observé su bonito perfil, suspirando. —¿Alguna vez te gustó alguien aparte de mí, Yibo?

—No. —Respondió rápido, aunque su rostro hizo una mueca. —Bueno... Ahora que lo mencionas, mi mamá me habló hace poco de la chica por la que creí tener mi flechazo de niño, pero no fue nada importante.

—¿Si? —Sentí una ligera punzada en mi corazón, una que desee muchísimo ignorar.

—Sí, era una vecina. —Él continuó conduciendo, sin notar el cambio en mi rostro. —La admiraba muchísimo y supongo que nació algo platónico, mi mamá ya nos alucinaba juntos y teniendo muchísimos cachorros, como ella les decía.

—Oh.

—Luego tuvimos que mudarnos a un lugar más cercano del trabajo de mi madre y ya no supe más de Yuri. —Yibo sonrió. —Es curioso, mi mamá me insistió diciéndome que quizás sería bueno llamarla.

—Sí... Eso sería bueno ¿No?

Lo que fue una punzada en mi corazón se hizo mucho más grande, para ese punto sentí que algo lo tomaba con fuerza y lo estrujaba hasta casi reventar. Sin embargo, respiré hondo, muy hondo, bajando al instante la ventana de mi lado y mirando hacia afuera, deseando que si había algún modo de delatar mi estado de ánimo, se fuera con el viento, con esa brisa fresca que nos estaba regalando China.

Quise vomitar, incluso mi estómago se encogió, o eso sentí, y odié cada exagerada reacción de mi organismo. Un amor de infancia ¿Eh?

Yibo continuó hablándome de trabajo y de todo lo que había hecho durante el día, mientras yo escuchaba, o eso intentaba. En mi mente pasaban muchas imágenes que deseaba olvidar, imaginándome que él descubría que quizás Yuri era algo más importante, tal vez nos pase lo mismo que a HaoXuan y Yubin, porque, realmente, uno de ellos tiene que estar confundiendo su sentimiento por el encontrar a su soulmate, ya que no pueden ser ambos.¿Y si Yibo en este momento solo estaba confundido?

¿Y si ver a Yuri conllevaba a que naciera otro sentimiento que él había olvidado?

Para cuando llegamos a mi casa, yo estaba de todo menos bien.

—¿Puedo pasar, bebé? —Me preguntó apenas estacionó su auto. —Me dijiste que viniéramos a casa y bien sabes cuánto podemos divertirnos. —Bromeó, guiñándome un ojo juguetonamente antes de tomar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos.

—No. —Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces ¿Iba a perder al único alfa que había amado? Cerré con fuerza mis ojos y lo miré, forzando la mejor sonrisa que pudiera mostrar para ese punto. —A-Yu y Mao están, ya sabes... Además más tarde tengo trabajo y quiero pasar tiempo con A-Yu.

—¿Sin mí?

—Lo siento, es que... Necesito esto ¿Vale? Otro día, si quieres.

—¿Estás bien, Zhan? —Su mano se colocó en mi mejilla y su rostro cambió, para este punto ya me observaba con un gesto preocupado. —¿Es por lo de Chao? ¿Sigues asustado? Él no te hará nada, bebé, ni él ni nadie, no voy a permitir que te sientas mal nunca más.

Esa, definitivamente, fue la frase más irónica de la vida.

Porque Yibo siempre sería la única persona que podría destruirme y armarme cuando quisiera.

—Estoy bien. —Asentí, alejando su mano de mi mejilla para darle un pequeño beso antes de soltarla. —Solo es cansancio, sabes que no hemos dormido bien. Ve a tu casa ¿Si? Ya nos veremos mañana... O pronto.

—Mañana. —Confirmó. —Vengo a recogerte. —Yibo no estaba feliz, lo sentía, pero no quería decírmelo. —Vendré, Zhan.

—Está bien. —Afirmé, saliendo de su auto con rapidez, cerrando la puerta antes de escucharlo decirme algo más, y, con paso acelerado, me metí a mi casa lo más rápido que me fue posible, sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.

Una vez entré, Mao se fue y cancelé el trabajo que tenía para ese día. Me gritaron, sí, pero no me importó, podían despedirme o amonestarme, como sea, no estaba para pensar en esas cosas. Lo primero que hice fue tomar a mi pequeño alfa en brazos e irnos a la cama, tumbándonos ambos, mirándonos a los ojos.

—¿Papá tiste? —Preguntó A-Yu tan rápido como una pequeña lágrima escapó y resbaló por mi mejilla. Él llevó uno de sus deditos a esta y la limpió, haciendo un pequeño pucherito.

—Algo, mi amor. —Suspiré, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Yiiibo?

—No, bebé. —Sonreí. —Él es inocente, es mi culpa realmente... Supongo que son los estragos de tener el corazón lastimado.

—¿Lassstimado? —Preguntó, con su ronquita voz, casi confundiendo las letras de esa forma tan tierna como lo hacía. —¡Ya té!

Casi gritó, asustándome un poco. Iba a decirle algo cuando se levantó, apoyándose en sus manitas y rodillas, gateó hacía atrás hasta bajarse de la cama y salir corriendo fuera de mi habitación. Ladee la cabeza, haciendo un gesto confundido, pensando en buscarlo cuando él volvió y se trepó por las frazadas de la cama, subiendo hasta ponerse a mi lado y mostrarme lo que tenía en su manita.

—¿Qué es...?

—Papá ¿Onde está el codazón?

Miré mejor lo que tenía en sus pequeñas manos y era una bandita, una de ese paquete de medicina de juguete que le compré hace unos cuantos meses, con calcomanías de nubes y soles con sonrisas, en un diseño azul y blanco. A-Yu tenía un gesto serio, decidido, esperando que yo le señale donde se encontraba y entonces poner la bandita, ya habiéndole quitado la cubierta y dejándolo solo con la parte que pegaba.

Sonreí, totalmente enamorado de mi pequeño hijo y con cuidado, le señalé justo al medio del pecho, solo que un poco inclinado a mi izquierda.

—Ahí está.

—Uhum. —Afirmó, pegándome la bandita sobre la ropa, planchándola con sus pequeñas manos y entonces, sonriendo emocionado, antes de tumbarse de nuevo como lo acosté en un comienzo.

—Ya essstá. —Alargó la S, totalmente feliz. —Papá rijo que cuano... Cuando, Uhum, cuaaaando me ladtimo, esto hace mejor. Papa muy feliz ahora.

A pesar de lo difícil que era para A-Yu pronunciar la S y de confundirla con la D, o de confundir la D con la 'ere', sus palabras sonaron tan claras para mí que no pude evitar sonreír.

Dejando que las emociones salieran, acerqué su pequeño cuerpo al mío y lo abracé con fuerza, arrullándome en él, dejando que él se acurruque y esconda su pequeño rostro en mi cuello, regalándome la calma y tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran en silencio, soltando todo lo que mi corazón tanto temía liberar con alguien más.

¿Qué sería de mi vida sin él? A-Yu era la mejor medicina y el mejor regalo que me pudoe ntregar la vida.

[🍃]

Y entonces, tomé una decisión. Yo no podría dejar que mis miedos acaben con la mejor relación que había tenido en mi vida. Sabía que había tratado mal a Yibo y pensaba disculparme, además, aproveché que MeiLing fue a visitarnos para pedirle por favor que cuide a A-Yu por un momento. Le expliqué que necesitaba hablar con Yibo y ella lo entendió, quizás mi expresión decía más que cualquier cosa.

Aunque fuera de noche, esperaba encontrarlo en su departamento y con decisión, hablé con Lia, entregándole la tarjeta de Yibo que hasta el momento no usaba. Ella, muy por el contrario de todas las veces que anteriormente fui al penthouse de Yibo, ahora fue amable y me ayudó a colocar el pase en su ranura para subir por el ascensor, aguantando toda la adrenalina que sentía.

Entré a su piso y noté entonces que algo no estaba bien.

Olía a alguien más y ese alguien no era Xi Ge, mucho menos Yibo.

Caminé a paso lento por el lugar, observando cada habitación muy levemente hasta llegar a la principal, al final de pasillo, la misma donde Yibo y yo habíamos pasado tantas cosas, mirando el techo, haciendo el amor o simplemente jugando a tomar todas las bebidas de su mini bar. Las mejores dos semanas de mi vida.

Pero al entrar, encontré a alguien. Pero ese alguien no era Yibo.

Escuché el sonido de la ducha de su baño, mientras no podía apartar la mirada de la mujer que se estaba quitando el vestido justo frente a mis ojos. Ella tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, unos ojos realmente hermosos y brillantes, cargada de un olor de omega ansiosa y feliz, además de excitaba.

Emocionada, ella estaba emocionada.

—¿Hola? —Me habló, yo simplemente no pude dejar de mirarla. —¿Cómo entraste? ¿Eres su amigo Xi Ge? —Miró hacía donde se encontraba el baño y volvió su vista a mí. —Recuerdo que él era alfa, así que no eres él. Disculpa ¿Eres del servicio de limpieza o algo? ¿Te equivocaste de piso?

—Tú no vives aquí. —Murmuré, con el último hilo de voz que me quedaba.

—Oh no. —Ella negó, señalándome con los ojos hacía el baño. —Me llamo Yuri, Yibo es el dueño del penthouse, solo lo estoy esperando.

—¿Desnudándote?

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Ella rió. —Dijo que quiere demostrarme cuanto a madurado... Y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad ¿Lo conoces? Es el alma más sexy del mundo.

En ese instante, lo único que hice fue seguir mi instinto y salir de ahí. Obedecer a mi omega, recoger los pedazos y huir, sin importarme absolutamente nada. Dejé que las lágrimas cayeran hasta llegar a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue lanzarme a los brazos de mi hermana, escuchando la voz de mi pequeño preguntarme cosas, por qué estaba triste, por qué lloraba o por qué no tenía su bandita.

No noté el momento en el que se me cayó.

Pero entendí el porqué, una bandita puede sanar lo lastimado, pero jamás podrá hacer nada con lo que está roto.


	29. Capítulo 28.

—Yibo, entiende, por favor, él no quiere verte.

—MeiLing, eres tú quien no entiende ¡Debo verlo!

—Y él no quiere ¿Por qué no comprendes?

Escuchaba con claridad a Yibo y a MeiLing discutir, pero no hacía ni el más mínimo intento por moverme. No sabía si había pasado una o quizás fueron dos horas desde que todo sucedió, pero ya me encontraba acostado con el cuerpo dormido de A-Yu en mis brazos, mientras me acurrucaba más cerca de él, deseando que Yibo entienda y se fuera.

Sabía que no era fácil para mi hermana el estar enfrentando a un alfa, aunque ambos sabíamos que Yibo era inofensivo, relativamente hablando, la voz de MeiLing iba apagándose más y más, aunque aún la oía, tan terca como ella lo era, no dejaba que Yibo ingrese a la casa, o eso me podía imaginar.

—Es algo de pareja, Zhan es mi omega, quiero~

—No es tu omega. —Lo interrumpió ella. —No lo has mordido y lo de ser novios es una estupidez. No es tu omega, no te pertenece así que no es algo de parejas, puedo meterme y decirte que no quiero que le hagas más daño a mi hermano. ¡Vete!

—MeiLing, solo... Por favor, solo hablaré con él.

—No, Yibo, no quiere, respeta su decisión ¿Y eso que decías de que los alfa y los omega son iguales? Él no quiere verte, déjalo tranquilo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, realmente lo sé... Solo... Mierda. —Maldijo. —Dile... Dile que lo amo ¿Si? Por favor, dile que es mi vida y que me conteste el celular o algo. Que no llore más por mí, no solo porque no lo valgo, sino porque nada es como él cree, mi bebé no debería estar llorando ahora. ¡Demonios! —Escuché un sonido de golpe y después un silencio total.

Me iba a levantar para saber qué había sucedido cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y MeiLing entró. Soltando un largo suspiro, relajó su cuerpo de un modo tan exagerado que de no ser por lo roto que me sentía para ese punto, seguro me habría reído de ella.

—Dice que te ama. —Me dijo, acercándose para sentarse a mi lado en la cama, pasando sus dedos por mis cabellos, acariciando mis raíces. —Y que no debes llorar por nadie, ni siquiera por él.

—Lo sé, lo oí.

—Sí, yo igual. —Ella sonrió. —Es la primera vez que veo a un alfa así, estoy algo... Sorprendida.

—Él es así... Siempre me dice cosas como esa.

—Exacto, a ti. —MeiLing se encogió de hombros. —Es un alfa al que se le aguaron los ojos mientras le hablaba de un omega que ni ha mordido a otra omega. Lo siento si tú estás acostumbrado... Yo no.

—¿Lloró?

—Casi. Golpeó su mano contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y él está bien?

—No lo sé ¿Y si le preguntas? —Ella acarició mi mejilla, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres escucharlo? Puede que tenga razón y nada sea como crees que es.

—A-Ling, ella se estaba desnudando mientras él se bañaba ¿Es en serio? Y no es una omega cualquiera... Es ella, la única chica por la que sintió algo alguna vez, desnudándose para él ¿Crees que no lo harían? Yibo no esperaba que yo fuera a su departamento porque antes nunca he ido solo, es solo eso... Él... Bueno, eso.

—Para ser como dices, él realmente parece muy seguro de sus palabras.

—No sé qué quiere. —Suspiré, observando a mi pequeño dormir. —Seguro solo desea quedar bien, me ha contado muchas cosas y teme que yo lo diga en los medios o algo por el estilo.

—Sí... Estoy segura que no va por ese lado. —Le hice un pequeño puchero, sacándole una sonrisa. —Mi pequeño hermanito. —Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar. —Sé que has sufrido mucho, A-Zhan, más de lo que cualquier omega podría vivir, no solo por el idiota de Xu Hai, sino porque te has enfrentado a una discriminación que nadie imaginaría solo por ser diferente. Entonces... Te puedo imaginar como un vaso a punto de rebalsar.

—Es algo así.

—Lo sé, pero piensa un poco.

—¿En qué?

—¿La última gota tiene la culpa de que el vaso esté tan lleno?

Solté un largo suspiro, mirándola a los ojos. MeiLing tenía razón, Yibo no tenía la culpa de la cantidad de pensamientos que pasaban en mi cabeza, de mi baja autoestima o de mi creencia de que no merezco absolutamente nada, pero la realidad es que eso no tiene nada que ver, yo vi lo que vi, no lo imaginé y sinceramente... No se me ocurre una forma para justificar lo que sucedió.

—Da igual, A-Ling. —Me acomodé mejor en la cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. —Para este momento él ya está con Yuri revolcándose y jurándole amor eterno.

—Eh... Sí, de hecho...

—¿Qué pasa?

—Él no se ha ido.

—¿¡Lo dejaste entrar!? —Grité, cubriéndome la boca después al recordar que mi pequeño estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

MeiLing y yo lo vimos removerse hasta que se entregó de nuevo al sueño, sacándonos un suspiro de alivio, no me gustaba que A-Yu me vea llorar, amaba lo fuerte que era ante sus ojos.

—No, no lo dejé entrar, tonto.

—¿Entonces?

—Está sentado en los escalones de afuera, o ahí lo dejé antes de venir a verte.

—¿En serio? —Busqué la ventana de mi habitación y me sorprendí con lo que vi. Había empezado a llover. —Bueno... Para este momento ya se fue, está lloviendo y no creo que quiera mojarse.

—No lo sé ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo?

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba quedarme en cama, tenía miedo que realmente él no se hubiera ido y estuviera ahí, sentado a los pies de nuestra puerta como un vagabundo abandonado. Me levanté de la cama y luego de mirar a MeiLing, asegurándome que se quede con A-Yu, salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la entrada, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

—¿Cómo está él? —Me sorprendí al escucharlo hablar apenas mi mano se colocó sobre la puerta. Asustándome, llevé mis dos manos a mi boca para cubrirla y no soltar ningún chillido o ruido extraño. —¿MeiLing? ¿Mi bebé está bien?

Miré por la ventana al lado de la puerta y seguía lloviendo. ¿En serio estaba mojándose fuera de mi casa?

—Mm. —Iba a decir algo, aunque al final no lo hice, toqué con suavidad la madera de la puerta, suspirando profundamente. Él en serio estaba ahí. No había vuelto para estar con ella.

—Eres tú ¿Verdad? —No respondí, no dije nada. —No puedo olerte, pero sé que estás ahí, amor, gracias por venir. —Con cuidado, me senté en el suelo, apoyándome en la puerta. Encogí mis piernas y apoyé mis brazos en mis rodillas, solo escuchándolo. —Sé que si lo quiero, ahora mismo puedo obligarte a abrir la puerta, pero sabes que no voy a hacerlo. —Asentí. —Sé que quizás no quieras verme y si esta puerta me permite que no te vayas, entonces que se quede ahí, es buena.

—Buena puerta. —Murmuré, sabía que debido al sonido de las gotas golpear el piso de la calle, Yibo no me oiría igual.

—Realmente te amo, espero que MeiLing te lo haya dicho porque eres lo que más amo en este mundo, Zhan. —Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza también contra la firme madera. —Yo no sabía que Yuri estaba en mi penthouse. —Comenzó. Hice un gesto, queriendo levantarme solo al escuchar el nombre de aquella omega. —Te juro por el amor que te tengo que nada es como parece.

—Ella es bonita. —Dije, cansándome de mi propio silencio. —Es hermosa y es... Es mujer. A tu madre le gusta ella para ti ¿No? Es como... Perfecta.

—No, tú eres el omega perfecto. —Hizo una pausa. —Demonios, eres mi omega perfecto y te quiero a ti y solo a ti en mi vida.

Mordí mi labio, evitando hacer algún comentario tonto, queriendo aclarar mi cabeza para preguntarle solo lo realmente necesario y deseando tanto controlar mi corazón, rogándole al cielo que me de fuerzas para no abrirle la puerta y terminar lanzándome a sus brazos, pidiéndole que nunca me deje.

_Él nos hace daño. Pero es a él a quien más amamos._

—¿La llamaste? —Murmuré, notando, segundos después, lo bajo que había hablado y que seguro él no había podido oírme. —¿Tú le dijiste que... Que querías verla? Eso de madurar...Eso.

—No, claro que no. Joder, mi pequeño ¿Cómo puedes creer que yo haría algo como eso? —Silencié, esperando que continúe. —Sé que quizás soy algo... Insensible o... Torpe y no te mentiré, no fue hasta que llegué a mi penthouse que noté la razón de tu enojo y que no se trataba de Chao o de algo más, sino de mis propias palabras. Soy un alfa muy estúpido por no sentir que algo malo estaba pasando con mi omega.

—No es tu culpa. —Susurré. —Tú... No puedes leer mi mente.

—Algún día podremos leernos la mente mutuamente, ya sabes, como los soulmates de los cuentos.

—Eso no se puede.

—¿Por qué? Hasta hace un tiempo no creías ni en las almas gemelas. —Bufé, cerrando los ojos suavemente.

—No te gustará mi mente. —Sonreí amargamente. —Es todo un alboroto aquí, un desorden entre dolor, ideas, pensamientos, miedos... No hay nada bueno.

—Yo me encargaré de arreglar todo eso, bebé.

—Yibo... No hagas esto.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Hablarme como si lo nuestro fuera para siempre. —Sentí un agudo dolor en el pecho, encogiéndome más en mi lugar, mientras mi vista se nublaba, cubriéndose con las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir nuevamente. —No hagas que te ame más... Por favor, me hace daño.

—Te prometo que dejará de doler si abres la puerta, bebé.

[🍃]

  
Hundí aún más mi cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro, dejando que mi nariz se roce con su piel, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente, sabía que era muy cosquilloso justo en esa zona. Su brazo me atrajo más por la cintura y A-Yu se quejó en sueños, estirándose para conseguir más espacio justo en medio de nuestros cuerpos.

No hacía mucho que MeiLing se había ido y Yibo tomó un baño, vistiéndose con alguna de sus ropas que habría dejado en sus visitas anteriores, apenas con un pantalón para acurrucarse en mi cama junto a mí y mi pequeño. Sinceramente, esa posición sería algo incomoda de no ser porque por suerte mi cama era lo suficientemente grande y A-Yu se veía feliz recibiendo el calor de nuestros costados, aunque cuando lo apretábamos demasiado, se hacía su espacio, con un gesto de fastidio en su pequeño rostro.

—¿En qué pensabas quedándote bajo la lluvia así como así? Eres un tonto.

—No podía permitir que siguieras enojado conmigo. —Él se encogió de hombros. —Un poco de lluvia no va a matarme, el temor que sentí al pensar que me odiabas era lo que realmente me estaba volviendo loco.

—No puedo odiarte. —Besé su clavícula, soltando un pequeño ronroneo, sintiendo a mi omega querer salir y frotarse contra Yibo, llenarnos de su olor, además de confirmar que él huela solo a nosotros. —Nunca podría.

—Nunca podría estar con nadie más ahora que te encontré, quiero que comprendas eso también. —Él estiró su mano hasta tomar la mía, entrelazando nuestros dedos. —¿Cómo engañarte, A-Zhan, si eres lo único por lo que vivo?

—Es que... Ella dijo...

—Lo sé, sé lo que dijo. —Yibo gruñó. —Pero yo sé lo que digo y nunca le he dicho algo semejante. —Acercó mi mano a sus labios hasta besar mis nudillos, empujando suavemente su hombro para que yo alce el rostro y al fin ambos nos miremos a los ojos. —Hubiera deseado que esperaras que saliera del baño, aunque sea para golpearme, pero poder tenerte ahí, poder abrazarte y decirle que eres a quien amo y que mi madre está loca, o algo por el estilo.

—¿Tu madre? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?

—Ella fue la que le dijo a Yuri que yo estaba ansioso por mostrarle cuanto había madurado y la que le ordenó a Lia que permita que Yuri entre a mi departamento.

—¿En-En serio?

Me sorprendí mucho al imaginarme semejante escena. Tres mujeres planeando algo de ese tipo en contra de Yibo, entonces, a mi mente volvió el recuerdo de cómo le imponían omegas cada que entraba en celo también ¿Qué la madre de Yibo pensaba que él era un alfa sin corazón? ¿Una máquina para procrear o algo parecido? ¿Por qué nunca tomaba en cuenta su voluntad?

—Sí y debo hablar con ella. —Él se acercó hasta robarme un pequeño beso. —Si Yuri estaba ahí desnudándose es porque su plan era seducirme pensando que yo la deseaba, cuando nada de eso es verdad, ni siquiera la he llamado para quedar en algún lugar o algo parecido.

—Pero tú y yo hablamos de ella justo hoy, no tiene sentido. —Coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho para arrullarlo, deseando de esta forma tranquilizar a mi alfa, sabiendo lo frustrado que debía sentirse para ese punto. Mi alfa, mi buen alfa.

—No lo sé, creo que la única forma de averiguar qué está pasando es hablando con mi madre, cosa que debería hacer ahora mismo pero... Primero quería arreglar las cosas contigo.

—Lamento~

—No. No lo digas. —Yibo rozó nuestras narices cariñosamente, mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa. —Nunca lamentes lo que eres, Zhan, sé que tienes el corazón muy lastimado y eso te impide creer o confiar en mí y en mi amor, pero aunque ello sea malo, eso me da la misma fuerza para continuar demostrándote diario que eres el alma gemela que he esperado toda mi vida.

—Te amo, Yibo.

Lo miré a los ojos, sabiendo lo rojos e hinchados que debían estar los míos, imaginándome mi rostro hecho un desastre y que esa no sea la mejor situación para decirlo, solo... Lo dije. Se lo dije, lo admití en voz alta y nadie jamás se imaginará lo bien que se sintió poder hacerlo.

La paz en mi pecho antes de los rápidos latidos de mi corazón.

—Otra vez. —Dijo él, mostrándome una preciosa sonrisa en su rostro, junto con sus pequeñas arruguitas a los lados de sus ojos y las bolsitas que se le formaban bajo estos. —Mierda. Dilo de nuevo, amor.

—Te amo. Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Lo besé. Lo besé muchísimas veces luego de ello.

Y estuve seguro que se lo repetí toda la noche.

[🍃]

  
Después de esa noche, no me cansé de repetirle a Yibo lo mucho que lo amaba, incluso en los momentos menos indicados, él solo me sonreía y me besaba, diciéndome que me amaba también, rozando nuestras narices antes de continuar hablando.

No podía mentir, me sentía el omega más feliz y afortunado del planeta.

Lamentablemente, Yibo no pudo hablar con su madre sobre la situación con Yuri, pero sí se encargó de serle sincero a ella y decirle que no estaba interesado, o eso me dijo y le creí, realmente le creí. Pasamos tres días totalmente tranquilos, Yibo y yo trabajábamos, además de mis estudios, así que en nuestros ratos libres nos veíamos y el me continuaba recogiendo diario de mis clases.

Xia estaba... Bueno, no tenía idea de cómo estaba ya que ella no asistió a la Universidad ninguno de los días siguientes y preguntarles a sus amigos me parecía demasiado entrometido. Tampoco supe nada de la situación de Chao, pero cuando veía a su grupo de amigos, él ya no estaba entre ellos.

Se podría decir que la Universidad se volvió algo rutinaria en esos primeros días, tenía a HaoXuan y a Yubin conmigo hablando de Xi Ge constantemente o discutiendo por cuándo podrían verlo de nuevo, o cuál de los dos era más seductor, preguntándome siempre qué opinaba. Y mi respuesta todos los días era la misma: _Par de idiotas_.

En las tardes, me concentraba en mi trabajo para salir lo más pronto posible, tratando de fotografiar las sesiones o los eventos con profesionalismo. YunLan había estado muy ocupado debido a una nueva marca de ropa interior que venía solicitando la publicidad de la revista y él no conseguía unos modelos que vayan con el perfil que deseaba, es decir, no cualquier cuerpo puede llenar una página completa de Chronicle Live, claro que no... O eso decía YunLan.

Así que todo estaba bien, hasta que...

—¿Viaje?

—Sí, viaje. —Gruñó Yibo al otro lado de la línea. —Sé que debería decírtelo luego, en la noche que estemos juntos o después, pero me lo acaban de informar a mí y no hay modo de cancelarlo, con mis dos padres fuera del país, alguien debe de asistir a esa reunión.

—Lo sé pero... Espera ¿Lo hubieras cancelado? —Pegué más el celular a mi oído, saliendo de la habitación donde empezaban a acomodar la escenografía para al fin hacer las fotos que tanto YunLan necesitaba.

—He cancelado muchas reuniones por no querer salir del país, pequeño. —Yibo esperó unos segundos antes de continuar. —¿En serio piensas que voy a irme del país, dejándote absolutamente solo, con tanto alfa estúpido suelto por ahí?

—Eres un tonto. —Sonreí, sintiendo mi corazón empezar a latir con rapidez, pero no le tomé importancia, ya era una reacción típica que Yibo causaba en mí. —¿Y no pasa nada si los cancelas?

—Antes no, o incluso podía mandar a Xi Ge. Son reuniones cortas, a lo mucho duran un fin de semana o menos.

—¿Y qué pasa con esta?

—Es una firma de contrato, tengo que estar presente y también los abogados, todo debe estar conforme para que esa empresa pueda trabajar a la par con W-Alfa.

—¿Qué empresa es?

—Pertenece a un programa de televisión, según entiendo, le da la oportunidad a muchos jóvenes talentosos para cantar y demostrar de lo que están hechos... O eso dice este panfleto que estoy leyendo. —Reí, escuchándolo reír también. —Es un tal Lay con el que tengo que verme.

—Entiendo. —Suspiré, tratando de ignorar esa sensación de incertidumbre que se empezaba aformar en mi pecho. —Entonces... ¿Un fin de semana?

—Ni un minuto más. —Afirmó. —¿Tengo tu permiso?

—Idiota. —Reí, pensando en qué contestarle cuando noté a una de las trabajadoras hacerme señas, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Jolin, o al menos así le decían, una omega muy tierna y tímida. —Yibo, tengo que colgar, hay trabajo y... Ya sabes.

—Sí. Hablamos en la noche ¿De acuerdo?

—Claro. Te amo.

—Te amo, mi hermoso omega.

Corté la llamada y guardé el celular tan rápido como pude, acercándome a Jolin con un gesto de disculpa. Ella se encogió de hombros, señalándome con la mirada hacía dentro de la habitación.

—Lamento más bien haber interrumpido. —Murmuró, hablando en un tono de voz muy bajo. —Sé que debe ser algo importante pero... Uno de los modelos está por llegar y... Necesitamos que ya lo esperes dentro.

—Claro, no te preocupes. ¿Sabes su nombre o algo por el estilo?

—No. —Ella revisó entre los papeles que traía en sus brazos. —Solo sé que al parecer son aficionados, no tienen gran curriculum él y su compañero, pero YunLan dijo que quedan perfectos con esa ropa interior.

—De acuerdo... No quiero saber cómo YunLan sabe eso. —Bromee, sacándole una pequeña risa a Jolin, quizás en ese momento ambos nos imaginamos al par de omegas más coquetos y capaces de seducir a YunLan solo para conseguir el trabajo.

Sin embargo, obedecí. Entré a la habitación y comprobé las luces, sabiendo que sería una publicidad en blanco y negro, necesitaba toda la iluminación posible para la variedad de colores y así, al cambiarlos durante la edición, la foto tenga más impacto que una simple fotografía común de catálogo. Tomé mi cámara con cuidado y le quité la tapa al lente, enfocando hacía justo el medio de la escenografía, cuando entró una persona a la habitación.

No había notado que a excepción de él, estábamos completamente solos. No lo noté hasta el segundo siguiente en que mis piernas quisieron moverse y salir corriendo, aunque él obstruía cualquier salida por la única puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sentí morir, pero no de una buena forma, al contrario, mi estómago se removió en un doloroso retorcijón apenas escuché su voz y confirmé lo que tanto temía.

Un fantasma del pasado justo frente a mis ojos.


	30. Capítulo 29.

—Zhan, amor ¡Ya es hora de ir a estudiar!

No dormía, escuché con claridad el grito de mi madre mientras daba la milésima vuelta sobre la cama, con las frazadas ya en el suelo. Terminé por mirar el techo, soltando un largo suspiro, mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi vientre, acariciándolo. Tan plano, tan igual aun día o una semana antes ¿Cómo es que había dejado que sucediera eso?

Sí, fue mi culpa por olvidar tomar los supresores, pero tenía diecisiete años, nadie se espera que eso pase tan pronto... Menos cuando Xu Hai no me dejó ni respirar una vez llegamos a su casa. Es su culpa, claro que es suya, aunque es más mía por ser un idiota y no pensar en lo que podía suceder.

¿Qué nombre suena más bonito? Me gusta Yu, porque significa jade.

Siempre me imaginé a mi hijo como el alfa más hermoso de todos, fuerte, inteligente, capaz, pero a la vez con una sensibilidad que me encantaría que tuviera; o podemos ponerle Hai Junior. No, vamos a ponerle Yu, amor, lo que tú quieras. ¿En serio? Gracias amor, te amo.

Me imaginé esa charla con mi alfa, aunque sabía que lo más probable era que no se tome bien la noticia, ni él ni nadie, mis padres seguro querrían que me mude con él y aún ni había acabado la secundaria, tampoco quería perderlos, los amaba mucho, a ellos y a la tarada de mi hermana, aunque la última parte podía guardármela para mí.

Pasé la yema de dos de mis dedos por la mordida en mi cuello y suspiré, al final, se supone que tarde o temprano me mudaría a vivir con Xu Hai y darle todos los hijos que desee, eso debería sonarme bien, hacer feliz a mi alfa es mi razón de vivir ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Cuando Xu Hai me mordió, mis papás se pusieron muy felices, incluso Gemma se puso algo celosa ¿Qué mejor que tener a tu pareja eterna a los diecisiete años? Hicieron una fiesta, aunque yo no quería porque vaya que dolió esa mordida.

Esperé la magia, los juegos artificiales, la sensación de mi corazón llenándose de felicidad y lo único que sentí fue un hueco creándose en mi pecho y un inmenso dolor en el cuello. No se lo dije a nadie, sonreía e intentaba aparentar que todo iba perfecto, incluso con Xu Hai, quien me presumió ante cada uno de sus amigos como el trofeo de una noche de bolos.

Quizás es que lo real es muy alejado de lo que te imaginas por mordida, lazo y amor eterno.

—¿A-Zhan? Hijo, te estoy gritando, cielo ¿Por qué no me haces caso?

La cabeza de mi madre se asomó por la puerta y suspiré, acurrucándome más en mi propio cuerno, asegurándome de no presionar mi vientre cuando encogí tanto mis piernas que mis muslos llegaron hasta mi abdomen. Ella caminó y se sentó a mi lado, llevando una de sus manos a mi cabello, acariciándolo.

Mi madre era la más hermosa omega del mundo. Una sonrisa preciosa, piel clara, ojos que iluminaban cualquier oscuridad y una personalidad demasiado bondadosa. Ella amaba a mi padre, MeiLing y a mí. Mi papá también era un alfa muy respetado, admirado y majestuoso, cualquiera se lo imaginaría como un caballo, el más espléndido semental. Siendo una pareja como ellos lo eran ¿Qué quedaba para MeiLing y para mí? Mi hermana mayor soñaba con ser como mi madre, y yo, al ser un omega hombre, solo deseaba encontrar a alguien que me ame siendo... Así.

Aunque mi mamá siempre me dijo que era completamente hermoso, así que no debía preocuparme, hoy en día hay mucha diversidad en gustos y alfas que quieran a un omega hombre tan bonito como yo. Sí, ella siempre me hacía sentir muy bien.

—No quiero ir a clases. —Susurré, mirándola con un pequeño puchero en mis labios.

—¿Y por qué? Allá está tu alfa, hijo, debes ir y estar con él. —Sus dedos se hundieron entre mis mechones, logrando que soltara un pequeño ronroneo. —Parece que andas muy caprichoso últimamente, amor. —Sonrió.

O quizás no quiero tener que confesarle a Xu Hai que espero un hijo suyo.

—Solo no me siento bien. —Ella iba a replicar, cuando volví a hablar. —Mamá ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro, cielo.

—Tú y papá... Siempre van a quererme ¿Verdad? —Su gesto confundido me hizo seguir hablando. —Quiero decir... Nunca van a dejarme solo, no importa qué ¿Cierto?

—Oh, cariño ¿Qué preguntas haces? Claro que vamos a quererte siempre. —Ella buscó mi mano para tomarla y luego acariciarla. Con ternura, con amor. —Bebé, siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, eres un muy hermoso omega con un alfa y apenas tienes diecisiete años. No hay nada que pueda enorgullecer más a unos padres que eso. —Y luego siguió. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Negué con la cabeza, levantándome para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Le murmuré un —Por nada. Te amo. —y me levanté, listo para bañarme, cambiarme e ir a estudiar. Faltaba nada para que acabe mi último grado y con esta nueva perspectiva, comencé a creer que todo saldría bien. Hablaría con Xu Hai, a lo mejor él tomaría muy bien la noticia y juntos iríamosa hablar con mis padres. Todo estaba bien, solo era darle un hijo mucho antes de lo planeado.

Todo saldría bien.

Xu Hai era... Era un muy hermoso alfa. Antes de que él note mi existencia, todas las omegas e incluso las betas del colegio se morían por él. Jugaba fútbol, basquetbol, tenis y cada una de las categorías en las olimpiadas anuales. Un físico perfecto, delgado pero con su cuerpo perfectamente formado, fuerte y una mirada que derretía a cualquiera. Él era el típico chico que todos deseaban y se fijó en mí.

Cuando me pidió salir, entregándome un ramo de flores y esperándome a la salida de la secundaria, no lo podía creer, de hecho creo que nadie lo podía creer. No fue hasta después de dos meses juntos que me mordió el mismo día en que me quitó la virginidad, él dijo que todo saldría bien porque estaríamos por siempre juntos.

Esperaba que ese siempre sea eterno, más después de la noticia que tendría que darle.

Llegué a clases y lo vi ahí, esperándome. Siempre se paraba al lado de la puerta de entrada y aguardaba hasta que llegara, a veces estaba con sus amigos, otras solo con Yong Zhu, quien podría ser considerado su mejor amigo. Hoy estaba solo, Xu Hai me observó y mostró su preciosa sonrisa, esperando a que llegue hasta él, sentí mis mejillas calentarse ¿Por qué alguien tan hermoso se había fijado en mí?

—Hola. —Saludé, acercándome para darle un beso, él retrocedió un paso, sorprendiéndome y haciéndome tambalear mi peso sobre mis dos pies. —¿Qué pasa?

—Ven. —Dijo. —Tienes que hacer algo por mí.

Tomó mi muñeca derecha y me llevó hacía dentro de la escuela, pero no entramos al edificio en sí, sino fuimos al patio trasero, donde se encontraban las canchas deportivas. Le cuestioné por qué no íbamos a clase y no me dijo que tenía algo mucho, mucho mejor que mostrarme.

Entramos en la bodega de limpieza, donde dejaban todos los implementos para limpiar el campo y ahí noté a Yong Zhu sentado sobre una de las cubetas, estando esta boca abajo. Lo saludé con un asentimiento de cabeza, recibiendo una sonrisa burlona de su parte. No era normal, él se estaba burlando, lo sabía, lo sentía. Mi mismísimo omega empezó a temer y me solté de Xu Hai, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

—Hey, todo está bien, amor. —Me dijo él, relajándome un poco, apenas lo suficiente para no salir corriendo. —Solo quiero que me hagas un pequeño favor.

Xu Hai caminó hasta mí para colocar su mano en mi espalda y empujarme suavemente hasta el centro de la habitación. Mi omega temía, pero traté de mantenerlo seguro, aunque instantáneamente llevé una de mis manos a mi vientre. Nada malo va a pasar, yo lo sé, me repetía una y otra vez ¿Por qué me asustaba tanto, si tenía a mi alfa ahí para defenderme?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —Pregunté después de sentir otra cosa que no me gustó, aunque no venía necesariamente de Xu Hai. Olía raro, el olor empezó a Intensificarse cuando concentré la mirada en Yong Zhu, sus ojos estaban oscuros y él se relamía los labios, observándome de arriba hacia abajo. Olía como... A ceniza.

—Sucede, bebé. —Habló Xu Hai, captando mi atención de nuevo. —Que a Zhu le ha venido su celo hoy en la madrugada y me llamó para preguntarme si podía ayudarle con eso, ya no tenemos tiempo de conseguir a cualquier omega prostituta, además de lo costosas que salen... No, es demasiado trabajo.

—Y enfermedades. —Dijo Yong Zhu. Escuché el sonido de su cremallera siendo bajada y temí voltear, no quería creer lo que me estaban diciendo o lo que esto iba a significar.

—Sí, no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo folle con una tipa cualquiera. Eso no hacen los amigos ¿No, Zhan? —Sentí como el corazón me latía con fuerza y una corriente fría cuando una mano tocó mi brazo. La aparté al instante, sacudiéndome. Di la vuelta y vi a Yong Zhu tan cerca que chillé, retrocediendo hasta que casi piso unas colchonetas en el suelo. —¡Zhan! Demonios ¿Qué haces?

—No quiero. —Murmuré, lo dije tan bajo que no estaba seguro de haber sido escuchado. —¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! —Miré a Xu Hai y a Yong Zhu, notando que esté ya estaba con su cremallera y con el cierre del pantalón abierto. —A-Hai... No quiero.

Yong Zhu soltó un bufido y miró a mi alfa. Xu Hai suspiró, pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos, rodando los ojos con un gesto tan fastidiado que me hizo sentir mal. No era bueno hacer enojar a tu alfa, pero no quería... No podía obligarme. Yo no quería.

—¿Por qué complicas tanto las cosas, Zhan? —Él maldijo. —Solo tienes que abrirte de piernas como hiciste conmigo y cerrar la boca. Es solo un rato, luego iremos a clases.

—Pero... No quiero. —Retrocedí otro paso cuando Yong Zhu avanzó uno. —Soy tu omega... Tuyo, no suyo... No puedes obligarme a hacerlo con... Con él. —Ignoré las punzadas de dolor en mi pecho cuando insinuó que me abrí de piernas con facilidad, pero al final... Así era.

—No importa si no quieres. —Fue Yong Zhu el que habló ahora. —Eres la perra de Hai y haces lo que él te diga. Vamos... Ya me ha dicho y mostrado lo mucho que te gusta tenerla enterrada en el culo, Zhan, solo hazlo.

—¿Mos... Mostrado? ¿Qué?

—Venga, Zhan. —Ahora fue Yong Zhu el que soltó un gruñido cargado de frustración. —Estás cansándome y no quieres cansar a un alfa. —Miré a Xu Hai, él no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente retrocedió, cruzándose de brazos mientras nos miraba. —Hai tiene grabaciones de cómo te folló, de cómo descubrió a una puta oculta en el colegio. Nos la mostró a mí, a los chicos...A todos. Todos saben lo que eres y cómo eres. Debes estar feliz de que tu cuerpo sea lo suficientemente atrayente para que quiera follarte.

—Además. —Habló mi alfa. —Follar un espacio tan estrecho se siente bien. Cuando Zhu vio el vídeo, su celo se le adelantó ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestras hormonas se alteran con semejante puta, se nota que somos jóvenes.

_Cállate. Cállense. Cállense los dos, ahora._

—No soy una... No soy puta. —Murmuré, sintiendo como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, todo mi cuerpo se mantenía rígido, inmóvil, incluso cuando Yong Zhu me tomó del brazo, no hice nada. Sentí su agarre tan fuerte que quería que me suelte, pero solo me quedé callado, escuchándolos hablar entre ellos y dejando que sus palabras entren hasta mi corazón. Creyéndolas, cuestionándome si estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero fue por amor, fue por mi alfa ¿No? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que me habían enseñado mis padres?

—¿Crees que grite?

—No, no creo. No importa igual, nadie hará caso a un omega cualquiera y todos están en clase.

—Soy... —Murmuré, alzando la mirada para observar a la única persona que podía tener piedad y evitar que hiciera algo que claramente no deseaba hacer. —Soy... Soy tu omega, A-Hai.

—¿Mi omega? —Él soltó una carcajada tan cargada de burla que sentí mi corazón quebrarse. —Eres una maldita apuesta que gané, Zhan, eso eres. —Xu Hai se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón también, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. —Mis amigos me decían 'Apuesto que no puedes follarte a Xiao Zhan, él es el omega más reservado y tímido que hemos visto' y les dije 'Todos los omega son lo mismo, se abren de piernas ante cualquier alfa' y apostamos... Fue largo, me costaste dos meses de mi vida, regalos estúpidos y una mordida que a fin de cuentas... No vale nada. —No pude evitar llevar mi mano a mi cuello, queriendo hablar. Las mordidas sí valen, sí existen, sí importan. —Puedo morder a una omega mañana y eso quedará en la historia, al final quien queda con la mugrosa marca eres tú, no yo.

—Joder, ya basta. —Xu Hai y yo observamos a Yong Zhu, él tenía el pantalón a la altura de sus tobillos, junto con su ropa interior y me mostraba su miembro, duro y grueso, estaba tan cerca que rozó el lado de mi muslo. —Basta de charla y ábrete de piernas, Zhan.

—No quiero. —Murmuré, encogiéndome en mi espacio, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, permitiendo al fin que las lágrimas cayeran sin contenerse. —¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡No quie-! —Empecé a moverme, miré a la puerta por dos segundos y pensé en escapar.

Un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la colchoneta del suelo. Mi trasero dolió porque no era tan gruesa como para aguantar semejante caída, he incluso sentí mi boca llenarse de algo, algo que tragué y no escupí. Mi mejilla se calentó auna velocidad increíble, causándome un potente ardor. Nunca en mi vida me habían golpeado, pero ahora sabía que eso era un golpe. Un golpe de mi alfa, del hombre que me prometió amarme para toda la vida.

— **Cierra la puta boca, Zhan.** —Gruñó, usó su voz de alfa por lo que ni sollocé, ni siquiera separé los labios, solo lo miré a los ojos. Asustado, queriendo moverme, gritar, huir, morir, lo que fuera que evitara aquella mirada y esa voz destrozándome interiormente. —Vuelves a decir algo y te juro que te golpearé hasta que no quede nada de ti ¿Entendiste?

A veces... A veces las personas hacen cosas que nos hacen pensar ¿Quién es él o ella en realidad? Normalmente, tú crees que conoces a las personas después de unos meses, un año, quizás muchos, pero ¿Cómo saber que de la noche a la mañana no se convertirá en quien realmente es? Yo confíe en el Xu Hai que me daba flores, besos y salidas románticas. Creí en su amor el día de nuestra mordida e ignoré la inseguridad de mi corazón para abrirme y ser feliz con él, alguien que me eligió, yo no lo elegí, pero de algo servía ¿No? De eso se trataba el mundo, de alfas escogiendo entre betas y omegas como si fuéramos simples pedazos de carne.

Cuando habló de golpearme, no pude evitar pensar en el pequeño que crecía en mi vientre en ese momento. Recordé el haber ido al médico solo el día anterior, el enfrentarme a la noticia, el recibir las felicitaciones de las enfermeras. Recordé la sensación de felicidad que sentí por tener a un bebé creciendo en mí y recordé también... El temor que me llenó al imaginarme criándolo solo.

Pero ese temor no era nada comparado con la idea de perderlo.

Tardé un poco, pero asentí con la cabeza. Xu Hai sonrió victorioso antes de que Yong Zhu se arrodille a mi costado y tome mi pantalón, rompió el botón e hizo que el cierre baje, quitándomelo en dos segundos, junto con la ropa interior.

Lo demás está bloqueado. Recuerdo que Xu Hai se le unió a él, recuerdo las lágrimas, el dolor por no desear hacerlo, por no lubricarme como era debido y la sangre. Recuerdo sangre también, aunque no estuve seguro de qué lado de mi cuerpo salió. Los recuerdo vistiéndose y yéndose; también sus palabras, Xu Hai me dijo que por si no estaba claro, ya no era nada suyo.

Es todo. Me tomé mi tiempo antes de vestirme e ir a casa, con mis manos a los lados de mi pantalón, sujetándolo para que no caiga. Una vez entré a donde creí me apoyarían, le conté a mi preocupada madre lo ocurrido y todo cambió.

Ella me gritó; —¿Cómo pudiste perder a tu alfa?

Mi papá me dijo; —¿Cómo pudiste embarazarte?

Y mi hermana... La única que deseó ayudarme, recibió una bofetada por parte de mi madre y a ella diciéndole que nunca más se acerque a mí.

Me botaron o me fui, no lo recuerdo, es muy borroso. No terminé la escuela, pero las calificaciones pasadas fueron suficiente para que me gradúe. No fui a mi fiesta, tampoco vi a mis padres de nuevo, no tengo idea de cómo sobreviví a todo eso, solo sé que lo único que me mantuvo tranquilo y deseando respirar fue mi visita al médico y que él me confirme que mi bebé estaba bien, muy, muy bien.

Y yo me aseguraría de que él siempre esté bien.

[🍃]

  
—¿Zhan? ¿Xiao Zhan?

—Sí, así se llama. —Oí la voz de Jolin, ella me miró y con un gesto me preguntó qué ocurría, pero yo no podía dejar de observar al alfa frente a mis ojos. —¿Lo conoces, Zhan?

Asentí levemente, mordiendo mi labio inferior mientras caminaba hasta alejarme de él, volviendo a mi lugar detrás de la cámara, notando mis manos temblar al momento de querer sostenerla. Cerré los ojos, divisando la puerta de salida, Jolin estaba justo parada en esta, impidiéndome la oportunidad de salir corriendo.

—Nos conocemos, sí. —Habló él, mirando a mi compañera.

—¿Y de dónde? Dios, eso es bueno. Ahora la sesión será mucho más divertida ¿No? ¿Quieren que los deje solos?

—¡NO! —Grité, sorprendiendo y asustando a Jolin, incluso vi cómo Yong Zhu parpadeaba, perplejo por mi fuerte grito. —Quédate... Necesito... Necesito que te quedes, Jolin.

—Claro, Zhan. —Ella sonrió, aunque estuve seguro que no comprendía la situación, ya que era común que prefiera quedarme solo con las personas que fotografiaba, eso los tranquilizaba muchísimo y les permitía ser ellos mismos. Excepto en este caso, no deseaba que Yong Zhu sea la persona que era realmente, sino el hipócrita sonriente que se mostraba justo frente al lente de mi cámara.

—¿Cómo has estado, Zhan? —Me preguntó él, quitándose la bata que lo cubría, mostró su cuerpo bien formado con la ropa interior de la dichosa marca. Marca que empezaba a odiar para este momento. —No hemos sabido de ti desde... El colegio.

—Intenta... —Aclaré mi garganta, asustado de lo aguda y temblorosa que salió mi voz. —Intenta no hablar ¿De acuerdo? Solo... Posa... Como creas que debas.

No iba a indicarle ni mucho menos tocarlo o colocarlo en una posición referente.Jolin me miró curiosa pero ni siquiera me enfoqué en ella, pensé que si las fotos salían mal, entonces cambiarían de fotógrafo y me mantendría lo más alejado que pudiera de él y de su compañero. Eso sonaba a un buen plan, si mi omega no causaba que me orine en los pantalones antes de eso. ¿Cómo es que podía tenerle tanto miedo al pasado?

—Zhan ha estado bien. —Habló Jolin, interrumpiendo el largo silencio. —Trabaja aquí desde hace dos años y todos lo queremos mucho, es un fotógrafo excelente, creo que lo lleva en la sangre porque aún ni termina la carrera. —Ella sonrió orgullosa, antes de continuar hablando. —Tiene un hijo realmente hermoso.

Quise callarla, quise gritar para que no se escuchen sus palabras o golpearla hasta desmayarla, pero fue imposible, para cuando lo dijo y la miré, y entonces ella comprendió que no debió decir eso, ya era demasiado tarde, Yong Zhu se había quedado quieto, mirándome y mirándola, esperando que alguno diga algo.

—¿Tienes un hijo?

—Creo que terminamos por hoy. —Dije tan rápido como él acabó de formular su pregunta.

Apagué la cámara y quise avanzar, pero mis piernas no me respondían. Sentí que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar hasta que Jolin colocó su mano en mi hombro, haciéndome reaccionar.

—Zhan... Zhan, tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería, parece que te vas a desmayar. —Dijo con una voz dulce y gentil. Suave, tranquila. Se sintió como un omega relajando a otro, como Yubin sabía hacer conmigo y aunque fuera parecido el sentido de confort, no se sentía tan bien como los brazos de Yibo siendo los encargados de tranquilizarme.

—Espera, yo lo llevo. —Escuché a Yong Zhu y entonces todo se activó en mí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido y evité que me toque. Salí corriendo de ahí, quizás empujé a Jolin, no lo sé, pero para el segundo siguiente ya estaba huyendo hacía mi casa.

Era la segunda vez desde que conocí a Yibo que hui de mis problemas. La primera fue aquel día con Yuri, y la segunda era ahora. Muchos pensaran que es lo más cobarde del mundo, pero pocos alfas o betas entienden el sentido de supervivencia de los omega. Cuando estamos en peligro, salimos corriendo, así evitamos hacernos daño y funciona. Cobarde o no, funciona.

Pensaba en A-Yu, en Yibo, y en mi deseo de no encontrarme con la otra persona que me podía hacer sentir tan miserable como ese individuo. Las cicatrices duelen, duelen mucho cuando ves a alguien que con su simple presencia las abre y las hace sangrar, hasta que te olvidas de todo lo que has tardado en curarlas.

Necesitaba a Yibo conmigo. 


	31. Capítulo 30.

**Yibo.**

  
Solté un largo suspiro al notar que por fin los estúpidos alfas salían de la oficina de mis padres. No había contado los minutos ni tampoco me importaba hacerlo, pero había esperado afuera de esa reunión por más de media hora y al fin podría hablar con mi madre sin ser interrumpidos. Ella tenía que escucharme, más allá de la discusión que tuvimos la última vez, no podía dejar de sentirme enojado y traicionado con la situación de Yuri, aunque para Zhan y para mí ese ya fuera un tema cerrado.

-Oh, Yibo, tu madre ya está~

-Sí, lo sé. -Interrumpí a su secretaria y entré a la oficina, observando rápidamente el asiento principal, con la cabecera dándome la cara, mostrándome la silla de espaldas. Bufé, caminando dentro para cerrar la puerta, apoyándome luego en esta, cruzándome de brazos. Sabía que ella me había sentido, incluso olido, no es que me estuviera preocupando por controlar mis reacciones en ese momento.

-¿Por qué tan enojado, hijo mío? -Giró su silla, mostrándome su perfecta y cínica sonrisa.

-¿Preguntas 'por qué'? Oh, déjame decirte la razón. -Mis uñas se presionaron más contra la piel de mis brazos, mirándola directamente, sin inmutarme ante su ahora serio gesto. -Le dijeron a XiGe que me diga que ambos estarían fuera de la ciudad para que acepte ir a ese estúpido viaje, ahora me informan que estabas aquí desde ayer en la noche ¿Qué estás planeando, Lang?

El gesto sorprendido de mi madre no duró ni dos segundos antes de convertirse en uno serio y frío. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, retaba a una alfa en su territorio, e incluso ella podía ser capaz de romperme la mandíbula por mi falta de respeto, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Solo me sonrió y abrió uno de sus cajones, sacando su caja de cigarrillos para posteriormente tomar uno y encenderlo.

-¿Ves lo que hace ese estúpido omega? -Dijo, soltando el humo del cigarro. -Nos separa, hijo mío.

-No. -Gruñí. -Tú me separas del amor de mi vida, eso haces. -Di un paso hacia adelante, totalmente seguro de mis palabras. -Y te ordeno que pares. Es mi vida, no la tuya y aunque no me creas lo suficientemente fuerte como tú para soportar de todo por mi omega, lo haré, no me vas a separar de él.

-¡Es que tú no sabes nada, Yibo!

Ella se levantó de su silla y golpeó con fuerza sus dos palmas sobre su escritorio. No me asusté ni reaccioné, o fue al menos eso lo que intenté. Jamás la había visto tan enojada con mi padre o conmigo, pero no había marcha atrás, había decidido eso desde que bajé de mi auto frente a nuestro enorme edificio.

-¿No crees que eres tú quien no entiende?

-No, hijo. -Ella se volvió a sentar, sacando de nuevo de su cajón algo, unos archivos en un folder, lanzándolos sobre el escritorio hasta que estén del otro extremo de este, más cerca de mí. La miré, no iba a dar ni un solo paso más hacia adelante, ni aunque ahí tuviera la respuesta a todos mis problemas. -¿Sabes quién eres, Yibo? -Iba a responder a la estúpida pregunta, cuando fue su misma voz la que se encargó de callarme antes de siquiera haber dicho algo. -Tú eres el hijo de los dueños de W-Alfa, la agencia más poderosa de China. -Hizo una pausa, mirándome a los ojos. -Naciste para ser el alfa más poderoso del país.

Eso no era cierto.

-Claro que~

-¿Y sabes quién es Xiao Zhan? -Me señaló con su mano hacía el mismo folder que había sacado anteriormente. -Un omega cualquiera de veinte años. Fotógrafo de la revista Chronicle Live. Ese chico es un omega ordinario.

-¡No lo es! -Su vista se agudizó ante mi grito y por un segundo no me importó ser escuchado por todo el edificio. -¡No lo es! Él no es un omega ordinario, no lo conoces.

-¿No lo conozco? Mis fuentes me informaron que tiene un hijo de un lazo roto ¿Me equivoco? -Mordí mi labio, queriendo responderle de alguna forma que no terminara aceptando que ello se podía considerar como algo malo. Zhan no era menos que nadie por tener a A-Yu. -¿Sabes qué significa eso? Él no sirve ni para complacer a su alfa.

Gruñí, enterrando mis uñas en la piel de mis brazos, conteniéndome de lanzarme encima de la misma mujer que fue mi heroína hace tan poco tiempo.

-No lo conoces. -Murmuré, rechinando mis dientes por la misma tensión en mi mandíbula.

-Nada puede pasar entre ustedes.

-Pues ya pasó. -Avancé otro paso, cada vez más cerca de ella. -¡Ya pasó! Ya es mío. Zhan es todo mío te guste o no te guste y cuando lo muerda, me encargaré de que el mundo y todos sepan que él es mi omega. Ese omega cualquiera al que tanto críticas, ese mismo es el amor de mi vida.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo lo muerdas? -Su mirada retadora me hizo ahogar un gruñido en lo profundo de mi garganta, se veía tan convencida de lo que decía ¿Qué podría hacer ella que no hubiera hecho ya? Lo de Yuri fue algo completamente bajo, algo que no esperaba pero que de alguna forma sirvió para que Zhan confié más en mí. Estaba acabada, no podía imaginar otro as bajo su manga. -¿Cómo estás tan seguro que vas a morderlo, Yibo? ¿Ese chico no tenía un alfa ya?

-Tenía. -Aseguré, con la voz cargada de enojo, de rabia ante la insistencia de mi madre por alejarme de mi omega. -Ya no y Zhan ahora me pertenece ¿Qué pretendes con esa actitud?

-Hasta que no lo muerdas, ese chico le pertenece a su alfa y ese... No eres tú, Yibo. -Ella empezó a caminar hacía los grandes ventanales de la oficina. Pensé en qué decir, algo que pudiera explicarle que estaba equivocada pero ante cualquier ley, cualquier norma o lo que fuera, ella tenía razón, no importaba cuanto lo amara mientras mis colmillos no estuvieran enterrados en su cuello. -Ahora vete, tengo una reunión importante y luego me iré a Rusia por unos días.

-El viaje...

-Irás al viaje. Lay está muy interesado en conocerte y ya le confirmaste. Deja de portarte como un maldito adolescente y obedece a tu madre, Yibo.

No respondí, a pesar de todas las ganas que tuve de hacerlo, no lo hice. Maldije internamentea mi estúpido padre por aparecer en mi cabeza en ese momento, como un maldito recuerdo o una imagen mental, repitiéndome por milésima vez que no importa que tan descabellada vea a mi madre, ella siempre sería la mujer que me sacó adelante sola.

Gruñí por lo bajo antes de salir de su oficina, sorprendiéndome al ver que ya había un sujeto fuera de esta esperando. Lo miré de pies a cabeza, notando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Tenía los ojos color claro y el cabello castaño. Un alfa muy delgado pero su presencia imponía, al menos así lo sentí. No pensé por qué me mantuve tanto tiempo analizándolo, solo fue mi alfa, mi alfa indicándome que ese sujeto no me daba ni la más mínima buena espina.

Él entró a la oficina de mi madre y cerró la puerta. Su mirada se conectó con la mía por un par de segundos antes que la madera se encargue de separarnos. Miré a la secretaria de mi madre y ella se encogió de hombros, aunque su gesto, más que indiferente, mostraba un semblante preocupado. No le pregunté nada, tenía la cabeza echa vueltas para ese punto y quizás mi alfa solo estaba demasiado enojado, queriendo buscar pelea en cualquier lugar.

Tal vez debería volver a mis clases de box, al menos para liberar toda esa tensión.

Troné mi cuello al inclinarlo hacía ambos lados, bajando por el ascensor para subirme a mi auto e ir directamente al único lugar donde sabía me calmaría. Entraría a su casa, saludaría a A-Yu si es que aún se encontraba despierto y me lanzaría a los brazos de mi pequeño, llenándome de su olor como un calmante natural. Sabía que él no se había tomado bien la noticia de mi viaje, de hecho yo tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero después de eso iniciarían las preparaciones por las fiestas de fin de año y eso me tendría en el país al menos por los próximos meses.

Le había mandado un par de mensajes antes de hablar con mi madre, no quería llamarlo porque sabía que con solo escuchar su voz terminaría yendo a verlo y olvidándome de mi asunto pendiente, así que simplemente le dije que lo amaba, que lo extrañaba y que llegaría un poco tarde. Zhan respondió como siempre, así que no había de qué preocuparme, él se encargaría de volver a poner todo en su lugar, tanto calmándome a mí como a mi alfa.

Agradecí que el camino a su casa no hubiera sido tan largo, en menos de lo que esperabadebido a estar totalmente sumergido en mis pensamientos, estacioné el auto fuera de su hogar y caminé hasta la entrada. Abrí la puerta con la llave, entrando con mucho cuidado y cautela, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a A-Yu, si es que dormía.

Me sorprendí cuando, apenas cerré la puerta, sentí algo impactar contra mí y unos delgados brazos rodearme con fuerza, hasta mi nariz llegó el aroma a mi Zhan asustado y entonces lo abracé con fuerza, sintiendo el pánico y la preocupación consumirme en cuestión de segundos. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, mientras su rostro continuaba escondido en mi cuello, impidiéndome verlo.

-Bebé. Amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-Shh. -Me calló. Frotando su nariz contra mi cuello. Me quedé en silencio tal y como lo pidió, sintiendo que sus temblores disminuían con el pasar de los segundos, mientras mi mano se frotaba con muchísimo cuidado por su espalda. Todo el concentrado olor se fue disipando hasta que solo sentí sus ronroneos y entonces pude apartarlo con cuidado.

-¿Qué tienes, bebé? -Sus ojos me evitaron por unos segundos, antes de mirarme directamente, mordiendo su labio inferior y liberándolo para hablar.

-¿Dónde... Dónde estabas? -Murmuró, destrozándome el alma el escucharlo tan asustado, notando sus pupilas algo dilatadas. Se veía tan frágil, tan asustado.

-Con mi madre. Te mandé el mensaje ¿Recuerdas? -Respondí despacio, entre pequeños susurros para no alterarlo, no sabía qué tenía y le daría su tiempo para responder, pero lo que menos deseaba era asustarlo.

-Sí pero... Tardaste. Tardaste mucho.

-Lo siento, ángel, tenía que hablarle. -Tomé con cuidado sus mejillas y dejé un pequeño y duradero beso en su frente, apartando los cabellos que me impedían tener total contacto con su piel. Zhan ronroneó tal cual minino, antes de rozar su nariz con la mía, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-Te extrañé. Te necesité mucho, Yibo, pero ya estás aquí ¿Verdad? Y no te irás ¿Cierto?

A pesar de lo mucho que me encantaba escucharlo hablarme de esa manera, notaba que algo no andaba bien. Quizás los instintos de mi alfa continuaban fallando, pero Zhan se veía más como un omega frágil que como el omega independiente de siempre. Sus preciosos ojos me reflejaban miedo, tampoco dejaba de morder su labio y aún a pesar de estar tan cerca, sus manos continuaban sosteniendo mi camisa, sin haberla soltado ni un solo segundo.

Sentí su dependencia, el sueño de cualquier alfa, pero ese no era mi Zhan.

Pensé durante tres segundos qué hacer y entonces llegué a la conclusión que nada nos hacía más bien que el estar juntos. Con cuidado, coloqué una de mis manos en la parte trasera de sus muslos y la otra sobre su espalda, cargándolo en mis brazos sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo, había cargado muchas cosas más pesadas que él. Caminé hasta el sofá y me senté, acomodándolo sobre mis piernas, hundiendo mi nariz entre sus cabellos, inspirando profundamente.

-A ver, debemos hablar. -Acomodé una de mis manos rodeando su cintura, y con la otra atrapé sus dedos, entrelazándolos con los míos, mientras él me observaba con su tímida mirada. Definitivamente ese no era mi Zhan. -¿Ha pasado algo mientras no estuve?

-Uh. -Sus ojos bajaron hasta dirigirse a nuestras manos, mientras suspiraba. -Te extrañé.

-Lo sé, amor. -Besé su mejilla rápidamente, mirándolo de la misma forma interrogante después. -Pero no es solo eso, esta vez hay algo más ¿Verdad? -Le sonreí tan dulcemente como me nacía hacerlo antes de hundir de nuevo mi nariz, ahora en su cuello, causándole un par de risas cada que inspiraba profundamente.

-¿Qué haces? -Colocó su mano sobre mi pecho, alejándome, mostrándome una tímida sonrisa que me alegré de ver, sintiendo como mi alfa se relajaba ante su gesto.

-Te huelo. -Afirmé. -Así sé si pasó algo, debo analizarte bien.

-Tonto. -Rió. -Me haces cosquillas.

-Ven, pon tu mano aquí. -Guie su mano a mi pecho, dejándola ahí. -Acaríciame ¿Si? Me altera el verte mal, tienes que calmarme o de lo contrario entraré en pánico.

-No lo hagas. -Hizo un puchero, acomodándose mejor entre mis brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro para empezar a obedecer y acariciar mi pecho son su palma. -No entres en pánico, tú me haces calmarme a mí ¿Qué hago si no estás calmado? -Besó mi garganta, suspirando contra mi piel. -Solo ha sido un día difícil... Y te necesité mucho.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude venir apenas me llamaras.

-Lo sé. -Acarició la piel de mi cuello con la punta de su nariz. -Por eso eres el mejor alfa del mundo, yo sé que siempre estás para mí, Yibo.

-No seré el mejor alfa del mundo hasta que pueda sentir cuando te pasa algo malo. -Bufé, gruñendo interiormente. -¿Solo ha sido un día difícil?

-Recordé muchas... Cosas. -No pregunté ni él siguió, no hasta varios segundos después en los que nos dedicamos simplemente a mimarnos. -Antes de ti, antes de la estabilidad... Recordé como fue cuando solo éramos A-Yu en mi vientre y yo, contra el mundo.

-No sirve recordar el pasado que duele, Zhan.

-Lo sé, no está en mi agenda el ponerme de esta forma, Yibo. -Dejé que tomara mi mano y con sus largos dedos juegue con los míos, masajeándolos, acariciándolos. -Solo pasó... No eran buenos tiempos esos y únicamente pensarlos me pone muy mal, siento que mi omega se remueve y llora, araña, grita... Es como algo que me altera.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso, amor?

-No. Realmente no.

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro. Recordé entonces el día que acepté para mí mismo mi amor por Zhan. Tuve como una batalla interna preguntándome si podría ser la persona que él necesitaba para salir adelante o si terminaría perdiendo la paciencia y hundiéndolo más de lo que ya estaba. Temí no ser el indicado para un corazón tan lastimado; quise correr y huir de tan gran sentimiento y responsabilidad, sabiendo que estaría atado a él para siempre; pero entonces, ese mismo día, al verlo, todas las dudas se despejaron como ver un sendero de luz en medio de la oscuridad y me dije que lo intentaría.

Porque en esta vida, no hay peor cosa que la que no se hace, y aunque no fuera lo mejor para él, no lo dejaría, sino lucharía por convertirme en la persona que logre sanar ese corazón roto.

Zhan y yo nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, o quizás más. Nos dábamos pequeños besos que rompían el largo lapso sin ruido, mientras él se acomodaba y acurrucaba en mis piernas cada cierto tiempo. Ninguno dijo más, quizás porque no hacían falta palabras, sino simplemente el poder sentir la presencia del otro y saber que estábamos ahí, juntos.

Después de todo ese tiempo, él se levantó de entre mis brazos y tomó mi mano, guiándome a su habitación. Nos desvestimos lo suficiente y nos lanzamos a la cama. Sacó las frazadas para acurrucarnos abajo y apenas mi cuerpo se tumbó, me dio la espalda, tomando mis brazos a ciegas para rodearse la cintura él mismo con ellos, acercándose hasta que su espalda chocó contra mi pecho y soltó un sonidito, acomodándose mejor.

Besé su nuca un par de veces, cuando por fin, después de tanto silencio no tan incómodo, escuché su grave y ronca voz.

-¿Cuándo viajarás? -Intenté que su tono apagado no me entristeciera más de lo que lo hacía esa misma palabra. Un viaje. Viajar sin él. Irme lejos de mi pequeño y frágil omega.

-Pasado mañana, si no me equivoco.

-¿Es mucho tiempo?

-Todo el fin de semana. Vuelvo el domingo por la noche o a más tardar el lunes por la mañana. -Sus manos tomaron las mías para entrelazar nuestros dedos, sintiendo como su pecho se inflaba para inspirar y soltaba todo el aire de sus pulmones. -Apenas llegue, vendré por ti y por A-Yu ¿De acuerdo?

-Lo sé. -Murmuró. -¿Qué te dijo tu madre? ¿Ella no podría ir?

-Se lo pregunté pero viajará también a otro lugar. -Con mi pulgar, empecé a acariciar su mano mientras enredaba mis piernas con las suyas, dándonos el mutuo confort que necesitábamos.

-¿Y sobre lo demás? ¿Lo de Yuri?

-No hay mucho que decir, sigue tensa... Supongo.

-No le hiciste nada ¿Verdad? -Intentó girarse para mirarme, preocupado. -¿Discutieron?¿Ella te hizo algo?

-No, no amor. -Besé su mejilla, intentando evitar que se mueva de esa cómoda posición. -Todo está bien, te lo aseguro. Le dejé en claro que ni ella ni nadie podrá separarnos ¿De acuerdo?

-Ujum, aunque un viaje lo hará.

-Sabes que será por poco~

-No me quejo. -Me cortó, tomando una de mis manos para bajarla lentamente, hasta que sentí como sus dedos se movían y se aseguraba que fuera mi palma la que tocara su entrepierna, teniendo contando al instante con su miembro, aún sobre la tela de su ropa interior. -Hazme el amor, Yibo.

-¿Ahora? -No lo dudé, a pesar de la pregunta, mi mano no tardó en hundirse bajo la gruesa tela de su bóxer y tomar su miembro, empezando a estimularlo, subiendo y bajando mi mano por toda su extensión.

-Sí, tengo antojos. -Jadeo y sentí como su cuerpo se iba tensando, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacía atrás, buscando que sus glúteos pudieran rozarse contra mi erección, aún apesar de las molestas telas que empezaban a ser un problema.

-Antojos, eh. -Sonreí. No hacía falta que él me lo dijera, si no lo hacíamos esta noche, lo haríamos a la siguiente, no podía irme sin llevarme esto, sin recargar mis energías para los que serían los peores días de mi vida. -¿No será que tienes un mini-nosotros en tu pancita y por eso andas tan antojón y sentimental? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Pedirme comida rusa a las tres de la mañana? -Besé su nuca, pasando mi pulgar por su glande y mi otra mano se encargaba de bajar la molesta tela de su ropa interior.

-N-No. -Zhan cerró sus ojos con fuerza, lo podía ver, mientras su mano libre buscaba desesperadamente también privarme de la única tela que cubría mi hombría. -Tomo... Tomo las pastillas de XiGe.

-Maldito sea XiGe.

-Cállate y fóllame, tonto.

En ese segundo besé la piel de su cuello mientras lograba liberar mi miembro y este buscaba desesperado la entrada de Zhan. Sentí mi alfa gruñir cuando lo penetré, a Zhan jadear, gemir por lo bajo antes de quedarnos quietos, acostumbrándonos el uno al otro, mientras mi polla era cubierta con su lubricación. En ese instante vi su cuello tan cerca de mí, noté su sumisión, su completa entrega y supe que si lo mordía en aquel momento, él no pondría resistencia alguna.

Pero más allá de que estemos listos, desee demostrarle a mi madre, al mundo y a cada persona en la sociedad que una mordida no es lo que asegura un lazo eterno. Zhan y yo no la necesitábamos para merecernos mutuamente. Moví mis caderas y empecé con las embestidas, buscando su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Besé justo sobre la mancha que tenía donde antes había una mordida y le susurré lo que él sabia perfectamente.

-Te amo, mi precioso y perfecto omega.

A la mañana siguiente, Zhan no me quería dejar ir a trabajar, me lo imaginé como en las historias, esas personas que tienen ese instinto de que algo malo pasará, pero nada malo ocurrió aquel día. Luego de ello, el tan temido viaje llegó y aunque me llevé los suficientes besos como para sobrevivir un verano sin él, algo en mi pecho me decía que no viajara.

Pero el día anterior a ese nada malo paso, incluso Zhan se dijo a si mismo que estaba pensando demasiado y creí que mi alfa también estaba demasiado paranoico. Ignoré mi instinto, ignoré los miedos, ignoré el temor en los ojos de mi amado y viajé.

Lo último que Zhan y A-Yu me dijeron es que me amaban y que estarían ahí para cuando volviera.


	32. Capítulo 31.

—¿Ya se quedó dormido? Rayos, quería hablar con él.

Sonreí al oír la voz infantil de Yibo del otro lado del teléfono y no pude evitar morder mi labio, encantado con la preciosa amistad que se había formado entre él y A-Yu. Yibo llevaba exactamente un día fuera y ya lo extrañaba demasiado, no era el mismo, mi dependencia hacía él se notaba tanto que incluso A-Yu, antes de caer dormido, me traía todos sus juguetes  
para ver si me animaba con alguno.

—Extrañé mucho tu voz. —Murmuré, encogiéndome en el rincón del sofá, acurrucándome en el saco de trabajo de Yibo, ese mismo que traía puesto simplemente para sentir su olor, su calor, para disminuir un poco el vacío de mi pecho por su ausencia. —Te extraño a ti.

—Lo sé, mi bebé, no te das una idea de lo mucho que te pienso y te extraño también. —Él hizo una pausa, mientras yo me continuaba acurrucando, quizás dormir en el sofá me ayudaría a no llorar al acostarme en mi cama, tal y como la noche anterior. Extrañaba hasta su presencia conmigo, sus brazos haciéndome sentir la cucharita pequeña, o esos dulces besos que me daba sobre mis cabellos antes de dormir. —Es una dependencia muy grande.

—Nunca me había sentido así, Yibo. —Hice un puchero, aun sabiendo que él no podía verme.—Siento que te pertenezco, sin necesidad de pertenecerte... Es raro. —Pasé mi mano por sobre mi cuello, no había nada ahí. —¿Así se siente amar?

—No lo sé, mi amor. —Él sonreía, yo lo sabía. —Solo sé que me perteneces, así como yo doy mi vida por ver tu sonrisa, A-Zhan.

—Te amo. Realmente, realmente te amo, Yibo.

—Solo hace falta que me digas eso un par de veces más para tenerme viajando de regreso a casa, A-Zhan, para besarte, para hacerte mío apenas cruce por esa puerta.

—No digas esas cosas. —Suspiré. —Estás haciendo algo importante, no puedes venir... —No importa lo asustado que esté, nunca sería una carga para él.

—Lo sé, uhm. —Él se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar. —El tipo, Lay, es agradable, supongo... Mañana en la mañana tengo un desayuno con él, aunque prefiero mil veces quedarme en mi departamento del hotel y llamarte.

—Debes ir y lo sabes. —Sentí la conexión con Yibo perderse y sisee, apartando el celular de mi oreja, busqué el problema en este, notando que una segunda llamada quería entrar, acelerando mi corazón y no de una buena forma. _"Kendall – Llamada entrante"_ en letras grandes y blancas. Negué, acercando de nuevo el aparato a mi oreja, esperando que el tono se acabe y poder hablar con mi alfa tranquilo. —Espera. Espera Yibo. Cinco segundos ¿Si? —Entré en pánico, no quería hablarle de eso, no quería que él supiera que había faltado al trabajo.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Oí su voz preocupada, alentándome a contarle.

—Es solo... Solo. —Suspiré. —Es mi jefe, él... Seguro me necesita para algo, mañana... Sí, debe ser eso.

—¿Y por qué no contestas?

—Hablo contigo. Luego lo llamo ¿Si? No te preocupes. —No quería decirle, no quería ser una carga para él. Si yo le contaba a Yibo que había visto a Yong Zhu ese día, él volvería a Chongqing solo para partirle la cara. Después del viaje, me prometí hacerlo hasta que volviese y no iba a dejar que un ataque de pánico arruine mis planes. —Ya paró. —Murmuré cuando por fin la conexión se estabilizo.

—¿Pasó algo en el trabajo? ¿Fuiste hoy?

—No, ya sabes... Te extrañaba mucho, por eso no fui hoy.

Muchas veces había escuchado a las personas decir que una verdad a medias era una completa mentira, siendo así, era el omega más miserable del mundo al estarle mintiendo a mi alfa, al mejor alfa que pude encontrar y enamorar. Al amor de mi vida ¿Cómo podía?

—Zhan...

—Yibo... —Hablé antes de que él termine. —Dime que me amas ¿Puedes? Por favor, quiero que me digas que me amas mucho, amor. Lo necesito.

Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que no escuché su voz, hasta que, después de un largo suspiro de su parte, él contestó:

—Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida y que te amo más cada día, mi pequeño omega. —Iba aagradecerle, cuando continuó. —Sé que algo pasa. Lo sé, lo siento en mi pecho porque eres tú y pienso que sé cuándo te duele, pero no quiero forzarte a hablarme de algo que no deseas decir. —Negué con la cabeza, encogiéndome más en mi lugar. —Cuando vuelva... Hablemos ¿Si? Tú y yo, A-Zhan, porque ya no estás solo. Ya no tienes que enfrentarte a las cosas de este modo, ahora estoy contigo, podemos hacer lo que sea, pero juntos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Afirmé al segundo siguiente, relajándome un poco. Yibo siempre lograba eso, incluso sin su presencia, él sabría qué decir para tranquilizar a mi omega, a mí, para enamorarme más con palabras tan simples y dulces. Su seguridad, su entrega, su amor, definitivamente el alfa más perfecto del mundo. —Cuando vuelvas... Te contaré todo, Yibo.

[🍃]

  
Durante la noche y gracias a todas las horas de insomnio, por fin decidí qué hacer. Hablaría con Kendall. Sabía que no estaba listo para enfrentar tal cantidad de malos recuerdos y menos sin Yibo acompañándome, no iba a forzar a mi omega a revivir aquellos malos momentos, no hasta que tuviera a mi alfa presente, acompañándome en ello.

Simplemente le sería completamente sincero, él, a pesar de su imponente autoridad, siempre se mostró ante mí como un alfa decente, así que si le decía la verdad o al menos lo más importante, no me obligaría a hacer la sesión fotográfica de Yong Zhu, ni mucho menos a estar en el edificio durante su tiempo ahí. Claro, cabía la posibilidad de que Kendall se enoje, comience a gritarme por ser tan cobarde y me despida pero... Al demonio, un empleo nunca valdría más que mi estabilidad.

Cuando divisé a mi jefe, este estaba rodeado de personas, betas u omegas le hablaban a la vez de cosas diferentes y él sorprendentemente los podía escuchar a todos. No era una de mis cualidades, pero era bien sabido que muchos de nosotros nacíamos con una habilidad para diferentes cosas, claro que nada como lanzar rayos por los ojos, pero cosas pequeñas como el sentir una enfermedad o la capacidad de organizar tus pensamientos a la velocidad de la luz tal cual un estratega ejemplar eran cualidades de muchos omega o alfas, respectivamente.

Mi cualidad se podría decir que era el tener la mejor suerte del mundo. Sí, porque conocí a mi alma gemela, algo tarde, pero tan perfecto como solo él puede serlo.

Sin divagar más, caminé hasta Kendall y él me observó por un par de segundos, sabía las preguntas silenciosas que debía hacerme, como por qué falté dos días o el porqué de mi escena cuando vi a Yong Zhu, ya que no dudaba que Jolin le haya contado todo con lujo de detalles.

Él continuó en silencio de igual forma, volviendo a la cantidad de personas que le hablaban.

—Kendall. —Dije, suavemente. Alzó la mirada por esos segundos, esperando que yo continúe. —Tengo que hablarte de algo importante, pero... En privado. —Los más de seis pares de ojos de las demás personas me miraron, para después volver a enfocarse en él.

—Debes esperar Zhan, tengo que lanzar la revista mañana por la mañana y estoy concluyendo con los detalles. —Asentí. —En unos minutos me desocupo y te buscaré ¿De acuerdo? Igual pienso que tenemos que hablar.

Ese "Tenemos que hablar" me sonó tanto a "Tengo que despedirte" que solo volví a asentir y me alejé, soltando un largo suspiro después de eso, amaba mi trabajo en la revista, pero luego de mi conversación con Yibo, realmente no iba a explotar de esa manera mi estabilidad emocional, no cuando no era tan fuerte, no aún.

Dispuesto a regresar a mi casa, caminé por los largos corredores del piso, observando las distintas habitaciones, cada una para una especialidad, aunque en su mayoría eran utilizadas para las sesiones fotográficas. Yo había confirmado en carne propia que el marketing es así, si quieres que algo venda, antes del mensaje escrito o del sonido, la imagen debe captar toda la atención.

Pero no pude seguir pensando en ello, mi omega se erizó en mi interior y me paralicé por unos segundos, deteniendo mi andar, no había oído nada, pero no iba a desconfiar de mis instintos estando en un terreno tan peligroso como lo era mi trabajo, más sabiendo que Yong Zhu podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar.

Miré hacia atrás y no vi nada inusual, algunas personas iban y venían de una habitación hacía otra sin preocuparse por absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera me observaban, eran ellos en su mundo y yo en el mío. Entonces ¿Qué había sido ese sentimiento que me erizó la piel?

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, queriendo volver a andar, miré hacía el frente y entonces comprendí que no fue hacía atrás hacía donde debí ver en primer lugar.

Sus grandes manos tomaron mis brazos y antes de que lograra siquiera chillar, deslizó su pie rápidamente en el suelo por debajo de los míos, quitándome estabilidad, me dio un par de rudos empujones y al segundo siguiente mi cuerpo estaba impactando contra una repisa de objetos de limpieza. Gruñí, sintiendo mi cabeza dar vueltas debido al golpe, aún peor cuando varios de esos implementos cayeron sobre mí. Poco fue mi tiempo para pensar en el dolor, escuché una puerta cerrarse y de nuevo me quedé tal cual piedra, abriendo los ojos muy lentamente, temiendo lo que me encontraría.

Yong Zhu me había en cerrado en el cuarto de limpieza, uno muy pequeño y oscuro, con tan poca luz que apenas podía distinguir las paredes grises y mal pintadas. La puerta estaba cerrada, como el sonido me había alertado, más el susto que sentí al estar encerrado no se comparó con el terror que me heló la sangre apenas las luces de ese pequeño cuerpo se encendieron.

Unos imponentes ojos claros me observaron con detalle, su mirada subió desde mis pies hasta mis ojos y entonces esa media sonrisa que tanto pudo ilusionarme hace años apareció en su rostro. Ahora no era hermosa, ahora solo causaba en mi tal miedo que no podía moverme, no podía hablar, balbucear, decir o siquiera respirar profundo. Me sentí muerto, tan muerto como el día en que él y Yong Zhu jugaron conmigo, tan muerto como esa sensación que recuerdas con dolor pero que al vivirla, sabes que el recuerdo era un arrullo de amor en comparación con el verdadero sentimiento.

Él pasó su mano por su cabello y se apoyó contra la pared frente a mí, cruzándose de brazos.

Sentí a mi omega volverse loco, pero no de ese tipo de locura en la que intentas escapar de tus miedos, sino de esa en la que te entregas a ellos, te tiras al suelo o te sientas y dejas que todos los demonios te devoren por completo. Él aceptaba su muerte con facilidad y me consumía, guiándome para aceptarla también. Todo con simplemente mirar a Xu Hai a los ojos.

—No has cambiado nada. —Y sí, su voz fue lo último que faltaba para matarme. —Joder, basta, deja de apestar la habitación, Zhan.

No sabía desde qué segundo había empezado a soltar tal cantidad de feromonas cargadas de miedo que él lo sintió; gruñendo, mostrándome su rostro enojado y haciéndome temblar, llevando mis propios brazos a mi pecho, abrazándome, deseando dejar de hacerlo, queriendo obedecer y que no se enoje pero a la vez siendo el intento más fallido de mi vida porque tenía miedo, estaba aterrado, verlo me hacía sentir tan débil.

—Olvídalo, sigues igual de inútil que siempre. —Suspiró. Sentí mis piernas temblar y miré al suelo, sabiendo que no continuaría aguantando esa mirada cargada de superioridad. —Vamos, bebé. —Su tono cambió por uno mucho más sarcástico y frío. —¿Ni un abrazo para tu alfa? No nos vemos hace... ¿Qué? ¿Tres años?

 _Tú no eres mi alfa._ Murmuró mi omega en un hilo de voz tan bajo que no tenía idea como logré oírlo, quizás porque yo también sabía que Xu Hai no era mi alfa, aunque no fuese capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—Tres años. —Confirmé, apenas hablando en un diminuto susurro.

—Lo sé. —Afirmó. —Y me han contado que has tenido mucha diversión, Zhan ¿Qué es eso de ser novio de Wang Yibo? ¿Me has estado engañando? —Cerré mis ojos. _Yibo. Yibo. Yibo. Ven, por favor_. —Quizás demostrarte que eres solo una puta causó esto, pero tranquilo, cuando volvamos a casa me aseguraré de que entiendas que solo te acuestas conmigo. O con quien yo quiera que te des un revolcón.

—¿Casa? —Murmuré, alzando la mirada, dando un par de pasos más lejos de él, aunque me era imposible retroceder más.

—Casa. —Xu Hai avanzó un paso, haciéndome chillar de nuevo. —Es tiempo de que dejes de soñar despierto y vuelvas a donde perteneces. Conmigo, tu alfa.

—¡No eres mi-! Uh. —A pesar de la fuerza con la que inició mi intento de negación, solo mirarlo fue suficiente para que todas esas fuerzas desaparezcan con la misma velocidad con la que llegaron. —Yo-Yo... Yo no soy tu... Y tú no... Tú mordiste a otra, uh-

—Oh sí. —Rió. —Y luego otra... Y otra... Y si no mal recuerdo otra, no sabes lo genial que se siente saber que te entregan su vida con tal facilidad... A veces pienso que son como premios, los omega son tan predecibles.

No me importó la cantidad de omegas que él haya mordido, ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar en el dolor ajeno de todas las personas que pudo ilusionar como lo hizo conmigo, lo que me molestó es saber que fui yo quien se entregó como un premio a un alfa tan podrido como él y que aún peor, continuaba teniendo la marca de lo que fue su mordida, cuando podría tener en ese momento la mordida de Yibo adornando mi cuello ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?

—Y cuando te vuelva a morder... La omega anterior se irá por el caño. —Continuó, llevando una de sus manos a su bolsillo, dándose su tiempo antes de seguir hablando. —Debes de sentirte honrado ¿No? Renunciaré a una omega que me da buen sexo por ti, solo espero que acostarse con tantos sujetos sirva para que hayas mejorado en eso, conejito.

—No. —Murmuré, cerrando mis manos en puños. —No me digas conej~

—¿Por qué no? —Miré la puerta por los siguientes segundos ¿Me golpearía si intentaba correr? ¿Mis pies reaccionarían si siquiera trataba? ¿Saldría de ese lugar entero? ¿Dónde estaba Yibo? ¿Por qué no podría llegar como con Chen y dejarme frotarme en su pecho mientras él se encargaba de todo? ¿Por qué no estaba abrazándome y diciéndome que todo saldría bien? —Yo te puse ese apo~ Oh... Mierda ¿Qué haces llorando?

¿Por qué no llorar si mi alfa no estaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo si no sabía si saldría de esa habitación sin un golpe, una mordida o sin terminar sangrando como la última vez? Simplemente las lágrimas salían solas.

—Cada vez estás más idiota. —Bufó él. —No importa, escúchame, tienes todo el día para recoger tus cosas antes de que vaya por ti. —Sonrió. —Y no te preocupes, sé exactamente donde viven.

—¿Vi-Viven? —Titubee, sabiendo que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Claro, tú y mi hijo, Zhan.

Sorprendentemente, escucharlo llamar a A-Yu "Mi hijo" me dio el valor suficiente para sisear, alejándome del estante de cosas, lo miré a los ojos como hace varios segundos no lo hacía y negué con la cabeza. Sentí mi sangre hervir ante la idea de A-Yu conociéndolo, de él sabiendo que no todo era como le había enseñado en sus tres años de vida, que habían malas personas, personas que se aprovechaban de otras y que incluso una de las peores era su padre.

A-Yu no se merecía eso.

—No es tu hijo. —Xu Hai alzó las cejas a modo de asombro y continué mirándolo, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. —No es tu hijo, es mío. —Gruñí. —Yu es mío y no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿No? —Me respondió tan desafiante como yo lo hice un momento antes. —¿Me vas a decir que no nació gracias a mí? ¿Qué no fue mi nudo el que causó esto? ¿Nuestra primera vez? ¿No lo fue?

—Lo fue, sí, pero eso no te da el derecho de ser su padre. Tú no eres su padre, eres un monstruo, Xu Hai, ni siquiera eres un alfa, eres... Eres un enfermo ¡Estás enfermo!

—¿Así que te crees capaz de desafiar a un alfa, Zhan? —Él avanzó. Avanzó y a cada uno de sus pasos sentí que mi fuerza de voluntad iba muriendo, pero continué sin bajar la mirada. Mi omega me rogaba que me dejara, que cediera ante su impotente mirada, ante su forma silenciosa de mandarme a callar. —¿Eso te crees? ¿Te tratan como la puta cenicienta por unos meses y ya te crees alguien digno para luchar contra un alfa, estúpido?

Mientras hablaba, su voz se oía más y más ronca, pronto la usó, la voz de alfa a la que tanto le temíamos, la que tanto terror nos causaba y nos obligaba a arrodillarnos con solo oírla, a entregarnos a alguien más fuerte que nosotros. Esa misma voz que Yibo nunca había usado conmigo, él la utilizó con una facilidad inhumana, sabiendo que solo así podía callarme.

—Si yo te digo ahora que me muestres tu maldito cuello lo vas a hacer, idiota. —Gruñó, llevando su mano a mi rostro, tomando los lados de mi barbilla con su pulgar y su índice, apretando mi piel, obligándome a llevar mis manos a sus muñecas, tratando de apartarlo. —Te puedo morder y tu jodido cuento de hadas se irá a la mierda tan pronto como Yibo vea que te mordió alguien que no es él ¿Crees que te querría? Estúpido soñador, Yibo te ve mordido y huye como todo alfa con cerebro lo haría.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, intentando con todas mis fuerzas quitar su mano.

Xu Hai sonrió en señal de victoria y me soltó. Mi cuerpo se derrumbó en el segundo siguiente, cayendo al suelo, sintiendo el dolor en mis rodillas pero aún más, el miedo consumirme al estarlo viendo desde abajo.

—Yibo... Yibo no es así. —Murmuré, jadeando, respirando tan entrecortadamente por el miedo, temiendo desmayarme o vomitar en cualquier momento. —No lo conoces.

—¿Eso crees? ¿Y por qué no está aquí cuidándote si no es así? Zhan, Yibo te ha dejado para pasar un fin de semana con omegas que lo hagan sentir bien ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota para no darte cuenta de eso?

—No-¡No es así! —Negué, apoyándome en mis rodillas, inhalando profundamente, mirándolo a los ojos. No iba a dudar de Yibo de nuevo. —¡Él no es como tú, idiota!

Y me golpeó. Su pie impactó directo contra mi mandíbula. No fue un golpe suave, al instante mi boca se llenó de ese líquido con sabor metálico que me tragué y tosí un poco. La zona del golpe empezó a arder, a calentarse tanto que deseaba chillar, pedir ayuda, gritar, pero solo era yo arrinconado en un lugar del que no saldría entero, estaba seguro.

—Deja de tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden, estúpido. —Gruñó, tomándome de la remera para alzarme del suelo, atrapando en su puño la tela de esta. Me levantó hasta tenerme a su altura y me miró a los ojos, mostrándome otra vez su retorcida sonrisa, escupiendo sobre mi rostro antes de soltarme y empujarme hacía la pared. —Eres menos que basura, Zhan, eso eres.

Limpié mi rostro con cuidado, sin dejar de mirarlo, ahora no era un reto, ahora era el mismo terror deseando prevenir un siguiente golpe, mi instinto de supervivencia queriendo evitar que más dolor impactara contra mi cuerpo.

—Pero me das pena, así que te daré dos opciones para que elijas ¿De acuerdo? —Asentí irregularme, sumiso ante sus palabras, aún sentía que usaba esa voz, aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes. —Muy bien ¿Ves que sabes escuchar, omega idiota? —Asentí de nuevo, cerrando los ojos. —Tienes la opción de dejarme morderte ahora mismo y acabar con toda esta estupidez como te dije, ir por tus cosas e ir a mi casa. —No dije nada, ni hice nada, ni siquiera sentí que respiré hasta que volvió a hablar. —O negarte y terminar solo, quizás en un centro mental o viviendo bajo un puente, quien sabe.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No tengo que usar la fuerza, Zhan. —Él se encogió de hombros. —He hablado con unas cuantas personas y me han dicho que sin necesidad de tocarte, puedo verte sufrir tan lentamente que al final vendrás a besarme los pies, rogándome que te muerda.

—Eso no~

—Hasta donde sé. —Siguió, sin dejarme hablar, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decir. —Me ocultaste la existencia de mi hijo, huiste de tu alfa sin su consentimiento y has estado saliendo con un alfa que no es el tuyo ¿Crees que esa es una actitud responsable? Los omegas no pueden vivir solos si le pertenecen a un alfa, no ante nuestras leyes, menos criar a un futuro posible alfa solos ¿Un omega? ¿Criando un hijo solo? Tonterías, peor si está tan mal de la cabeza como lo estás tú.

—No es así... No es así, tú~ Tú me...

—¿Te qué? ¿Te ordené dejarte follar por mí y por mi mejor amigo? Zhan, eres mi omega, si te ordeno que te mates ahora debes hacerlo y estaría bien porque eres mío. Me perteneces.

Negué, sin poder dejar de llorar.

—Tú solo resígnate y acaba con esto. Créeme, no quieres el proceso largo.

No dije nada. Xu Hai se acercó a mí con su victoriosa sonrisa y tomó mi rostro, ladeándolo a un costado para observar en mi cuello su antigua marca de lo que fue su mordida. Él sonrió orgulloso y relamió sus dientes, mientras yo empezaba a temblar, sabiendo lo que sucedería después de eso.

Los segundos corrieron mucho más lentos en lo que solo oía los latidos de mi corazón y dos personas aparecían en mi mente. Yibo y A-Yu. Lo que yo debía hacer era obedecer, entregarme a mi alfa y dejar que haga de mí lo que sea ya que era un omega y los omega hacen eso.

Pero si había algo que había descubierto desde que conocí a Yibo y era que yo no era un omega cualquiera. A-Yu no se merecía a un padre tan cobarde como yo y Yibo no merecía que le hiciera eso, él era mi alfa, con o sin mordida y cuando lo llamase, él evitaría que algo malo me pase, porque él me cuidaba como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿Por qué huele así? ¿Quién está dentro?

Oí la distante voz de Kendall fuera de la habitación y fue ese el detonante final para encontrar la suficiente esperanza y huir. Sin saber en qué terminaría, tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y cuando Xu Hai me miró a los ojos, la impulsé con fuerza hacía adelante, justo directo a su nariz. Él retrocedió unos pasos, llevando sus manos a su rostro hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared del frente y avancé, abriendo la puerta, topándome con Kendall, chocando contra su enorme cuerpo.

—¿Zhan? ¿Qué-? ¿Qué pasó aquí?

No le respondí, no tuve tiempo para hacerlo, apenas él terminó su segunda pregunta yo ya estaba casi saliendo del edificio. Sentía mi boca doler aún, no podía moverla bien o de algún modo la sentía adormecida, pero no me importó, llegué a casa agitado e inspiré hondo solo cuando cerré mi puerta, colocando todos los cerrojos en esta, al igual que con las ventanas, ante la miradita atenta de A-Yu y Mao.

Ella cargaba a mi pequeño al no verme en el mejor estado. Le quise agradecer aunque sea con un leve gesto pero primero lo primero, saqué mi celular, buscando el número de Yibo.

Lo encontré y lo llamé. Lo necesitaba, si no hablaba con él terminaría muriendo por la carga de adrenalina, temor y miedo que me estaba devorando interiormente.

Pero, por milésima vez en el día, las cosas no resultaron como yo deseaba.

" _Lo sentimos, el número al que usted ha marcado se encuentra suspendido o fuera del servicio."_


	33. Capítulo 32.

—No pueden ¿Verdad? Ellos... Ellos no pueden...

Mi voz se oía ronca, entrecortada y rasposa, me dolía de tanto haber llorado y quizás gritado por el teléfono. Estaba seguro que fueron más de veinte veces las que llamé al número de Yibo, número con el cual me había comunicado con él esa misma mañana, antes de que todo el tormento comenzara; y mismo número que ahora me repetía una y otra vez el mismo mensaje.

Mao se quedó incluso cuando ya no debía hacerlo, después de ayudarme a levantarme del suelo en el que caí rendido ante la voz repetitiva del teléfono, caminé hasta el sofá y me dejé caer en este. A-Yu se trepó por un costado, se sentó sobre mis piernas y apoyó su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho. Colocó su manita a la misma altura y frotó su rostro contra mi remera. No tenía idea de dónde él había aprendido aquello, pero estaba feliz de que lo supiera, así sea por instinto propio, fue su suave y dulce aroma a bebé, a mi bebé, lo que hizo que no me consumiera en un estúpido ataque de pánico.

Después de que se durmió, lo acosté y Mao se fue, dejándome estable, citando sus palabras, volví a llamar a Yibo al menos unas diez veces, todos los intentos fallaron. Traté de hacer lo mismo con XiGe pero me decía que el usuario se encontraba fuera del área de servicio. Incluso pensé en llamar a mi madre, sentía que necesitaba a alguien diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, alguien que calmara a mi asustado omega, que lo mantenga quieto y no siendo el causante de que mi corazón estuviera a poco de salirse de mi pecho.

Al final, llamé a MeiLing y solté un gemido de alivio cuando me contestó. Le conté todo, completamente todo y más de una vez la oí sisear enojada y triste, sin embargo, ella tampoco podía hacer nada por ayudarme.

—Zhan... No lo sé. —Dijo, después de un largo silencio. —Si él lo ha consultado, quizás~

—¡MeiLing! —Reclamé, deteniendo sus suaves palabras. Ella intentaba que del modo que fuera, su confirmación no me enloqueciera. —¡Estamos hablando de Yu! Xu Hai... Él, él nunca iba a ser un buen padre para A-Yu, eso si es que me dejaba tenerlo siquiera.

—Lo sé, Zhan, tú y yo sabemos eso. —Continuó. —Pero la justicia no ¿Entiendes? Él es un alfa, quieras o no, sigue siendo tu alfa y es el padre de A-Yu, porque lo es... Tiene su sangre. Xu Hai puede explicar que le escondiste la existencia de su hijo y te tomarán por un omega con algún desorden mental. Además ¡Huiste! —Me reclamó. Iba a contestar, cuando siguió. —¡Claro que debías huir! ¡Pero eso el jodido mundo no lo entiende!

—A-Ling. —La detuve. Sentí como mi vista se humedecía de nuevo. Ella tenía razón, incluso Xu Hai tenía razón. —No-No pue... Pueden quitármelo. —Dije, sin darme cuenta que ya estaba sollozando de nuevo, encogiéndome en el rincón del sofá, con el celular en la mano. —No pueden... Es mío. A-Yu es mío.

Ella me escuchó llorar en silencio, de vez en cuando, oía sus lejanos arrullos que no servían a través de una línea telefónica y sin embargo, tan triste como sonase, era lo único que tenía en ese momento. No Yibo, no orgullo, no valor, nada... Solo el lamento de mi hermana mayor y el temor de perder lo único que evitaba que me suicidara.

—A-Zhan, hermano. —Dijo, después de un largo tiempo en el que no dejé de llorar en ningún momento. —¿Y si vas a buscar al padre de Yibo? Me dijiste que era un gran tipo, si Yibo y XiGe no contestan, quizás él pueda ayudar ¿No? Tiene influencias.

—Él es un omega, A-Ling. —Suspiré, sorbiendo por la nariz, pasando mi antebrazo por mis ojos, tratando de detener las lágrimas que parecían no tener fin. Sentía el mal sabor en la boca al expresarme de esa manera, más con mi mentalidad de que omegas y alfas somos iguales, sin embargo, así como iban las cosas, me di cuenta que el mundo no estaba listo para ese cambio, y que los omegas tampoco. —Y la madre de Yibo, debe estar feliz de que él y yo no podamos comunicarnos, no le permitirá hacer nada.

—Sabes que algo no anda bien. Yibo no te haría eso.

—No.— Sollocé. —No. Algo no anda bien. Quizás le pasó algo. A-Ling, siento... —Llevé mi mano a mi pecho, justo sobre la zona del corazón, arrugando la tela entre mis dedos. —...Siento en mi pecho que algo le pasó. Él no me abandonaría. Yibo no.

—Lo sé, pero... A-Zhan. —Ella se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar. —Sea lo que sea que ocurra, necesitas solucionar esto, si la amenaza de Xu Hai iba en serio, él no necesita cargarte y llevarte con él... No si puede dejarte solo en un centro mental y quitarte a A-Yu.

—¡NO ESTOY LOCO! —Grité al teléfono, rompiendo en llanto nuevamente. —No estoy loco...No lo estoy, solo... Solo no quería más... De eso. —Gemí. —No quería eso... Para Yu ¡Él no se merece eso! —Golpee mi puño contra el apoya brazos a mi lado, queriendo tanto morderme, hacerme daño, eliminar de algún modo el dolor de mi corazón o sustituirlo por otro menos intenso. —A-Ling... No me lo puede quitar.

—Solo puedes continuar llamando a Yibo y pensar en lo de su padre. O irte ¿Quieres huir, hermanito? Puedo ir a buscarte e irnos, muy, muy lejos.

—No quiero arrastrarte conmigo en esto. —Murmuré, aunque era la oferta más tentadora que había recibido en todo el día.

—No me arrastras. —Ella dijo, bastante decidida. —Será solo hasta que Yibo vuelva y puedas resolver esto con él ¿Si? Nada malo pasará, ni nuestros papás tienen que enterarse.

Pensé por un instante si esa sería una buena idea, huir de los problemas jamás conseguiría solucionarlos, pero sabía, como omega que era y por tanto débil ante todos, que no tendría la fuerza para enfrentarme a la ley y a las acusaciones de Xu Hai, así que no podía permitir que se llevaran a A-Yu, incluso aunque eso causara que apareciera mi nombre en los diarios o en donde fuera. Temporalmente, solo hasta que Yibo vuelva, traté de tranquilizarme.

—¿Mañana? —Susurré en un murmullo apenas entendible. MeiLing se tomó su tiempo también antes de responderme.

—Mañana en la mañana, A-Zhan. Prepara todo.

Después de confirmarle, agradecerle y cortar, solté una larga maldición, llevando una de mis manos a mis cabellos para tirar de estos, tratando de mantener mi cabeza y mis pies sobre la tierra, figurativamente, porque me encontraba hecho un ovillo en ese rincón del sofá. Miré mi celular de nuevo, chasqueando la lengua, volví a marcarle a Yibo, escuchando la grabadora automática, esperé unos segundos, aún con el aparato en el oído.

—Ho-Hola, Yibo. —Sorbí por la nariz. Él no me oía, ni siquiera su grabador de mensajes lo hacía, pero, de algún modo, necesitaba sentir que Yibo me estaba escuchando. —Bebé, las cosas no están bien por aquí. —Abracé mis piernas con mi otro brazo, apoyando mi frente sobre mis rodillas, tratando de que las lágrimas no me corten la decisión al hablar. —Te necesito mucho. Estoy... Es-Estoy muy asustado,Yibo. —Maldije en voz baja, no podía dejar de llorar como el maldito cobarde que era. —Creí que ya era fuerte. —Bufé, sonriendo amargamente. —Y no soy más que otro estúpido omega que no puede hacer nada sin su alfa. —Jadee. —Pero, no me molesta serlo porque tú eres mi alfa. —La línea continuaba muerta, pero eso no me impedía seguir hablando.—No sabes cuánto lamento no-No... —Pasé los dedos por mi cuello, alejando el teléfono, lanzándolo lejos. —Siento mi corazón...

_Roto._

A la mañana siente. Bah, a quien engañaba, ni siquiera sabía si ya estábamos de mañana, tarde, noche o los efectos del no haber pegado un ojo en toda la madrugada me estaban afectando. Las suaves luces de fuera entraban por las ventanas, así que me apresuré a levantarme, dirigiéndome a la cocina para prepararle su desayuno a A-Yu, él no tardaría en llamarme y no quería que me viera en ese estado.

Mis ojos pesaban, mi cuerpo igual, me dolía hasta pestañear y la cabeza me zumbaba cada que la movía, quizás debido a la mala posición en la que estuve por tanto tiempo. Mi celular se había descargado, pero confiaba en que MeiLing llegaría en cualquier momento, así que, con tranquilidad, le hice su mamadera a mi pequeño y subí las escaleras para esperar a que despierte.

A-Yu dormía como el completo ángel que era. Me senté en la esquina de su cama y aparté sus cabellos de su frente. El castaño claro de su cabello se debía a las temperaturas bajas en las que había nacido, el doctor me lo explicó en su momento, tarde o temprano ese castaño se convertiría en un castaño oscuro. A simple vista, él no parecía mi hijo, A-Yu se veía tal cual un ángel sin alas, como cualquiera se los imaginaría. Hermosos, de ojos marrones y una sonrisa que alegra el día de cualquier persona.

A veces, entre tantas tinieblas, me gustaba imaginarlo como eso, como el ángel que me había enviado alguien allá arriba para que yo no me dejara caer. Él cuidaba de mí y yo de él, como dos compañeros en el crimen más que como padre e hijo.

—No puedo vivir sin ti. —Articulé, sin permitir que las palabras salieran de mi boca, buscando no despertarlo. Para mi sorpresa, no fue hasta después de pronunciar eso que mi pequeño bebé se despertó. Se removió en la cama apenas un poco y estiró sus pequeños brazos, abriendo sus parpados y pestañeando repetidas veces, mostrándome sus preciosas pestañas. Él bostezó y sonreí, ayudándolo a destaparse un poco, mientras sobaba uno de sus ojitos con su puño cerrado.

—¿Papá? —Dijo, mirándome. —¿Mejo'? —La r se enredó en su lengua dormida y acaricié su labio, asintiendo. Él me miró por unos largos segundos. —Nop. —Aseguró después, frunciendo el ceño. —Mentes.

—No miento. —Le ayudé a levantarse, sentándolo a mi lado, al borde de la cama. —Deja de juzgar a papá, alfa engreído ¿Qué te andas creyendo tú, eh? —Sin darle tiempo de responderme, dejé que mis dedos se coloquen sobre sus costillas y empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

A-Yu se retorció entre carcajadas sueltas, tratando de alejar mis manos, tumbándose a la cama, sacudiendo incluso sus pies, buscando liberarse, gritando entre tanta risa _"¡Noooo!"_ con su tierna y suplicante voz.

Lo solté antes de que termine ahogándose entre risas y entonces él se relajó. Respirando entrecortadamente, me miraba con su ceño fruncido, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que deseaba aparecer desde la comisura de sus labios. Tomé su biberón con leche y se lo entregué, ganándome su perdón. A-Yu iba a colocarse sobre mis piernas para tomar, cuando ambos escuchamos el timbre.

—¿Yiiibo? —Dijo él casi al instante, sacándome un profundo suspiro. Acomodé sus cabellos de nuevo, negando.

—No, enano, no es Yibo. —Lo cargué con rapidez, bajando las escaleras con él en brazos, mientras A-Yu mantenía su biberón en sus manos, evitando que se le cayera.

Una vez llegamos al primer piso, senté a A-Yu sobre el sofá y le acomodé los cabellos, no lo había cambiado aún, pero tampoco la pijama estaba sucia, así que si hacía falta irme con MeiLing con él vestido de esa forma más un abrigo, no me importaba, todo fuera por salir de esa pesadilla de una buena vez.

Caminé hasta la puerta con la misma lentitud con la que estaba caminando para hacer absolutamente todo, mi cuerpo pedía con urgencia un descanso pero mi omega me impedía cerrar un solo ojo. Sabiendo que mi hijo estaba en peligro, los rugidos de temor y chillidos de miedo que salían desde el fondo de mi ser, alertándome de la inestabilidad de mi omega, eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para impedirme dormir por más de dos minutos.

Sorbí por la nariz una vez coloqué la mano en el pomo de la puerta, no olía nada, mi nariz estaba tupida al igual que mis ojos cansados, pero no había problema, de algún modo me relajaría lo suficiente para dormir una vez MeiLing esté con nosotros y nos lleve a algún lugar, muy, muy alejado de la pesadilla.

Abrí la puerta y... No, no era MeiLing quien estaba del otro lado.

—¿Zhan? ¿Xiao Zhan? —Un alfa imponente y vestido de traje, junto a un beta vestido de la misma forma se encontraban justo frente a mí. Mordí mi labio, chillando internamente, en tan pocos segundos el terror que recorrió mi cuerpo fue suficiente para dejarme mudo. —Lo es ¿Cierto? —Prosiguió el alfa, entregándome unos papeles.

No fue hasta que me lanzó una mirada de amenaza que los tomé, acomodándolos para leerlos. Y una vez acabé, todas mis esperanzas de poder escapar de ese infierno se vieron desmoronadas y pisoteadas por la realidad.

—...No. —Susurré, sin dejar de observar esa orden del juez, donde dejaban más que claro desde las primeras líneas que alguien me había demandado por inestabilidad emocional, irresponsabilidad y evasión de mis obligaciones.

—Como bien podrá leer. —Habló el beta, aunque yo aún no podía ni siquiera soltar el aire que contenía en mis pulmones. —Usted ha sido demandado por su alfa, Xu Hai por múltiples cargos que podrían encerrarlo en caso de ser confirmados. No estamos aquí para llevárnoslo, sin embargo, se nos ha ordenado que, debido a su notoria inestabilidad y por el último golpe que le dio a su alfa, usted no está en condiciones de cuidar a un menor.

—¿Qu-Qué?

—El menor, registrado como Xiao Yu, tiene que venir con nosotros a un centro de protección del infante hasta el día del juicio.

—¿Se lo van a... llevar? —Dije, con la voz muerta.

—Eso temo, señor Xiao. —Me respondieron. —Le pedimos por favor su cooperación para hacer de este proceso lo menos~

—¡NO! —Grité. Grité tan fuerte que sentí mi garganta romperse. Tomé la puerta con mis dos manos para intentar cerrarles, pero ellos fueron más rápidos, la empujaron con dos rápidos golpes y al segundo siguiente ya sus grandes manos tomaban mis muñecas, evitando que los golpee.

Había perdido cualquier control sobre mí, deseaba proteger a A-Yu y lo haría de la forma que sea.

Sacudí mis pies incluso cuando estos ya no tocaron el suelo, golpee, patalee, escuché sus gritos para callarme, oí como maldecían ante todos mis movimientos, pero no me podía detener. Incluso cuando uno me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y me estrujó contra su cuerpo para mantenerme quieto, no me detuve, con los ojos cerrados, me sacudí hasta que mi espalda o mi cabeza golpeó su nariz o su frente, no estaba seguro pero este se sacudió, casi soltándome.

—¡Noo! ¡Papá! —Abrí mis ojos y ante mí, el beta ese estaba sosteniendo a mi pequeño por su brazo, impidiendo que este se moviera de su lado.

—Quédate quieto, niño. —Gruñó él.

Y eso fue lo último que escuché.

Destrozado.

Ver a A-Yu en esa situación, observar sus ojos asustados y las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas me rompió. Toda mi vida, desde que comencé a tener una propia sin preocuparme por un alfa o por mis padres, desde que ese pequeño estuvo en mi vientre pateando sin cesar en las noches, o desde que sus preciosos ojos llenos de luz me enamoraron en el primer segundo en que lo vi. Desde aquel instante, me había jurado protegerlo con mi vida y que él no pasaría por lo que yo o cualquier dolor parecido.

Me había jurado cuidarlo y darle todo el amor y cariño, seguridad y protección que no recibí.

Viví por y para él, reí por sus risas, me enorgullecí con sus primeros pasos, su crecimiento, sus primeras palabras, su rara forma de hablar. Y ahora yo le estaba causando esto.

Logré escaparme de los brazos del alfa cuando volví a alzar mi cuerpo hacía atrás, golpeándolo de lleno contra la nariz. Este se tambaleó y me soltó, dándome el tiempo suficiente para correr y lanzarme sobre el beta que agarraba a mi pequeño. Pero este lo vio venir, esperándome con su otra mano echa un puño, el golpe vino desde abajo para dar directo en mis costillas o en mi vientre, quizás en medio.

Mi cuerpo se contrajo y solté un chillido cargado de dolor, antes de dejarme caer de rodillas y manos en el suelo, sintiendo como me faltaba el aire y mi boca se llenaba de un líquido con sabor metálico. Tragué como pude, traté de inspirar hondo pero nada funcionaba. Incluso separé los labios y nada, el aire salía pero no entraba. Llevé mi mano a mi vientre, a mi abdomen, pecho, cualquier lugar cercano al dolor, sintiendo mareos, viendo doble y necesitando reafirmar mi brazo sobre el suelo para no caer de rostro al suelo.

—¡Reja! —Escuché a lo lejos. Alcé la mirada justo para cuando vi a A-Yu morderle la mano al beta que lo sostenía y este soltarlo, soltando un quejido de dolor. Mi pequeño corrió hasta mí, sin agacharse a verme, él estiró sus cortos brazos a ambos lados, frente a los dos hombres que ahora estaban juntos, amenazando con acercarse. —¡No tooquen! —Dijo en tono infantil, gruñendo después.

Tosí, poco a poco el aire entraba a mis pulmones y me fue posible respirar, pero joder, vaya que dolía. Continué con mi mano en mi vientre, deseando pararme y ser yo quien lo protegiera a él, no que él esté entregando su vida para defender al padre que le tocó.

—A-Yu... —Le dije en un lamento, tratando de tocarlo y que baje uno de sus brazos.

—¡No! —Se sacudió, sin mirarme aún, viendo a ambos sujetos. —¡Rejan a papá! —Gritó de nuevo, sorprendiendo a los tipos frente a él.

—Mocoso tonto. —Gruñó el beta, dando un paso hacia el frente, pero el alfa lo detuvo, colocando su brazo justo delante de su compañero, impidiéndole que se acercara a nosotros. —¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ese idiota casi te rompe la nariz! —Gruñó el de menor rango. —Y podemos molerlo a golpes por faltar a las órdenes de un juez, no sé qué estás esperando.

—Nuestras ordenes son llevarnos al niño, no dejarlo sin padre. —Dijo el otro, sereno, manteniendo su mirada sobre A-Yu y sobre mí. —Recuerda que la finalidad de todo, según el pedido del señor Xu Hai, es recuperar al omega y a su hijo, no matarlo. —Dirigió su mirada solo por unos segundos a su compañero, antes de mirar a A-Yu. —Y aquí tenemos la solución para ya no pelear más.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ese niño es un alfa.

—¿Un alfa? —El beta soltó una sonora carcajada. —Es un niñato de tres años ¿Cómo va a ser un alfa? Estás alucinando. —Continuó, acariciando su mano lastimada por la mordida de A-Yu.

—¿Si? —Sonrió aquel alfa de manera siniestra, acercándose a nosotros a paso lento. —Te lo demostraré. —Dio los cortos tres o cuatro pasos que hicieron falta para que A-Yu gruñera de nuevo, no tenía idea de cuál era la mirada de mi pequeño, pero no había vacilación, ni miedo, ni llanto, él le gruñía al tipo que lo pasaba por tanto tamaño que cualquiera en su lugar se doblegaría ante un alfa imponente como ese. —¿Quieres que dejemos en paz a tu papá, Yu?

—¡Sí! —Volvió a gritar mi bebé. —¡No tooquen a papá! —Repitió.

—De acuerdo. —El sujeto hizo un gesto desinteresado, relajando sus hombros, cruzándose de brazos después. —Te prometo que no volveremos a tocar a tu padre con una condición. —A-Yu no respondió, así que el tipo continuó, hablando más despacio, dejando en claro sus intenciones. —Si vienes con nosotros, no volveremos a golpear a tu papá, Yu.

—N-No. —Intenté decir, aunque mi voz no me estaba funcionado. —¡No!

—Es tu decisión, enano. —Él miró hacia la puerta. —Vienes con nosotros o mi amigo y yo le haremos mucho, mucho daño a tu papá y te llevaremos igual.

Traté de levantarme del suelo, pero al instante sentí otro tirón de puro dolor apenas puse fuerza en las rodillas. Los pulmones me fallaban, me dolía respirar, me dolía mantener incluso los ojos abiertos. Me dolía escuchar lo que oía y esos segundos de silencio en los que ni mi voz me permitía defendernos.

—¿Papá biiien? —Preguntó A-Yu, bajando los brazos.

—Sí, Yu. —Confirmó el alfa. —Papá bien.

—Entoces síp.

—¿Qu-Qué? ¡No! ¡A-Yu, no pue-!

—Papá.

Mi voz se detuvo cuando mi hijo se dio la vuelta sobre sus pasos y me miró. Apreté mi vientre para aguantar el dolor y sentarme sobre mis rodillas, mirándolo a los ojos. A-Yu no lloraba, sus preciosos ojos se veían vidriosos pero él no lloraba. Llevó sus diminutas manos a mis mejillas y apartó los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro, incluso cuando al instante salieron más.

Tomé una de sus manos con la mía, la que no estaba haciendo presión sobre mi pecho.

—No. —Lloré. Imploré a Dios que todo esto fuera una pesadilla. —Por-Por favor, no.

—Papá. —Dijo él de nuevo, pasando con torpeza sus manitas por mi rostro, sin dejar de mirarme. —Papá ben, A-Yu va ir ¿Si? —No respondí, no quería hacerlo. —A-Yu cuida a papá. Yiiibo rijo " _A-Yu_ , _cuida a papá"_ y A-Yu hace ¿Si?

Negué con la cabeza, quise tomarle su brazo con más fuerza pero no pude. Me apartaron a mi pequeño con facilidad, cargándolo y llevándoselo. No lo creí real sino hasta que sentí el fuerte golpe de la puerta cerrándose.

Gatee en silencio hasta el sofá, tomé mi celular y lo acerqué a mi oreja. No había tono, no había nada, lo único que sonaba en toda la habitación era mi acelerado respirar y mis sollozos bajos. Apoyé uno de mis brazos sobre el asiento del mueble y pegué el aparato a mi oreja, murmurando.

—Yibo... Me quitaron a A-Yu. —Con el tono más derrotado que se podía expresar.

Ni siquiera estuve seguro de que se escuchara o se entendiera, tampoco era importante que alguien que no fuera yo lo comprendiera ya que nadie lo oiría. Me quedé ahí, en el suelo, en blanco, en la nada. En un lapsus en el que pierdes el sentido de lo que eres, de lo que quieres y de la razón por la que luchas.

Me sentí vacío, como si mi omega hubiera muerto dentro de mi pecho y mi interior se estuviese pudriendo. Oí la puerta, los fuertes golpes de MeiLing diciéndome algo que no me importó escuchar.

Pero ese no era el fin. Mi omega rugió en mi pecho y fue como un aullido cargado de vitalidad para mí. No me podía dejar morir, no después de que, como pocas veces pasaba, ese lado salvaje y yo estábamos de acuerdo en una única cosa.

—Necesitamos a A-Yu.

Y haría lo que fuera, por tenerlo de regreso en mis brazos.


	34. Capítulo 33.

A veces sucede que uno se ciega tanto por el deseo de recuperar algo que olvida todo lo demás. Su amor propio, su anhelo de superación e incluso, al amor de su vida.

Yo sabía muy bien eso, así que después de mirar por última vez el celular completamente descargado sobre mi sofá, abrí la puerta, ignorando el abrazo de MeiLing, luché para liberarme de este y cerrarme en mi mismo. Dejaron de existir sus gritos, las miradas de los vecinos preguntándose qué había ocurrido o cualquier cosa que no fueran mis pies moviéndome automáticamente hacía el único lugar donde encontraría lo que necesitaba para recuperar a A-Yu.

No me costó demasiado llegar al edificio donde sabía encontraría a la persona que podía llevarme con mi última esperanza, tampoco tuve que hacer gran cosa, sorprendentemente, él estaba justo frente a la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, mostrándome una victoriosa y asquerosa sonrisa.

—Hey Zhan. —Inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado, riendo vagamente. —Que feo estás, parece que te hubieran arruinado la vida o algo así. —Se burló. Gemí, no tenía fuerzas ni para sentir dolor por ese sarcástico comentario. —No puedo creer que Xu Hai realmente esté encaprichado contigo, no eres más que un omega estúpido, como cualquier otro.

Yang Zhu pasó una de sus manos por entre sus mechones de cabello, peinándolos muy a su propio estilo, con bastante lentitud. Suspiré, sabía que no haría nada a menos que yo le dijera lo que deseaba.

—Uh. —Hablé entonces, carraspeando un poco, tratando de que al menos mi voz no se escuchara tan rota como me sentía. —Necesito...

—¿Qué dices? —Avanzó un paso, llevando descaradamente una de sus manos a su oreja. —No puedo oírte, habla más alto.

—Ne-Necesito. —Bajé la mirada, suspirando. —Quiero ver a Xu Hai.

—Así no se piden las cosas, idiota.

—Por favor. —Imploré entonces, mirándolo a los ojos. —Por favor, llévame con Xu Hai. Por favor.

Deseaba tanto retractarme, correr y huir de ahí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieran, tal y como la última vez; pero no, observaba a Yang Zhu analizarme con la mirada, mientras mi omega se mantenía quieto, tal cual un lobo con la cola entre las patas y la cabeza gacha, completamente sumiso ante la única persona que podía ayudarme a recuperar a mi hijo.

—Claro, Zhan. —Mi piel ardió cuando pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura, guiándome para que salgamos del edificio. —De hecho, es para eso que estoy aquí, Xu Hai me mandó por ti.

—Él...

—Sí, sabía. —Yang Zhu me abrió una de las puertas de su auto, dejándome entrar y cerrándola con fuerza, causando un fuerte estruendo. Me encogí en mi asiento, pero al instante relajé mis músculos, tratando de parecer menos asustado de lo que me veía. —Parece que te conoce mejor de lo que crees.

Me sentía como si estuviera yendo directo a la guarida del lobo a ser comido por este mismo, pero mi cabeza no podía pensar en algo mejor que eso ¿Qué ganaba persiguiendo a los sujetos que había mandado el juez? Solo recibiría más de esos golpes y todo delante de A-Yu; al igual que eso causaría que tenga otra denuncia por mal comportamiento y eso no me ayudaría durante el juicio. No, sin Yibo presente, lo único que podía hacer era entregarme a Xu Hai, solo estando con él volvería a ver a A-Yu.

Mientras el auto avanzaba, pensé en Yibo ¿Cómo estaría Yibo ahora? Con sinceridad, no podía imaginármelo de ninguna manera, ni buena ni mala, no me imaginaba a Yibo huyendo de mí, pero tampoco me lo imaginaba volviendo, porque si fuera así, ya estaría de regreso. Cada que pensaba en él, sentía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo y su voz cerca de mi oído, diciéndome que todo saldría bien. Solo esperaba volverlo a ver algún día, y aunque no sea conmigo, quería verlo muy feliz.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando un fuerte retorcijón en mi estómago logró hacer que me encoja, sabía que era mi omega chillando de dolor ante la simple imagen de Yibo con otra persona, pero él ya no era para mí, siendo almas gemelas o no, yo volvería con Xu Hai, él me mordería otra vez y entonces me entregarían a A-Yu. Ya con A-Yu, pensaría en cualquier forma de huir, alejarme de todo y de todos, solo con mi pequeño en brazos. Ese era el plan.

Pero mi deseo secreto que a veces causaba que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas, era volver a ver el negro de su mirada, las arruguitas bajo sus ojos y sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Un placer ya prohibido para mí. Yibo, gracias por haberme mostrado que sí podía ser feliz.

Aunque la vida está llena de buenos y malos momentos. Siempre al final sale al arco iris, sí, pero después del arco iris cae la tormenta otra vez, y mayormente, es esta la que dura mucho, mucho más que la felicidad de los siete colores.

—No deberías estar triste. —Me habló Yang Zhu, mirándome por medio del retrovisor. —Realmente eres un caso tan raro, Zhan.

Y por primera vez, sentí que podía entablar una conversación con él, porque Yang Zhu no me observaba como algo insignificante, sino que, al contrario, la curiosidad de su alfa salió aflote para ese punto. Suspirando, relamí mis labios.

—¿Por qué un caso? —Murmuré, aunque él me oyó.

—¿No se supone que todos los omega anhelan estar con su alfa? Xu Hai es tu alfa, debes desear estar con él en las buenas y en las malas ¿No sientes eso? Es tu obligación, naciste para esto.

—No, lo siento. —Susurré, mirando las calles a través de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo, como aquella vez que Yibo me pidió disculpas y se quedó afuera en la lluvia, esperando que yo le abriese la puerta. —Mi omega no quiere ir con su alfa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué quiere entonces?

—Quiere ser feliz.

—Per~

—Yo no siento la necesidad de un alfa para ser feliz. —Dejé de apoyar mi cabeza en la ventana, observando directamente a los ojos de Yang Zhu, a través del retrovisor. Él bajó la mirada por primera vez, aunque estuve seguro que fue debido a que tenía que concentrarse en el camino. —Pienso que... No me merezco esto, supongo. —Suspiré. —Desde que Xu Hai me dijo que fui solo una apuesta, mientras lloraba y me lamentaba, siempre me pregunté _"¿Realmente me merezco esto?"_ y cuando estás solo... Y nadie, nadie te responde, te das cuenta que no, no lo mereces. —Para este punto, no sabía si Yang Zhu me estaba escuchando, pero no me importó, continué hablando. —Nunca le hice nada a nadie para que me suceda esto, por eso sé que no lo merezco. No nací para ser el alfa de Xu Hai, o de nadie... Nací para ser feliz.

—¿Y qué supones? ¿Crees que alguien va a tomar en serio a un omega que no sigue las reglas?

Ahora su tono fue mucho más altanero, al parecer empezaba a perder la paciencia.

—Creo que no soy el único que piensa así. —Bajé la mirada a mis manos, jugando con mis dos pulgares. —Pienso que soy como... Una aguja en un pajar.

Después de eso, Yang Zhu no me dijo nada más. Él se quedó en silencio todo el resto del camino y yo me quedé con muchas palabras más rozando mi lengua y deseando salir, pero no me creía capaz de tentar a la suerte. Volví a mirar por la ventana, preguntándome si Yibo había tenido razón ese día ¿En serio quedarían más agujas en este inmenso pajar? ¿O solo éramos un par de soñadores estúpidos que no aceptaban su realidad?

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, Yang Zhu tuvo que gritar mi nombre para hacerme reaccionar. No estaba dormido, estaba recordando, recordando esos días en los que Yibo, A-Yu y yo nos quedábamos hasta tarde viendo películas, después Yibo llevaba a A-Yu a su habitación a dormir y me cargaba para ir a la cama. A veces me escondía de él y jugábamos a encontrarme, pero él siempre lo hacía.¿Podría ahora encontrarme? O... ¿Siquiera estaba buscándome?

Sentí un fuerte tirón en mi brazo y fui arrastrado por Yang Zhu dentro de una antigua casa. No sabía qué hacíamos ahí, pero ni siquiera alcancé a preguntar, para el segundo siguiente ya estaba cayendo contra el suelo y Yang Zhu cerraba la puerta, conmigo dentro. Sentí la madera del piso y suspiré, al parecer, la curiosidad había abandonado por completo al alfa amigo de Xu Hai y de nuevo se había vuelto el mismo chico que servía a su mejor amigo como si fuera su mano derecha.

—Zhan. — Oí la voz de mi alfa y no quise alzar la cabeza.

Mi mente volvió a perderse a los recuerdos de mí mismo, del mismo Zhan que, con un bebé de días en brazos, se dijo a si mismo que nunca más se dejaría vencer por ningún alfa, que no necesitaba de estos, del amor o de cualquier sentimiento o persona que no fuera su hijo.

¿Qué diría ese Zhan si me veía ahora? ¿Se daría cuenta de que lo hacía por mi pequeño o escupiría sobre mí ante mi cobardía por no poder hacer otra cosa? ¿Me golpearía por no haber dejado que Yibo me muerda en su momento? ¿Por mi ingenuidad de un felices por siempre?

—¿Qué tiene? —Oí a Xu Hai preguntarle a Yang Zhu, quien suspiró, inclinándose para tomar con fuerza los mechones de mis cabellos y después de uno de mis chillidos de dolor, alzar mi cabeza para que observe los ojos de mi antiguo alfa.

—Nada. —Yang Zhu suspiró, sin soltar mis cabellos. —Ha estado así desde que lo encontré, sigo pensando que es un estorbo, está más loco que una cabra ¿Por qué lo quieres, Xu Hai?

—Simple. —Xu Hai avanzó hasta apoyarse en una de sus rodillas, tomando mi barbilla, hice un gesto que traté de reprimir cuando analizó con sumo cuidado mi rostro, dirigiendo su mirada después a mi cuello. —Él cree que ese Yibo puede ser mejor alfa que yo y está equivocado. A los omega como él, sus alfa, debemos darles una lección.

—Si era solo una lección ¿No es más fácil golpearlo o matarlo y ya? Podrías hasta quedarte con el niño, tú que siempre has querido...

—Exacto. —Xu Hai cortó a Yang Zhu. —He intentado con cada omega que he mordido y ninguna ha concebido, tú mejor que nadie sabes que estuve a punto de ir a hacerme el maldito examen, pero... —Él gruñó, mirándome después, con una enorme sonrisa. —Al parecer yo no era el problema y si Zhan me sirve para dejar una generación, entonces es bueno para algo. Así de simple.

—Es todo tan problemático. —Yang Zhu suspiró, caminando más adentro de la casa, sacando de una pequeña nevera portátil una cerveza, abriéndola ante mí. —Aunque ahora comprendo la razón por la cual la llamaste, no hay nadie que sirva mejor para cuidar omegas que ella.

—Solo diré que después del juicio, de que el juez confirme que llevas mi hermosa nueva marca en tu cuello y vengas a este lugar, Zhan. —Sus palabras iban dirigidas a mí. —Vas a ser como mi puta gallina de los huevos de oro, y mi hermana se encargará de cuidarte.

Ni siquiera me sorprendió la existencia de su hermana, claramente no recordaba ninguna en la adolescencia de Xu Hai, pero ya que toda mi vida con él había sido una completa mentira, no me sorprendía que ahora me saliera con ese tipo de cosas. Gran parte de su plan maestro ya me lo había imaginado y asimilado, aunque no me esperaba eso de que no pudiera concebir con ninguna de las omegas que había mordido, quizás era esa una de las razones por las que se la vivía rompiendo lazos, ya que ninguna le daba lo que él realmente deseaba: Hijos.

Era bastante normal en este mundo el típico alfa con deseo por extender su legado, su herencia, su sangre. Como un sueño por mantener creciendo la población, otro deseo que veníamos teniendo debido a ese lado animal. Por eso Yibo me había mencionado esa vez lo de tener un hijo, aunque cuando él lo dijo, la idea me sonó bien. Muy bien.

Ahora solo tenía ganas de vomitar.

—A-Yu. —Hablé entonces, sorprendiendo a Xu Hai y Yang Zhu, quienes me miraron por todos los segundos que tardé en continuar. —Puedo... A-Yu va a estar... Uh, A-Yu va a estar conmigo ¿Verdad? Él...

—No lo sé. —Xu Hai respondió, con una burlona sonrisa. —Podría llevarlo con mi madre, ella siempre ha querido un nieto.

—¡No! —Grité, mirándolo a los ojos, sintiendo mi vista nublarse de nuevo, sin saber de dónde conseguía tal cantidad de lágrimas para continuar llorando. —Por favor... Por favor Xu Hai yo... Te juro que~ Te juro que hago lo que sea pero no.

—Está bien. —Xu Hai suspiró. —Solo para que dejes de llorar como estúpido, Yu se quedará aquí contigo, pero ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo porque te juro que sino él será testigo de cómo su padre, su gran héroe, es molido a golpes por su otro papá ¿Entendiste?

Asentí, bajando la mirada de nuevo. Eso sonaba bien, sí, si estaba con A-Yu, aún podía salir adelante, con él a mi lado podría de una u otra forma escapar y llevarlo conmigo. Xu Hai no le haría daño a A-Yu, él no tocaría a uno de sus hijos, así que si las cosas salían mal, ahora sabía que A-Yu era necesario para él.

Aunque no me imaginaba a A-Yu creciendo con Xu Hai como padre, había pasado noches enteras soñando con A-Yu teniendo a Yibo como ejemplo. Contándole a Yibo cuando vea a una omega bonita, o un omega, diciéndole que había defendido a alguien de los tontos alfas que se creían la gran cosa y trataban mal a los otros. Sí, esas eran las imágenes que pasaban por mi cabeza al pensar en el futuro de mi hijo. Sin embargo, lo quería vivo, sea como sea.

[🍃]

  
No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegué a esa casa, pero Xu Hai y Yang Zhu estaban mucho más relajados. Sin saber ni siquiera cómo, llegué a avanzar hasta un extremo de la casa, cerca de una pared, apoyando mi cabeza en esta y abrazando mis propias piernas, mirando la nada, pensando en Yibo, A-Yu, Yubin e incluso en HaoXuan. Casi sonreía ante cada recuerdo bueno que me mantenía tranquilo, sin entrar en pánico.

Xu Hai habló entonces con alguien por celular, se metió a una habitación a hacerlo pero se lograba escuchar un poco, eso por mi buen oído, quizás. Era una mujer, preguntándole dónde estaba y cuándo volvía, lamentablemente no escuchaba las respuestas de la otra persona.

Yang Zhu me observaba por segundos, sentía su mirada sobre mí pero no dije nada, ni él dijo otra cosa. Después de un rato más, Xu Hai se reunió con nosotros, maldiciendo en voz baja.

—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó su mejor amigo.

—Que ya está en camino. Pero ya la conoces, se quedó seguro tomando alguna cerveza por ahí. —Pasó las manos por su rostro entonces, gruñendo por lo bajo. —Detesto tener una hermana así ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente obstinada?

—Quizás porque es una omega amargada. —Respondió Yang Zhu, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, es su maldita culpa que ningún alfa quiera acercarse a ella. —Xu Hai lo miró. —Tú lo intentaste ¿Recuerdas? Patalea y ataca como una completa loca, uno de estos días le va a tocar un alfa que no va a aguantar sus estúpidos berrinches y ni yo podré hacer nada por evitar que le den lo que se merece.

De nuevo sentí mi estómago retorcerse ¿Cómo podría Xu Hai expresarse así de su hermana?

O peor ¿Permitiría en serio que un alfa la golpee solo por ser alfa y ella omega? ¿Realmente las personas no tenían ni un poco de sentido común para los sentimientos de los demás? Si ella no quería estar con nadie, era su problema, no por eso estaba loca, ni por eso se merecía que la golpeen. Su cuerpo y su corazón eran suyos, no le pertenecían a cualquier alfa que tuviera mano fuerte ¿Por qué nadie podía ver las cosas de esa forma?

—Tienes que verle el lado bueno, ella tiene ese... Ese don, y te va a servir con Zhan.

—¿Don? —Murmuré. Xu Hai y Yang Zhu me miraron entonces. Xu Hai sonrió, empezando a avanzar hacia mí, haciendo que por reflejo propio, yo me encoja en mi lugar. —Lo siento, no debí~

—Ella tiene ese algo. —Xu Hai me habló. —Ya sabes... Como un sexto sentido, puede ver más allá que otros, como un bichito raro. —Él se inclinó hasta quedar arrodillado a mi lado, pasando su mano por mi mejilla, encogiéndome ante su frío tacto. —En realidad es que tiene la nariz sensible para las feromonas, ella puede sentir con más claridad la personalidad de una persona solo con olerte, al igual que saber que tan fértil eres... Y otras cosas, aunque a mí siempre me decía que no tenía nada malo y no conseguía tener hijos, empecé a pensar que estaba perdiendo mi toque.

—U-Uh.

La mano de Xu Hai se paseó por mi cuello, traté de alejarme, pero la pared fría estaba del lado opuesto, impidiéndome moverme. Él sonrió, acercándose para pasar su lengua por mi cuello, sentí la humedad de su saliva y mi omega se asqueó. Desee vomitar de nuevo, pero no lo hice, de algún modo no lo hice.

—¿Sabes, Zhan? —Susurró cerca de mi oído. —Nunca te lo dije, pero cuando estás asustado hueles demasiado bien. —Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo traté de alejar, mis manos intentaron tocar su pecho para apartarlo pero las suyas fueron mucho más rápidas, agarraron mis muñecas con fuerza, me dolió, mas no se lo dije, solo jadee cuando me tumbó contra el suelo, dejando que mi cuerpo impacte con fuerza, antes de colocarse sobre mí, relamiendo sus labios. —Antes de morderte ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos mientras esperamos que la estúpida de mi hermana vuelva?

_No. No, no quiero, no. Yibo._

Mi omega lo llamaba mientras entraba en pánico, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar pero no le importó a Xu Hai, él me arrancó la remera, lanzándola a un lado. Escuché suspirar a Yang Zhu a la distancia e incluso pude verlo, con mis ojos cargados de lágrimas tratando de conseguir su ayuda, él solo se volvió para meterse en alguna de las habitaciones y dejarnos solos.

Sabía que esto pasaría, ya me había imaginado que tendría que entregarme a Xu Hai como la última vez, sin embargo ¿Por qué me daba tanto miedo? Me removía queriendo quitarlo, mis manos buscaban apartarlo incluso cuando él las empujaba con fuerza hasta que casi golpeaban directo al suelo. No podía, me sentía débil, pero mis piernas trataban de cerrarse incluso después de que me arrancó también el pantalón y la ropa interior.

Me cubrí, mis manos buscaban tapar mi entrepierna, mis piernas se cerraban a pesar de los gruñidos y las palabras firmes y con voz de alfa que Xu Hai repetía, me pedía quedarme quieto, pero no escuchaba, estaba tan cerrado en el susto que solo intentaba apartarlo, llorando, sacudiendo la cabeza, alejando cualquier parte que se acerque siquiera a mis muslos.

—Con un demonio. **QUÉDATE QUIETO**. —Su puño impactó directamente contra mi mejilla y sentí dolor, sí, pero no me detuve. Chillé igual o más fuerte, hasta que él se terminó de desabrochar su pantalón y sacó su miembro ante mis ojos; colocó sus manos sobre mis rodillas y separó mis piernas con tal fuerza que dolió.

_No quiero. No quiero, Yibo. Yibo, por favor. Yibo._

—¿Es en serio? ¿Aquí en la sala? ¿Puedes ser un poco menos asqueroso, estúpido? —Escuché una voz que no reconocí y Xu Hai me soltó. Él levantó la mirada mientras mi cuerpo entero se relajó al ya no tener contacto con ninguna parte de él.

Encogí mis piernas lo más que pude, cubriéndome. Apenas veía por la cantidad de lágrimas en mis ojos, pero cuando alcé la mirada hacía un lado y pestañee lo suficiente para ver la persona que me había salvado. No era Yibo, pero le debía mucho porque empezaba a sentir que me faltaba el aire ya.

—FeiFei. —Él habló, levantándose y acomodando sus ropas, aunque por su tono, no estaba feliz con su interrupción. —Vengo queriendo que vengas desde hace dos horas y cuando por fin obtengo algo de diversión te apareces ¿En serio? ¿Te pagan para interrumpir, estúpida?

—Para tu mala suerte, pedazo de animal, me dijiste que vuelva rápido y aquí~ —Su frase quedó en el aire cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron. Ella tenía unos hermosos ojos claros y verdes, además del cabello pelirrojo. Era muy hermosa, me pregunté cómo era hermana de Xu Hai, pero no lo consideré demasiado, no era mi problema. —¿Lo violaste? —Cuestionó, observándome con suavidad, no sentía temor ante su mirada, supuse que era el efecto de que sea una omega, al igual que yo.

—¿Qué? —Xu Hai preguntó, mirándola confuso. Él se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta ella, esperando que continúe hablando.

Ella se acercó a mí y se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndomela por sobre los hombros, me continuó mirando fijamente antes de mirar a su hermano nuevamente, apoyando sus manos en su cintura, en una típica señal de reproche.

—¿Ya lo violaste? ¿Desde cuándo estás acosando al pobre chico? —Su pregunta fue bastante confusa hasta para mí, pero no me importó, estaba suficientemente ocupado tratando de cubrirme lo más posible con mis prendas rotas y la chaqueta de la chica.

—¿Violarlo? ¡Claro que no, estúpida! Apenas iba a hacerlo y me interrumpiste.

—¿No? —FeiFei volvió a mirarme, suspirando. —¿Estás completamente seguro de que no lo has tocado... En este sentido?

—Recordaría haberlo violado ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Le ves algo malo? —El miedo en la voz del alfa iba creciendo con forme hablaba. Demonios, si yo tenía algo malo, significaba que Xu Hai ya no me querría y el plan se iría completamente a la basura.

—Malo no. —Ella me miró con los ojos cargados de compasión. —Felicidades, pequeño, estás embarazado.

¿Qué? 


	35. Capítulo 34.

—No puedo ser... Y-Yo~

Al segundo siguiente de que procesé con totalidad sus palabras, llevé mis dos manos a mi vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y preguntándome cómo es que no lo había visto venir, tantas náuseas y tanto dolor solo podían significar que me estaba acostumbrado, mi organismo se adaptaba para el pequeño que crecía en mi interior.

—¡¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?! —Oí distante la voz de Xu Hai, él se alejó de Feifei y de mí, caminó por lo largo de todo el lugar y al segundo siguiente Yong Zhu entró corriendo, preocupado por lo que estuviera causando que el alfa se altere de esa forma.

El ambiente no tardó en llenarse de las feromonas de Xu Hai, olía mal, algo que al inspirarlo sentías hasta en la boca y te llamaba a querer vomitar, o quizás solo era yo. En serio necesitaba una cubeta o algo, no podía aguantar tantas nauseas golpeándome como retorcijones que solo lograban hacerme encoger más en mi pequeño espacio.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tienes, Xu Hai?

—Apestas, estúpido. —Feifei acercó su mano a su nariz, cubriéndola del aroma que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. —Joder, Zhu ¡Llévatelo! Parece tóxico.

Sorprendentemente, Yong Zhu obedeció y aunque no lo vi, escuché los pasos fuertes y duros de Xu Hai y del otro alfa, para luego oír una puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Suspiré entonces, liberando todo el aire que ni siquiera sabía estaba aguantando, apoyando mi cabeza en la pared, cerrando los ojos por un segundo.

No hacía falta sumar dos más dos para saberlo, estaba esperando un hijo de Yibo.

Y aunque sentía a mi omega enloquecer de felicidad en mi interior y esas enormes ganas de sonreír al imaginar un pequeño bebé idéntico a ese hermoso alfa, la parte racional de mi cabeza me recordaba donde estaba, con quienes, el peligro que aún corría y como este aumentaría una vez Xu Hai se tranquilice.

—¿En serio no lo sabías? —Oí la calmada voz de la chica que aún continuaba en la habitación y me cuestioné si debía contestarle, pero al recordarme que me salvó de un trauma del cual seguro ni saldría cuerdo, pensé entonces que quizás se merecía el beneficio de la duda.

—No. —Murmuré, mirándola por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho. —No debe estar tan grande... Menos de un mes ¿No?

—No puedo saber eso, lo siento. —Feifei se colocó de cuclillas a mi lado, mirándome con curiosidad. —Solo sé que estás esperando un cachorro, eso es lindo ¿No? ¿Es de ese chico? Uh ¿Yibo? ¿Era así?

—Sí. —Aunque aún me encontraba alerta, me atreví a observarla directamente, dejando que las palabras salieran de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlas. —¿Me puedes traer ropa? Tengo frío.

Carajo.

La verdadera razón ni siquiera era el frío, sino la humillación de mi desnudez en un espacio en donde sentía cualquier cosa menos comodidad. Por un segundo, me imaginé que los omega que servían para el tráfico de personas deberían vivir así ¿No? Como animales, totalmente desnudos, esperando que llegue alguien que los quiera usar como juguetes de todo tipo.

—Claro. —La dulce voz de Feifei me sacó de mis pensamientos, sorprendiéndome por lo amable que sonó. —Igual Hai seguro tardará en calmarse, déjame traerte algo de la ropa de Zhu, creo que él queda mejor con tu contextura.

Su suave mano se paseó por mis cabellos y luego se levantó, marchándose. La miré hasta que desapareció por las escaleras y entonces volví a observar justo al frente de mí, sin haber soltado mi abdomen en ningún segundo, cerré los ojos, seguro a Yibo le emocionaría mucho saber que las pastillas de XiGe hayan fallado. Quizás me besaría, me cargaría y me daría vueltas como en las malas novelas cursis, aunque en este caso yo moriría de amor, no de lo jodidamente empalagoso que sonaba, sino de lo malditamente mágico que era.

También nos imaginé eligiendo nombres, A-Yu hablándole a su pequeño hermano o a su pequeña hermana, defendiéndole de absolutamente todos tal y como lo hizo conmigo. Él sería el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

Oí golpes provenientes del lugar donde Xu Hai y Yong Zhu habían entrado, pero ni siquiera voltee a ver, solo protegí mi abdomen y cerré los ojos, hasta que escuché los pasos suaves de Feifei y alcé la mirada, encontrándome con ella cargando ropas en una de sus manos y una cubeta en la otra.

—¿Qué...?

—Tienes nauseas ¿No? Has estado aguantando arcadas desde que llegué, así que si lo necesitas, puedes hacerlo aquí. —Dejó la cubeta a mi lado, entregándome la ropa. —¿Eso está bien?¿O deseas algo más para el frío?

Negué suavemente, recibiendo las prendas y empezando a vestirme tan rápido como podía, aún mis extremidades no cedían, las sentía entumecidas por los largos minutos que pasé encogido ahí, hecho un ovillo, sin embargo, logré colocarme el pantalón y mis zapatillas, después poniéndome la remera y cubriendo bien mi vientre.

Mi bebé, me dije, nuestro pequeño bebé está aquí. Es nuestro, Yibo.

—Gracias. —Sobé con mis puños mis ojos, apartando los restos de lágrimas secas que me impedían verla bien. Feifei era muy hermosa, y aunque me estaba tratando con tanto cuidado, recordaba muy bien el modo como le habló a Xu Hai y me imaginé que ella tampoco era la perfecta omega a la que el mundo estaría acostumbrado.

—No agradezcas. —Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada a la habitación donde estaban Xu Hai y Yong Zhu, hacía ya un par de minutos que no se oía nada. —Es mi deber arreglar los desastres de Xu Hai.

—¿Ustedes... Son...?

—¿Hermanos? —Negó ligeramente con la cabeza. —Medios hermanos, supongo, mi madre se hizo la omega de su padre, así que no tenemos ni el mismo apellido. No hay lazo sanguíneo, si eso te preguntas. —Bajé la mirada, ella no se veía muy contenta hablando de ello. —Por eso somos... Un tanto diferentes físicamente.

—Y por dentro también.

—Eso supongo. —Noté su mirada triste antes de que ella me observara y acariciara mis cabellos de nuevo, peinándolos un poco. —Me encantaría dar ahora el discurso diciendo que él no siempre fue así o ese tipo de cosas, pero no puedo mentir, Hai siempre ha vivido a base de su propio beneficio. Eres la viva demostración de que no le interesa lo que sientan los demás.

—¡Con un carajo, Xu Hai! ¡Deja de pensar como un estúpido psicópata!

—¡Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te destroce a golpes, Zhu!

Los fuertes gritos de ambos alfas nos sacaron de nuestra conversación a susurros, luego de eso vimos a Yong Zhu salir de la habitación, golpeando la puerta nuevamente al cerrarla, soltando un gruñido junto con una maldición, pasando sus manos por sus cabellos, tirando de estos con frustración. Feifei me miró, entonces me sonrió suavemente, al parecer intentando darme tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pretende? —Preguntó entonces la omega.

—Tu hermano es un imbécil ¿De acuerdo? Un completo animal. —Sí, estábamos de acuerdo. —Está colérico, no me escucha, tuvimos una pelea en la que casi me golpea con un madero que encontró. —Gruñó, dirigiendo su mirada a mí, intimidándome cuando se fue acercando, a paso acelerado. —¿Sabes qué quiere? ¡Golpearte! ¡Quiere matarte el puto hijo a golpes! ¡Eso quiere!

Chillé. Un chillido agudo, asustado y extremadamente ruidoso, Feifei al instante se acercó a mí y acarició mi espalda, pero me bloquee por los segundos siguientes, no era como si no lo hubiera pensando, ni como si no considerara la mínima posibilidad, pero oír que deseaban matar a mi bebé con Yibo asustó tanto al omega en mi interior que no pensé, Feifei acercó la cubeta a mí y vomité en esta. Solté todo lo que no había soltado desde que se llevaron a A-Yu. 

La mano de la omega continuó acariciando mi espalda y oí a la distancia su voz, pero no funcionó, no hasta que me sentí tan vacío que solo escupí y alejé esa asquerosidad de mí, casi pateándola, aunque ella ayudó mucho a que no termine cayéndose. Me mantuve jadeando por aproximadamente un minuto, hasta que por fin, fui volviendo a la realidad.

—Zhan. —La oí entonces. —Zhan, cuenta conmigo. Hasta diez ¿De acuerdo? Diez. —Esperó a que mis ojos se conecten con los suyos, entonces inició —Uno.

El hermoso alfa que conocí en aquella galería de arte.

—Dos.

Una docena de flores. Las flores que nadie se había atrevido a mandarme.

—Tres.

La verdad, el ser protegido por sus brazos incluso después de saber que no era como los demás.

—Cuatro.

Sus labios, sus ganas de defenderme del mundo y de cuidarme. De desearme suyo, solo suyo.

—Cinco.

Esa manera como inició la amistad más extraña de mi vida. Sus arrullos, sus palabras.

—Seis.

Aquel día que no me dejó luego de mi ataque de pánico. Su temor y su miedo por mi malestar.

—Siete.

Él y A-Yu jugando fútbol. Él cuidando a mi hijo. Él aceptando y haciendo feliz a mi pequeño.

—Ocho.

El celo.

—Nueve.

Soulmates.

—Diez.

Yibo.

—¡Zhan!

Yibo.

—¡Zhan! —Parpadee repetidas veces para despertar, Feifei me miraba preocupada, mientras Yong Zhu a la distancia hacía exactamente lo mismo. Suspiré, volviendo a cubrir mi vientre, presionando la yema de mis dedos sobre una zona de este.

Oh, mierda.

—¡Feifei! —Reaccioné. Me apoyé sobre mis rodillas para acercarme a ella y tomar sus hombros, sacudiéndola, separando y juntando mis labios, tratando de encontrar las palabras. —Ellos... ¡Ellos! Ellos me... ¡Me golpearon! ¡Ahí! Mierda. ¡Feifei! Dime que está bien. Por favor, por favor dime que está bien ¡Él está bien! —Las suplicas salían tan rápido de mi boca que ella tardó en entender, iba a gritarle de nuevo, cuando tomó mis manos entre las suyas y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. —Susurró con un tono cargado de tristeza y pena. —No puedo saberlo, sé que hueles a omega en estado, pero no puedo asegurarte que el bebé esté bien, Zhan. Lo siento.

—¿Te golpearon? —Preguntó Yong Zhu.

—Cu-Cuando... Cuando fueron... Por A-Yu ellos, uno de ellos me... Oh mierda. —Pasé mis manos por mis cabellos para tirar de estos, llevando luego ambas a mi vientre, ya no dolía, pero ¿Cómo asegurarme que él estaba bien? ¿Cómo asegurarme de que mi pequeño hijo con Yibo se encontraba vivo? ¿Y si él ya no? ¿Y si los vómitos eran por...? —Te-Tengo que... Tengo que saber~ Él, él... Mi bebé. ¡MI BEBÉ, FEIFEI! ¡MI BEBÉ!

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer por mis mejillas, pero ahora con tal fluidez que pensé nunca haber llorado antes, porque estas no se cansaban de recordarme lo patético que era. La sola idea de mi pequeño hijo muerto me destrozaba, deseaba pasar mis uñas sobre mi piel hasta sangrar, todo para calmar la ansiedad. Anhelaba salir corriendo de ahí, pero tampoco quería moverme, no sabía con cual opción el dolor sería menor.

—...Mi bebé... —Mis potentes sollozos se hicieron más y más bajos con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que solo fueron lamentos en los que continuaba tirando de mis cabellos tratando de calmarme y presionaba mi abdomen, deseando sentir algo, lo que sea que me dijera que mi segundo pequeño ángel estaba bien. Pero no sentía nada.

—¿No puedes... Calmarlo? —Oí decir a Yong Zhu, hablándole a Feifei.

—Es un omega y cree que su hijo está muerto, no sé cómo sean ustedes, "reyes de la cadena de reproducción", pero Zhan se está pudriendo por dentro debido a sus estupideces.

—Oye, a mí no me mires. —Gruñó Yong Zhu. —Es tu jodido hermano el que cree que dándole unos buenos golpes solucionará todo, ya le expliqué que si mata al feto en su vientre, puede causar que Zhan quede estéril, pero no entiende. Es un puto cavernícola.

—Todos ustedes son unos putos cavernícolas. —Dijo Feifei, antes de volverse a acercar a mí. —Zhan... Tienes que ser positivo ¿Puedes? El bebé puede estar bien, quizás no le pasó nada malo.

Desee tanto hacerle caso. Desee poder oír a Feifei y creer que por una vez en mi vida, las cosas podían terminar bien, pero ya no podía, estaba tan cansado de luchar, de confiar, de creer en el posible final feliz de los cuentos de hadas que ahora solo sentía que mi vida se basaba en una tormenta tras otra y otra.

Era difícil en esa situación intentar ser positivo.

—Zhan. —Me habló Yong Zhu. —Sinceramente no me importa lo que te pase, pero si continuas con esa actitud, cuando Xu Hai salga de la habitación las cosas van a empeorar y ni Feifei ni yo podemos hacer nada para~ —Su frase quedó en el aire cuando oímos el timbre de un celular. Los tres nos quedamos en silencio hasta que este sonido dejó de escucharse, sabíamos que Xu Hai había contestado y por instinto propio, traté de concentrarme en su voz, solo para saber quién lo había llamado.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que lo oyéramos hablar y de nuevo sus feromonas cargadas de enojo llenaron todo el lugar, con mucha rapidez.

—Es importante, sí, es importante. Maldición. —Dos segundos después, habló de nuevo, casi gritando, no era tan difícil oírlo, al parecer olvidaba que solo nos separaba una puerta de madera. —¡Está embarazado, con un jodido demonio! ¡Tiene un maldito engendro en el estómago y no es mío! ¡Es de Yibo! ¡De tu hijo Yibo! —¿Tu hijo Yibo? —¡Claro que eso altera los planes! ¡Me dijiste que se cuidaban! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Esto no era parte del trato! Él es mi omega y que tenga un puto mocoso en el vientre que es de tu hijo no va a ayudar en la corte ¿Lo sabes? ¡Pueden ganar! ¡Pueden quitarme todo, estúpida!

A pesar de lo mucho que gritaba, intenté no creer lo que se sobre entendía por obviedad, no me imaginé a esa persona tan malvada y tan fría de corazón para ser quien organizó absolutamente todo. Sin embargo, luego oí la voz de Yong Zhu, en un suave susurro.

—Es la madre de Yibo. —Y sabía que me hablaba a mí.

Entonces absolutamente todo calzó a la perfección. El regreso de Xu Hai a mi vida no fue casualidad, él no me encontró por estarme buscando, ni siquiera le interesaba antes de que Lang se contacte con él, y la salida de Yibo del país fue parte del plan. Él no estaba conmigo por ella, todo esto fue un frío y enfermo plan para separarme de su hijo.

¿Cómo podía una persona que conocía el amor carecer tanto de un corazón?

—¿Me estás jodiendo? —Volvimos a oír los gritos de Xu Hai después de otro largo silencio. —¿Cómo puedes ser tan incompetente? ¡ESTO NO ESTÁ BIEN! A mí me vale una mierda si quieres retratarte ¿Ahora te haces pasar por la jodida abuela preocupada porque tiene un puto engendro de tu sangre? ¡No me jodas, Lang! ¡Zhan es mío! ¡Me pertenece y ni tú, ni tu hijo, ni un puto demonio que crece en él me van a separar de él! ¡Yo me voy a encargar de esto personalmente!

—Oh mierda. 

Oí a Yong Zhu gruñir después de que Xu Hai silenció. Él y Feifei se miraron por largos segundos, en una conversación silenciosa que no comprendí sino hasta que él caminó y entró a la habitación donde estaba Xu Hai.

Feifei no tardó en agacharse para quedar a mi nivel, cuando tomó mi muñeca, la sentí temblar, pero ella parecía bastante segura, incluso soltó un largo suspiro antes de hablar.

—Tienes que salir de aquí.

—¿Qué?— Me ayudó a pararme, aunque casi caí en un primer intento, me mantuvo firme hasta que me pude estabilizar, tratando de eliminar todo el hormigueo de mis piernas. 

—Te tienes que irte, Zhan. —Tomó mi mano, observando en todas las direcciones, hasta que tiró de mí, guiándome hacía otra habitación, donde las escaleras iban hacia abajo. —Xu Hai saldrá en cualquier momento a golpearte, está colérico y puede hasta matarte. —Me explicó, mientras la seguía a lo que imaginé era el sótano y ella abría la ventana de uno de los pequeños ventanales de ese lugar, que daban justo hacía el lado de la casa.

—Pe~ Pero... ¿A dónde-? ¡A-Yu! No puedo irme sin~

—Zhan, escúchame. —Feifei me habló fuerte, decidida, mirándome a los ojos. —Si te quedas, perderás al bebé que tienes en tu vientre y encima Hai, si sobrevives a sus golpes, te llevará a un lugar del que no puedas huir ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres que Yu pase por todo eso? ¿Estás seguro?

—Pero si me voy....

—Si te vas tienes tiempo de pedir ayuda, habla con alguien... ¡No lo sé! Si es cierto lo que Hai dijo, si el bebé está vivo y es de Yibo, eso puede ayudar, todo cachorro merece crecer con sus dos papás, puede que te permitan estar con Yibo por tener un hijo suyo en tu vientre ¿Vale? ¡No sé nada de leyes! ¡Pero debes buscar ayuda! Si te quedas... No podré ayudarte, ni yo, ni Zhu, ni nadie.

—¿Yong Zhu? —Susurré, mirando hacía la ventana. —¿Él está...?

—Sí, entretiene a Hai. —Feifei chasqueó la lengua, acomodando unas cajas para ayudarme a trepar hasta la ventana pequeña de lo alto de la pared. —Pero no será por mucho, está enojado y no quieres verlo enojado.

—De-De acuerdo.

Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que había salido de mis labios, fue más un impulso que una decisión que pudiera pensarse por los minutos suficientes. Feifei me ayudó a escapar por ahí, diciéndome que si salía simplemente por la puerta, sería por el primer lugar por donde Xu Hai me buscaría, así que lo mejor era rodear el lugar, Xu Hai tardaría en encontrar mi rastro porque al final usaba las ropas de Yong Zhu. Quizás si me escondía en el enorme bosque que lo rodeaba, podría llegar a algún lugar sin que me atrape.

—Anda. Ya. —Ella insistió, queriendo cerrar la ventana, pero la detuve.

—¿Ustedes van a estar...?

—No es importante. —Me sonrió con una media sonrisa, cargada de tristeza, pero también de resignación. —Zhu puede cuidarse y yo estoy... Atada a Hai por el resto de mi vida, si me mata... Sería una bendición para mí.

—¿A-Atada? ¿Quieres decir...?

—No importa. —Ella cerró la ventana y la vi cerrar luego la puerta de la habitación. Lo entendí y aunque no podía quedarme a lamentarme, me sentí mal de que alguien como ella encontrara su alma gemela en alguien como Xu Hai, porque a veces los amores eran así, tóxicos, salvajes y dolorosos. Malditamente dolorosos.

Una vez fuera, corrí tan rápido como pude, con mis dos brazos cubriendo mi abdomen, me adentré en la cantidad de árboles que rodeaban la inmensa casa y traté de ir en línea recta, olía horrible, además de que era de noche, por alguna maldita razón otra vez la suerte no estaba de mi lado, sin embargo no me cansé de correr sino hasta que vi, a través de los espacios entre las hojas de los inmensos árboles, que ya era de día.

Me dejé caer sobre las raíces de un árbol y jadee incontables veces, no tenía agua, ni tiempo para descansar, pero lo necesitaba, no quería que mi cuerpo me terminara fallando, además ¿Cuándo fue la última maldita vez que comí? Imaginé que me sentía bastante ligero porque luego del vómito, parecía que había sacado fuera hasta mi propio estómago.

Ni siquiera conté cuantas horas caminé antes de encontrarme con un auto que me quisiera llevar. No fue hasta que una pareja de ancianos se apiadó de mí que logré subirme a una van antigua y oxidada, pero lo suficientemente estable para llegar hasta dejarme cerca de mi casa. Ellos me dieron agua y me preguntaron qué me había sucedido, aunque no les respondí, solo deseaba llegar a casa, por alguna extraña razón estaba volviendo al lugar donde sabía sería el primero en el cual Xu Hai me buscaría.

Caminé a paso lento hasta mi casa, aún mis manos o mis brazos continuaban protegiendo mi abdomen cada que podía, no quería que sintiera el frío que corría por las calles. Esperé también que no haya sentido el tremendo susto que me consumió cuando giré la esquina y vi la puerta de mi casa abierta de par en par. Chillé ahogadamente, imaginando que seguro Xu Hai había llegado antes que yo.

Avancé con cautela por la vereda del frente, olfateando, tratando de que aún a pesar del viento corriendo, el aroma de Xu Hai enojado se encargue de alertarme, pero no sentí nada.

Solo la brisa fresca y las calles bastante solitarias, aunque eso no era novedad, por donde vivía raramente caminaba gente, incluso a mitad del día. Y eso que ya empezaba a atardecer. Con inseguridad pero deseando recoger mi teléfono para cargarlo y continuar llamando a Yibo, caminé hasta mi hogar. Sí, el plan era estúpido pero tampoco sería la primera estupidez que hubiera hecho, y es que realmente no se me ocurría a quien más llamar aparte de Yibo. Quizás él ya estaría de regreso, o al menos, podría contestarme el teléfono, solo eso. Él o XiGe, cualquiera serviría ya que su alfa amigo me llevaría hasta donde estaba él.

Volví a asustarme al ver absolutamente todo el lugar destrozado, los muebles de cabeza y las artesanías, que servían de decoración, rotas; incluso la mesa central del living, el televisor y todo, absolutamente todo. Quizás fueron ladrones o los tipos enviados por el juez desea rondarme una lección al final.

Oí un ruido de la cocina y retrocedí un paso, pero no fue buena idea, pisé uno de los muñecos de A-Yu, esos que chillaban cuando los apretabas y casi me tropecé hacía atrás. Logré estabilizarme para que luego el inmenso olor de alfa enojado entrara por mis fosas nasales y llegue hasta mi cerebro. Mi corazón se detuvo, todo alrededor de mí se detuvo cuando identifiqué al alfa.

Y no, no era Xu Hai.

—¿Yibo?


	36. Capítulo 35.

** Y ** **ibo.**

—Yibo. —Él me interrumpió. —Dime que me amas ¿Puedes? Por favor, quiero que me digas que me amas mucho, amor. Lo necesito. —Y no vacilé, no me tomó ni un par de segundos responderle.

—Sabes que eres el amor de mi vida y que te amo más cada día, mi pequeño omega. —Tomé aire para seguir hablando. —Sé que algo pasa. Lo sé, lo siento en mi pecho porque eres tú y pienso que sé cuándo te duele, pero no quiero forzarte a hablarme de algo que no deseas decir. Cuando vuelva... Hablemos ¿Si? Tú y yo, A-Zhan, porque ya no estás solo. Ya no tienes que enfrentarte a las cosas de este modo, ahora estoy contigo, podemos hacer lo que sea, pero juntos ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —A pesar de lo mucho que desee poder insistirle hasta que me contara, mi intención, hasta el momento, era nunca presionarlo, así que eso haría, lo tomaría con calma mientras sepa que él sería sincero conmigo tarde o temprano. —Cuando vuelvas... Te contaré todo, Yibo.

Después de su afirmación, la llamada terminó. Me acosté con pesadez en la cama y admiré el número de Zhan en mi celular, hablamos por bastante tiempo, más de una hora siendo sinceros y sin embargo, su ausencia hacía que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera tan pesado y que mi humor no fuera el mejor exactamente.

Tampoco es que eso sea una novedad, normalmente cuando se tiene un lazo, el omega y el alfa se consumen cuando están lejos por demasiado tiempo; sin embargo aquí existían dos factores que fallaban en la teoría: No tenías un lazo y... Apenas habían pasado unas horas.

En mi defensa, desde que Zhan y yo empezamos a ser novios, prácticamente vivía en su casa, entonces, muy aparte del ser mi alma gemela, mi dependencia llegó a tal punto que sino tenía su cuerpo entre mis brazos como la cuchara pequeña, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Al final, todo este viaje resultó una completa mierda, pero no podía volver, no sin antes lograr el contrato que necesitaban mis padres y entonces darles la noticia.

Pensaba desligarme completamente de W-Alfa. Una empresa que creí heredar, ahora la sentía condenadamente repulsiva y fuera de mis expectativas. Cuando alguien me preguntaba sobre mi futuro, solo podía imaginarme teniendo un trabajo que pudiera controlar desde mi laptop y pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Zhan y A-Yu, en casa. Un hogar. Y aunque estaba seguro que a Zhan no le agradaría la idea de un gasto para tener una casa propia de ambos, lo convencería, tenía mis métodos.

Busqué la galería en mi celular mientras pensaba, quería hacer el cambio de mi vida y en vez de asustarme o dudar, no podía estar más emocionado. Admiré las fotos que le había tomado a mi precioso omega dormido y una suave sonrisa se formó en mis labios. El más encantador ángel cargado de tristeza y viviendo con su corazón en pedazos. Pedazos que yo reconstruiría, así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Dependía tanto, tanto de Zhan, que sabía él y solo él tendría la capacidad de destruirme y de repararme cuantas veces quisiera, teniéndome como su fiel sirviente por el resto de mi vida. Pensando en ello, apoyé uno de mis brazos sobre mis ojos para cubrir por completo toda la luz externa y suspiré. Sí, la misma persona a la que amas es la única capaz de hacerte daño, pero para mí, Zhan era ese ángel que nunca haría daño a nadie.

Ni siquiera noté el momento en que me quedé dormido, no hasta que escuché la alarma de mi celular recordándome la reunión que tenía con Lay. Sin embargo, al intentar levantarme de la cama, sentí una profunda punzada en mi pecho y me quedé inmóvil, esperando que esto se detenga. Gruñí, enterrando mis dedos en la tela de mi remera, tratando de detener el dolor, pero se mantuvo por varios segundos más.

Apenas se calmó, jadee entrecortadamente, respirando con rapidez, apoyando ahora mis dos manos en la cama, inclinando mi cabeza hacía atrás, no recordaba haber experimentado nunca un dolor como ese. Gruñí de nuevo, antes de pasar una de mis manos por mi cabello y cuando divisé la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche, otra maldición escapó de mis labios antes de correr al baño. Iba a llegar tarde.

Lay me había citado en un lugar bastante privado, el restaurant del hotel en donde me hospedaba, pero ese especial y único para los huéspedes de los penthouses. En pocas palabras, solo él, sus guardaespaldas y yo disfrutábamos de las comodidades de los alfas reyes del mundo. El sujeto Lay, era un tipo extraño, pero nada diferente a otros tantos con los que había lidiado, así que sabía que tenía el contrato firmado y con las clausulas para mi beneficio. No era por presumir, pero tanto tiempo admirando a mi madre, sirvió de algo.

—Oh, Yibo, nos alegra que te puedas unir a nosotros. —Bromeó el hombre, saludándome con un apretón de manos antes de que yo tomara asiento.

—Sí, lo siento. —Acomodé el flequillo en mi frente. —Se me hizo bastante difícil conciliar el sueño y al final eso pasó factura, lamento la demora.

—No, muchacho. Vamos. — Él sonrió. —Es lo de menos, ya estás aquí. —Y se tomó sus segundos antes de seguir. —Aunque, me causa bastante intriga ¿Cuál es la razón de tu desvelo? Hasta donde yo sé, las camas de este hotel son la debilidad de cualquiera.

—Son cómodas. —Confirmé. —Pero, verá, no sé si usted lo comprenda, pero para realizar este viaje me he alejado de mi omega y ya sabe, un alfa sin su omega, es alfa muerto.

—Toda la razón. —Lay tomó su copa con vino ya servida y alzó esta, haciendo un ademán de un brindis. —Aunque, tu madre nunca me mencionó que tenías un omega.

—Lo tengo. —Afirmé, con seguridad. —Por eso, me serviría si leemos las pautas de este contrato lo más rápido posible para llegar al acuerdo y poder volver con él. Digo, si no es molestia.

—Para mí no es molestia, no. —Él se inclinó hacia adelante, antes de volver a apoyar su espalda en el respaldar de la silla y suspirar. —Sin embargo... Para alguien sí lo es.

—¿Qué-? 

La frase no terminó de salir de mis labios cuando sentí una inmensa mano junto con una franela colocarse sobre mi boca y nariz. Quise hablar, pero me cubría con tal fuerza que me fue imposible y para cuando mis brazos reaccionaron, otras dos manos me sujetaban con fuerza, presionando mis extremidades sobre los de la silla, afirmándome ahí.

—No te molestes. —Sonrió Lay, tomando otro poco de su vino. —Ya nos han alertado de tu capacidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yibo, y aunque admiro mucho a mis guardaespaldas, dos alfas inmensos no podrían directamente con un alfa enojado, así que esto era necesario. Espero no lo tomes personal.

Mientras escuchaba su relajada voz, fui comprendiendo mejor el repulsivo aroma que estaba oliendo sin desearlo. Me sentí mareado, luego vi doble y después dejé de escuchar, de ver, de sentir, todo se volvió un profundo negro tan oscuro que ni siquiera el intentar pensar en Zhan me permitió despertar.

[🍃]

— _Ho-Hola, Yibo._ —Oí a la distancia los sollozos de alguien con una voz completamente hermosa, pero tan desgarrada, sin embargo no pude verlo. — _Bebé, las cosas no están bien por aquí._ —¿Por qué? ¿Quién se atrevería a dañar a alguien tan lastimado? ¿Por qué no había nadie cuidando ese herido corazón? — _Te necesito mucho... Estoy... Es-Estoy muy asustado, Yibo_. —No te asustes, frágil omega, yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño ¿Quién podría?¿Cómo si siento que ya has sufrido más de lo que cualquiera podría aguantar? — _Creí que ya era fuerte._ —Eres fuerte, no llores más por favor. — _Y no soy más que otro estúpido omega que no puede vivir sin su alfa. Pero no me molesta serlo porque tú eres mi alfa._ —¿Soy su alfa? — _No sabes cuánto lamento no-No..._ —Oh no, pequeño, no llores, todo tiene solución. — _Siento mi corazón tan..._

_Roto_.

¡ _Zhan_!

Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando lo comprendí, ese era mi Zhan, no un sueño, no un delirio ni mi imaginación, Zhan me estaba hablando por medio de un lazo en el que nadie que no lo haya vivido podría creer. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero un fuerte mareo me mantuvo sentado en esta. Pasé una de mis manos por mi cabeza y dolía, mas no era nada que no pudiera aguantar.

Cuando me estabilicé, mi alfa gruñó al no reconocer ninguno de los aromas de mi alrededor.

Observé la habitación en la que me encontraba y no era más que un pequeño cuarto cuadrangular. Una cama, un inodoro y una puerta además de las cuatro paredes blancas que rodeaban la habitación. Eso y un ventanal donde difícilmente cabría mi brazo, justo en una zona de la puerta. Me levanté con bastante sigilo y admiré hacía por esa ventana hacia afuera del lugar, viendo a un hombre de los que cuidaban a Lay parado justo ahí. Gruñí, golpeando la dura puerta de metal, llamando su atención.

—¡Hey! ¡Estúpido! ¡Sácame de aquí!

El inmenso alfa no hizo más que lanzarme una mirada y luego continuar observando hacía el frente. Maldije, estaba claro que me tenían completamente encerrado por una maldita razón y si eso era un secuestro, todo estuvo bastante planeado incluso antes de que Lay y yo nos conozcamos formalmente. Conseguir una habitación así debió ser muy difícil, ningún alfa podría con una puerta con ese grosor, y sin ventanas por donde escapar, estaba completamente encerrado.

Pasé los minutos siguientes, o quizás horas, analizando cada espacio de esa diminuta habitación, tratando de controlar a mi alfa interno arañando las paredes, queriendo tener más espacio, libertad, un entorno donde no sentirnos malditamente enjaulados. Otro detalle importante de los alfa era ese, la necesidad de espacios grandes porque, aún sin ser licántropos o algo por el estilo, necesitábamos tener libertad o sentirla, para obtener completa tranquilidad.

Y lo que menos sentía era paz en un puto espacio por donde daba unos cuantos pasos y ya lo recorría por completo. Podría coger la cama y golpear la puerta o romper el vidrio, pero de nada serviría porque no me ayudarían y mi brazo no pasaba por tan pequeño espacio. El alfa que me cuidaba se encontraba suficientemente lejos para no poder degollarlo con mis uñas y la puerta no cedería sino hasta que usara una bomba en ella, aunque incluso en ese caso comenzaba a dudar, parecía más gruesa que incluso las que usaban para cuidar el dinero de los bancos.

Sí, definitivamente esos malditos enfermos se habrán tomado su tiempo en encontrar un lugar que pareciera un mito, el único donde mantener encerrado a un alfa.

Golpee mis puños contra la puerta nuevamente, sintiendo mis huesos doler, sin embargo el alfa que antes me había mirado, ahora ni siquiera se inmutó ante el estruendo. Volví a golpear, sintiendo como la cólera, el enojo y la preocupación se apoderaban completamente de mí. No solo se trataba de mi alfa queriendo tener libertad, sino también de los recuerdos de los sollozos de mi omega, de su tristeza siendo la mía o sus lágrimas humedeciendo mis ojos.

Lo sentía en mi pecho, sabía que Zhan no estaba bien y yo me encontraba lejos de él, cuando debería estarlo protegiendo.

Patee la puerta cargado de frustración e hice un gesto ante el potente dolor, lo ignoré después, maldiciendo al saber que eso era completamente inútil. Sabía, racionalmente, que era cuestión de tiempo para que mi madre, Zhan o XiGe noten mi ausencia, Lay no me tendría encerrado por toda la eternidad, sin embargo, eso no me aseguraba de que para cuando saliera mi lastimado omega no se encuentre en peores circunstancias.

—Joder, bebé. —Maldije en voz alta, sin saber cómo había hecho él para poder enlazar sus palabras o sus pensamientos con los míos. Estaba feliz de que pudiéramos hacerlo, pero no me agradaba el no tener el control. —Zhan, amor. Todo estará bien, lo prometo. —Aún sin saber si me había escuchado o no, volví a golpear duramente la puerta, una y otra vez. Era inútil, pero el deseo de mi alfa por hacer lo que sea fue mucho mayor que el dolor que sentía sobre mis nudillos cada que estos impactaban contra el material.

Y enterquecido por mi instinto animal, no dejé de golpear la puerta sino hasta que gotas de sangre resbalaban por mis manos, provenientes de mis nudillos. Porque no eran golpes tontos de "Déjame salir" eran golpes inútiles, innecesarios y duros, tratando de causarme el dolor suficiente para ignorar o sobrellevar el inmenso dolor que crecía rápidamente dentro de mi pecho.

Ya lo había dicho, un alfa sin su omega, está listo para morir.

[🍃]

— _Yibo... Me quitaron a A-Yu._

La cama impactó contra la puerta después de que esas palabras de Zhan se oyeron en mi cabeza, al instante la madera se rompió, pero no me importó, tomé uno de los maderos y lo destruí lanzándolo otra vez contra la maldita entrada. No sentía hambre, frío, ni dolor físico, ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba respirando, porque no me tomaba el tiempo de pensar. Tal cual un completo animal, busqué cada forma posible para hacer ceder lo que me alejaba de mi omega lastimado, de mi alma gemela cuyo brillo se iba apagando más y más.

Sentía en mi corazón como su alma moría en vida y no podía hacer nada. Más allá de ser un fracaso como alfa, había decepcionado a Zhan, al omega lastimado que tanto amaba y que me entregó su corazón con la única condición de cuidarlo. Era un completo inútil.

—Oye. —Hablé entonces, sabiendo que el inmenso sujeto de fuera podía escucharme, o quizás no, no me importaba. Apoyé mi frente en la puerta y cerré los ojos, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin mi consentimiento. —¿Alguna vez te has sentido muerto envida? —Él, como siempre, no respondió. —Bah, no me importa. —Sonreí cínicamente. —Porque créeme que eso será nada comparado con la forma como pienso matarte apenas salga de este puto lugar. —Golpee la pared de nuevo, sorbiendo por la nariz. —A ti, a Lay... O a quien mierda sea, pienso matarlos como las putas escorias que son... Porque ustedes no son alfas, ni siquiera son personas. —Maldije, mordiendo mi labio inferior. —Son el tipo de basura que no le importa a nadie y que solo debe eliminarse. —Suspiré. —Y te juro que si no muero aquí... Si sobrevivo... La única razón para no suicidarme será verte pedir piedad antes de que te arranque los miembros uno por uno.

Mi boca se movía por sí sola, ni siquiera me importaba lo que estaba diciendo porque, al fin de cuentas, era cierto. Si no moría por el inmenso agujero que crecía donde estaba mi corazón, iba a encargarme de matarlos a todos por hacerle eso a mi bebé. Y luego pagaría yo, por ser el inútil que no estuvo a su lado para evitarle tanto dolor.

El alfa más inútil de la historia.

No me merecía a Zhan. Ni siquiera me merecía respirar si no podía tumbar una estúpida puerta.

Cerré los ojos por lo que consideré un segundo, pero no lo fue. Durante ese "segundo" escuché un fuerte estruendo provenir de fuera y luego, la puerta que me servía de soporte, ya no estaba. Mi cuerpo rendido iba a caer hacía adelante cuando unos brazos me sostuvieron y evitaron que me deje ir.

—Hey. Te tengo, hermano. —La voz y el aroma de XiGe fueron lo único que logré captar antes de perder el conocimiento, otra vez, mi mente le exigió a mi cuerpo más de lo que este podía dar.

[🍃]

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, nuevamente intenté levantarme más rápido de lo que podía, inclinándome hacía atrás en el cómodo haciendo, reconociendo que me encontraba en una de las limosinas de W-Alfa, puesto que olía mucho a mis padres. Llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza para tratar de detener el dolor e hice otro gesto cuando noté vendas rodeando mi palma y cubriendo mis nudillos. Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a las luces hasta que divisé con claridad a XiGe sentado justo frente a mí.

—Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, Yibo. —Me sonrió con obvia tranquilidad, cambiando su gesto preocupado y aligerando un poco el aroma que desprendía. —Aún falta un poco para llegar, puedes dormir más si deseas.

—¿Llegar? ¿A dón-? —Entonces recordé lo más importante. —¡Joder! ¡XiGe! ¡Necesito ver a Zhan! Él está en problemas y A-Yu y él y... ¡Mierda! —Me giré hacía el chofer. —¡Tiene que llevarme a la casa de Zhan!

—No, Yibo. —XiGe me habló, logrando que un furioso gruñido escape de mi boca. No me importaba si me había salvado la vida, ni si era mi mejor amigo, nada ni nadie me iba a volver a alejar de Zhan, no ahora que podía impedirlo. —No te estoy diciendo que no irás a verlo. Vas a ir, pero primero tienes que saber la historia completa y creo que luego de eso, querrás ir a donde estamos yendo.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que encontrar a mi omega, XiGe?

—La verdad. —Respondió. —¿O es que en serio la parte racional de tu cabeza piensa que Lay te encerró en ese lugar solo por dinero? No me jodas, Yibo, el tipo está forrado en oro.

Y tenía razón.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es la verdad?

—No te gustara. —Gruñí y él suspiró. —De acuerdo, solo decía que será algo muy fuerte para ti, ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo aún. —Entrecerré los ojos. —Todo comenzó cuando noté que había perdido mi celular, es extraño porque nunca antes me había pasado y lo sabes, así que en vez de comprarme otro, preferí centrarme en la opción GPS que tenía y me sorprendió saber que mi celular se encontraba justo en las oficinas de W-Alfa. Volví para ver dónde estaría y escuché parte de la discusión de tus padres.

—¿Mis padres? Ellos nunca discuten.

—Créeme, discutían. —Afirmó XiGe, sorprendiéndome, sin embargo silencié, dejándolo continuar. —Zhao le repetía a Lang que no podía creer que ella haya hecho eso, pero me tomé mi tiempo en comprender todo.

—¿Qué es "todo"?

—Zhao salió de la oficina ignorando los gritos de Lang, me vio ahí y suspiró. Te juro que jamás lo había visto tan triste. Él me guio hasta fuera del edificio y me dijo que tenía que ir a buscarte.

—¿Mi papá sabía...?

—Yibo, tu madre le pagó a Lay para que te encerrara en ese lugar.

—¡¿Qué?! —No pude creerlo. —No puede ser, XiGe ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Por la misma razón por la que buscó al ex alfa de Zhan, Xu Hai. —Y como si mil dagas hubieran sido lanzadas justo sobre mi corazón, sentí algo en mi romperse y ni siquiera reconocí qué parte de la verdad fue la que me dolió más, si la existencia del ex alfa de mi omega o la traición de mi madre.

—No-No puede...

  
—Y por la misma razón que puso un maldito micrófono en tu auto, o por lo mismo que llamó a Yuri apenas tú le hablaste a Zhan de ella o por la misma que le pagó a Lia para que deje entrar a Zhan cuando la omega estaba en tu penthouse. Lang te quiso lejos desde siempre, Yibo, contigo lejos... El ex alfa de Zhan podría controlarlo y tomarlo a él a su completo antojo.

Entonces entendí porque sentía tanto el dolor de mi bebé, porque me ardía el pecho y porque el miedo y el temor me consumían el corazón. Zhan estaba reviviendo absolutamente solo su pasado y sin el apoyo de nadie. Él había vuelto a ver al sujeto que le destrozó la vida gracias a mi madre, y no estuve para ayudarle, gracias a ella también.

—Ella ha escuchado cada una de tus conversaciones con Zhan desde... No sé cuándo. —XiGe dejó de mirarme para ese momento y se lo agradecí, mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. —Zhao me dijo... Me dijo que Xu Hai demandó a Zhan por huir de él y esconderle la existencia de A-Yu, además... Aún no has mordido a Zhan así que él aún es su alfa.

—¡NO LO ES! —Grité y el auto se detuvo abruptamente. —¡NO LO ES! ¡NO ES SU MALDITO ALFA! ¡ZHAN ES MÍO! ¡ES MI BEBÉ! ¡MI OMEGA!

—Yibo ¡Tranquilo! —Incluso XiGe tembló ante mi grito y ni siquiera por el tono, sino por la profundidad de donde salía, por la voz de alfa que usé al decir todo eso y por esas inmensas ganas que tuve de matarlo solo por insinuar que Xu Hai aún era el alfa de Zhan. —No dije que lo fuera ¿Si? Yo creo que tú y Zhan se pertenecen... Pero ante la ley es así... Debes morderlo.

—Zhan... ¿Él... y A-Yu están bien? —Pregunté ya más calmado, tratando de encerrar el enojo de mi alfa en algún lugar de mi pecho.

—Zhao sabe que a A-Yu lo llevaron a un lugar para menores hasta el juicio y Zhan...

—¿Dónde está Zhan?

[🍃]

  
Empujé sin contenerme las puertas de la oficina, encontrándola ahí sentada, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza, en una posición bastante lamentable. Olía su pena, llenaba el ambiente con la tristeza de un alfa arrepentido pero ni eso ni nadie me quitarían la determinación. Cuando llegué hasta frente del enorme escritorio, golpee mis manos vendadas sobre el vidrio, escuchándola gemir lastimosamente.

—¿Y qué? ¿Ahora esto? —Pronuncié con asco, la decepción era un sentimiento demasiado pequeño para lo que sentía por la mujer que alguna vez creí admirar y a quien desee igualar. —Has jodido la vida de cada maldita persona que te rodea y ¿Haces esto? ¿Te quedas sentada viendo al puto mundo caerse? Responde Lang ¡Maldición! —Golpee nuevamente mis manos, gritando a todo lo que daba mi voz.

—No tengo nada que decir. —Murmuró, aunque logré escucharla.

—¿Nada? ¿Nada? ¡Estás podrida, con un demonio! — Mis dedos trataron de enterrarse en el vidrio del escritorio, aunque fue imposible. —¡Te obsesionaste tanto con tu estúpida idea de separarme de Zhan que la jodiste! ¡La jodiste en grande! ¡Has destruido a más personas de las que te puedes imaginar...! —Sentí mis ojos humedecerse nuevamente. —Te has destruido... Mamá.

—Él... Él volverá... —Susurró ella y entonces pude ver como sus lágrimas humedecían su extremo del escritorio. —Él vendrá... Sabe que no puede sin mí.

—No, te equivocas. —Pasé una de mis manos por mis ojos, deteniendo cualquier muestra de sentimentalismo. —Ese es tu maldito problema. —Me estiré en mi lugar, mirándola desde arriba. —Te empeñas en creer que son ellos los que dependen de nosotros a muerte... Cuando no notas que en el amor, el omega siempre es el que tiene las riendas de todo.

—Él me ama.

—Él nunca va a amar el monstruo en el que te has convertido, Lang. —Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y tomé aire, antes de continuar. —Y te juro que si no fueras mi madre, te mataría. Te juro que te mataría ahora mismo. —Observé entonces a un lado del escritorio una foto de ella con él y lo lamenté, en serio lamenté no haberme dado cuenta antes. —Pero no necesito matarte, porque aprender a vivir sin él... Hará que te pudras y desees morir, esa siempre es la salida fácil.

—Yi-Yibo... Yo...

Solo entonces la imponente alfa alzó la mirada, pero lo que vi en sus ojos no fue la grandeza de la mujer de hace años queriendo salir adelante. No había brillo, ni luz, ni emoción o un sentimiento que no fuera la desolación y el vacío que le había causado la perdida de Zhao.

Lo triste de todo era que sabía que ella se lo merecía más que nadie en el mundo.

—No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, Lang. —Dije, claro y calmado, dándole la espalda y caminando hacía la salida. —Yo mismo encontraré a Zhan y él y yo saldremos de esto, pero desde ya te lo digo, no quiero volver a ver tu maldito rostro nunca más en mi jodida vida, porque desde ahora, estás muerta para mí. No tengo madre, no tienes hijo.

Luego de salir del edificio, le pedí a XiGe que se encargue de sacar todas mis pertenencias de la oficina y terminar con los pagos del penthouse, me mudaría de ese maldito lugar. Tenía mis ahorros, tenía mi dinero y mi cuenta bancaría, ellos siempre me pagaron como a un empleado y no necesitaba de su caridad, así que aunque terminara durmiendo en un cuarto pequeño, me alejaría de toda la maldición de la podrida familia Wang.

  
Tomé un taxi hasta la casa de Zhan y al llegar, encontré el lugar vacío, con la puerta cerrada.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, sin importarme la sangre en mis nudillos o el temblor en mis piernas debido a las patadas, logré que la madera cediera y la puerta se abrió de par en par, pero dentro no había nadie, solo el intenso aroma de Zhan, A-Yu, MeiLing y dos extraños.

Entonces... Exploté.

La ausencia de mi omega me terminó volviendo lo que nunca desee ser, el alfa dependiente que se entregaba a la locura y al deseo de morir por no tenerlo a él a mi lado. Golpee y destruí todo lo que estuviera a mi paso, no me importó nada, nada que no fuera la ira que escapaba por cada uno de mis poros y llenaba el ambiente, cargándolo de mi inmenso dolor y enojo, el mismo que me llevaba a seguir.

Consideré incluso que si me moría por algún mal golpe o lo que fuera, serviría más que sentir ese dolor creciendo sin detenerse dentro de mi pecho. Entré a la cocina por más cosas para destruir cuando lo sentí.

Estaba en su casa, lo más probable era que todo el lugar oliera y se sintiera como él y sin embargo, el rechinido agudo de un muñeco de goma me hizo volver a la sala, encontrándome con la hermosa imagen de mi omega justo frente a mí.

—¿Yibo? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz. 


	37. Capítulo 36.

—¿Yibo?

Observé al alfa frente a mis ojos y mi corazón se aceleró al confirmarlo, él salía de la cocina con sigilo, como si realmente no pudiera creer que se trataba de mí, que era yo quien estaba parado justo frente a él. Mordí mi labio inferior, conteniendo a mi omega que me pedía a gritos lanzarme sobre el enojado alfa, enojo que fue desapareciendo, hasta que solo sentí su emoción y su característico aroma enloquecerme.

Bajé la mirada en una señal de sumisión cuando se fue acercando, su pecho se inflaba y se desinflaba con exageración hasta que una de sus manos se estiró para tocarme, ahí fue cuando lo noté, sus nudillos sangraban.

—Oh mierda. Yibo ¿Qué te~?

Pero no alcancé a decir nada más.

A pesar de sus heridas manos, él tomó mis mejillas y empujó sus labios sobre los míos, hundiendo su lengua entre estos, me besó sin importarle absolutamente nada más, con toda la intención de robarme hasta el último aliento. Mis manos, temblando de la emoción, se colocaron sobre su fuerte pecho mientras las suyas bajaron, acariciando mis costados y afirmándose en mi cintura, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo con exigencia.

—Zhan. —Dijo mi nombre y sentí como todo el dolor desapareció. Mis ojos se humedecieron y lágrimas salieron de estos, aunque los tuviera cerrados, me derretí solo con el simple sonido de su voz antes de que me besara otra vez, haciéndome jadear. —Mi Zhan. Bebé.

Entonces escuché sus latidos acelerados y sentí su cuerpo igual de tembloroso que el mío, sus dedos trataban de hundirse en mi piel, sabía que ansiaba hacernos uno para confirmar que no me iría, lo sabía porque yo sentía exactamente lo mismo. Lo oí gruñir, Yibo se separó de mis labios con un gesto afligido y cuando nos miramos a los ojos, noté la oscuridad lujuriosa de sus ojos, mientras jadeaba, abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de organizar las palabras para poder hablarme.

—Está bien. —Mis manos se pasearon por su cuello hasta su cabello, juntando nuestras frentes, respirando aceleradamente contra su boca. —Tam... También lo necesito. Fóllame, Yibo.

Todo ser humano sabía que no había forma más posesiva para un alfa de marcar su territorio que follando a su pareja, claro que la mordida era buena, pero el acto sexual de ser uno solo y de bañar mis paredes internas cuando su nudo se encuentre en su punto máximo le transmitía la tranquilidad de saber que mi cuerpo le perteneciera. Yibo quería eso, lo olía, y no solo por la necesidad de desprender de mi cuerpo el aroma de otros alfas, ya sea por la ropa o por culpa de Xu Hai, sino porque también no se calmaría sino hasta que lo haga, centrando cualquier enojo, fastidio, ira o sentimiento negativo para que desaparezca durante el acto sexual, una forma de desahogarse, algo así como golpear paredes o gritar a todo pulmón; y sinceramente, no me molestaba.

—Te necesito tanto. —Jadeó, llevando sus manos al cuello de la remera que yo traía puesta y en dos movimientos rompió la tela, abriéndola como si estuviera bajando el cierre de alguna sudadera. Sentí la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentar y antes de volverme a lanzar hacía sus brazos, lo detuve, tomando sus manos, oyéndolo gruñir por lo bajo, mostrándome uno de sus pequeños colmillos, mientras mi respiración jadeante se hacía presente. Sin embargo, no me dio miedo. Él nunca me daría miedo.

—Es-Espera. —Maldición, lo necesitaba dentro mío de una vez. —A-Arriba ¿Si? En la cama...Por favor. —Aunque el piso o la pared servía en otras ocasiones, yo quería la comodidad de un colchón, tendría cuidado con nuestro pequeño bebé, al menos hasta que lo recordara y no me olvidara hasta de mi nombre cuando Yibo me esté haciendo suyo.

Los labios de Yibo tomaron los míos de nuevo en un rápido beso antes de que obedeciera, él me quitó el resto de la remera rota y entonces me cargó entre sus brazos con facilidad.

Cerré mis ojos cuando empezamos a subir las escaleras y me dediqué a olerlo, sí, ese era el aroma que tanto había extrañado.

Si había muerto en algún lugar del bosque y estaba viviendo un sueño, no quería que nadie me despierte.

Al dejarme caer en la cama, no fue tosco, sin embargo cuando casi me arrancó el pantalón y la ropa interior sí lo fue, la tela quizás hasta raspó mi piel pero no me quejé, él se quitó sus prendas también, sin dejar de mirarme, casi ni pestañeaba. Sabía que temía que desapareciera. Su perfecto y firme abdomen lucía tenso, con una ligera capa de sudor, marcando algunas venas de sus brazos apenas se apoyó hacía adelante, colocando sus manos a los lados de mi rostro.

—Joder. —Lancé una maldición al tener su cuerpo desnudo encima, separando mis piernas por instinto, deseando recibirlo.

Ya estando completamente desnudos, Yibo se colocó sobre mi cuerpo y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, frotando su nariz contra mi piel. Mis manos se pasearon por su espalda, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos y le permití continuar frotándose contra mí. Él me llenaba de su olor, besando los rincones de mi piel que al parecer, para él, necesitaban ser besados.

Pero en medio de todas esas caricias, su entrepierna también chocaba con la mía, su erección se frotaba contra mi duro miembro, una y otra vez, excitándome, dejándome completamente todo su olor y su calor, ansiando mucho más de eso, sabiendo que era capaz de llegar solo con él moviéndose contra mí de esa forma tan sensual. Y entonces la excitación me llevó a otro punto cuando mi entrada empezó a lubricarse para él.

—Me perteneces. Eres mío. Mierda. Mío. —Oí su voz mientras repartía besos, sus manos tomaron mis piernas y las separaron más, cada una a los lados de su cuerpo, dejando que su erección roce justo entre mis nalgas, buscando mi entrada. Mi polla tembló al ya no sentir su contacto, pero me gustó la nueva sensación, solo con ese simple tacto mi ano vibró y liberó fluidos, humedeciendo su glande, alistándome lentamente para él.

—Oh por la... —¿Cuándo había anhelado tal contacto? Sentía que había pasado siglos sin recibirlo y mi cuerpo exigía ser tomado por ese alfa.

La verdad era que me hacía una idea de cuan posesivo podían ser los alfa, pero jamás había conocido a uno que se encontrara en esa etapa en la que su animal interno dominaba su cuerpo y perdía casi cualquier toque de cordura. Por ello, no vi venir cuando su polla se deslizó con rapidez y fuerza por mi agujero, penetrándome de una sola y profunda embestida.

—¡Ah! —Solté un fuerte grito y arquee mi espalda al sentir como invadía todo espacio sin la lubricación suficiente, sin cuidado, solo poseyendo mi cuerpo a su total antojo, tal cual un animal en celo. Fue mi culpa quizás, no estaba tan lubricado como esperaba o es que el movimiento fue muy agresivo, pero de cualquier fuerza, dolió y me encantó que doliera.

Llevé mis manos a mi boca antes de volver a gemir pero él me detuvo, con solo una de las suyas, tomó las mías y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, apoyándose en la cama.

—Yi-Yibo. —Empezó a moverse con lentitud, empujando su miembro una y otra vez, tratando de forzar mis paredes a recibirlo, hasta que inició con las duras embestidas. —Joder, Yibo.

Dolía aún, aunque sabía que era solo cuestión de que mi cuerpo termine de lubricarse por su cuenta, pero mi omega no quería que pare, él amaba esa rudeza y ese salvajismo, la falta de cordura de Yibo me ponía a mil, con mi erección totalmente dura moviéndose al compás de su profundo vaivén.

Parecía un animal que amaba ser sometido o que le demostraran quien mandaba. Y era entendible, más allá de la rebelde personalidad de cualquier omega, teníamos ese mismo lado que deseaba ser el sumiso de su alfa y adoraba que este se entretenga con su cuerpo a su antojo.

—Mío. —Gruñó, capturando mis labios en otro beso. Gemí ahogadamente, mientras traté de que mis piernas se abracen a su cintura y así mi parte baja ganara algo de altura, hundiéndolo más, dejando que su miembro se empuje con rudeza y persistencia sin siquiera salir a tomar impulso, solo yendo más y más adentro. —Mío. Mío. —Repetía una y otra vez cada que nos separábamos para respirar.

—Ah, s-sí... Má-Más... Lento. —Necesitaba un respiro, sentía que realmente él estaba acabando conmigo, consumiéndome con sus salvajes embestidas y sin embargo, como si mi cuerpo no obedeciera a mis pensamientos, mis piernas se tensaban más, buscando que llegue a donde nunca antes había llegado, que me marque, que rompa algo ahí para que siempre quede su recuerdo dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi omega aullaba de felicidad, de placer, liberando tal cantidad de feromonas que no dudaba terminaban excitando más al imponente alfa que me poseía.—¡Yibo!

Mi hermoso alfa.

Me olvidé de todo, de la razón por la cual le pedí que fuéramos a la cama, del lugar donde había estado las últimas horas, o de su ausencia. Ni Lang, Xu Hai, Yong Zhu, Feifei, nadie. Mi mente se nubló y solo su imagen aparecía en ella, el rostro de mi alfa sudoroso y serio, embistiéndome sin compasión.

—Te voy a reventar, Zhan. —Susurró con su voz rasposa, cargada de placer. Lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja para luego pasar su lengua por mi cuello y ni una parte de él vaciló cuando hundió sus dientes en mi piel, justo sobre lo que quedó de la marca de Xu Hai.

Ladee mi cabeza en una completa señal de sumisión y para darle más espacio, mientras él enterraba sus colmillos hasta que sentí ese hincón cargado de dolor y de placer, fue algo más allá de cualquier otra cosa que haya experimentado. Yibo no se detuvo incluso cuando yo sabía que ya estaba sangrando, mientras su pene bombeaba mi entrada sin piedad y el sonido sordo de nuestros cuerpos chocando se intensificaba.

Y así fue, algo por lo que habíamos esperado tanto tiempo sucedió de un segundo a otro sin siquiera esperarlo, sin embargo, fue tan mágico como en cada una de mis fantasías y más, era como recibir la mordida del príncipe en los cuentos de hadas, donde sentías las mariposas, los fuegos artificiales y tu acelerado latir hasta que casi el corazón quería salir de mi pecho, eso más este mismo príncipe follándote sin piedad, claro.

Quería decírselo, deseaba tanto decir en voz alta que ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida, pero no tenía voz, simplemente de mi boca no salía palabra coherente que no fuera su nombre.

Un segundo después yo ya no estaba consciente, ya no podía pensar. Salí de la realidad a un lugar en donde todo se centró en: Mordida. Placer. Dolor. Amor. Yibo. Palabras que se repetían una y mil veces mientras mi corazón dejaba de latir para empezar a latir a un ritmo diferente, igual de acelerado, pero diferente. Yibo se empujó un par de veces más antes de que su nudo se hiciera presente, mientras se corría.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante mi orgasmo pero no fue solo eso, me sentía fallecer en medio de todo, incluso pensé por un segundo que estaba muerto. No me dolía, aun cuando sabía que su miembro se había hinchado en mi interior y que ahora éramos uno solo, no dolía en lo más mínimo. Él me había liberado las manos en algún momento pero estaba demasiado abrumado para saberlo, solo reconocí, cuando todo dejó de ser blanco, que sus brazos estaban tensos a los lados de mi cabeza, mientras Yibo jadeaba entre gruñidos roncos, mirándome, aún con el negro de su mirada.

—Yibo. —Articulé sin emitir palabra, con la garganta seca, llevando una de mis manos a su espalda, dejándola caer después, sin fuerzas ni para ello. Era como si literalmente estuviera sobre una nube volando entre el mayor de los placeres. Me sentía fuera de ese mundo, no en la cama a su lado, sino en algún lugar con él encima de mí, escuchando con más claridad que nunca su acelerado latir, sintiendo algo nacer en mi pecho al lado de mi corazón, mientras Yibo se vaciaba en mí.

—Fal...Falta poco. —Me dijo, inclinándose para besar mis parpados, apenas entonces logré sentir la humedad de estos, había estado llorando. —¿Duele? —Preguntó en un ligero susurro, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—No. No. —Sonreí cansadamente, pero feliz, más que feliz. —No duele... No dueles. —Suspiré, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. —Nunca dueles. —Porque mi cuerpo lo recibía bien, mi omega ya sabía que le pertenecía con totalidad.

—Mío. —Gruñó antes de besarme, aunque apenas pude corresponder debido al cansancio, él movía sus labios sobre los míos y jugaba con mi lengua a su antojo, hasta que lo sentí gemir y poco a poco su miembro fue regresando a su tamaño original. Ahora fui yo quien gimió cuando de nuevo él se movió, ni siquiera se había salido o vuelto a la normalidad por completo, solo empezó a empujarse otra vez. —Todo mío.

—S-Sí. —Mis piernas se separaron más para él. Lo miré a los ojos y entonces le exigí mediante una mirada que me besara de nuevo, él lo hizo. Yo estaba muerto, al menos mi cuerpo se encontraba literalmente muerto, ninguna parte de este me obedecía, más que mi rostro para hacer gestos y mi boca para soltar pequeños gemidos o grititos que resonaban por toda la habitación. —Tu-Tuy- ¡Oh, Yibo!

Mis paredes internas se moldeaban nuevamente alrededor de su polla, estrujándola otra vez, cerrándose y asfixiándola, mientras él gruñía o maldecía sin dejar de moverse sobre mi cuerpo, cubriéndome por completo con su sombra, apenas logrando ver el encantador brillo oscuro y lujurioso de sus ojos.

—No puedo... No puedo parar. —Dijo, con su voz cargada de deseo, mientras ambos oíamos el rechinar de la cama, debido a la potencia de sus últimos empujes, sabía que ahora estaba impulsándose por sus pies plantados en la cama, lo sabía porque otras veces ya lo habíamos hecho de esa forma. Aunque esta vez, algo parecía diferente, lo sentía mucho más cercano, más profundo, como si con embistiéndome me estuviese llenando por completo de él. —Todos... Todos sabrán que eres mío.

—Yi-Yibo. —Gemí, llevando al fin mis manos a sus hombros, enterrando mis uñas en su piel para que mis brazos no me fallen de nuevo. —Ah... ¡BoGe! Mierda. —Sentía que si seguía entrando más terminaría sangrando, y sin embargo, la idea no me desanimaba en lo más mínimo. —Más... ¡Más, bebé! Quiero más.

Estúpido omega masoquista amante del dolor.

Cuando nos corrimos por segunda vez, él salió de mí justo antes de que su nudo se formara y tiró de mis piernas para que mi pecho quede a la altura de su erección, así manchó mi vientre con su esencia, combinándola con la que había expulsado mi polla justo antes. Yibo literalmente había marcado su territorio, por dentro y por fuera de mí.

Entonces nos besamos, aunque ahora fue un beso más cargado de ternura que cualquier tipo de deseo sexual, quizás porque él y yo estábamos lo suficientemente cansados como para mover nuestros labios a un ritmo acelerado. Jadee al estirar una de mis piernas, confirmando lo que había pensado, él había entrado bastante más profundo que otras veces.

—Ouch. —Hice un gesto, observándolo a los ojos.

—¿Duele?

—Un poco. —Gemí al intentar mover mi cuello, reconociendo el segundo dolor, justo del lado izquierdo, en el espacio entre mi oreja y mi hombro. —Oh mierda, sí duele.

—Lo siento. —Yibo se acercó hasta que pasó su lengua sobre la marca que había sido dejada por sus dientes, eliminando así los rastros de sangre. —Lo siento. Lo siento, ni te consulté y solo-

—No lo sientas. —Lo interrumpí, observando sus preciosos ojos, sabía que ya su alfa se había vuelto a encerrar en su pecho y ahí tenía a mi Yibo, el mismo que se preocupaba por todo lo que yo pensara. —Yo quería que lo hicieras... Uhm, mi omega quería que su alfa lo mordiera.

Porque si bien la pregunta no había sido emitida en voz alta, desde que lo vi pasar por la puerta de la cocina mi deseo era ese, arrodillarme ante él y rogarle que encaje sus dientes sobre mi piel, no solo por la situación, porque ello había desaparecido de mi mente desde que lo vi, sino simplemente porque necesitaba su marca, necesitaba ser suyo por completo, más de lo que ya lo era al ser su alma gemela.

—Es que... Te juro que cuando sentí que olías a alguien más, perdí el control y... Mierda, quería que esto fuera mucho más romántico.

—Está bien. —Le susurré, notando aún su mirada abatida. —Oye. —Estiré mis entumecidos brazos para guiar mis manos a su rostro e hice que me mirara fijamente. —Te estoy diciendo que está bien, alfa estúpido. —Fruncí el ceño. —Además... Luego podemos repetirlo hasta que sea lo suficientemente romántico para ti.

—No soy estúpido. —E hizo un puchero.

—No, definitivamente no lo eres. —Besé suavemente sus labios, suspirando. —Eres mi alfa, oficialmente.

—Siempre he sido tuyo, Zhan.

—Y yo te he pertenecido desde incluso antes de conocerte, Yibl.

[🍃]

  
—¿Aquí?

—Uh. —Jadee, llevando una de mis manos a mis labios, observando su penetrante mirada.

Asentí con la cabeza y cerré los ojos, jadeando cuando su lengua pasó sobre el lado interno de mi muslo derecho.¡Oh por Dios! Estúpidos alfas y su estúpido lado posesivo ¿Qué no se supone que esta parte ocurre antes del sexo desenfrenado o las películas estaban mal?

Sabía que teníamos mucho, mucho de qué hablar, yo deseaba saber dónde había estado él y Yibo tenía que enterarse de todo lo ocurrido, pero al parecer él tenía mal ordenada su lista de prioridades, puesto que después de besarnos por varios minutos, lo que me preguntó fue si Xu Hai me tocó y al responderle que casi sucedió una tragedia, él solo se bajó de la cama hasta arrodillarse al borde de esta y separó mis piernas, preguntándome dónde fue.

—¿Aquí también?

—Mierda, Yibo. —Llevé una de mis manos a la cama, aferrándome a las frazadas mientras mi espalda se arqueaba y él mordía y besaba, bajando hasta llegar a la zona más sensible, cerca de mi miembro. —No-No sigas.

—Dime donde más, Zhan.

—Ya está todo, en serio, no más. —Pero al parecer, Yibo no estaba convencido de ello. Cuando abrí mis ojos y lo miré, él me observaba, esperando que continúe hablando. No sabía cómo él se hacía una idea de que estaba mintiendo, pero podía. —De-De acuerdo... Quizás no está todo pero... Estoy cansado y...

—Zhan.

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde?

—Bueno. —Suspiré, rindiéndome ante la insistencia del alfa. —Él... Su miembro rozó... Ya sabes... Ahí. ¡Solo lo rozó! No te preocupes... Luego de eso llegó Feifei y ella evitó que él me- ¡Oh, Yibo!

Como todo buen alfa terco, él ni siquiera me dejó continuar, sus dedos se encargaron de tomar con firmeza mis piernas y separarlas para que hunda su lengua en mi entrada sin avisarme, mi cuerpo entero se tensó y mi polla se sacudió, derritiéndome ante sus caricias, lo diferente que era su tacto al de cualquier otro y lo mucho que me calentaba que aún no abandonara por completo ese lado posesivo suyo.

Aunque se trataba más como un acto de purificación, yo lo sentía en cada fibra de mi ser, deseando que su lengua se hunda más, aunque Yibo se encargaba únicamente de lamer todo el contorno de mi ano, justo donde se supone que había sido rozado por alguien más aparte de él. Hice un puchero cuando se alejó, relamiendo sus labios, observándome.

—¿Algún otro sitio? —Jadeó, observándome directamente. Dios ¿Cómo podía él ser tan malditamente perfecto?

—Ahí. —Gemí, moviéndome con pesadez, me di la vuelta hasta que mis codos se apoyaron en la cama y mis dos rodillas en esta también, separándolas, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos, jadeando. —Aún... Aún falta... Ahí.

Moví de lado a lado mi trasero, provocándolo. Sentí sus manos tomar mi cintura y sus uñas arañar suavemente mi piel, sacándome un suspiro cuando la cama se hundió detrás de mí y su miembro volvió a rozar mi entrada, mientras él se inclinaba y susurraba cerca de mi oído, con un toque burlesco y profundo.

—¿Y el cansancio, bebé? —Pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de mi oreja, erizándome.

—Cállate y métela, Yibo.

No tardó en obedecer.

Y sí, de acuerdo, quizás aún tenía fuerzas para una ronda más ¡Pero solo una! Luego hablaríamos de todo lo que había pasado y qué haríamos pero ahora... Dios.

Estúpido y sexy alfa.


	38. Capítulo 37.

—¿Estás bien, bebé?

—Ujúm. —Suspiré. Sentí su nariz inhalar entre mis cabellos y asentí, dolía un poco y me sentía bastante sucio... Literalmente, pero no quería moverme de entre sus brazos, me había hecho un ovillo a su lado en la cama y mientras mi cabeza se apoyaba en su pecho, su brazo se encargaba de acariciar la parte baja de mis cabellos, cerca de mi nuca. Mis dedos masajeaban su pecho desnudo mientras solo respirábamos, relajados, en un completo silencio.

Sabía que teníamos que hablar, pero no quería iniciar con una conversación en la que recordaríamos cosas que solo nos habían separado, Yibo ya se encontraba estable y aunque lo sentía bastante tranquilo, imaginé que quería ser escuchado como también oír mi parte de la historia.

—Fue mi madre. —Dijo después de otros segundos de silencio total. Solté un largo suspiro más, sin detener los movimientos de mi mano, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse ligeramente y su corazón acelerarse. Y sí, sentía el latir de Yibo sin necesidad de estar muy cerca.

—No tenemos que mencionar eso si no quieres. —Subí la mirada para dejar un pequeño beso en su barbilla, rozando después esta con la punta de mi nariz, sintiendo el escozor de su corta-barba, causándome cosquillas. —No estoy enojado.

—No, pero yo sí. —Él habló firme y seguro, aunque su suave tacto sobre mis cabellos me confirmaba que continuaba relajado. —Juro que... Te juro que tenía tantos deseos de matarla, y aún ahora, de solo pensarlo, quiero hacerle daño, A-Zhan... Quiero que pague por todo lo que te hizo.

—Nos hizo.

—Sí, pero tu dolor es el que me destroza el alma, no el mío. —Yibo suspiró, entonces él bajó la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos en el momento en que me aparté hasta apoyarme sobre su antebrazo. —Cuando me enteré que estabas sufriendo, yo... Te juro que perdí la cordura, nunca me había pasado, jamás me sentí tan... Salvaje o enloquecido, pero me juré que mataría al causante de tu sufrimiento y me tocó descubrir que mi propia madre había planeado todo eso.

—Hey... Está bien. —Restregué con suavidad mi rostro en su pecho, tratando de relajarlo. —No te alteres de nuevo... Por favor, te hace daño pensar en eso, no lo hagas.

—Estuve a nada de perderte. —Él siguió. —¿Qué tal si ya era demasiado tarde? Si cuando llegaba ya no estabas o algo peor... Más encima, lo que ocurrió con A-Yu...

—A-Yu está bien. —Afirmé. —Él está en un lugar donde lo están cuidando. Yibo, lo quiero en mis brazos tanto como te imaginas, pero si te alteras, puedes cometer una locura y no deseo que eso suceda. Eres un alfa y perdón, pero no se caracterizan por tener el mejor autocontrol cuando de enojo hablamos.

Me recordaba una y más veces que A-Yu estaba bien, porque sea como sea, vaya con Yibo o con una manada de alfas acompañándome ahora, luchar contra la ley era un plan suicida, estúpido y demasiado complicado. No quería eso, quería a mi hijo conmigo pero sin necesidad de huir más. Con Yibo presente, ya no había razón para huir.

—Bueno... Me has sabido controlar bien. —Él sonrió de medio lado, sacándome una sonrisa también.

—Sí, pero se me agotaron las baterías, así que será mejor que te relajes, galán. —Sus labios besaron los míos apenas terminé de hablar, disfrutando del sabor que ya me pertenecía y del delicioso aroma suyo que se encargaba de llenar la habitación. —Es cierto... Tengo que curarte los nudillos.

—Están bien... XiGe se encargó de ellos cuando me salvó.

—Bueno, XiGe es... Oh mierda ¡XiGe!

Sin hacerle caso a la pregunta que escapó de los labios de Yibo después, me intenté levantar de la cama, aunque con solo sentarme terminé cayendo de nuevo hacia el lado opuesto, víctima del peor dolor posible, justo en la parte baja de mi espalda. Gemí y Yibo gruñó, levantándose para tomarme en brazos de nuevo, devolviéndome a mi posición anterior: Entre sus brazos.

—Bebé... ¿Recuerdas lo de baterías agotadas?

—Estúpidos alfas. — Maldije. —¡Ahora no hay tiempo! ¡Tengo que llamar a XiGe! ¡Es importante! —Y Yibo gruñó de nuevo, cargado de celos.

—¿Para qué?

—Hacerle una pregunta. —Quedé mirando sus bonitos ojos cuando me continuó observando con una ceja arqueada. De acuerdo, quizás él no estaba completamente convencido con esa respuesta. —Vamos, amor. Te prometo que si todo sale bien, te lo explicaré ¿Si?

—Pero ¿Es algo malo? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Lo prometo ¡Y por la garrita! —O esperaba estarlo, si XiGe respondía afirmativamente a mi pregunta, entonces tenía que preocuparme por si el pequeño en mi vientre se encontraba en perfecto estado y que no hubiera terminado con algún daño debido al golpe.

Miré a Yibo a los ojos y cuando este pareció ceder, se alejó de mi lado solo para buscar entre sus pantalones, sacando un celular. No era el suyo, pero lo desbloqueó y marcó un número, pasándome el aparato después. Dejé un suave beso en sus labios y justo después, la persona del otro lado contestó.

—¿Yibo? ¡Joder, idiota! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste solo para la casa de Zhan? ¡Demonios! Era de esperarse que no esté ahí, estúpido, él~

—XiGe... Soy Zhan.

—Hey... Hola... Tú. —XiGe se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar hablando. —De acuerdo, si estás ahí y Yibo está ahí, mejor me regreso al edificio de W-Alfa. Les daré privacidad, no quiero que Yibo me muerda.

—Él está... —Subí la mirada para ver a mi alfa mirándome fijamente. Su codo se encontraba apoyado en el colchón y su cabeza sobre la mano de ese brazo, así ganaba algo de altura mientras acariciaba mi costado, al parecer lograba escuchar con claridad la conversación, puesto que su sonrisa de medio lado cargada de autosuficiencia adornaba su varonil rostro. —...Bien, sí.

—Me alegro. Cuídalo, Zhan, ha estado inestable y no quiero que pierda la cabeza de nuevo.

—Es mi vida, XiGe. —Sonreí suavemente. —No voy a dejar que se aleje otra vez.

Traté de esconder mi asombro cuando, en ese momento, pasó por mi mente el mismo Zhan que había existido en la ausencia de Yibo y el Zhan actual. Era increíble, de hecho, hasta parecía fuera de este mundo mi cambio, quizás de eso se trataba la frase "El verdadero amor te hace ser una mejor persona" porque con Yibo cerca, me sentía la persona más fuerte del mundo, todo si su mano se aferraba a la mía mientras me miraba fijamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué llamas? Porque estoy seguro que ahora en lo que menos piensan es en "Oh mira, XiGe puede estar preocupado, vamos a llamarlo para que sepa que ninguno está muerto." No, ustedes no son tan considerados.

Rodé los ojos ante el dramatismo del alfa, además de su constante necesidad de irse por las ramas, incluso en los momentos más inoportunos.

—Quería hablarte sobre las pastillas.

—¿Qué pastillas?

—Las que me mandaste esa vez... Durante el celo, ya sabes, las que tenía que tomar después de acostarme con Yibo. Esas pastillas.

—Oh sí ¿Qué tienen?

—¿Son efectivas? Quiero decir... ¿Puedo quedar embarazado aun tomándolas?

—Son efectivas ¿Crees que no compro cosas de calidad? —Yibo para entonces, ya soltaba cierta cantidad de feromonas, confirmándome su curiosidad y activando mi deseo por tranquilizarlo.

—Entonces, es imposible que yo esté embarazado ¿Cierto? —Pasé mi mano por su pecho desnudo, acariciándolo.

—Depende. —XiGe suspiró. —Quiero decir, le has pedido a Yibo otras pastillas de esas, aparte de las que yo te di ¿Cierto?

—...No ¿Eso en qué se supone que altera su efecto? ¿No dices que siempre son efectivas?

—Zhan... —XiGe se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar. —Sí sabes que las pastillas vencen ¿No? Y que cuando vencen... No hacen daño, pero ya no funcionan sus efectos.

—¿En-En serio?

—¡Omega estúpido! ¿Crees que son eternas esas cosas?

—¡Me diste muchísimas! ¡Yo pensé que duraban más que eso! ¡Ni siquiera he visto la fecha de caducidad de ninguna!

—¡Bueno! Venga ¡Mi mejor amigo no había follado en más de un año, siendo sincero pensé que te iba a romper el culo diario después de ese celo juntos! Pero no, ustedes tienen que ir por los sentimientos y hacer dramas malditamente innecesarios que~ Oye espera, eso significa que~ —Le corté.

Me conmoví ante la mirada impaciente del alfa frente a mí, los ojitos de Yibo tenían un brillo precioso, tan brillante que parecía estar a punto de llorar. Él había escuchado todo, sin embargo, no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento sino hasta que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, ahora con tanta emoción que pareciera que apenas a ambos nos hubieran dado la mejor noticia de la vida.

—Felicidades. —Le sonreí, mordiendo mi labio después, tratando de ocultar la enorme sonrisa que intentó aparecer en mi boca y que evitaría que continúe hablando. —Serás papá, Yibo.

—¡Zhan!

Yibo se lanzó encima de mí. Escuché sus risitas nerviosas antes de que sus labios tomen los míos y su cuerpo se coloque justo entre mis piernas, las encogí a los lados de él, mientras recibía uno a uno de sus emocionados besos en la punta de mi boca. Uno tras otro, mientras sonreía y reía. Sí, él estaba riendo, esa había sido su reacción, mi alfa reía cargado de una completa felicidad y emoción, pasando una de sus manos por mi mejilla y bajándola después a mi plano vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad, deteniéndose después, apoyándose en sus rodillas, se apartó.

Hice un puchero, manteniendo mis manos en sus hombros y evitando que se aleje por completo. Él me miró fijo, mostrándome las preciosas bolsitas bajo sus ojos y las arruguitas a los lados de estos. Bajó la mirada a mi abdomen, para subirla después y bajarla nuevamente.

Mordió su labio, sentía su necesidad de hacer más, su hiperactividad y como los pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza como estrellas fugaces, sin saber bien por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté después de admirarlo por segundos, no lo suficiente, siempre podría observar más de sus bonitas reacciones.

—¿Aplasté tu vientre? —Me preguntó algo dudoso, sacándome una carcajada.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por si aplastaste mi vientre? —Él me miró con su ceño fruncido, antes de volver a observar mi abdomen y suspirar, tensando ligeramente sus músculos. —Hey ¿Estás bien?

—No... O sea, sí, pero no... Demonios ¡Es que hemos..! Ya sabes, hemos... Nosotros... ¡Fui un animal! ¿Qué tal si? Mierda ¿Qué tal si le hice daño? ¿Crees que le hice daño? ¡Zhan! ¿Y si lo hice? Mierda, mierda ¡Tenemos que llevarte al médico! ¡Tuviste que decirme antes! Tenía que tener más cuida~ —Coloqué mi mano sobre su boca, evitando que siga hablando.

—Yibo. —Bufé, conectando mi mirada con la suya. —No le has hecho nada malo, ni a él ni a mí... Sabes que tú y yo lo necesitábamos, si te lo contaba antes, te contendrías o no soltarías todo lo que tenías dentro... Lo sabes.

—Lo sé, pero bebé... Fui muy tosco y bruto y...

—Ya, Dios, cállate. —Volví a presionar mi mano sobre su boca. —Fue perfecto. Eres perfecto.

—Normalmente tomaría el halago pero... Hasta no saber que mi hijo está bien, no me sentiré tranquilo. —Mordí mi labio al escucharlo decir eso, bueno, aún me faltaba contarle algo importante, pero temía cómo lo tome, que se altere de nuevo, que pierda la tranquilidad y felicidad que ahora sentía en su corazón. Su felicidad, su...

—Dime.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. —Rozó mi nariz con la suya, mirándome a los ojos después, con un gesto serio, pero bastante tranquilo. —Cuando estaba encerrado, te escuchaba ¿Sabes?

—¿En serio?

—Sí... Lo hacía, aunque solo a veces, fue debido a eso que me enteré lo de A-Yu y sentía... Tu dolor, lamentablemente no podía transmitirte mi seguridad. No sé bien cómo funciona esto, pero es como que sienta que mi corazón late al ritmo del tuyo ¿Es normal?

—Así me siento. —Acaricié su mejilla, sonriéndole. —Desde el segundo que me mordiste, sentí que mi corazón se detuvo y luego latió... Diferente. —Mordí mi labio. —Supongo que ahora ya no hay secretos.

—Nunca debieron haberlos.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento, Yibo. —Cerré mis ojos, haciendo una mueca antes de volver a mirarlo, más asustado, más nervioso, más arrepentido. —En serio... No sabes cuánto lo lamento, desde el primer momento... Fui un estúpido.

—Hey, bebé. —Me estrechó entre sus brazos, asegurándose de no aplastar mi vientre, me dio un abrazo cuidadoso pero fuerte, cargado de seguridad, transmitiéndome su paz y su latir, porque su calmado corazón tranquilizaba el mío. —No fue tu culpa, estabas herido, mi amor, nadie puede obligarte a confiar a ciegas cuando eso mismo fue lo que te destruyó.

—Yo debí... Yo debí...

—No importa ya. —Besó mi frente. —Yo estoy aquí, Zhan. Tu alfa te cuida.

—Yibo, te-tengo que decírtelo. Necesito que sepas algo, pero no enloquezcas ¿De acuerdo?

—Dímelo, Zhan.

[🍃]

  
—¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?!

Cubrí mis oídos con mis manos, suspirando al escucharlo gritar. Yibo caminaba por todo el living mientras yo me acurrucaba en el único sofá que había devuelto a su lugar, de ahí en más, él continuaba empujando cosas, como la mesa rota, el sofá restante, el aparador. Rompiendo aún peor las cosas que ya había roto, en su segundo ataque de ira.

Sí, a veces los alfas enojados, eran como niños gigantes haciendo berrinches gigantes, en los que casualmente podían matar a alguien o causar daños gigantes. Rodé los ojos al oírlo gruñir con tanta fuerza y pensé en su garganta, pero no le dije nada, él me prometió que no saldría a buscar a los sujetos porque no tenía caso, además de que se lo implore, ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, y tampoco es que recuerde con claridad sus olores, tenía cosas más importantes que pensar en ese momento.

Así que solo lo dejé ser, rabiar y gruñir mientras esperábamos al médico que XiGe dijo nos conseguiría, uno muy bueno y a domicilio, porque sí, Yibo no quería que saliera de la casa, aunque eso lo comprendí, después de la mordida, tendemos a ser mucho más posesivos, al menos los primeros días.

—¿Sabes? Ahora empiezo a creer la historia de XiGe donde me contó que lanzabas chicas por la ventana de tu penthouse. —Acaricié mi vientre al verlo mirarme.

—¡Solo fue una vez!

—Claro, claro. —Sonreí. Yibo me regaló una pequeña sonrisa también, pero apenas después recordó que le estaba dando su merecido a la mesa así que se fue a continuar rompiéndola, pateándola y lanzándola repetidas veces contra una pared. Volví a mirar por la ventana, por un lado de esta, puesto que estaba sentado y no tenía ganas de moverme.

Sonreí suavemente ante la ironía de sentirme tranquilo con un alfa destruyendo mi casa, pero, sinceramente, cuando saliéramos de esta, me mudaría a otro lugar, esperaba que con Yibo, aunque eso se conversaría después; solo deseaba irme, alejarme de todos esos sitios que no servían más que para traerme más recuerdos malos que buenos.

Observé las calmadas calles de fuera de la casa y a las personas pasando. Increíble que Yibo hacía un escándalo tremendo pero nadie se inmutaba. Suspiré al pensar nuevamente en lo complicado de nuestro mundo y como los demás ignoraban los problemas o las cosas que en otra situación serían importantes. Aunque ahora no era el caso, podía imaginarme a omegas siendo agredidos por sus alfas con ruidos tan fuertes como el de Yibo y en las calles nadie diría ni haría nada. La o él omega podía salir muerto o muerta y los demás... Bueno, no eran su problemas.

Suspiré bastante abatido ante nuestra realidad y fue ahí cuando lo vi, entre los árboles del pequeño parque de la casa del frente, unos ojos claros me miraban directamente. La furia, seriedad y frialdad en esa mirada me congeló, Xu Hai estaba enojado, tan enojado que parecía no transmitir ninguna emoción positiva al mirarme, porque él... Me miraba, él sabía que yo lo veía y sonrió, me mostró una sonrisa bestial, fría, sádica, como un animal que sabía conseguiría lo que quisiera, solo por el deseo egoísta de tenerlo.

—¡Zhan! —Reaccioné al oír la voz de Yibo. Lo miré, él estaba sentado en el sofá justo frente a mí, observándome preocupado. Mordí mi labio, respirando profundamente, antes de ver nuevamente al mismo lugar fuera de la casa.

—¿Estás bien? —Pero justo ahí... Ya no había nada. —Zhan, estás pálido ¿Qué tienes? —Llegó su mano a mi mejilla y respiré profundo, antes de contestarle.

—Me... Me pareció ver algo. —Incliné mi rostro hacía su mano, acercándome más a su tacto, relajándome con eso. —Pero luego ya no.

—¿Xu Hai?

—Sí... Pero no es posible ¿No? Él no es tan idiota para venir sabiendo que estás conmigo.

—No te voy a negar las ganas que tengo de romperle la cara a golpes, Zhan. —Suspiré, asintiendo, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana. Aunque fuera mi imaginación, continué buscando... Mirando, tratando de encontrarlo.

—No quiero eso. —Murmuré cuando me di por vencido, tratando de convencer a mi omega que todo fue un juego de la imaginación, un estrago de un nuevo trauma con el que tendría que aprender a vivir. —Tú lo dijiste ¿Recuerdas? No eres como otros... Eso te hace perfecto para mí.

—También te dije que vale la pena si es por las personas que amo. Por ti, por A-Yu y por nuestro hijo.

—Es que no es así. —Fruncí el ceño, encontrándome con su comprensiva mirada. La misma de siempre, mostrándome un gesto tan precioso, tan encantador. Yibo me observaba como si quisiera oír lo que yo diría, como si para él fuera realmente importante lo que saliera de mi boca. No había mejor mirar que ese para sentirse comprendido. —Es estúpido. —Me encogí de hombros. —¿Por qué no ser sinceros y admitir que solo les gusta arreglar todo a golpes? Las peleas entre alfas... Con excusas como que él te hizo eso, que él empezó o que si no lo haces nadie te va a respetar, son excusas, cuando solo se desea mostrar los puños.

—Zhan...

—No, Yibo. —Lo miré a los ojos, acercándome hasta apoyar mi mejilla en su cuello. —Para mí, tú eres el mejor alfa del mundo y no por ese día que golpeaste a Liu Chen, sino porque lo dejaste ir. Eres el mejor porque eres humano. No existe cosa más hermosa que la humanidad que todos tenemos y casi nunca dejamos salir.

—Entonces. —Yibo me sentó sobre sus piernas, colocando su mano sobre mi vientre, sacándome un pequeño ronroneo, rozando la punta de mi nariz contra la piel de su cuello. —¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, mi pequeño?

—Primero... Asegurarnos de que él esté bien. —Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, sonriendo al observar como ambas acariciaban mi abdomen. —Y luego. —Lo miré a los ojos. —Quiero ganarme a A-Yu... Por las buenas.

[🍃]

  
La llegada del médico fue poco después de eso. Un beta de aproximadamente cincuenta años, con su cabello algo canoso, delgado y con una enorme sonrisa. Sinceramente transmitía seguridad, aunque Yibo no tardó en gruñirle unas dos o tres veces, comenzando desde que me miró y cruzó la puerta.

—Le vuelvo a decir, señor Wang, que tengo una hermosa omega esperándome en casa, solo necesito tocarle el vientre a su omega.

—Zhan. —Suspiré, era la quinta vez que el médico tenía que decirle eso a Yibo, quien no dejaba de observarlo. Sinceramente, me sorprendía que aún tuviera fuerzas para gruñirle cuando había destrozado toda la sala de estar. —Me llamo Zhan.

—Lo lamento. —El médico hizo un movimiento apenado y me encogí de hombros.

—Solo quiero saber si nuestro bebé está bien. —Respondí.

—Y para saberlo necesito conocer el tamaño del feto, hacerle una ecografía con la ayuda de una aplicación en mi celular y entonces asegurar o negar algún tipo de daño en este.

—Y necesitas tocarlo. —Yibo gruñó, colocando su mano sobre mi vientre, mientras la otra continuaba entrelazada con la mía. Suspiré, observando el pequeño aparato que tenía el médico en la mano. Era como un control de Nintendo Wii o algo parecido. Observé a mi alfa y al notar su debate mental entre hacer lo correcto o dejar que aquel lado posesivo lo domine, tomé una decisión.

Me estiré hasta coger el aparato y después de oírlo gruñir, volví a mi lugar a su lado, mostrándole el objeto.

—Yo me lo pondré en el vientre ¿Estás bien con eso? —Yibo suspiró, separó sus labios para hablar pero negué suavemente, sonriéndole. —Está bien ¿Si? No me hace muy feliz que alguien más respire el aire que respiras tampoco, créeme... Pero necesito saberlo... Necesitamos saberlo.

Agradecí que el doctor nos diera nuestro tiempo, así que con tranquilidad me incliné para darle un suave beso a Yibo. Sinceramente, me encantaba escuchar y disfrutar de su latir calmado acompañado con el mío.

—Él va a estar bien. —Yibo me susurró al separarnos, sintiendo el dulce roce de sus labios sobre los míos. —Va a estar bien y luego saldremos de esta. Ganaremos a A-Yu y te juro que viajaremos a donde sea para olvidar este infierno.

Asentí y de nuevo, como siempre, como cada una de las veces, le creí, porque no había palabra de Yibo en la que no creyera y porque sabía que no mentía, al final ya no había pensamiento suyo que yo no pudiera sentir.

—Estoy listo. —Me giré hacía el doctor, quien asentía en confirmación y encendía el monitor del celular, no sabía qué clase de aplicación era la que usaba, pero al parecer era muy útil.

Coloqué entonces el aparato sobre mi vientre, siguiendo cada indicación del médico de la zona, tratando de ir lento para no perderlo.

—Un poco más abajo. —Me indicó y obedecí. —Ahí. —Estiró su mano y me mostró su palma, así que me detuve. —Ahí está, lo veo.

Sonreí al oír eso, es decir, sabía que estaba embarazado, pero una afirmación de un médico hacía que lo sintiera mucho más real. La mano de Yibo sobre la mía apretó mis dedos y supe que él también estaba muy emocionado. Su corazón y el mío empezaron a latir con rapidez.

Aunque esa misma rapidez causada por la emoción fue reemplazada por temor cuando el rostro del beta se entristeció y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Algo no andaba bien con mi bebé, lo supe desde el segundo en que el médico nos miró con sus ojos cargados de pena. 


	39. Capítulo 38.

—¿Qué tiene? —Quise soltar la mano de Yibo para lanzarme sobre el hombre delante de mí.

Estaba nervioso, asustado y mi omega me pedía sacarle como sea las palabras, pero el tipo parecía moverse en cámara lenta.

—¿QUÉ TIENE? ¡Dígame que tiene! ¡Dígame que está bien! —Yibo no permitió que me aparte de su lado, al contrario, su brazo libre rodeó mi cintura y me mantuvo ahí, completamente quieto, impidiendo que me volviera loco. El doctor le dio una última mirada al aparato y después lo apagó, observándonos.

—Lo siento. —Se inclinó hacia atrás, ganando algo de distancia apenas sus fosas nasales se movieron y captó el aroma de mis nervios o deseos de sacarle las palabras a golpes. —Quería comprobar nuevamente... Que no puedo verlo.

—¿Al bebé? ¿No puede ver al bebé?

—No es eso, el bebé está ahí.

—¿Entonces? —Continuó Yibo. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, llenándome de su aroma, inspirando tan profundamente como podía, solo para embriagarme con su olor. Yibo era mi pilar cuando yo no podía ser el suyo y lo mismo pasaba cuando él me necesitaba, como una mutua defensa. Me gustaba eso y me gustaba también saber que mi bebé estaba ahí. Llevé mi mano a mi vientre, acariciándolo por instinto propio.

Mi bebé está ahí, oí que mi omega ronroneaba, mucho más tranquilo.

—Es muy pequeño aún, tendrá unas tres semanas y un poco más, además, como aún es tan diminuto, en el caso de un golpe cualquiera, es el cuerpo del omega el que lo protege. Sé que suelen ser muy frágiles, pero eso no impide que el vientre les sirva de armazón.

—¿Y si no fue un golpe cualquiera? —Murmuré, sin dejar de esconder mi rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Yibo, sintiendo la tensión en los músculos de mi alfa debido a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Cuestionó el médico.

—Quiero saber si existe, aunque sea mínima... La posibilidad de que mi bebé no esté bien debido al golpe.

—Bueno. —El doctor se tomó su tiempo nuevamente y sentí su mirada interrogante, pero ni Yibo ni yo dijimos nada. —Es bastante improbable, tiene que tratarse de una agresión física directo a la zona y con toda la intención de hacer daño, ya sabe, un puñetazo o una patada.

—Un golpe de alfa... O beta. —Susurró Yibo y oí a su alfa rugir. Dejé un pequeño beso en su cuello, mientras mi propio omega ronroneaba, deseando tranquilizar a su pareja.

—Solo un alfa o un beta demasiado enojado podría hacerlo. —Confirmó el médico. —Pero podemos asegurarnos completamente de que no presente ninguna anomalía física o mental cuando nazca y durante sus primeras semanas. —Entonces encendió su celular y nos mostróla captura, una bolita negra a un lado de todas las rayas negras y blancas.

—Entonces ¿No puede saber si está bien? —La mano que antes estaba acariciando mi vientre la llevé hasta el celular y lo cogí, observando la pequeña imagen y la manchita negra. Sonreí suavemente, soltando, sin darme cuenta, feromonas cargadas de felicidad, y no lo noté sino hasta que Yibo sonrió, besando mi cien. —¿Es eso? ¿Es muy pequeño para saber si le pasó algo?

—Exacto. —El beta le respondió a Yibo. —Lamentablemente, no puedo saberlo sino hasta que esté más grande o, como le digo, confirmarlo una vez nazca, pero tienen un bebé y estoy completamente seguro de que no está muerto, así cabe la gran posibilidad de que fuera una falsa alarma y el embarazo prosiga con normalidad.

Pasé mi pulgar sobre la manchita y le volví a enseñar a Yibo la imagen, desconectándome de todo. Lo principal ya lo sabía, mi pequeño estaba vivo y conmigo, él se encontraba a salvo.

Restregué cariñosamente mi rostro contra el cuello de Yibo y este acarició mis cabellos, permitiendo que me acurruque en él.

—¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? Por el golpe... Ya sabe.

—Son muchas cosas. —El doctor continuó con su tono de voz bastante profesional, ni siquiera hizo un cambio a pesar de mi comportamiento y se lo agradecí porque no pensaba comportarme, me sentía tan feliz. —Puede tener alguna mal formación, de cualquier tipo, aunque en la mayoría de casos que he visto, los golpes causan daños al cerebro, unos más severos que otros.

—No me importa. —Murmuré cerca del oído de Yibo. —Es mi bebé, no me importa si tiene algo malo, ya lo amo mucho. Lo amamos ¿Verdad, Yibo? Como a A-Yu.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. —Yibo buscó mis labios para darme un pequeño beso, ahora oficialmente seríamos una familia de cuatro.

[🍃]

  
—Yibo, Yibo, Yibo, Yibo, ya llegó ¡Ya llegó, Yibo!

Dos días habían pasado desde que Yibo volvió y, con sinceridad, cada trozo de mi corazón empezaba a unirse con otro para sanar muy lentamente, pero de forma constante. Yibo se encargó de todo, siendo francos, ese día, después de que el doctor se fue, lo siguiente que hicimos fue llamar a XiGe para darle la noticia y pedirle de favor que nos consiga al mejor abogado posible.

Poco más de una hora después, nos devolvió la llamada, asegurando que había conseguido al mejor que sus contactos podían encontrar. Yo sabía que él y Yibo renunciaron a W-Alfa desde el momento en que se enfrentaron a Lang, pero la forma como XiGe alardeaba que, Wang Yi Zhou, era el alfa abogado más prestigioso que conocía, me dio bastante seguridad y hasta un poco de esperanzas. Nos dijo también que ya lo tenía investigando sobre mi caso, así que él se comunicaría con nosotros.

Yibo y yo dormimos esa noche hasta la tarde del día siguiente, acurrucados en la cama mientras él rodeaba mi cintura y me hacía su cuchara pequeña solo por su necesidad de no aplastar mi vientre, o eso decía. Estaba seguro de que hubiéramos podido dormir incluso más, venía teniendo tantos días de intenso insomnio que pensé que sería algo bueno, pero el nuevo celular de Yibo sonó y un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla.

Al contestar nos dimos cuenta que se trataba de Yi Zhou, avisando que iría a vernos a la mañana siguiente y debido a eso, el insomnio se hizo presente de nuevo, no solo porque me moría por conocer al hombre que podría sacarnos de ese aprieto, sino porque, en un comentario suelto, Yi Zhou nos aseguró que había conseguido permitirme una llamada telefónica con A-Yu.

Me encontraba tan animado y emocionado que durante toda la mañana me mantuve pegado a la ventana como un animalito esperando que su dueño regrese a casa. Yibo se había encargado de darme mi desayuno justo sobre el sofá, viendo que me termine hasta la última gota de jugo y los tres panes con jamon que me acercó.

Y ahí estaba, a punto de abrir la puerta al alfa que nos salvaría legalmente, aunque, antes de eso, unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi pecho y me impidieron seguir caminando hacía la entrada. El cuerpo de Yibo se apegó al mío, chocando su abdomen contra mi espalda y mordiendo juguetonamente mi oreja, logrando que suelte un pequeño jadeo.

—¡Yibo! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Me sacudí entre sus brazos, estirando mi mano con dramatismo hacía la puerta, o mejor dicho, hacía el picaporte. —¡Tengo que abrir!

—Estás demasiado emocionado por otro alfa... No me gusta.

—Oh vamos. —Intenté buscar su mirada, aunque su fuerte agarre me impedía poder voltear siquiera la parte superior de mi cuerpo, al menos lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. —Sabes que no es por nada malo, él nos ayudará con A-Yu, es todo.

—Igual.

—Yibo.

Intenté zafarme de su agarre por unos diez segundos más, hasta que noté que el alfa de fuera ni siquiera había tocado el timbre y que mi alfa estaba teniendo un ataque de celos. Suspiré enternecido, reconociendo mi pequeño error, relajando mi cuerpo y acercándome más al suyo.

—¿Zhan? —Preguntó mi alfa con suavidad, quizás cuestionándose si había metido la pata. —¿Pasa algo? ¿Te apreté muy fuerte?

—No. —Sintiendo como su agarre perdía fuerza, me di la vuelta entre sus brazos para apoyar los míos en sus hombros, mirándolo a los ojos. —No tengas miedo, tu hijo me ha dicho que él y yo te amamos a ti y a A-Yu más que a nada en el mundo.

—Amor... Sabes que él bebé en tu vientre aún no puede ni hablarte ni oírte.

—¿Si? — Arquee una ceja, mirándolo con un gesto interrogante. —¿Entonces por qué te oigo hablarle cada que te levantabas durante la noche? Han pasado solo dos días, pero ya te encontré tres veces saliendo de la cama para ir al baño, volviendo y arrodillándote en el suelo, a la altura de mi vientre, hablándole a mi abdomen ¿Cómo le llamas a eso?

Yibo me miró a los ojos por lo que fueron tres segundos, antes de que sus mejillas se le tiñan de un fuerte color rojo, observando hasta sus orejas enrojecer. Él evadió mi mirada y le sonreí cálidamente, justo antes de inclinarme hacía adelante y atrapar los labios de mi cohibido alfa que se sonrojaba por ser descubriendo hablándole a su hijo durante las madrugadas. Sí, ese era el amor de mi vida.

—¿Te despierto cuando le hablo? Quizás debería hablarle más bajo.

—No, no es eso. —Le sonreí. —Lo que deberías hacer es hablarle mientras estoy despierto ¿Qué es lo que le dices que yo no puedo escucharlo?

—¿Sinceramente? —Yibo me miró fijamente.

—Siempre, Yibo.

—Le pido perdón.

—¿Qué?

—Si le hablo cuando estás despierto, estoy seguro de que no me dejarías terminar y me repetirías que la culpa no es mía, por eso espero a que duermas, porque solo después de disculparme con él o ella, siento que puedo dormir más tranquilo, al menos lo suficiente.

—Yibo, amor. —Tomé sus mejillas con mis dos manos, mirándolo desconcertado. —Tú no tienes que pedirle o pedirme perdón por nada. Bebé, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa.

—Sí. — resopló. —Eso es justo lo que sabía que dirías.

—Bueno, es que no se trata de lo que diga yo, sino de lo que creas tú. Dime ¿En serio aún sientes que nos metimos en todo esto porque viajaste y no pudiste escapar de un lugar creado específicamente para encerrarte?

Pero justo cuando mi alfa separó los labios dispuesto a responder, el timbre sonó, sacándonos a ambos de nuestra pequeña discusión. Los dos suspiramos, mirándonos a los ojos con un gesto resignado, antes de que Yibo bese mi frente y después mis labios.

—Luego ¿De acuerdo?

—Luego. —Afirmé, aunque estaba seguro de que la charla no tendría su continuación.

Al abrir la puerta, observamos a un sujeto de aproximadamente un poco mas bajo que yo. Lo invité a pasar cortésmente, imaginando que Yi Zhou debería estar cansado después de haber viajado desde sabrá Dios donde, además de haber investigado todo con respecto al caso.

Pero una vez entró, cerré la puerta y ningún aroma externo pudo interferir con las feromonas nerviosas que soltaba el "alfa", solté un grito silencioso cuando aquel olor entró directamente en mis fosas nasales. Miré a Yibl y mi omega interno siseó ante la amenaza, indicándome que me colocara frente a mi alfa para alejar al omega intruso.

Sí, Yi Zhou era un omega ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahí?

—Omega... No me esperaba eso. —Yibo fue quien soltó aquel comentario no mal intencionado, pero después se rectificó. —Quiero decir... Lo digo porque mi amigo, XiGe, nos dijo que Wang Yi Zhou era un alfa, no por otra cosa, no me lo tomes a mal.

—Sí, no se preocupe, señor Wang —Cuando él extendió su mano hacía Yibo, sentí una punzada de celos atravesarme y jalé mi remera por la parte inferior, tratando de exponer más mi cuello ante los ojos del omega, para que notara la reciente pero hermosa marca de los dientes de Yibo en mi piel.

 _Mierda_ , Xiao Zhan, te estás comportando como un estúpido.

_Mi alfa. Mío._

Suspirando, totalmente rendido ante mi lado de omega posesivo, me acerqué a Yibo y tomé sus mejillas para plantarle un profundo beso en los labios, asegurándome de que Yi Zhou viera a quién le pertenecía el hermoso alfa con el que había estrechado su mano.

Yibo rodeó mi cintura y cuando nos separamos, me miró a los ojos, con una ceja arqueada y un gesto tan autosuficiente que desee pudiéramos estar solos para empezar a insultar su sonrisa fanfarrona, aunque sabía que tenía razón, era yo quien le había dicho que no tenía razón para celarme por el chico que creímos alfa y ahora hacía esto. Estúpidos celos.

—Compórtate, bebé. —Apoyé mi cabeza en su cuello y suspiré aferrándome a su cintura, obedeciendo a sus palabras y observando desde ese lugar a Yi Zhou, quien hasta el momento solo nos admiraba con una pequeña y delicada sonrisa, digna de un omega hermoso. Porque no mentiría, él era bastante guapo, quizás por lo mismo sentí tantos celos al tenerlo cerca de mi alfa. —¿Qué decías, Yi Zhou? —La caricia de Yibo ahora sobre mi espalda me tranquilizó, casi causando que ronronee contra su cuello, pero me contuve.

—Les decía. —Aclaró su garganta. —Que lamento mucho la confusión, pero, yo no soy Yi Zhou.

El omega bajó la mirada un segundo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña tarjeta, extendiéndola hacía nosotros. Ahora fui yo quien la cogí, observando el nombre escrito en ella junto a más datos de presentación.

—¿Ji Li? —Lo miré, me concentré en la tarjeta y luego otra vez en él. —¿Te llamas Wang Ji Li? —Asintió.

—Soy el hermano menor de Wang Yi Zhou. —Nos mostró una avergonzada sonrisa. —Él... Bueno, él no sabe que estoy aquí. De hecho, me mataría si se entera.

—¿La persona que llamó esta mañana eras tú? —Preguntó Yibo. —¿Contigo hablé?

—Sí. Lo que sucede es que mi hermano está de vacaciones y yo era el encargado de pasarle los recados importantes que dejaban en su contestadora. Cuando llegó el mensaje del señor Cao Xi Ge, explicándole que se trataba de un juicio importante y personal, no pude contenerme y lo contacté... Fingiendo ser mi hermano.

—¿Y por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque creí... Que sería mi oportunidad. —La mirada cargada de tristeza del omega me entristeció, causando en mí cierta preocupación. Noté de buenas a primeras que se trataba de un problema que llegaba cargando por mucho tiempo. —Yo soy abogado, apenas me gradué de la universidad un año después que mi hermano, porque en serio, en serio soy muy bueno.

Su voz se quebró cuando bajó la mirada nuevamente, aferrándose al portafolio en sus manos.

Él se veía tan asustado.

—Hey. —Miré a Yibo y al tener contacto con sus preciosos ojos, suspiré pesadamente. —Dile que respire hondo.

—¿Por qué? No me hará caso, creo que le va a dar un ataque de pánico. —Yibo también se veía bastante preocupado.

—Lo sé, pero eres un alfa. —Besé su mejilla. —Eres mío, aunque eso no significa que dejes de ser alfa y que él te obedezca si le ordenas algo ¿Verdad? —No sabía si mi idea sobre lo que ocurría sería la correcta, pero por la envidia y luego la angustia en la voz del omega, me podía imaginar el problema.

Yibo me miró por un par de segundos más antes de obedecer. Él, sin alejarse de mí, aclaró su garganta y habló claro, fuerte y decidido, como todo un alfa.

—Ji Li. —El mencionado se estremeció y detuvo cualquier temblor de su cuerpo para luego alzar la mirada hacía nosotros. —Si no respiras profundo te dará un ataque de pánico, así que hazlo.

El omega mordió su labio y separó su boca un par de veces, intentando hablar, pero entendí que él no sabía por dónde empezar. Le sonreí suavemente, llamando su atención.

Hice lo que Yibo le dijo a él que hiciera, mostrándole cómo. No era que no lo creyera capaz de saber respirar hondo por su cuenta, pero había sufrido suficientes ataques de pánico para reconocer uno y saber que nada era mejor que la serenidad que el mismo entorno debía trasmitir.

Y funcionó. Ji Li se tranquilizó poco a poco, hasta que solo respiraba profundamente, sin enloquecer. Él mordió su labio, suspirando.

—Lo siento, es que... —Jadeó. —Estoy cansado de todo, ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar, o si debería solo pedir disculpas y marcharme, no creo que ustedes comprendan la situación, y no es que los llame ignorantes, sino que no están en mí para saber que~

—El problema es que eres un omega ¿Verdad? —Murmuré, sorprendiéndolo. —Quiero decir, sabes que eres mucho más listo y hábil que Yi Zhou, pero estás frustrado porque nadie te toma en serio... Porque eres un omega.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Bueno. —Sonreí, nostálgico, acurrucándome más en el pecho de mi alfa. —Como todo omega, conozco la frase "Debes ser bueno y ser ama o amo de casa, no te llenes la cabeza con ideas tontas como ser médico, abogado, bombero o algo para betas y alfas." Es más o menos así ¿No? —Cité una de las frases típicas de mi madre.

—...Sí.

—Y no se trata solo de tu familia no creyendo en ti, sino que nadie quiere contratarte porque eres un omega y dudan que puedas con un juicio ¿Me equivoco? Por eso la desesperación y la mentira... Querías tener tu oportunidad.

Ji Li bajó la mirada y asintió derrotado, entregándose a las lágrimas cargadas de impotencia que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas. Miré a Yibo y este me observó, con esa mirada cargada de orgullo, una que me transmitía emoción y me hacía sentir tan malditamente feliz.

¿Cómo expresar aquel deseo de enloquecer de amor cuando tu alfa se siente orgulloso de ti?

—Oye, ya no llores. —Le dije, tratando de calmarlo para que oiga lo siguiente. —Si sigues llorando, no podremos hablar de los detalles del juicio ¿No? Abogado Ji Li.

El omega nos miró sorprendido, pero no tardó en sonreír con emoción, dejándonos oler algo de sus dulces y animadas feromonas. Restregué mi rostro contra el pecho de Yibo, llenándolo de mi aroma con recelo, aunque después dibujé una sonrisa en mi cara, no sabía la razón o quizás era mera comprensión de la situación, pero confiaba en Ji Li incluso más de lo que confiaría en cualquier alfa como su hermano mayor.

[🍃]

  
Nos costó explicarle con lujo de detalles la situación a Ji Li, ya que la historia iniciaba incluso desde antes del nacimiento de A-Yu y eran sucesos que no encontraría en ningún expediente debido a que antes no tenía la fuerza suficiente para contarlo en voz alta. Él terminó ligeramente confundido, aunque al final llegamos al mismo punto.

—De acuerdo. —Ji Li se inclinó hacia adelante en el sofá. Sí, Yibo y yo ya habíamos recogido y limpiado todo el living, aunque ahora solo quedaba un sofá intacto. En lo que menos pensábamos era en comprar más, por lo que era Ji Li quien estaba sentado, mientras mi alfa y yo íbamos y veníamos, narrándole la situación. —Pero ustedes no quieren que la madre de Yibo quede implicada ¿Verdad?

—¿En qué variaría? —Preguntó mi alfa. —Eso no haría ver a Zhan más inocente y menos culpable, solo demostraría que tengo una madre enferma, y no deseo hacer o tener en mis genes nada que cause que el juez cuestione mi estabilidad y mi sentido de la humanidad.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero explicar que Xu Hai únicamente empezó a buscar a Zhan a raíz de una llamada de tu madre, además de~

—No. —Le corté. —No quiero que ella quede implicada en nada de esto. —Ji Li me miró y Yibo hizo lo mismo. Negué con la cabeza, confirmando lo que ya había dicho. Mi novio no dijo nada más, solo incentivo a Ji Li a seguir.

—De acuerdo. —El omega suspiró, sacando un par de papeles de su portafolio, entregándonos uno a Yibo y uno a mí. —Aquí tenemos otro problema, investigué y el juez encargado para el juicio es una persona muy...

—¿Alfista? —Pregunté, observando la mirada dura del tipo en la foto pequeña que aparecía la hoja que nos había entregado Ji Li. —Eso veo en su mirada, es un alfa bastante imponente.

—Secundo eso. —Dijo Yibo. —Aquí dice que tiene bastantes años pero aún se ve... Ya sabes, como un alfa intimidante.

—Sí, agradable no es la palabra que alguien usaría para describirlo, ni imparcial o justo, sino frío, calculador y totalmente alfista. —Ji Li suspiró, sacando otros papeles. —Investigué los casos donde él fue el juez en cuestión y en su mayoría no duraron más de siete minutos, pero eso sí, en todos ha sido el omega el perdedor.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Yibo gruñó.

—Lo siento... Pero así sale en el registro. —El omega nos miró, preocupado. —Por eso necesito que tengamos la mayor cantidad de pruebas posibles para negar cualquier cargo por el que se le haya demandado a Zhan, o, de lo contrario, explicarlo de modo que se deje en claro la razón de cada una de sus acciones.

—Supongo que será solo lo último. —Suspiré. —Lo que sucedió con Xu Hai fue hace casi cuatro años, no tengo ninguna prueba que demuestre lo ocurrido y, siendo franco, solo sé de Yong Zhu que podría ayudarnos, pero no tengo ni idea de si Xu Hai le habrá hecho algo.

—Puedo encargarme de buscar a Yong Zhu, pero, muy aparte de ello, debe haber alguien más que sea testigo de todo lo ocurrido ¿No? Aunque sea de un acontecimiento actual. —Ji Li se tomó su tiempo antes de seguir. —Me dijiste que también te demandó por haberlo golpeado ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí, pero... Fue porque él lo hizo primero.

—¿Y eso hace cuánto fue?

—Una semana... Más o menos. —Ji Li chasqueó la lengua.

—Eso no ayuda, es demasiado tiempo. —Bufé, bueno, no era normal que a alguien se le ocurriera realizarle análisis en esos casos, yo solo pensaba en volver a los brazos de Yibo. —Aún podemos mandarte a hacerte las pruebas en el laboratorio, pero dudo que quede algún rastro del maltrato.

—Zhan. —Yibo me miró fijamente, él estaba bastante tenso. —Me dijiste que alguien te ayudó a escapar de Xu Hai y Yong Zhu ¿Cierto? Tu jefe... Ehm...

—¡Kendall! —Casi grité, emocionado. —Sí, sí ¡Estoy seguro de que él sabe lo que ocurrió! Y puede ayudar, si hablamos con él, yo creo que lo haría. —Asentí energéticamente.

—De acuerdo, de eso yo me encargo. —Me respondió Ji Li, respirado profundamente antes de soltar un respiro. —Aunque creo que no es suficiente, podemos usar ello y algo que importa mucho y tenemos a nuestro favor: La palabra de Yu.

—¿Van a hablar con A-Yu? — Pregunté, preocupado.

—El juez mismo tiene que hablar con él el día del juicio, es uno de los puntos que más se valoran al elegir a quien le entregará la tenencia. El bienestar emocional del niño es importante, demasiado importante. Eso sin contar la estabilidad de los padres.

Suspiré, entonces estaba muerto. Sabía que mi pequeño abogaría a mi favor, pero contando lo alfista que era el juez y que Xu Hai era el alfa "engañado" que nunca se enteró que tenía un hijo, no me consideraban estable emocionalmente, tampoco después de la pelea que dipara que esos sujetos no se llevaran a A-Yu. Quizás hasta eso ya le había sido informado al juez y sería un duro punto que me criticarían.

—Es todo tan complicado. —Murmuré, mientras Yibo se me acercaba y él se sentaba al lado de Ji Li, conmigo sobre sus piernas, acunándome en sus brazos. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, inhalando su aroma, tranquilizándome con los dulces besos y el calmado palpitar de mi alfa.

—Bueno, pero recuerden que tengo una muy buena noticia. —Dijo Ji Li, mirándome. Ahora no me sentía tan celoso, estaba en el regazo de Yibo, aunque él esté al lado de mi alfa, era a mí a quien tenía sobre sus piernas. A mí, a mí y solo a mí. Murmuré algo inentendible que Ji Li pareció considerar un "¿Qué es?" por lo que me dijo: —Puedes comunicarte con tu hijo ¿Recuerdas? Hablé con la asistente y me permitió que lo hicieras. Claro, solo porque Yu tiene una conducta excelente y siempre pregunta por ti.

—¿Conducta excelente? —Cuestionó Yibo.

—Sí. —Ji Li sonrió. —Ella me comentó que está impresionada de lo inteligente que es. Tiene tres años y ya guía a sus compañeritos por los pasillos o evita que estos se peleen por algún juguete. La está pasando bien, más allá del hecho de extrañar mucho a Zhan.

—Entonces. —Sentí el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón. —¿Puedo hablar con mi A-Yu?


	40. Capítulo 39.

Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo cuando tomé asiento en la parte lateral izquierda de la sala, justo al medio de las tres sillas. Yibo se sentó a mi lado sin soltar mi mano en ningún momento, y el abogado al extremo más apegado al centro, listo para levantarse si se le presentaba la necesidad. Había visto tantas veces escenas como esa en películas o novelas, sin embargo, jamás me imaginé en alguna, ni pensé que en la actualidad estos juicios por tenencia continuaran existiendo.

—Si el mundo se rige por el alfa mandando a los betas y omegas ¿Cómo es que existen estas cosas? —Murmuré muy bajo. Yibo me miró pero no me respondió, ambos esperamos pacientemente a que nuestro abogado nos quitara aquella duda. Ji Li me mostró una pequeña sonrisa, el juicio aún no empezaba, así que podíamos hablar entre murmullos que lográbamos entender con facilidad.

—Bueno, no eres el único que trata de cambiar el mundo, Zhan. —El omega a mi lado asintió con orgullo, observando el portafolio que traía, con las pruebas a mi favor. —Si bien, como dices, es un mundo bastante inestable y poco demócrata, estos juicios, como muchos otros, empiezan a tener su pequeño espacio porque son más los omegas que luchan por obtener o porque se respeten sus derechos como persona.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. —Ji Li acomodó su corbata, suspirando melancólicamente. —Sin embargo, es el primero en el que me permiten formar parte como abogado defensor... Algunas personas son bastante inestables y aún no creen por completo en su capacidad, como un tono gris...Quiero decir, los omegas que luchan por sus derechos no les agrada la idea de un omega luchando a su lado por ello, es debido a esto que mayormente son los abogados alfas o betas enormes los contratados.

—Por eso dijiste que era tu primera vez. —Suspiré. Entendía mejor el anhelo de Ji Li por ganar, más allá de nosotros, era su meta personal. —Pues... —Continué. —Yibo y yo creemos que puedes devolvernos a A-Yu, Ji Li.

—Oye, tienes suficientes conocimientos hasta para ser juez, solo debes ir por ello. —Yibo lo alentó, dándole una rápida mirada, antes de besar mi cien.

Fue entonces cuando escuché a las personas sentadas detrás de nosotros murmurar con más fuerza, porque sí, era un juicio abierto para todo público considerando el rumor que se extendió diciendo que el hijo de la dueña de W-Alfa estaba implicado en él. Muchas de sus palabras las entendía, pero no le tomaba la debida atención, no desde que vi a Xu Hai, Feifei y el alfa, que supuse era su abogado, entrando en la sala y sentándose justo al lado derecho de frente al tribunal. Xu Hai nos mandó una fanfarrona sonrisa y solo me quedé ahí, mirándolo con todo el desprecio que traía hacía aquel alfa.

La mano de Yibo se tensó en contacto con la mía y voltee a mirarlo. Ambos alfas se mantenían la mirada, en una silenciosa contienda de poder. Lo noté y me interpuse, centrándome en mi alfa, quien al verme relajó sus facciones y suspiró, soltando un ligero gruñidito por lo bajo, sacándome una suave sonrisa.

—Buen alfa. —Dejé que mi nariz se roce con la de Yibo en un tipo de beso esquimal, escuchando después a Ji Li hablar.

—Me sorprende su capacidad de controlarse, quiero decir, después de todo lo que me han contado, debe ser difícil.

—Lo es. —Miré los ojos de mi alfa y acaricié sus cabellos; Yibo se relajó ante mis mimos, casi ronroneando él cerró los ojos y sentí su felicidad ante mis acciones. —¿Qué puedo decir? Lo tengo amaestrado. —Bromee, logrando que él abra uno de sus ojos, arqueando una ceja sugestivamente.

—Omega idiota.

—Alfa estúpido. —Sonreí y él hizo lo mismo. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso fuera lo correcto, así que solo volví a rozar mi nariz con la suya, justo unos segundos antes de que el juez aparezca.

Li Yue era un alfa de la tercera edad, aunque a pesar de ello, todos en la habitación se quedaron callados ante su presencia. Él se sentó en el centro del tribunal mientras era presentado y todos nos mantuvimos en completo silencio, escuchando la voz del alfa que explicaba la razón del juicio antes de que él también callase y entonces, el juez Yue diera por iniciada la masacre.

—De acuerdo. —Con solo oírlo hablar comprendí la razón por la que no estaba retirado a pesar de los años que aparentaba. —Empecemos. —Él aclaró su garganta. —Solicito la presencia del equipo técnico.

Según como Ji Li nos había explicado, ellos eran los encargados de analizar todas las pruebas mostradas por ambos lados. Me había comentado también que en una situación normal, ellos tendrían que evaluar mi comportamiento mediante cantidad de preguntas y estudios, pero después de las pruebas mostradas por mi abogado y por el de Xu Hai, ellos mencionaron que no era necesario. Al ver a los tres alfas entrando a escena por la puerta del lado, comprendí la razón por la que querían saltarse ciertos pasos. Los tipos inmensos podían medir más de dos metros, sin exagerar.

—Muy buenas tardes, señor juez. —Habló el más alto de ellos. —Seré breve y conciso, después de la cantidad de pruebas, análisis y los informes realizados en base al comportamiento de Xiao Zhan, omega padre del menor, Xiao Yu, se recomienda la completa tenencia del infante para el padre alfa, Xu Hai, quien ha mostrado ser bastante sensato, contar con una familia estable y un buen entorno para el infante, del mismo modo que Xiao Zhan no se encuentra en condiciones o en la capacidad para cuidar y proteger a alguien más.

Ahora tenía mucho más sentido la presencia de Feifei al lado de Xu Hai y no dudé que si la veía detenidamente, me encontraría con una resiente mordida adornando su cuello.

Cerré mis ojos y Yibo soltó un gruñido bajo, muy bajo. Sentí su corazón acelerarse de la rabia y traté de calmarlo, presionando su mano con algo de fuerza, recordándole que me encontraba con él.

—Estúpidos alfas. —Murmuré entre dientes.

—Era de esperarse. —Dijo Ji Li entre susurros. —Son alfas, no van a estar nunca de acuerdo con que un omega le gane a un alfa en un juicio, sea por la razón que sea. —Él suspiró. —Aquíel servicio técnico no importa, sino la decisión del juez ante las pruebas.

—El juez es un alfa, y no es el alfa más justo que conozcamos, según lo que nos mostraste.

—Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. —Me respondió y aunque no me convenció en lo más mínimo, le sonreí con suavidad, tratando de darle la confianza suficiente para que continuara con el juicio.

Al juez Yue le entregaron todos los documentos referentes al caso y aunque estuve bastante seguro de que ya los había leído anteriormente, él volvió a darle una ojeada a todo, con una expresión tan neutral que parecía leer cualquier cosa, menos unas pruebas que jugaban demasiado a mi favor o a favor del alfa del otro lado de la sala.

—Ahora le concedo la palabra al abogado de la parte demandada. —Dijo después de un largo silencio. Ji Li se tensó ante sus palabras pero se levantó de su lugar tan rápido como pudo, provocando que la silla rechinara al ser empujaba y obligándome a sostenerla para que esta no cayera. Suspiré bastante consciente de que él también se encontraba nervioso.

—Muchas gracias, señor juez. —Ji Li hizo una leve reverencia antes de empezar. —Yo rechazo completamente la recomendación dada por el equipo técnico, debido a que los fundamentos impuestos en la demanda se encuentran bastante ajenos a las circunstancias reales y a la gravedad de los hechos. Las pruebas que usted tiene en sus manos, la demanda por abandono, por agresión y por inestabilidad psicológica no son más que vanas exageraciones para perjudicar a mi cliente, Xiao Zhan, y así conseguir la tenencia de su menor hijo, Xiao Yu. —Ji Li dijo todo casi como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria, para después continuar hablando, ya mucho más relajado. —Iniciando por la demanda por abandono, en el informe no se detalla que mi cliente abandonó a su ex alfa, Xu Hai, después de que este le indicó y recalcó que su relación, incluido el lazo, había sido una apuesta de él con sus amistades, señalando también que esta se había roto después de que el señor Xu, junto con su amigo Yong Zhu, abusaran sexualmente de mi cliente. Puesto que la relación sexual fue realizada sin su consentimiento ni aprobación, bajo amenaza de agresión.

—¡Eso es mentira! —La voz de Xu Hai resonó por toda la sala. Él gruñó tal alto que Yibo no tardó en ponerse de pie, aunque al segundo después escuchamos el fuerte sonido proveniente del golpe que el martillo de Yue daba contra la mesa.

—¡Silencio! —Gritó, calmando a los dos alfas. Yibo volvió a su lugar y suspiró. Él tenía tanta rabia contenida que agradecí su capacidad de controlarse, sin embargo, Xu Hai aún se en-contraba de pie, mirándome con un gesto cargado de odio. —Abogado, le recomiendo tranquilice a su cliente o el juicio se dará por terminado. La principal regla en este tribunal es el respeto y el comportamiento racional, si veo más de estos faltamientos, no encuentro razón para realizar el juicio si está demostrado aquí mismo que la contraparte puede calmarse más rápido que este salvaje alfa. —Preciso y directo, Yue le envió tal mirada a Xu Hai que este tomó asiento; entonces vi como su abogado le murmuraba algo que no logré escuchar.

Bueno, quizás no estábamos tan perdidos como creí.

—Abogado del demandado, continúe. —Dijo el juez cuando todo se relajó o eso creí, notando entonces que habían encendido el aire acondicionado del lugar, eliminando cualquier aroma que pudiéramos liberar debido a las feromonas. Gran truco, no lo había pensado.

—La segunda parte de la demanda. —Continuó Ji Li. —La agresión realizada por parte de mi cliente hacía su ex alfa fue totalmente en defensa propia, debido a que este atentó contra su libertad encerrándolo en una habitación reducida y atacándolo de manera verbal, además en el informe no se menciona que él también agredió a mi cliente. Todo lo dicho anteriormente se puede comprobar gracias al testimonio del testigo que ayudó a mi cliente a escapar: Lee Kendall, jefe de Chronicle Live, la revista donde trabajaba el señor Xiao.

Ji Li se acercó para presentar el testimonio por escrito y el juez lo tomó. Esta vez, mientras leía, Xu Hai no hizo ni un gesto, él se mantuvo mirando a Yue en completo silencio, quizás tratando de leer alguna de sus expresiones como una esperanza de que esté a favor o en contra de las palabras dichas por Ji Li. Kendall se encontraba presente también en caso de que el juez lo llamara, pero al parecer no hizo falta.

—Prosiga.

—Y para concluir con las demandas, a mi cliente se le ha demandado por inestabilidad psicológica por todos los actos anteriores. Yo mismo me encargué de someter a mi cliente a estudios de tres días consecutivos en donde se debería demostrar si es una persona inestable o estable, y el diagnóstico salió a favor de Xiao Zhan, alegando que es una persona psicológicamente estable, la cual ha sufrido traumas, en su mayoría causados por el alfa Xu Hai y que, si bien estos pueden crear miedo o repulsión a dicho alfa, no son peligrosos como para dañar a su pequeño hijo, quien, cabe resaltar, hasta su edad actual de tres años, no ha pasado días de hambre, frío o enfermedad, siendo mantenido económicamente solo por mi cliente, sin la presencia de ninguna otra figura o ayuda monetaria o moral. —Ji Li suspiró, parecía que acababa de decir su última carta bajo la manga, para luego darme una rápida mirada y después volver hacía el juez. —Por lo cual, pido se rechace cualquier tipo de demanda y, por el contrario, se le entregue la completa tenencia del menor, Xiao Yu, a su padre biológico, Xiao Zhan, sin dar paso de visitas o acuerdos económicos. Mi cliente no desea absolutamente nada de Xu Hai, solo la tranquilidad de tener a su pequeño hijo consigo y de no volver a ver al alfa mencionado. Es todo, señor juez.

Ji Li se volvió a sentar mientras el juez se tomaba su tiempo para leer todas las hojas que le había entregado. Miré al omega y le mostré una pequeña sonrisa, antes de girarme hacía Yibo y observar en su mirada aquel brillo cargado de esperanza. Desde mi punto de vista, teníamos mucho a nuestro favor, o así había sonado la perfecta defensa de mi abogado, un omega.

—Concedo la palabra al abogado de la parte demandante.— Oí su ronca voz y suspiré.

—Buenas tardes, señor juez. —Habló el alfa abogado de Hai, levantándose de su lugar con tranquilidad, observando fijamente al hombre en el estrado. —Todas mis pruebas físicas le han sido entregadas por medio del servicio técnico, aunque después de escuchar hablar al omega que defiende al señor, Xiao Zhan, sé que no tengo mucho que decir para que usted, siendo justo y parcial, comprenda que cada una de sus retorcidas palabras no son más que una burla a la justicia como tal. —Lo miré entonces, dudando de si estaba hablando en serio ¿En qué parte Ji Li podría haberse burlado? —Todos sabemos, y corríjame si me equivoco, que cuando un alfa se une con un omega, el omega en cuestión le debe completa fidelidad y sinceridad a su alfa, aún más en temas tan importantes como la existencia de un hijo mutuo. El señor Xiao Zhan ignoró toda ley de la vida de un omega al ocultarle a su alfa la existencia de su progenitor, además de desaparecer sin dar justificación alguna. Mi cliente niega haber obligado a su ex omega, el señor Xiao, a mantener relaciones sexuales con él y su antiguo amigo, Yong Zhu, quien no ha podido estar presente debido a su desaparición. No hay prueba que demuestre tal abuso, además de recalcar que, aunque no es el caso, un omega siempre debe obedecer a su alfa, ya que este, como su pareja, sabe lo que es mejor para él.

—Si serás estúpido. —Escuché un murmullo escapar de la boca de Yibo y negué con la cabeza suavemente, de modo que solo él me viera. Sus ojos y los míos se mantuvieron mirándose por largos segundos, hasta que suspiró y asintió.

_Todo va a estar bien, ya verás._

Él volvió a asentir, confirmándome que lo había oído.

—Si mi cliente mordió o no a otra u otro omega después de eso, fue por la misma necesidad de encontrar alguien que llene el vacío, lo cual comprendemos porque nacimos para eso.

Claro, y las omega que mordía y dejaba tiradas nacieron para eso también ¿No? Estúpido.

—Y por último, bajo ninguna, ninguna circunstancia se puede permitir que un omega agreda a su alfa, es un faltamiento grave hacía nuestra pirámide que rige y mantiene este mundo en estabilidad. Los omega han servido desde siempre a los de rango mayor, si se les permite algún día tener el poder a la par ¿En qué nos hemos convertido? ¿Un omega abogado? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Un doctor omega? ¿Un ministro omega? Desde un comienzo este juicio ya parece una completa bufonada, si me permite decirlo. —El alfa se acomodó el traje, continuando. —Mi cliente y yo comprendemos que el demandado, Xiao Zhan, se encuentra actualmente manteniendo un reciente lazo con el alfa, Wang Yibo, al igual que sabemos de la existencia de un pequeño hijo entre ambos. Por ello, entendiendo que, por las leyes de lo natural, no podemos separar al señor Xiao de su actual alfa, solamente desear que ese pequeño, aún no nacido, tenga el mejor ambiente familiar posible. —Entrecerré los ojos, sabiendo lo que venía. —Sin embargo, su hijo, Xiao Yu, no tiene razón para vivir en un lugar donde fácilmente puede ser discriminado por no ser hijo de ambas partes. Él podría ser dejado de lado y con toda la intención de evitarle traumas al menor, mi cliente, Xu Hai, continua con su demanda y exige la tenencia total de su único hijo, asegurando criarlo en un ambiente de total armonía, amor y seguridad, sumándole también que él y su actual omega, Feifei, no cuentan con la capacidad de tener más hijos y que le darían todo el amor que merece al infante. Además de entregarle una crianza como es debida, con una omega mujer y un alfa varón. Es todo, señor juez.

Y fue con ese último comentario fuera de lugar, que comprendí lo alfista y estúpido que era aquel abogado. Una vez este tomó asiento, miré a Ji Li y lo noté algo nervioso, su pierna se temblaba y había pasado a morderse la parte de la huella del pulgar. Inclinándome para darle un pequeño codazo, él me miró y negué con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, es que... —Nos observó a mí y a Yibo. —Él y el juez tienen una forma muy parecida de pensar ¿Saben? Pude haber convencido al juez de cuestionarse las cosas, pero con el recordatorio de la pirámide y el orden natural de las cosas, junto con toda la basura... Temo que ya haya tomado su decisión.

—No me asustes así, Ji Li. — Temblé ante la simple idea. Yibo fue ahora quien trató de relajarme, pero al ver que el juez terminaba con todas las pruebas y acomodaba las hojas, el pánico pudo más que yo.

—Ahora tomaremos un breve descanso. —Habló el alfa que anteriormente se encargó de presentar al juez. Suspiré, liberando todo el aire que había contenido sin siquiera darme cuenta. —En unos minutos estaremos de regreso con la decisión final del juez Li Yue.

Escuché a las personas levantarse y salir de la sala después de que el juez lo hizo. Me mantuve ahí sentado hasta que me relajé lo suficiente y, apenas pude, uní los labios de Yibo con los míos, tranquilizándome al sentir la suavidad de su boca y su dulce roce, deleitándome con tal caricia llena de cuidado, de amor y de seguridad. No sabía dónde estaría si no me encontrara con él a mi lado en un momento como este.

—Los dejaré solos. —Nos dijo Ji Li, yéndose antes de que siquiera respondamos algo. Me concentré en mi alfa, olvidé incluso de que Xu Hai se encontraba cerca. Todo se borró de mi mente para cuando Yibo suspiró contra mi boca, abriendo los ojos, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta tonta nos sacó una sonrisa. —Quiero decir ¿Nauseas? ¿Algo de eso? —Negué con la cabeza, dándole otro pequeño beso. —Tengo miedo de que todas estas emociones fuertes le hagan daño a nuestro bebé.

—Yibo, tienes miedo incluso de abrazarme mientras dormimos. —Rodé los ojos al recordar las noches en las que se tomaba minutos escogiendo una posición en la que no aplastara mi vientre. —Es apenas una manchita ¿Si? Una hermosa manchita negra, no le pasará nada. Tú nos cuidas.

—Lo siento, soy nuevo en esto.

—Lo sé y es adorable. —Volví a besarlo después de decir eso.

Me perdí en sus labios nuevamente y lo hubiera seguido haciendo de no ser por una pequeña voz que escuché a la distancia. Presioné mi boca contra la de Yibo y coloqué mi mano sobre su pecho, apartándolo. Otra vez la pequeña voz, entonces no pude más. Yibo también se había percatado, por lo que ambos nos levantamos de las sillas y corrimos hacía fuera de la sala, pasando por la puerta principal. Fue ahí cuando vi al dueño de la voz y el causante de todo el alboroto que se había formado, con una pequeña cantidad de guardias rodeándolo.

—Mierda. —Gruñó uno, cubriendo su mano con la otra. —Me acaba de morder, no puedo ni tocarlo.

—¡¿Ónde ta papá?! —Su voz mucho más clara aceleró mi corazón, sacándome una enorme sonrisa a pesar de su tono hostil y malcriado. Avancé un par de pasos, apenas alejándome de Yibo cuando todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí, incluidos esos preciosos y enormes ojos marrones que, al verme, brillaron con inmensa felicidad, antes de que el pequeño dueño de estos corriera a mi alcance. —¡Papá! ¡Papá! —Repetía una y otra vez, llenando mis ojos de lágrimas. Su voz se oía tan hermosa, más de lo que recordaba.

Su pequeño cuerpo se aferró al mío en cuanto me arrodillé y lo recibí entre mis brazos. A-Yu me abrazó con fuerza, mientras sus pequeños bracitos rodearon mi cuello y luego lo escuché llorar; mi pequeño lloraba como el bebé asustado que era estando ya en los brazos de su papá, abandonando cualquier faceta de autoprotección y soltando todo lo que sentía realmente. Mi adorable hermoso hijo alfa sollozaba haciendo ruido, llenando el pasillo con su llanto, repitiendo una y otra vez "Papá" olfateándome por momentos, con miedo, con anhelo y con muchos sentimientos encontrados para alguien tan pequeño.

—Aquí estoy, bebé. —Sin darme cuenta, yo también estaba llorando ya. —Aquí estoy, mi amor.Te juro... Te juro que aquí estoy y no me voy a ir. Nunca me voy a ir, A-Yu, mi bebé. —Sentí la mano de Yibo sobre mis cabellos y ronronee, A-Yu entonces se apartó apenas para mirar sobre mi cabeza y después detrás de mí, confirmándome que Yibo se había puesto en cuclillas para estar a nuestra altura.

—¡Yiibo! —Le sonrió feliz, soltándome por un momento para abrazarlo, acurrucándose entre ambos, frotando su rostro en el cuello de mi alfa. —Yiiibo, te estañé mucho.

—También te extrañé mucho, A-Yu. —La mano de Yibo se paseó por los cabellos de mi pequeño, ante mi atenta mirada. —Hey. —Buscó la mirada de mi hijo. —Tu papá me contó lo que hiciste ¿Sabes? Eres el mejor alfa que he conocido y estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti.

—¡Yo poteguí a papá! Yibo rijo. —Mi bebé asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces, con el ceño fruncido, afirmando con seriedad sus palabras. —Papá a salvo.

—Eres un ángel, A-Yu. —Mi pequeño volvió a acurrucarse en mis brazos, manteniendo una de sus manitas sobre Yibo, en su remera. Ahí permanecimos hasta que Ji Li se nos acercó, inclinándose para hablar con nosotros.

—Lo trajeron porque el juez quiere hablar con él personalmente, en privado. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró que estabas por aquí, Zhan, enloqueció, solo repetía que quería verte y mordía a todo aquel que no lo dejaba buscar tranquilo. Se ha metido sin permiso en cuanta sala ha podido... Buscándote.

—Y mordiendo personas. —Continué, Ji Li se encogió de hombros, no se le veía malhumorado, sin embargo, él me hizo una señal hacía una señorita que esperaba a A-Yu y suspiré, mirando a Yibo antes que a mi hijo. —Amor, escúchame. —A-Yu obedeció, mirándome a los ojos. —Necesito que vayas con la señorita que está ahí y que le hagas caso.

—¿Po qué? —Preguntó él, con un infantil puchero. —Yo quero estad con papá y Yiiibo. Mepodte bien.

—Lo sé y estarás con nosotros, amor. —Suspiré, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, peinando sus cabellos después. —Pero para estar juntos por siempre... Debemos esperar un poco más.

—¿Cuánto? —Mi pequeño cuestionó.

—Poquito... Muy poquito. —Volví a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras A-Yu restregaba su rostro contra mi cuello, llenándose de mi aroma. —Se bueno ¿Si? Ya no muerdas ni hagas caras o el tiempo se hará más largo.

—No. —Chilló, a punto de llorar.

Yibo dejó un suave beso sobre sus cabellos antes de que yo lo entregue a la mujer que lo llevaríaa hablar con el juez. A-Yu, hasta el último momento, se despidió moviendo su manita, ya en los brazos de la señora. Él nos miraba triste, apagado, a cada paso que daba la mujer alejándose, sentía que se llevaba una gran parte de mi corazón.

Después de eso, me acerqué a Yibo y lo abracé, yo no podía permitir que me lo quitaran, no iba a poder vivir sin él.

[🍃]

  
Cuando volvimos a la sala y el juicio inició nuevamente, el juez dio unos martillazos solo para que los suaves murmullos se detengan y entonces todos nos concentramos en él. Yue aclaró su garganta, cruzando sus dedos y apoyando sus brazos sobre el tribunal, acomodó después unos papeles que tenía bajo sus manos y separó sus labios, pero entonces me levanté, sorprendiendo a Yibo y a Ji Li.

—¿Sucede algo, señor Xiao? — Agudizó su mirada sobre mí. Crítico y severo, en clara señal de disgusto ante mi gesto.

—¿Puedo decir algo? —Yue arqueó una ceja. —O sea, sé que se supone que Wang Ji Li habló por mí con palabras complejas de las cuales entendí un 80% y el otro no. También me imagino que ya tomó su decisión y todo eso, pero... Quiero decir algo ¿Puedo?

—¡Claro que no! —Intervino el abogado de Xu Hai, levantándose de su lugar. —¡Esto es un total faltamiento de respeto! Todo ya está dicho. Señor juez, no puede permitir que~

—Que hable. —Dijo Yue, callando al alfa.

—¿Qué? — Pregunté, sorprendido.

—Puedes hablar. —Él se inclinó en su asiento, apoyándose con totalidad en el respaldar, en un gesto de relajo. —Nada de lo que diga cambiará mi decisión final, la cual ya está escrita y la leeré apenas termine. Si quiere hablar, hágalo. —Hizo un ademán con su mano, dándome permiso.

—Uhm, vale. Vale. —Obedecí y caminé hasta pararme justo frente al juez. Mirándolo, noté la firmeza en su mirada y luego me giré hacía todo el público detrás de mí. Yibo me observaba preocupado, sentado en el filo de su silla para saltar en el segundo en el que algo se complicara, sin embargo, él confiaba en mí, lo sabía por cada vez que su corazón latía. —Sinceramente, no tengo idea de cómo empezar a decir esto, pero siento que si no digo algo y todo sale mal... Me quedaré con esto en la punta de la lengua por el resto de mi vida. —Miré a Xu Hai, quien me observaba fijamente, esperando que comenzara. —Es la primera vez que tantas personas tienen sus ojos sobre mí, así que diré lo que me muero por decir. —Después de eso, inicié. —Creo que hoy en día muchas personas estamos actuando de manera muy estúpida.

—¡Zhan! —Me regañó Ji Li, pero negué con la cabeza, continuando rápidamente.

—Es que somos estúpidos, en serio. —Me encogí de hombros. —Yo estoy incluido ahí. Quiero decir, también he sido muy estúpido durante mi vida y eso debería cambiar. —Miré a Yibo y sonreí suavemente, suspirando. —Desde que quedé embarazado del alfa que me engañó y me mordió solo por una apuesta. Sí, Xu Hai, hablo de ti. —Le dirigí una mirada y luego continué. —Y mi familia me dejó por no ser lo que ellos esperaban, he vivido mucho, mucho tiempo... Solo pensando en que el mundo está en mi contra o que soy únicamente yo contra los estúpidos alfas y sus creencias de superioridad. Porque sí, ahora puedo admitir que odié internamente a los alfas por mucho, mucho tiempo, porque un par me hicieron daño, los metí a todos en una bolsa y los aborrecí tanto que casi... Casi pierdo al amor de mi vida por eso.

Yibo me sonrió, feliz de poder confirmar que no había sido así.

—Cuando realmente, nunca me di cuenta que hacía lo que los alfas hacen con los omegas, solo que al revés, en vez de buscar la dichosa igualdad de la que tanto hablaba, deseaba que podamos pisotear a todos aquellos que nos han sabido pisotear, sin darme cuenta que igual buscaba la desigualdad y hacerles daño a todos ellos porque unos me dañaron a mí. Ahora entiendo que es solo un mecanismo de defensa que tenemos... Todos. —Caminé hasta acercarme al abogado de Xu Hai, a su mesa. Le di una rápida mirada a Feifei antes de inclinarme, apoyando las manos sobre la madera. Sentí el acelerado latir de Yibo y suspiré, tratando de entregarle mi tranquilidad, porque sí, estaba tranquilo. Quizás había enloquecido o ya se me había zafado un tornillo, quien sabe. —Y es que, tienen miedo. Alfas, betas u omegas, tienen miedo. —Miré fijamente al desconocido hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre. —Tú tiene miedo de que algún día Ji Li sea incluso mejor abogado de lo que eres, o que pueda ganarte un caso, demostrando que somos iguales a ti. —Después miré a Xu Hai, negando con la cabeza, con lástima. —Y tú... Tú tienes tanto miedo de ser la basura que sabes que eres, que tratas de hacer sentir a otros lamentables, pero ya no más. Ya no te tengo miedo y ahora sé que no es solo porque Yibo esté aquí, conmigo. No te temo porque sé que soy una persona como tú y no te temo porque, quizás no pueda golpearte a sangre fría como tú lo harías, pero sé que aunque me golpees hasta casi matarme, siempre habrá alguien esperando sanar cada una de mis heridas, en cambio tú... Si sigues como vas, perderás a la única persona que realmente vale la pena en tu vida.

—Eres un idiota hablando de cosas que no entiendes. —Susurró Xu Hai, inclinándose hacia adelante en su lugar. —Tú y todos los omegas o betas que se creen iguales a los alfas solo se merecen unos buenos golpes.

—O tal vez tú y todos los que no nos creen capaces de ser iguales, se merecen terminar solos, Xu Hai, pero yo no soy quien te dará lo que te mereces, sino la vida. —Me alejé de esa mesa para acercarme nuevamente al juez, suspirando, observando sus ojos totalmente puestos en mí. —Lo sé, me he ido por las ramas y lo lamento, pero es que son muchas cosas y... No sé cómo terminar... Las palabras no dejan de salir ¿Sabe? Como ahora mismo, lo siento.

—Yo solo quiero entender. —Me dijo el juez, inclinándose hacia adelante. —¿Insinúas que los omega, betas y alfas tienen el mismo nivel?

—Yo creo que seas omega, beta o alfa, eres una persona y tienes derecho de ser feliz, de salir adelante y de luchar por tus sueños.

—Es un curioso pensamiento ¿Cómo lo pones en práctica?

—Creyendo que no por ser omega me merezco vivir atado a alguien que me golpeo, y que usted, no por ser alfa, necesita ser un idiota que tiene miedo del qué dirán los demás alfas si por una vez en su vida toma una decisión que no favorezca una injusticia solo por la estúpida pirámide. Idealizándome en que puede decidir en base a lo que le dicta su criterio como persona para hacer lo sabe que es correcto.

—¡Zhan! —Volvió a regañarme Ji Li, sin embargo, sonreí al escuchar la silenciosa risa de Yibo. Sí, la escuché. Sin decir más, me incliné ante el alfa sobre el tribunal y suspiré. —Es todo, señor juez. —Y volví a mi lugar, tomando la mano de Yibo, observando su sonrisa y sus ojos mirarme con orgullo, haciéndome sentir grande, fuerte y poderoso, pero por sobretodo, feliz de haber sacado lo que había aprendido de cada experiencia vivida después de conocerlo. Zhao tenía razón, llegada la hora, no hay nada mejor que saber que al final de tu vida, siempre habrá alguien esperándote en casa.

—De acuerdo. —Prosiguió Yue después de unos minutos en los que solo se oyó el murmullo persistente de las personas alrededor. Él golpeó su martillo nuevamente. —¡Silencio! —Exigió. —Mi decisión ante la demanda en la que el señor, Xu Hai, disputa la tenencia de su menor hijo, Xiao Yu, contra su otro padre, Xiao Zhan, será dictada en este momento. —Suspiró, leyendo más del documento. —Después de analizar cada una de las pruebas entregadas y de escuchar ambas versiones, he llegado al siguiente veredicto.


	41. Capítulo final.

**«Yibo.»**

La mano de Zhan entrelazó sus dedos con la mía y le regalé una rápida mirada, asintiendo con la cabeza, tratando de darle toda la seguridad posible.

—Este juzgado concluye que, ante las tradiciones ya conocidas por nuestra sociedad, impuestas desde tiempos remotos y basadas en regímenes variados según el género, además de creerse que un pequeño puede crecer mejor en un entorno de madre omega y padre alfa, lo más conveniente es que la tenencia del menor, Xiao Yu, sea entregada a su padre alfa biológico, Xu Hai.

—¿Qué? —Mi pequeño omega mordió su labio, temblando después de haber oído al alfa decir eso. Zhan soportó tantas cosas, se mantuvo firme a pesar de todo, pero luego de esas palabras, sentí que su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, antes de latir con fuerza, totalmente asustado y devastado. Mi brazo, sin poder evitarlo más, rodeó su cintura, acercando su silla y atrayéndolo hacía mí, aferrándome a él para que no se dejara vencer. —Yibo... Él dijo...

—Aún no acaba. —Le interrumpió Ji Li, captando nuestra atención. —Él va a seguir leyendo, Zhan.

—Teniendo conocimiento de que el alfa nombrado tiene derecho al menor por ser su padre biológico. —El viejo tomó aire, antes de seguir. —Sin embargo. —Miró hacía el público, olvidándose de sus hojas por un momento. —Ante las pruebas y mi juicio personal, incluso desde mucho antes de mi charla con el agradable menor, no puedo estar más convencido al reconocer los sentimientos del omega, Xiao Zhan, por su hijo, como el amor más puro que he podido apreciar, habiendo vivido ya 67 años. —Ahora él se concentró en mirar al bastardo de Xu Hai. —Yo fui testigo del momento en que pasó por el pasillo cuando Yu estaba haciendo un alboroto, sin embargo, no le importó y siguió su camino, sin darle ni una mirada al pequeño. —Xu Hai separó los labios, pero al instante el juez habló de nuevo. —No hay paso a negaciones porque estaría mintiendo, yo lo vi, señor Hai. —Incluyó algo de propiedad cargada de ironía. Sinceramente, agradecí por un segundo esa egocéntrica personalidad.

—Se-Señor juez. —Habló el abogado de Xu Hai, levantándose de su lugar. —¡Es-Eso no está a juicio! ¡Fue durante el receso! Mi cliente no estaba en la obligación de interesarse por el menor si aún no cuenta con su tenencia. Él~

—...Es su padre biológico. —Lo interrumpió el juez. —Claro que está en la obligación de interesarse por su hijo en peligro. Sin embargo, los únicos que corrieron desesperados al oírlo fueron el señor Xiao Zhan y el señor Wang Yibo, quienes, cabe aclarar, fueron también los únicos que tranquilizaron al pequeño y además se encargaron de que cumpliera con las normas, que obedeciera y que se encuentre dispuesto a hablar conmigo.

—Pe-Pero...

—Pero nada. —Continuó el juez. —Y, si me permite continuar, abogado. —Entrecerró los ojos. —Mi charla con el menor fue bastante corta pero muy significativa, lo único que le pregunté al niño era "¿Qué deseas hacer?" y su única respuesta, y lo cito, fue: "Quero cuidar a papá".

Sonreí orgulloso al escucharlo, era gracioso como teniendo una voz tan gruesa, más que sonar adorable, sus palabras parecían una cita bibliográfica exacta de las palabras de A-Yu que había memorizado aquel anciano. Zhan sonrió y me miró, mostrándome sus ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas, con una preciosa sonrisa feliz y orgullosa en su rostro.

Me incliné y besé sus párpados, eliminando todo rastro de llanto.

—Si me permite decirlo. —Se dirigió hacia mí ahora. —Sé que usted, señor Wang, es el actual alfa del señor Xiao, sin embargo, ese pequeño niño de nombre Yu, es y al parecer desea ser por mucho tiempo, el alfa que proteja a su padre por sobre cualquiera. Usted tiene mucha competencia.

Asentí con la cabeza, imaginando la enorme sonrisa que se formó en mi rostro. 

—Lo sé. —Admití, totalmente complacido. No podía sentirme más feliz de competir con tan valiente pequeño alfa.

—¿Y qué si el pequeño crecería mejor con una madre omega y un padre alfa? Estos dos individuos, llevan dándose tanto apoyo moral como pueden desde el primer momento, demostrándose todo el amor que se tienen aún en un ambiente tan muerto como un tribunal. ¡Que Jodida mierda! —Parte del público se rió al escuchar al juez decir eso. —¿Alguien me puede decir un hogar más cargado de amor que junto a esta joven pareja? Mientras lo que veo entre el señor Hai y su omega es solo el deseo egoísta suyo de hacerle daño al omega que lo superó y rechazó, anhelando quitarle a su hijo para hacerle daño. —Nadie respondió. —¡A la mierda la maldita pirámide! Demostremos que lo que importa es esto... Esto. —Y nos señaló a ambos con sus dos manos, con un gesto tan vivo que me imaginé a otro hombre hurtando el lugar del juez anterior. Él parecía alguien nuevo, diferente, cargado de energía y deseo por hacer lo correcto. —Darle un hogar lleno de amor a la futura generación. Esto importa, no si eres alfa, beta, omega o lo que sea, al final todo eso es basura que se pierde con los años.

—¡Tiene que estar bromeando! —Xu Hai se levantó, golpeando sus palmas contra la mesa, gruñéndole al alfa en el estrado. —¡Tiene que ser una puta broma! ¿Ahora todo se basa en el amor? ¿En igualdad? ¿Usted cree que los omega son lo mismo que los alfa? ¡Está loco! Aquí lo único que se merece Zhan son unos golpes para darse cuenta de quien manda ¡Soy su alfa!

—No. —El juez respondió, restándole importancia a la rabieta del alfa. —Así que, para culminar con esto y poder volver al hogar lleno de amor en el que vivo, donde mi omega es la dueña de todo y yo solo soy su humilde y fiel esclavo, nada más me resta decir, que si algún día ella es golpeada por un alfa y traída ante mi tribunal, no voy a defender al alfa por ser un estúpido que golpeó a quien amo. Creo que la gente tiene que empezar a replantearse el valor moral de cada persona. —Él sonrió orgulloso y alzando su mazo, tomó el aire suficiente. —Le cedo la completa tenencia del menor, Xiao Yu, a su padre, omega, Xiao Zhan, porque sé que no habrá un mejor lugar donde ese pequeño pueda estar más que junto a su familia, en su hogar. He dicho, caso cerrado.

El golpe del mazo contra la madera fue lo que hizo falta para que Zhan se lance a mis brazos y sus besos llenen mi rostro. Emocionado, me levanté y lo senté sobre la mesa, acomodándome entre sus piernas. Sus manos se colocaron en mis mejillas y las mías en su cintura.

—¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos, Yibo! ¡Lo hicimos! —Repetía una y otra vez, contagiándome de felicidad y compartiéndole la mía, escuchando después los pasitos acelerados de A-Yu, lanzándose sobre mi pierna, aferrándose a la tela de mi pantalón.

—¡Beshos! ¡Beshos! —Repitió una y otra vez hasta que lo cargué y Zhan lo acurrucó en sus brazos. —¡Papá! ¡Yiiibo! —Nos llamó a ambos, y lo abrazamos tan fuerte como nuestros brazos nos lo permitieron, porque no iba a dejar que él se aleje de nuevo, nunca más.

Solo entonces pude confirmar que sí, el mundo quizás estaba cambiando.

[🍃]

—¿Te gusta como se ve el cuadro ahí?

—Sí. 

—¿Y si mejor lo pongo en la pared del frente de la entrada?

—Me parece perfecto.

—¿Qué tal si te lo meto por el culo?

—Sería increíble, amor.

—¡Yibo!

Oí su regaño y entonces me centré en su rostro. Su ceño fruncido se hizo presente mientras se bajaba con cuidado de la pequeña banca en donde se había subido para acomodar el cuadro. Zhan y yo llevábamos ya tres meses juntos después del juicio y dos meses con veintiocho días viviendo en nuestra nueva casa, la cual se encontraba en una parte de China completamente opuesta al lugar donde Zhan vivía anteriormente. Lejos de W-Alfa y de cualquier mal recuerdo, se podría decir que los nuevos aires nos estaban sentando de maravilla.

Sin embargo, tres meses no pasaban en vano. No mentía cuando decía que diario competía con A-Yu por quien le acariciaría y mimaría el vientre inflado a mi hermoso omega. El pequeño alfa de la familia había aprendido a jugar "piedra, papel o tijera" sin embargo, por alguna razón, siempre sacaba tijera, así que de vez en cuando lo dejaba ganar y ser él quien mime a su pequeña hermana o hermano en el vientre de su padre. Ya en la noche era yo quien se encargaba de cobrar mi cuota de caricias cada que Zhan se quedaba dormido o despierto también.

No mentía cuando decía que tenía un enamoramiento por la panza de Zhan y aunque jamás me imaginé en dicha situación, la felicidad no podía ser mayor. Amar tanto a un bebé que aún no nace y soñarlo casi todas las noches solo me confirmaba lo flechado que me encontraba.

Por otro lado, después de renunciar, no me había interesado en conseguir un nuevo empleo. Con lo que tenía en mis cuentas bancarías y la liquidación por tantos años trabajando en W-Alfa me alcanzaba para mantener a mi familia y darles todas las comodidades. No era que no pensara volver a trabajar, pero mientras Zhan se encuentra embarazado, soy yo quien se encarga de hacer la mayoría de quehaceres y de salir a la calle. Porque sí, Zhan no pisa ni el cemento de la entrada si es que yo podía impedirlo.

Las primeras dos veces que le prohibí salir, pensé que él terminaría enojándose conmigo, ya que le tenía cierto desagrado a cualquier muestra de desigualdad entre alfas, omegas y betas, sin embargo, Zhan lo entendió y hasta el momento no habíamos discutido al respecto. Aveces lo escuchaba debatir consigo mismo sobre si decirme o no que seguía recordando el día en que vio a Xu Hai a través de la ventana de su antigua casa. En realidad, no me molestaba que me lo "esconda" ya que, vagamente, podía ver la imagen que no salía de su memoria y si eso ayuda a que le tenga cierto pánico a la calle, al menos durante su embarazo, estaba bien.

—Me rindo, ni siquiera me escuchas. —Se tumbó a mi lado en el sofá, sacándome una sonrisa.

Mis brazos no tardaron en rodear su cintura y acercar su cuerpo al mío, antes de besar profundamente sus labios. Sí, siempre amaba besarlo hasta que sus manos golpeaban mi pecho, exigiendo oxígeno.

_Tal y como la primera vez_ , pienso y sonreí. Cada uno de nuestros besos seguía acelerando mi corazón como el primero, o cada vez que lo veía, continuaba sintiendo lo mismo que aquel día en la galería: Unas inmensas ganas de que sea todo mío. La parte buena del ahora se resumía en que, pues... Él ya era mío.

Una vez nuestros labios se separaron y solo nuestras narices continuaban rozándose cariñosamente, oí que pensaba en sus constantes pesadillas con Xu Hai y miré sus ojos con preocupación, notando las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus preciosos ojos, confirmándome el cansancio en su mirada.

—¿Aún sigues teniendo pesadillas? —Pregunté luego de unos segundos, llevando ahora mi mano a su vientre, hundiendo está por debajo de su holgada remera blanca para acariciar directamente su piel, solo con la yema de mis dedos. —Creí que se habían detenido.

—No son tan malas. —Su tranquilidad ante mi repentina pregunta me alegraba. Al comienzo se nos hizo un poco difícil acostumbrarnos a escuchar los pensamientos del otro, aunque en su mayoría era yo quien lo oía a él y a pesar de que aún no controlábamos qué pensamientos podíamos compartir y cuáles no, debía decir que era algo tan útil para ya no temer a sus secretos o los míos, esos que crees que no dices para proteger al otro y en realidad solo terminas complicando todo. —Quiero decir, ya pasaron tres meses, ha ido disminuyendo su frecuencia, así que será solo cuestión de tiempo para que desaparezcan.

—Sabes que él tiene una orden de restricción hacía nuestra familia, bebé. —Zhan asintió, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios. —Y que XiGe le hace un constante seguimiento dos veces por semana, si se acercara a nosotros, lo sabríamos.

—Lo sé. —Sin embargo, aún notaba su miradita cargada de preocupación. —Ahora, hablando de nuevo sobre el cuadro. —Me cambió de tema y se lo permití, sabía que no podría quitarle esa idea, al menos no de un momento a otro.

—No me importa donde lo pongas, solo quiero seguirte viendo subirte en esa banquita y mostrarme tu perfecto vientre. —Respondí al instante. Zhan rió con dulzura, negando con la cabeza y llevando su mano a mi mejilla, acariciándola.

—No es eso de lo que quería hablar, aunque agradezco lo de perfecto vientre, tú tienes un buen trasero. De nada. —Bromeó y me sacó la lengua. Rodé los ojos con un gesto resignado, sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de mi rostro. —Quiero que sepas el nombre de la persona que nos regaló el cuadro. —Murmuró después.

  
Lo miré directamente a los ojos y solo hicieron falta unos segundos para que lo entendiera.

Bufé, evadiendo después sus preciosos ojos que esperaban una respuesta. Incluso quise apartarme, pero él no me lo permitió; tomando mis hombros para que continuemos exactamente en la misma posición. Su mano acarició mi pecho y su mirada me buscaba, intentando, de algún modo, que lo miré nuevamente a los ojos.

Me sentía un cobarde, un idiota y un alfa muy débil al ponerme mal ante la simple intención de mencionar a aquella persona, sin embargo, mi omega terco ganó la lucha cuando por fin tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos, manteniéndome quieto y esperando hasta que lo enfrentase.

—¿Quién le dijo dónde vivimos? —Pregunté al darme cuenta que él no hablaría.

—Yo. —Resoplé. Genial, la única persona con la que no podía enojarme. —Quiero decir, le di permiso a XiGe para que le dijera y el cuadro llegó hoy en la mañana. —Zhan suspiró, tomándose unos segundos antes de seguir. —¿No crees que es momento de perdonar, amor?

—Zhan ¡No puedo perdonarla! ¡Ella-!

—¡Yibo! —Solté un gruñido ante su grito, pero respiré hondo, tratando de tranquilizarme.

Zhan volvió a juntar su frente con la mía y, sin perder el contacto visual, trató de leerme así, solo mirándome, dedicando varios segundos a descifrarme, consiguiendo hacerlo con rapidez. Ya sea por mi aroma, mis pensamientos, mis reacciones o mi mirada, él simplemente ya lo sabía.

Era una realidad tan increíble, a tal punto de estar seguro que, si en un pasado alguien hubiera hablado conmigo y me contara la situación actual, habría matado al desgraciado que difamara de tal forma a mi madre, incluso aunque no promuevo la violencia. Yo sabía que no tenía nada en común con ella, incluso nuestras personalidades solían chocar cuando se trataba de negocios, pero la admiraba como cualquier hijo admira a la persona que salió adelante, que lo mantuvo feliz y sin ninguna necesidad porque durante mi vida jamás me faltó nada. Sin embargo, esa misma alfa fue la que me traicionó, perdiendo a su propio omega, quien desapareció completamente del mapa. Zhan y yo no tocábamos el tema nunca, pero era consciente de que a veces ambos creíamos que, teniendo tantos años ya, Zhao no fue un omega capaz de superar el alejamiento de su alfa, quien lamentablemente terminaba siendo su soulmate también.

—Lo siento. —Le susurré y le di un suave beso esquimal, frotando mi nariz contra la suya. —No debí alterarme, soy un idiota. —Zhan negó con la cabeza, dándome un rápido beso y respirando hondo, es una práctica mutua para que yo hiciera lo mismo. Así, ambos nos relajemos.

Sí, en unos meses habíamos aprendido muchos trucos.

—Yo lo siento. —Dijo. —Te prometo que mañana mismo, apenas llegue el correo, le devolveré el cuadro ¿Si?

—No tienes que devolverlo si no quieres.

—No, no aceptaremos nada que venga de Lang hasta que tú te sientas lo suficientemente recuperado emocionalmente, Yibo. —Iba a decir algo, pero me interrumpió. —Y es mi última palabra. —Le sonreí, no planeaba refutar, nunca lo hacía. Zhan tenía la sartén por el mango. Al parecer ya había comprendido con totalidad a lo que me refería con _"¿Sabes realmente quien tiene el poder cuando se trata de amor?"_

—Estúpidos omegas y su total control solo por saber cuánto sus alfas nos morimos por ellos ¿Esto no puede ir a ese programa "Casos de la vida real" o algo así? —Arquee una ceja. —Quiero decir ¡Esto es abuso doméstico! Necesito terapia psicológica después de todos tus maltratos.

—Oh sí, porque eres el alfa más maltratado de la historia.

Después de nuestras risas, se subió a horcajadas sobre mis piernas, acomodándose mientras no perdía su atenta mirada, justo antes de tomar sus labios con los míos y llevar mis manos con decisión hasta su trasero, apretando sus nalgas entre mis dedos. Preciosas y enormes nalgas. Claro, siempre intentando no aplastar su vientre.

Bendito sea el embarazo y los cambios que lograba en el cuerpo de mi omega.

—Puajjjjj.

Ambos dejamos de besarnos y miramos a la dirección de la que provino aquel sonido lleno de asco. A-Yu nos observaba y sacaba su lengua, con el ceño fruncido, causando que ambos soltemos unas buenas carcajadas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, de hecho, desde que logramos conseguirle cable para ver sus caricaturas, al parecer había visto a un personaje hacerlo y ahora, cada que Zhan y yo nos besábamos, sacaba la lengua y hacía un gesto contraído con su rostro, en señal de "asco". Incluso una vez me burlé hasta decir que parecía estreñido.

Definitivamente nada podía salir mal, ya no.

[🍃]

Y así, se pasaron otros cuatro meses.

Maylin quiso nacer un par de días antes de cumplir sus ocho meses. Zhan y yo dormíamos tranquilamente hasta que sentí que sus brazos me sacudían y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba en el suelo. Mi espalda se golpeó con fuerza contra la madera del piso, pero nada me importó cuando escuché a mi omega casi gritar con un gesto cargado de dolor.

Sentí que la presión se me bajó de solo verlo. Zhan llevó sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició, mirándome, repitiendo mentalmente cuanto le dolía. Yo no podía soportar una imagen así, no estaba preparado ¿Por qué tan pronto? Apenas el día anterior él y yo habíamos estado en el suelo jugando con A-Yu sin ninguna muestra de incomodidad ¿Por qué de la nada iniciaron contracciones tan dolorosas?

Fueron segundos en los que solo sentí que mi alfa respiraba acelerado, queriendo moverse, hacía adelante y abrazarlo, hacía atrás y buscar ayuda o solo enloquecer por el dolor que Zhan me transmitía. Parecía congelado en la indecisión, solo viendo a mi pequeño enloquecer por el dolor.

—Doc-Doctor. —Me dijo entre balbuceos y entonces reaccioné, al fin mi cuerpo se movió para acercarme a él y besar su frente. Zhan no dejaba de temblar y respirar agitado.

—S-Sí.

Moviéndome tan rápido como pude, tomé mi celular, aunque al final cayó al suelo. Lo agarré y al marcar el número para la ambulancia, Zhan soltó otro fuerte grito que causó que el aparato nuevamente cayera. Otra contracción atravesó su cuerpo, enloqueciéndome, quería detener todo dolor que pueda sentir mi pequeño omega y estaba siendo un completo inútil.

  
Él separó instintivamente sus piernas y se sostuvo con fuerza de las frazadas. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras resoplaba, inclinando su cabeza hacía atrás, listo para lo que vendría.

_Yuchen. Llama a Yuchen._

Me miró con sus llorosos ojos y asentí rápidamente, saliendo de la habitación para correr escaleras abajo, chocando contra el marco de la puerta de salida, avanzando hacia la casa vecina. Aún lo oía, en mi cabeza los gritos de Zhan se escuchaban tan fuerte como si me encontrara en la misma habitación. Golpee desenfrenadamente la puerta del vecino, esperando no tener que tirarla, aunque lo haría si no me abría.

Traté de relajarme y pensar en él, en ella, en la pequeña Maylin asustada también, queriendo salir al mundo, ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

Los médicos nos habían dicho ya que se trataba de una hermosa niña. Maylin no presentaba ninguna anormalidad en todas de las ecografías y eso nos tenía bastante contentos, aunque siempre nos recomendaron esperarnos hasta su nacimiento, ahí se confirmaría completamente si ella padecía de algún problema debido al golpe que Zhan recibió.

El nombre nació de ningún lugar en especial. No, ni una tatatara-tatara-tatara abuela de Zhan que se llamara así, ni algún pariente mío muerto que mereciera que mi pequeñita llevara su nombre. Para nosotros, venía exclusivamente de la necesidad de un nuevo co-mienzo, algo que no tuviera nada que ver con el pasado y que marque un inicio, no una descendencia o continuar con alguna tradición. _Wang Maylin_.

Hasta la última ecografía realizada apenas unos tres días antes, el doctor pronosticó su nacimiento para dentro de, como mínimo, dos semanas más, sin embargo Zhan y yo ya teníamos la maleta llena de pañales, frazadas, ropa y con distintos juguetes que yo traía cada que salía a comprar. No importa si iba a comprar un destornillador, siempre volvía con un nuevo juguete para Yu y Maylin.

Yuchen era un vecino doctor que teníamos, un buen beta que vivía junto con su hermana menor, una omega de doce años que a veces se acercaba a nuestra casa a jugar con A-Yu.

Zhan apenas había visto al hombre, sin embargo, Yuchen y yo nos llevábamos bien y debido a un ataque de celos de Zhan, tuve que explicarle que la principal razón se centraba en que, cuando niño, mi sueño siempre fue ser médico para salvar personas, eso antes de saber que tendría que heredar W-Alfa, cosa que actualmente ya no hacía; pero a mi edad, era muy tarde para estudiar una carrera tan compleja como esa y que debido a eso sentía admiración por el empleo de Yuchen.

A veces Zhan me trataba de convencer de retomar mis sueños en cuanto a la medicina. Él me repetía que no dudaba de mi capacidad, aunque ahora estaba confirmándole que no servía para dichos casos. Sentía que las manos me sudaban exageradamente y mi pierna no dejaba de patear contra la madera de la puerta de la casa. Hasta que por fin, Yuchen salió asustado, calmándose al verme.

—¿Yi-Yibo? Mierda, amigo ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, soltando un suspiro. Negué con la cabeza, tratando de relajarme y no dejarme llevar como la última vez que sentí que Zhan estaba en peligro, cuando Lay me encerró en esa habitación.

—Es Zhan. —Inhalé profundamente, intentando de hablar con claridad. —¡Maylin va a nacer!¡Tienes que ayudarme! No puedo moverlo, está ya... Las contracciones son muy fuertes y... Mierda, estoy muriendo de miedo ¿Qué hago?

—Primero, relájate. —Claro, como si fuera posible. —Ahora llévame con Zhan, yo me encargo, pero debes relajarte porque él te necesita, Yibo ¿Entiendes? Él te necesita.

  
Traté de que sus palabras me calmaran, a mí y a mi alfa enloquecido y asustado. Debía recordar mi obligación: Ser el pilar de Zhan en esta situación.

Sin embargo, cuando otro grito de mi omega retumbó en mi cabeza, todo se fue por un tubo y tomé la muñeca de Yuchen, llevándolo a rastras a mi casa, gruñéndole al beta, hasta que cedió y corrió conmigo.

_Yibo. Por favor._

_Ya. Ya voy, ya estoy subiendo, bebé. Tengo a Yuchen._

Al llegar a la habitación me sorprendí de encontrar a A-Yu al lado de Zhan, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre el vientre abultado, balbuceando algo en esa dirección. Zhan me miró a los ojos y me imploró que me lo lleve, no debía ser agradable para él que su hijo lo encuentre en esas condiciones.

—¡Papá! ¡Yiiibo, réjame! ¡Papá mal! —A-Yu se removió en mis brazos una vez lo saqué de ahí, llevándolo a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y sentándolo sobre su cama. El pequeño alfa me miró a los ojos con su ceño fruncido y cuando iba a hablar, negué suavemente, acariciando sus suaves cabellos.

—Papá necesita que te quedes aquí, A-Yu.

—Peero Malin duere —Él señaló hacía afuera. —Malin duere a papá, Yiiiibo, debo decire que no duera.

—Lo sé, y yo me encargaré de que no duela más ¿De acuerdo? Te prometo que apenas todo termine, vendré por ti y verás a Maylin y a Zhan, pero por ahora, debes ser bueno y esperar ¿Si? Por favor, A-Yu.

—¿Papá va a tar bien?

—Sí, te lo prometo.

—¿Por la garita?

—Por todas las garritas del mundo, A-Yu.

Él me miró por unos segundos que consideré eternos, hasta que se bajó de la cama para acercarse a la puerta y tratar de abrirla. Cuando yo lo hice, cogió con sus manitas la perilla, esperando a que salga, dándome el legítimo permiso para cuidar a su padre. Le sonreí suavemente, sintiéndome, de algún modo, mucho más confiado. No podía permitirme enloquecer cuando A-Yu confiaba en mí.

Una vez salí, él cerró la puerta. Caminé rápidamente hasta la habitación de casi al lado y al entrar, Zhan estaba atravesando otra fuerte contracción. Vi la cabeza de Yuchen cubriendo su entrepierna y a mi omega ya completamente desnudo, pero más que sentir celos, apenas su mano se estiró hacía mí, yo me acerqué a tropezones, tumbándome a su lado y acurrucándolo en mis brazos.

—Aquí estoy, amor. —Besé su frente, dándole lugar para que se acurruque en mis brazos, tratando de no moverlo demasiado. Apenas podía ver a Yuchen totalmente concentrado, analizando con detalle la dilatación de Zhan.

—¿Qu-Qué pasa? —Gimió mi omega con la voz ronca, tanto que sentí el ligero raspar de su garganta, al parecer ya se había quedado ronco. —¿Algo... Algo anda mal?

—No. —Negó él, mirándome fijamente. —Quiero que te quedes a su lado y le des tu apoyo, Yibo, tiene que dar a luz ahora mismo o su hija puede entrar en riesgo. Está suficientemente dilatado, es solo cosa de que resistas, Zhan. —Se tomó su tiempo, antes de preguntar. —¿Puedes con esto, Yibo?

—S-Sí. —Asentí repetidas veces. —Sí. Claro que sí.

_Bebé._

No tardé en tomar la mano de Zhan y luego de darle otro suave beso en su frente, soplé sobre esta para tratar de relajarlo, él estaba sudando a grandes cantidades, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Temblaba al igual que yo lo hacía, pero eso no evitaba que nos aferremos con tanta fuerza al otro, como si al separarnos alguno fuera a morir.

_Todo saldrá bien, sabes que siempre sale bien al final._

Zhan sufrió otra contracción y su cuerpo entero se puso rígido. Sus dedos arañaron mis brazos y sentí que mojaba mi pecho por sus lágrimas, sin embargo, él no gritó esta vez, solo estaba ahí, listo para lo que vendría, como un instinto que le indicaba lo que tenía que hacer.

—Zhan, escúchame. —Le habló Yuchen. —Ya sabes lo que viene porque tienes un hijo ya, solo quiero que pujes como si no existiera un mañana ¿Entendiste?

Mi valiente omega asintió y obedeció. A mí también se me pasó por la cabeza que tenía la experiencia por el nacimiento de A-Yu, sin embargo esperé que esa vez no haya sido tan dolorosa como esta, porque no me imaginaba a Zhan teniendo que pasar por eso solo, abandonado por todos los que él creía que lo amaban y enfrentándose a tal dolor con el único deseo de salvar a su pequeño.

Él pujó con fuerza repetidas veces, habría querido contarlas pero fueron demasiadas. Zhan continuaba arañando parte de mi piel, más no le tomé importancia, solo permitía que se aferre a mí como a la vida misma, mientras Yuchen se encargaba de ayudarle y yo me sorprendía al no desmayarme de tan solo ver el pequeño y frágil cuerpo que empezó a asomarse de entre las piernas de Zhan.

Una vez, gracias al cielo mismo, la pequeña bebé terminó de salir, Zhan siguió pujando hasta que algo más salió, una bolsa oscura cubierta de sangre a la que no le tomé importancia. El beta usó las tijeras para cortar lo que era debido y ni siquiera me cuestioné en qué momento cogió las tijeras de nuestro botiquín, pero ya las tenía en sus manos.

La pequeña bebé se removía incluso una vez él la arropó con una toalla que tampoco me pregunté de donde salió, pero la reconocí del baño de la habitación, en donde teníamos las que estaban limpias. Ella no se quedaba quieta, Maylin separando los labios sin decir palabra alguna, con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente, totalmente asustada ante el nuevo mundo y cubierta con una casi transparente capa ligeramente roja.

Pero eso no me importaba, yo simplemente no podía parar de mirarla, dejando de escuchar al mundo y oyendo solo mí acelerado latir, mientras Yuchen sostenía a mi vida en sus brazos.

Sentí un tipo de flechazo y una emoción que no podía describir, tal y como cuando conocí a Zhan pero diferente, aunque igual. Una mezcla de miles de sentimientos y entre estos, el mayor de todos era mi deseo por proteger ese pequeño cuerpo, dándole todo el amor que un padre puede entregarle a su hija, o incluso más.

Sin embargo, entonces noté un detalle: Continuábamos sin oírla gritar ¿No se supone que los bebés lloraban entre gritos como en las películas?

—¿Qué.... Qué pasa? —Preguntó Zhan con la voz ronca y a la vez alterada. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene? ¡Yibo! ¿Qué tiene? —Él me intentó sacudir pero no pudo, jadeando contra mi pecho.

No sabía qué decirle, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo.

—¿Por qué...? —Mi voz me obedeció después de unos segundos, mientras Yuchen la acomodaba en sus brazos, limpiándola con una toalla para bebé que Zhan y yo teníamos en su maleta preparada para emergencias. Maylin mantenía la boquita abierta y parecía gritar, pero no salía ningún sonido, solo un completo silencio. —¿Por qué no llora? —Murmuré.

Segundos después, Zhan cayó completamente inconsciente.

[🍃]

Maylin nació la madrugada del 17 de noviembre, pesando alrededor de mil ocho cientos gramos y midiendo cuarenta centímetros aproximadamente. Frágil, pequeña y prematura. Tenía la miradita negra llena de vida, además de una preciosa nariz refinada y su carita hinchada

Una vez Yuchen me la entregó, entendí la razón por la cual caí enamorado de ella, era como tener a un pequeño ángel en mis brazos.

Antes de irse, Yuchen me dejó en claro la razón por la cual no la oía gritar: Maylin nació muda desde el primer momento en que llegó al mundo y lo más probable era que se debiera a una mal formación en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cerebro, sin embargo, cuando abría sus ojitos y miraba a todos lados, apenas removiéndose con aparente incomodidad, no era más que una bebé hermosa y tan encantadora, que hasta el beta se quedó admirándola por largos segundos, preguntándome si podía ser él quien le diera su baño. Por suerte no lo hizo en serio, estaba seguro de que sabía lo que le diría.

Yuchen me dijo que Zhan solo había caído víctima del cansancio, que necesitaba recuperar su fuerza de una forma u otra y para eso tenía que descansar. Así que, después de agradecerle y de verlo irse, lo primero que me encargué de hacer fue de limpiar el desastre, cambiar las sábanas y acomodar a Zhan junto con Maylin en la cama con unas frazadas completamente nuevas. Para mí no fue difícil calmar a mi pequeña hija, era simple lógica e instinto, por lo que la acomodé con mucho cuidado sobre el cuerpo de Zhan y ella se tranquilizó al instante, como si el latir del corazón de mi omega fuera la mejor canción de cuna que podía escuchar.

Lo siguiente fue correr a abrirle la puerta a A-Yu y traerlo a la habitación antes de que Zhan o Maylin hicieran algún movimiento siquiera. Nuestro pequeño alfa gateó hasta la cama y la señaló, preguntándome si ella era Maylin. Al confirmárselo, él sonrió y se acercó para darle un besito sobre la nariz y sobre la frente, logrando que su hermana se remueva nuevamente, pero se tranquilice después, apenas moviendo su pequeña boquita.

A-Yu durmió con nosotros esa noche, sin embargo, yo no cerré los ojos hasta que Zhan abrió los suyos y me sonrió con cansancio, al fin tomando a la pequeña Maylin con sus manos y acomodándole de mejor manera sobre su pecho. Nuestra niña, por instinto, buscó su propio alimento hasta conseguirlo y sacarle una pequeña queja a su padre. Me incliné para besarlo, rozando mi nariz con la suya, suspirando tranquilamente.

—Buenos días, dormilón. —Le dije con ironía, debían ser la una o dos de la madrugada. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansado... Y apenas puedo hablar. —Rozó su nariz con la mía. —¿Cómo está ella?

—Muy bien, dijo Yuchen que es una pequeña muy fuerte. —Suspiré, sabiendo que tenía que sacar el tema lo más pronto posible, aunque si Zhan estaba lo suficientemente despierto para oír mis pensamientos, quizás ya lo sabía. —Pero, bueno... Ella es...

—Perfecta. —Me cortó, mirándome a los ojos. —A-Lin es perfecta, Yibo. —Le sonreí.

—Lo sé, algo tuyo tuvo que sacar ¿No, perfecto omega?

Durante los siguientes días las cosas fueron de bien a mejor e incluso a excelente. A-Yu perseguía todo el tiempo a Zhan o a mí, al que tuviera en brazos a la pequeña A-Lin, mientras él repetía su nombre una y otra vez, y no paraba hasta que los ojitos que aún veían borroso se centraban en él, solo entonces A-Yu le sonreía y le entregaba todos sus juguetes, absolutamente todos, incluso los carritos que tanto amaba y las figuras coleccionables de Bob Esponja. Él solo quería ver a su hermanita sonreír.

Sinceramente, a veces pensaba que Zhan y yo habíamos desaparecido para él y ahora se centró en su hermana, pero no nos molestaba, no podíamos esperar una reacción más hermosa que esa, ya que A-Yu era un pequeño alfa completamente sobreprotector.

Por las noches, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacíamos, pero hasta que no se durmiera, no podíamos devolver a A-Yu a su cama. Durante los primeros meses Maylin dormiría con nosotros. Ella no podía llamarnos cuando lo necesitaba, ni llorar ni gritar para que le hagamos caso, pero se movía bastante y ambos terminábamos despiertos en segundos, asegurándonos de aliviar su problema antes de que se volviera a dormir.

A-Lin padecía de afasia infantil perinatal, según nos dijo el médico durante su primera revisión. Tal y como me aseguró Yuchen, el golpe tuvo su repercusión y dañó levemente al feto, a pesar de su pequeño tamaño en aquel tiempo. El especialista nos informó que en la mayoría de casos eso tenía solución, con el pasar de los años ella podría hablar o comunicarse, aunque con mucha más complicación que los otros bebés. Zhan y yo solo escuchamos, en su mayoría nos centramos en la felicidad que sentimos cuando el doctor nos aseguró que a pesar de su tamaño, A-Lin era una bebé muy fuerte y saludable.

No fue fácil al inicio, incluso durante los días nos turnábamos las mañanas para recuperar las horas de sueño que no teníamos durante la noche. A veces también A-Yu terminaba cuidándola, lanzándonos cosas cuando ella lloraba y nosotros dormíamos. Sí, cosas como los almohadones de los cojines o de la cama, ya lo había regañado cuando intentó lanzarnos uno de sus carritos de juguete.

Pero fuera del detalle del llanto, A-Lin tenía la sonrisa más preciosa que había visto. Y no era que no amara la de Zhan y la de A-Yu, pero la de ella era... Como la mía y la de Zhan en una sola. En su rostro se marcaban los hermosos hoyuelos de mi omega a pesar de su corto tiempo de vida y también las bolsitas bajo sus ojitos, detalles míos que Zhan repetía una y otra vez cuánto deseaba que no desaparecieran.

Sin duda, amaba a A-Yu con todo mi ser, pero vivir junto a él y su padre la experiencia de criar a la pequeña nueva miembro de la familia, fue lo que yo categorizaría como el mejor momento de mi vida, junto a otros vividos con mi alma gemela y su pequeño hijo.

[🍃]

  
—Hoy es el día.

La pequeña Maylin se acurrucaba en mi pecho mientras, junto con A-Yu, veíamos emocionado a Zhan mirar por la ventana, volteando a verme y mostrándome una de sus más grandes y emocionadas sonrisas. Luego él acomodó la correa de su cámara y esperó una respuesta positiva de mi parte.

—Sabes que esto no me gusta, bebé, lo siento. —Zhan suspiró, acercándose hasta que su nariz rozó la mía y me robó un rápido beso.

—Me prometiste que después de que A-Lin cumpliera ocho meses podría ir a una entrevista de trabajo. Sé que con tu manejo por internet de esa empresa que has creado nos irá bien, pero Yibo, no me gusta no poder ayudarte.

—Me ayudas cuidando a los niños conmigo.

—Lo sé y me encanta, por eso el trabajo no es diario, será únicamente durante los fines de semana unas dos o tres horas.

—Solo no me gusta que salgas, Zhan.

—Lo sé también, no me dejas ni ir a la tienda a comprar los pañales y te entiendo, créeme, pero ya es hora, Yibo, no puedo seguir escondiéndome del mundo por malos recuerdos que ya olvidé. Quiero sentirme útil... Quiero volver a la casa y encontrarme con mi familia contenta de mi regreso, eso quiero. Quiero que confíes en mí.

—Yo confío en ti. —Me incliné hasta volver a besar sus gruesos labios. Ambos escuchamos el sonido de asco de A-Yu, sonriendo a mitad del suave y dulce movimiento de nuestros labios. —Pero me da mala espina los peligros de la calle.

—Te ha dado mala espina por más de un año, alfa. —A veces Zhan solía llamarme así, era gracioso y lo hacía con obvia ironía por mi autoridad solo por ser uno, pero no me molestaba. —Anda, necesito que mi alma gemela me desee suerte, sino entraré en pánico y probablemente me desmayaré en plena entrevista.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Bufé, rendido ante su terquedad. Aunque haber logrado que por más de un año se mantenga en casa demostraba que podía ser igual o más terco que él, pero, al parecer, mi técnica se iba deteriorando con el tiempo, porque ahora no podía impedirlo más, Zhan quería volver a sentir la libertad del estar fuera de nuestras cuatro paredes y debía permitírselo, aunque no me agradara la idea. —Suerte, bebé. Estoy completamente seguro de que te van a contratar.

—Gracias, Yibo. —Él se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente a A-Yu y luego hizo lo mismo con la pequeña A-Lin, quien frotaba su ojito con un gesto cansado, lista para su ya programada siesta. —Tengo todo, así que no te preocupes. Llave, celular, billetera... Cámara, ahm... —Revisó en sus bolsillos. —Ah, sí, mordida. —Estiró el cuello de su remera, mostrando orgulloso la marca que habían dejado mis dientes y remarcado la noche anterior. —Anillo y sí, todo listo. —El hermoso recuerdo de nuestro compromiso que decoraba su dedo no podía verse más perfecto en contraste con su piel. Asentí y aunque me dolió, lo vi salir de la casa, sintiendo que una parte de mí se iba junto a él.

Era normal aquel sentimiento de necesidad, cuando vivíamos separados y me iba al trabajo, ese vacío se hacía presente constantemente, sin embargo, después de haber pasado tantos meses juntos, la mutua necesidad aumentaba y mi deseo por ir por él y prohibirle alejarse de mí solo se hacía más y más grande.

_Solo he caminado media cuadra. Tranquilo, tigre._

Lo oí y sonreí con resignación, al menos eso era algo que evitaba que lo sienta completamente lejos. Caminé tranquilamente por la casa mientras A-Yu me perseguía en silencio, permitiéndome dormir a A-Lin en mis brazos. Antes de irse, Zhan le había dado de lactar, pero de vez en cuando probábamos con la leche en polvo y ella la aceptaba, así que no tenía que preocuparme demasiado.

Una vez mi pequeña princesa se durmió, caminé hasta la habitación y la recosté en la cuna que se encontraba al lado de la cama que compartía con Zhan. A-Yu me siguió en todo momento, asegurándose de que acueste a su pequeña hermana y de que ella esté durmiendo.

Pasados unos veinte minutos, A-Yu y yo estábamos en la sala viendo uno de sus programas infantiles. Me sentía bien de oír vagamente el latir del corazón de Zhan, tan relajado y tranquilo como el mío, eso de estar conectados favorecía muchísimo a que mi alfa estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo hasta su regreso.

Me sorprendí cuando sonó mi celular, sacándome de mis pensamientos y desconcentrando a A-Yu también.

—¿Diga? —Pregunté, oyendo unos jadeos del otro lado de la línea. —¿XiGe? —Era su número el que había aparecido en la pantalla antes de contestar. —Amigo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Yi-Yibo! Mierda, dime que estás en tu casa, estoy yendo para allá.

—Claro, siempre estoy ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algo pasó en la empresa? —Así como yo me encargaba de manejar las finanzas vía página web, XiGe era el rostro que hacía frente en nuestra agencia, así que cualquier problema, mi alfa mejor amigo era el primero en enterarse e informarme. —XiGe, habla.

—Joder, es que... Siento que he corrido una maratón, los ascensores estaban descompuestos y bajé los pisos corriendo, pero~ No, mierda, no me distraigas ¿Está Zhan contigo? ¿Yu? ¿Maylin?

—Bueno, Yu y Maylin sí, pero Zhan ha salido a una entrevista de trabajo.

—Yibo, tienes que encontrar a Zhan.

—¿Qué? —Me levanté del sofá, mirando por la ventana al instante, buscando algún peligro, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser considerado un peligro. —¿Qué pasa con Zhan? Mierda, XiGe ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Recuerdas que las vigilancias de Xu Hai se habían reducido debido a que parecía tener una vida normal con su omega? —Claro que lo recordaba, ahora XiGe solo se encargaba de espiarlo una vez cada dos semanas, por lo mismo que mi mejor amigo salía con un omega que Zhan conocía y quería darle más tiempo para cortejar al chico. —Yibo ¡Responde!

—Sí, joder ¡Lo recuerdo! —Pero desde la simple mención de ese alfa, mi corazón empezó aacelerarse, mirando a A-Yu preocupado, quien solo me observaba y ladeaba la cabeza, con curiosidad.

—Yibo... Xu Hai lo sabía.

—¿Qué?

—Xu Hai lo descubrió, sabía que lo espiaba una vez cada dos semanas ¡Mierda, hermano! ¡Él lo ha sabido durante todo el año! —Pero antes de que pregunte por qué XiGe pensaba eso, el alfa siguió. —Fui a su casa esta vez, para hacer la ronda como siempre, pero todas las luces se encontraban prendidas a medio día. Normalmente lo espío de noche, por eso me pareció extraño así que me acerqué y... Joder.

—¡¿Qué viste, XiGe?! ¡Dime qué viste!

—¡La omega, Yibo! La omega de Xu Hai... Ella muerta en el suelo con tres balazos en su pecho y encima de un río de sangre. Al abrir una ventana, la cabaña donde vivían apestaba a carroña, Yibo ¡Carroña!

—Qui-Quieres decir...

—Ella ha estado muerta por días, más de tres o cuatro... Xu Hai la mató y ahora no tengo ni puta idea de donde esté. Maldición, estoy yendo a tu casa ahora, pero debes encontrar a Zhan. No sabemos dónde esté Xu Hai y mientras no lo encontremos él pue~

Pero XiGe, A-Yu y todo lo demás desapareció de mi mente cuando en mis oídos retumbó el fuerte y sonoro sonido de un disparo. Mi cuerpo entero se congeló mientras el celular resbalaba de mi mano y golpeaba el suelo. A-Yu no se veía asustado, por lo tanto, él no lo había oído. Ni siquiera yo lo debí haber escuchado, fue gracias a la conexión con Zhan que escuché con tal claridad ese impactante estruendo.

_¿Zhan? ¿Amor? ¿Estás bien, bebé?_

Pero la respuesta fue el silencio y un punzante dolor en mi corazón, para luego sentir una parte de este dejar de latir.

Un inmenso vacío se apoderó de mi ser, uno que no sentía desde antes de la mordida, del lazo, de las almas gemelas, de conocerlo.

Y después, sólo... Nada. 


	42. Epílogo.

—¿Tengo que suponer que esto es una habitación o que estás practicando para ser el basurero del vecindario, Wang Yu?

—Mmm.

Tonto Yibo y su voz de pito ¿En serio creía que podía tomarlo en serio con esa voz? De no ser por todo el respeto y amor que le tenía, le explicaría mejor que era más intimidante cuando hablaba que cuando gritaba con exageración, entonces su voz parecía la de un pato de hule siendo pisado, y vaya que conocía ese sonido, Maylin tenía una obsesión con esos muñecos amarillos.

—¡Yu!

—Ya oí, ya oí. —Me levanté con suma lentitud, apoyándome en mis brazos que no tardaron en flaquear y ceder, dejándome caer nuevamente contra la cama. —No, no puedo. —Mi cuerpo se acurrucó entre mis frazadas, sabiendo que aún mi alfa padre no se había movido ni un centímetro. —Dile a la madre de Pei Xi que me morí o algo así, no puedo ir a cuidarlo hoy. Tengo mucho... Sueño.

—¿Será porque te quedaste leyendo comics hasta las cinco de la mañana, A-Yu? —Yibo se cruzó de brazos, lo sabía porque ahora se apoyó solo en uno de sus pies, tambaleando sus caderas. Esa era la última advertencia antes de voltear mi colchón conmigo encima, como tantas veces había sabido hacer, eso sin contar la vez que lo lanzó por la ventana.

—Es que tú no entiendes lo que es no saber si el superhéroe se queda con la chica, la única historia de amor que conoces es la que tuviste con mi papá y no todo es igual ¿Sabes? No todas las historias se basan en porno. —Oí su ruidosa risa y sonreí también. Eso de ser tan explícito conmigo a mis dieciséis años, me servía para molestarlo muchas veces, aunque él no parecía avergonzarse.

—Anda, mocoso, levántate y ve a encargarte de Pei Xin. Está enfermo y le prometiste a sus padres que lo cuidarías.

Muy a regañadientes, obedecí, entregándole una mirada llena de resignación antes de que él alborote mis cabellos y casi termine lanzándome a mi cuarto de baño para darme una ducha.

Y así empecé uno más de los días de mis vacaciones, uno en el que hacía muchísimo calor.

[🍃]

  
Nosotros vivíamos en el estado de Kansas, exactamente en Lawrence. Nos habíamos mudado desde China hace ya bastantes años, y no me vi afectado con el cambio porque al hacerlo apenas tenía cuatro años de edad. Además, no podía culpar a nadie por el exagerado cambio que dio mi vida, no después de todo lo que mis padres tuvieron que pasar.

Sinceramente, la historia parecía sacada de uno de esos libros de ficción tan estúpidos, como en el que el vampiro se enamora de la chica, o de mis comics, cuando el superhéroe siempre enamora a la bella e inteligente muchacha. Pero en la historia de mis padres no había vampiros... Ni superhéroes, solo romance. Mucho, mucho romance y perseverancia, quizás también un poco de esperanza.

Mientras amarraba mis agujetas, sonreí nostálgico ante cada una de las historias que me fueron relatadas alguna vez. A veces me sentía en una especie de serie como _How I meet your mother_ , ya que básicamente se trataba de eso, sentarme en un sofá a escuchar relatos de un amor tan real, que seguro era envidiado por cualquier persona en el mundo.

Sin embargo, la mejor parte de conocer la historia completa era que no teníamos secretos, recibir siempre la verdad ayudaba a procesarla y comprenderla con el pasar de los años y cada vez tener reacciones más maduras o desinteresadas, como por ejemplo, aceptar que uno de mis padres biológicos había muerto en un accidente, hace mucho tiempo. Aunque sabía que no había sido un accidente y sabía también que era un tema bastante delicado del que casi no hablábamos por el dolor y las cicatrices que podía abrir.

Muy por otro lado, el resto de la historia era amor, amor, amor y más cursilerías que al parecer no me cansaba de escuchar, porque sí, mi más oscuro y humillante secreto era mi profundo amor por las historias románticas. Aunque culpaba a mi padre Zhan por eso, según me había dicho mi tía MeiLing, él solía ser una persona muy soñadora, antes de todo lo que pasó.

¡Oh, cierto! A mis catorce años exactos descubrí con totalidad mi naturaleza de alfa, y hasta la actualidad no he dejado que arreglen los arañazos que le di a la puerta cuando me encerraron en mi habitación durante mi primer celo ¿Qué puedo decir? Me hacen sentir rudo ya que no fui como los chicos normales que solo se retuercen en su cama con altos grados de fiebre. Obviamente soy un alfa bastante relajado, pero los arañazos intimidan a mis amigos cuando los invito a jugar videojuegos a mi casa.

—¡Yu! —Oí otra vez a Yibo y suspiré, mirándome en el espejo una última vez. Me subí sobre la baranda al lado de la escalera y me deslicé por ella hasta llegar al primer piso, pisando con fuerza los maderos, asustando a la pequeña Maylin.

Observé su ceño fruncido y le despeiné sus cabellos, fingiendo no notar el movimiento de sus manos y brazos, diciéndome un: _"Deja de ser tan salvaje, bobo"._ Sí, nos amábamos demasiado, con obvio sarcasmo incluido. A veces dudaba de las historias que me contaban solo en la parte en la que me repetían lo mucho que la engreía. No, no me imaginaba en una situación en donde no la haga enojar, como todo buen hermano mayor debe hacer. Sí, estaba orgulloso.

Maylin ya tenía doce años. Mi pequeña hermana nació muda debido a un mal golpe que recibió mi padre cuando ella se encontraba en su vientre. Con el pasar de los años, se le intentó llevar a innumerables terapias ya que, según el médico, su mudez era tratable, pero Maylin jamás colaboró. Una vez me confesó que se avergonzaba de tartamudear o de no ser entendida, y lo comprendí porque ella era bastante tímida y se cohibía por todo. Jamás fue obligada a asistir a las terapias y con el tiempo estas quedaron en el olvido, aunque estaba seguro de que si lo deseaba, volvería a ser tratada, al menos por ese lado se nos permitía tomar nuestras decisiones. No me quejaba, aprender el lenguaje de señas había sido una experiencia fascinante.

—¿Qué hay de comer? —Al sentarme en la mesa vi a Yibo traer huevos con tocino. Relamí mis labios, emocionado, tocando uno de los tocinos de mi plato, pero encogí la mano y solté un chillido de dolor al sentir este quemarme los dedos, viendo después a   
Maylin reír en silencio.

—Enana fea.

 _Viejo tonto,_ me dijo entre señas, sacándome una sonrisa ¿Quién se creía? Apenas tenía dieciséis años.

—Dejen de discutir ustedes dos. —Yibo se limpió las manos en el delantal que traía puesto.

Sí, un alfa con delantal. Si la gente lo viera se podría imaginar la razón por la que mi padre alfa era más un amigo para mí que un tipo de padre autoritario.

—Está caliente. —Informé, viendo a Maylin hacer unas señas que indicaban el mismo comentario. Esperándome antes de que ella termine de quejarse y Yibo le regale una sonrisa, lo miré fijamente, arqueando una ceja. —¿Sabes? Sé que prejuzgar es malo, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que solo nos cocinas algo rico cuando estás de buen humor.

—¿Pero qué dices, niño? Yo puedo prepararles algo delicioso cualquier día, sin importar mi humor. —Yibo se defendió, con un gesto resentido. Entrecerré los ojos, dudando de eso hasta que una figura salió desde el pasillo donde quedaba su recamara. Y entonces entendí todo.

—Buenos días... —Mi papá Zhan venia vestido únicamente con unos pequeños shorts puestos, mostrando su pecho desnudo y las miles de marcas de mordidas en este, además de una resiente y bastante roja en el cuello. Él se frotaba uno de sus ojos con pereza, caminando arrastrando sus pies hasta que llegó a Yibo y este lo acunó en sus brazos, besándole la frente con ternura.

Para entonces solo dos pensamientos llenaron mi mente: Malditos depravados y bendito sea el sueño pesado.

—Puajjjjj.

Maylin hizo unos gestos preguntando qué tal habían dormido y solté una risa burlona, antes de empezar a comer. Estaba seguro de que ellos no habían pegado el ojo en toda, toda la noche, pero por el contrario de como eran conmigo, a Yibo le costaba un poco más aceptar que su hija estaba creciendo, así que cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con sexualidad, quedaba descartado si Maylin se encontraba presente.

[🍃]

  
—Cuéntamela otra vez, Yu.

—Te la he contado ya más de diez veces, A-Xin. —La mano del pequeño niño buscó la mía y entrelazó nuestros dedos, sacándome una sonrisa. Él se veía tan mal, tenía fiebre desde el día anterior, aunque se estaba acostumbrado a ello, de por sí, el 90% de las veces que me pedían cuidarlo era debido a que se encontraba mal y el otro por ciento, solo porque él y yo nos llevábamos bien. —No me pongas ojos de cachorrito, enano.

—Anda, sabes que amo oír la historia de tus papás.

—Sí, todos dicen lo mismo. —Suspiré con resignación, asintiendo. —Vale, vale, solo si prometes que después me prestarás uno de tus videojuegos, el que yo quiera.

—El que tú quieras. —Me sonrió feliz. Mi excusa era muy tonta, yo podía comprarme el videojuego que quisiera con solo pedirlo, pero tenía que fingir que no me agradaba recordar la historia de mis padres, aunque en realidad fuera la mejor parte de mi vida. Un romance más real y puro que cualquiera existente.

—¿A partir de dónde quieres que te cuente?

—Oh. —Pei Xin se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar. Con catorce años ya, aún era bastante lento, torpe, enfermizo e inocente, quizás se debía a que aún no experimentaba su primer celo. —Desde que tu padre Yibo escuchó el balazo y tu papá Zhan no respondió ¿Si? Esa es la parte más emocionante.

—De acuerdo. —Acariciando su mano con mi pulgar, aclaré mi garganta, antes de empezar. —Yibo realmente se asustó mucho cuando no tuvo respuesta de parte de Zhan ¿Sabes? Es que, su lazo era tan pero tan fuerte que él sentía dolor, entonces luego fue como un apagón, ya no escuchaba el latir de Zhan, ni lo oía, ni siquiera sentía algo... Solo... Vacío. —Pei Xin se encogió más entre las frazadas, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo contaba. Bueno, sin emoción y suspenso, una buena historia no sería una buena historia.

—¿Y luego?

—Él me dejó a cargo y salió de la casa, aunque Yibo ya sabía que XiGe venía en camino, no le quedó otra opción más que encargarme a Maylin para buscar al amor de su vida.

—¿Y lo encontró?

—Sí, muy, muy rápido.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? Mis papás dicen que China es enooooooorme.

—Porque Zhan no quería irse de este mundo después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser feliz. —Sonreí, totalmente orgulloso de mis padres. —Yibo pensó que sería imposible encontrar a Zhan en la ciudad, incluso siguiendo el camino hacia el lugar donde Zhan se iba a presentar, le tomaría demasiado tiempo por la cantidad de formas de llegar al dichoso establecimiento. —Los ojitos emocionados de Pei Xin me observaban con tanta fascinación que me aguanté una risilla. Él se veía adorable. —Pero luego, otra vez el interruptor funcionó y las luces se encendieron. Su latir, su voz, su dolor, Yibo sintió a mi papá otra vez.

—¿Tu padre Zhan revivió?

—No estoy seguro de que haya muerto, realmente. —Arquee una ceja, ladeando la cabeza para ambos lados. —Creo que es más como... Que mi padre luchó y no se rindió.

—Wooooow. —Pei Xin se removió en sus frazadas, sin soltar mi mano. —¿Y luego? ¿Luego qué pasó?

—A veces creo que sufres de falta de memoria a corto plazo o algo, ya te sabes la historia.

—Sí ¡Pero cuéntamela, Yu! —Exigió el frágil chico.

—Vale, vale. —Suspiré. —Yibo encontró una multitud de personas rodeando un punto y cuando se acercó, vio que Zhan se encontraba justo en medio de toda la gente.

—¿La gente le ayudó?

—Sí, la gente atacó a Xu Hai hasta que huyó y luego llamaron una ambulancia.

—Casi nadie hace eso. —Murmuró el pequeño niño frente a mí. —Me dijiste que allá donde vivías, la gente solía ser muy indiferente a los problemas ajenos ¿No? Pero ahora ayudaron, sin importarles si salían heridos.

—Sí, A-Xin. Y así mis papás descubrieron que las agujas en el inmenso pajar, estaban mucho, mucho más cerca de lo que se imaginaban. O que quizás, con un poco de consciencia, cualquiera se podría volver aguja.

—No entiendo. —Hizo un puchero, ladeando la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, es una metáfora, eso te lo enseñan luego. —Me resigné, no tenía ganas de pensar en algo que tuviera que ver con clases cuando me encontraba de vacaciones. —El punto es que Zhan llegó al hospital a tiempo y pudieron salvarlo, perdió mucha sangre sí, pero nada evitó que se recuperara.

—Y luego se mudaron aquí ¿No? Para olvidarse de todo el pasado.

—Exacto, eso hace ya doce años.

—Es una historia tan, tan bonita. —Pei Xin soltó mi mano para llevar las dos suyas a su rostro, teniendo un momento de emoción, típico fangirleo de adolescente por algún ídolo que admire o algo por el estilo. Bueno, no era la primera persona que reaccionaba así cuando le contaba la historia de mis padres. —Quiero algún día tener una historia tan, tan hermosa como la que tuvieron tus papás, Yu ¿No te gustaría?

—No. —Negué con la cabeza. —Es demasiado cursi para mí, me da nauseas. —Aunque mentía, amaría vivir un romance tan hermoso y fuerte como el de mis padres. —Yo solo quiero una historia que termine en una chica sexy y yo en una cama, es todo. — _Vaya mentira_ , me dije a mí mismo. _Bueno, era un adolescente, tenía todo el derecho de fingir como cualquier adolescente a mi edad, basta de auto-sermones, alfa estúpido_.

[🍃]

  
—¡Yu!

Dejé a Pei Xin durmiendo cuando salí para ver televisión en la sala, sin embargo, oír ese asustado grito provenir desde su habitación me preocupó, así que no tardé en correr hasta su cuarto, abriendo la puerta de par en par, viéndolo acostado en su cama.

—¿A-Xin? —Pregunté, confundido.

—Y-Yu. —Él se había quitado todas las frazadas de encima y ahora su cuerpo se dejaba ver sobre las húmedas sábanas, porque sí, estaban húmedas debajo de él, mientras juntaba sus piernas y pasaba sus manos por sus mojados cabellos, removiéndose con exageración. —Dios... Hace calor~ Yu ¿Qué me...?

—¿Qué tienes, A-Xin? —Traté de sonar lo más cariñoso posible mientras me acercaba, notando su rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo caliente, aunque lo que captó mi atención fue el dulce aroma que desprendía. Olía delicioso, así como mi papá cuando estaba con Yibo y olía a chocolate, pero en este caso, Pei Xin soltaba un aroma tan dulce y fuerte que me abrumaba, llegando al punto de sentirme mareado o perdido, anhelando seguir el delicioso olor.

—¿Yu? —Sus ojos temerosos me miraron mientras me sentaba a su lado y llevaba mi mano a su frente, oyéndolo gemir apenas mi tacto tuvo contacto con su piel, soltando más feromonas, oliendo con más fuerza. —Mmm. —Se mordió el labio, inclinándose hacía mi mano que recorrió su rostro hasta su mejilla. Él buscando más el contacto. —Yu. —Su voz se oía diferente. Me gustaba esa diferencia. —Yu te-tengo... Tengo mucho calor.... Todo mi cuerpo quema... Quema mucho, mucho.

Su voz se oía en mi cabeza pero a la vez a distancia, asustada pero también tan cálida. Sentía que sus ojos me llamaban. Sus manos no tardaron en tomar mi muñeca y guiarme hasta su vientre, por debajo de su húmeda remera. Su cuerpo vibró apenas tuve contacto con su piel.

_Joder, se sentía tan bien._

—Yu. —Un suspiro escapó de su boca, mientras, por cuenta propia, mis dedos subieron hasta tomar uno de sus pezones. Soltó un respingó y sus piernas se apegaron más, juntándose entre ellas. —Yu ¿Qué ha- Mmm. — Él tomó con sus dos manos su remera para alzarla, tratando de quitársela, aunque al final terminó solo quedándose bajo su barbilla. —Me-Me estoy mojando... Yu... Yu me estoy mojando abajo. —Otra ola de sus feromonas ingresó directamente por mis fosas nasales y perdí el control.

Me incliné hacía adelante hasta tomar su pequeña boca y besarlo, él, aunque en un comienzo demostró su inexperiencia, luego solo separó sus labios y se dejó invadir por mi lengua, mientras mi mano continuaba acariciando uno de sus pezones y su cuerpo entero temblaba, aunque no estaba asustado, yo no lo sentía asustado.

—Haa. — Un gemido escapó de su boca cuando nos separamos, dejando su pequeño pezón tranquilo para poder quitarle la mojada remera y lanzarla a un lado. Me incliné y coloqué una de mis manos sobre sus rodillas, viéndolo negar con la cabeza, presionando más sus piernas. —Es-Está muy mojado... En serio, está mojado y pegajoso y... Yu ¿Qué me pasa? No deja de salir...

—¿No quieres que te toque ahí, A-Xin?

—No-O-Osea sí, pero... Es raro, es raro... Me siento raro y tus besos, tu mano... Solo haces que me moje más... Ahí.

—¿Puedo ver?

Pei Xin se mordió su labio inferior con incertidumbre antes de asentir suavemente y relajar sus piernas para que yo pudiera separarlas. Le agradecí a todos los santos que me lo haya permitido, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, quería ver eso, deseaba ver a qué se refería con esa humedad. Pero cuando él separó sus piernas y noté su pantalón mojado, su aroma terminó por enloquecerme. Mi cuerpo se movió por instinto propio, colocándome entre sus piernas, tomando su pantalón para tirar de este hacía abajo, oyendo su gritito ahogado.

—¿Y-Yu? —Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, separando dos de sus dedos para que apenas uno de sus ojos me mire, mientras le quitaba la ropa interior también y admiraba su miembro y aún más por debajo de este, encontrar el lugar de donde provenía tan exquisito y adictivo olor. —Yu ¡No te acerques...! Es... Yu es- ¡Ah! —Mi lengua pasó sobre el pequeño y suave orificio, observando a Pei Xin arquear su espalda y sujetar con fuerza sus frazadas.

Una corriente de placer atravesó mi cuerpo hasta centrarse en mi miembro.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer de nuevo, en ese preciso instante en que deseaba probar más de aquel adictivo sabor, oí un agudo grito provenir de la puerta y me caí de la cama al ver a los padres de Pei Xin justo ahí, observándonos horrorizados.

—¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —Gritó la señora. Cubrí por instinto el cuerpo desnudo del pequeño con una de sus frazadas que descansaban en el suelo y salí corriendo de ahí, ignorando las miradas de sus padres.

No hice más que correr hasta mi casa para refugiarme en los brazos de Zhan, dejando que unas pequeñas lágrimas del susto y de la vergüenza escapen de mis ojos y resbalen por mis mejillas. Me sentía asquerosamente sucio después de haberlo hecho eso al, ahora, pequeño omega, aprovechándome de las circunstancias y comportándome como un completo animal.

Yo no había aceptado salir a buscar a una omega en ninguno de mis celos, a pesar de que Yibo y Zhan me aseguraron de que era completamente normal si deseaba experimentar tales cosas. No acepté debido a que, ellos también, me inculcaron que actuar por instinto no siempre era la mejor decisión, así que prefería guardar los cortejos y las citas para cuando me encontrara totalmente consciente. Encerrándome en mi habitación durante las horas que durara cada uno de mis celos, que por suerte no eran tantos como en el caso de los omega.

Pero ahora había arruinado esa buena racha y actuado como un estúpido alfa aprovechándose del primer celo de un pequeño e inocente omega.

[🍃]

  
—A-Yu. —La voz de Zhan me hizo suspirar, removiéndome entre mis frazadas. Yibo se encontraba con él, podía oler su preocupación incluso las veces que no entraban en mi habitación y solo se quedaban en la entrada, sin saber si tocar o no mi puerta. —Amor, ya han pasado cinco días ¿Es así como planeas pasar tus vacaciones? ¿Cómo un preso?

—Merezco ir a la cárcel. —Mascullé desde debajo de las frazadas.

—No mereces ir a la cárcel, no has hecho nada malo. —Me dijo Yibo, logrando que salga de mi refugio improvisado para sentarme, palmeando sobre las gruesas frazadas que cubrían mi cuerpo, pasando después las manos por mis cabellos.

— _¿"No has hecho nada malo"?_ ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Casi termino violando a A-Xin! ¡Eso es considerablemente malo! —Lo miré a los ojos, mostrándole que realmente me sentía como una especie de violador o abusador, quizás hasta pedófilo. Lo que fuera peor, eso era.

—A-Yu, estás exagerando la situación. —La mano de Zhan se paseó por mis cabellos, oyendo a mi omega padre suspirar. —No se trata de ser un violador ni nada de eso. Ser violador implica hacer las cosas sin el consentimiento en una situación totalmente normal y ser abusador significa maltratar a una persona física o psicológicamente; pedófilo no tiene sentido, tienes dieciséis, no treinta años. Dime ¿Hiciste algo de eso?

—A-Xin no quería. —Volví a mascullar, recordando perfectamente la situación y soltando una maldición. —Joder, en serio la he cagado.

—A-Yu, quizás yo no te pueda entender ¿Vale? Pero Yibo es un alfa como tú y él sabe lo que sentiste, al igual que yo sé lo que sintió Pei Xin. Él necesitaba eso así como tú no podías evitar ansiarlo también, son situaciones especiales que ocurren rara vez y si es como nos contaste, fuiste con cuidado, mi bebé.

—¿Por qué? —Arquee una ceja, mirando a Yibo ahora. —¿Por qué con cuidado? Él no quería.

—Un alfa común y corriente, ante un omega en celo, busca auto complacerse ya que el omega se encuentra dispuesto a completamente cualquier tipo de placer. Pei Xin estaba dispuesto a que le hagas lo que quisieras y seguro, si seguías, él terminaría rogando por más, porque así es con los omega primerizos, en su primer celo sus hormonas se disparan como fuegos artificiales.

—Sumándole que soltamos más feromonas que en los otros celos, los primeros siempre son los peores. —Afirmó Zhan, dejando después que Yibo continúe. En serio parecían una persona dividida en dos. Él le dejaba su espacio a Yibo para que hable y Yibo sabía exactamente cuándo callarse para que él diga algo. Tontas almas gemelas, tal y como dos putos espejos o algo así.

—Entonces, lo que hiciste es una reacción normal, es un instinto, como saber que debes comer, que debes avanzar o que debes defenderte, todos son instintos. —Lo miré fijamente. —¿Entiendes? Pero fuiste contra el instinto común del auto placer y perdiste el control a base de su placer, eso es ir con cuidado, te preocupabas más por hacerlo sentir bien que por sentirte bien tú. Es una rara y buena actitud, Yu.

—¿No todos hacen eso?

—No. —Negó Zhan, enseñándome su meñique. —Y te prometo, A-Yu, por la garrita. —Rodé los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, entregándole mi meñique también, entrelazando ambos dedos. —Que estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti, no solo por ello, sino por, a pesar de la situación, protegerlo.

—Tus actitudes han hablado muy bien de ti, Yu. —Me sonrió Yibo, sacándome una sonrisa y que un leve sonrojo se haga visible en mis mejillas.

—Entonces... ¿Pueden decirle eso a los padres de A-Xin? Ellos quizás creen que yo le hice daño, o algo parecido.

—Pei Xin y sus padres se han mudado. —Yibo se sentó a mi otro lado sobre la cama, soltando un largo suspiro. —Lamentablemente, no podemos esperar que todos piensen igual, cuando fui a hablar con ellos, me dijeron una barbaridad de cosas que... Bueno, de no ser porque Zhan me estaba relajando por el vínculo del lazo, la situación se habría salido de control.

—Ellos... ¿Se fueron?

—Lo siento, A-Yu. —Zhan besó mi cien, suspirando suavemente. —Son cosas que pasan... Cosas que tienes que experimentar a lo largo de tu vida.

—Ellos creen que soy...

—No importa lo que ellos crean que eres, Yu. —Yibo me interrumpió, con una voz mucho más autoritaria, más decidida. —Tú eres nuestro hijo y eres nuestro orgullo ¿Entendido? Y algún día, cuando tengas a tu omega o beta a tu lado, o sin él, no importa, aprenderás que todo sucede por una razón, y lo mejor que puedes hacer es salir adelante.

—Sí pero... Esto deja una mancha en mi expediente ¿Saben? —Los miré a ambos. —Quiero decir, soy el alfa que abusó de un niño de catorce años, sí, el sueño de toda omega. —Incluí, con sarcasmo.

Zhan rió antes de negar con la cabeza.

—Genial ¿Tenemos un alfa imperfecto como hijo, entonces?

—Básicamente. —Bufé, viendo a Yibo sonreír también. —No deberían disfrutar de esto ¿Saben? ¿Quién va a querer a un alfa así? Voy a ser la perfecta definición del alfa imperfecto ¡Ya perdí todo positivo de algún día encontrar al amor de mi vida! Jamás cortejaré a nadie... Oh Dios, mi vida está arruinada.

Pero Zhan y Yibo no me dijeron nada más. Mis papás me abrazaron con todo el amor que me tenían y solo me restó suspirar, cediendo ante sus palabras de aliento.

Quien sabe, quizás debido a tantas experiencias, ellos tenían razón y encontraría a alguien que me quiera y que no me juzgue solo haber cometido un error.

**FIN**. 


End file.
